


The Morality of Mortality

by skye_inkwell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 103,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skye_inkwell/pseuds/skye_inkwell
Summary: It all started as a game. Elizabeth Rausch was an idol admired by all. She was one of Europe's most famous performers, both in music and dancing on a stage. But everyone has a dark side, a part of their life nobody knows about. She is optimistic, sarcastic, and flirtatious when she is not in front of the press. Elizabeth was so convinced that she'd only ever have mutual relationships with people, including her best friend, Natasha Romanoff. Although, Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, seems to think otherwise, and soon Liz finds it hard to stick with her old ways...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. An Unexpected Visit

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'd just like to say I do not own any Marvel characters except for my own original characters. All events are my own ideas, nothing will be based on any of the movie storylines :)**

**Also, I wrote two stories before this that** **I recommend** **reading before this one, otherwise there might be some parts you won't fully understand as this is a book that goes more into depth about a previous character. However, it is also totally fine to read this as a Stand-Alone!**

**I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing!**

_If you ever, ever call my name, name_

_You will find out that we're both the same_

_When the lights go out I need to know..._

_Are you afraid of the dark? I'm not afraid of the dark_

_Darkside_ _\- Ty Dolla $ign_

The dancer's fingers clutched the handle of her dressing room door tightly, the flashes and clicks of photographers around her dizzying her thoughts as she squinted her eyes. Questions were being thrown at her time after time again even after she'd answered what seemed like a million of them. This had to be the one annoying factor of her job; the fact that she could never fully get rid of the idiots that always had to be up in her business. Her bodyguards were thankfully keeping them at a far enough distance that she could slip inside her dressing room. When she had finally managed to, she slammed the door behind her, her back pushing against the door as to keep it closed as long as possible. She could still hear the rustling of annoying photographers and magazine editors outside, men with deep voices, whom she recognized as her bodyguards, ordering for them to leave before more security is called. It's not like she hadn't expected this to happen, though. Something like this always occurred after she finished a performance, especially in dance. She was greatly known for her giftedness in the arts of dancing, it was what she did best. The musician portion of her famous persona was merely a side job, but she still received lots of attention from it. Ballet had been made her life after she became one of the top dancers at West End, a very popular and high-end company equal to Broadway in the United States. If you roamed the streets of London and mentioned her name, everyone would know who you were speaking of. 

The performer sighed with relief as the voices on the other side of the door diminished and she was left to herself. Or so she thought. 

"Pretty big crowd out there tonight." Her eyes shot to the corner of the room where a woman sat in her vanity chair, arms crossed over her chest as she smirked up at her. The dancer knew exactly who she was, and her startled features soon turned soft as she pushed herself off from the door. The ruffles of her tutu bounced as she walked towards her vanity. 

"The crowd is always big," The brunette ballerina replied wryly with a hint of sarcasm as she offered her own smirk. She hadn't seen Nat in such a long time; at least six years, now that she actually thought about it. To be honest, she almost hadn't recognized her without her signature long, red curls. But she had to admit, the short bob look suited her well. The dancer lifted her left knee to her chest and began untying the ribbons of her pointe shoes, toes aching from the hard wooden box inside. She had forgotten to replace the cushion in her shoe. Again. "Nice of you to randomly show up. And in my dressing room, no less." Nat's lips tugged into a smile as she moved to rest her elbows on her knees.

"Better late than never, I suppose." She shifted to her other shoe.

"So what do you need from me?" A moment later she slipped off her second shoe, resting them delicately into a wooden box sitting on the counter of her dressing room table. She wasted no time reaching for a makeup wipe and dragging it along her face, the bright blue of her eyeshadow disappearing from above her eyelids. She had never been a fan of makeup, maybe a bit here and there. But her job required it, so she complied willingly without any complications. It didn't stop her from taking it off right away, though. 

"I can't watch my friend perform on stage?" The beautiful brunette didn't bother hiding her eye roll as she eyed Natasha through the mirror of her vanity. The Russian raised her eyebrows. "What?" 

"I'm not dumb, Nat," She stated confidently, her heavy European accent differing from the rather American intellect of Natasha's. "You wouldn't travel halfway across the world just to watch me dance on a stage for an hour." Nat's eyes wandered elsewhere as her past friend broke her facade. She was right, and Nat knew it. Their time together had mostly been filled with the brunette woman holding some sort of righteous answer above Natasha's head. In the time they'd become friends, they could both easily admit they knew each other better than bread and butter. The dancer tossed her used wipe into the trash and turned to look at her acquaintance sitting behind her. "So tell me, why is it that you're here?" Nat sighed with defeat as she gazed up at her friend expectantly. Natasha had never truly seen her in her ballerina attire, but she couldn't deny that it matched her personality quite well. For someone who was so hostile, cocky, and smart, this brought out the side of her that projected gentleness, grace, and innocence. Her short tutu brought full brilliance to her long legs and the stiff abdomen of the dress complimented her rather ample bust without overwhelming her unmistakable curvy features. Depending on the relationship you had with the confident dancer, you could experience the more outgoing portion, the rather resided side, or a mixture of both. For Nat, she had only ever experienced her soft side once. After that, her arrogant and flirtatious personality was the only quality she'd ever experienced.

Aside from her passion for the arts, she was also an extremely smart and technologically advanced individual. In fact, that's how she and Nat had come to know each other. Back in the Red Room, they were each divided into specific jobs. While her friend was instructed and taught how to bypass hard drives and circuits through firewalls, Nat specialized in the form of hand to hand combat and professionally handling different firearms. Both women, then young teenagers, had started out with their specialty, and they ended up growing inseparable because of it. They worked together a lot during those times, their friendship flowering with every mission and training period. They were the perfect deadly duo; nothing came between them and their missions, and nothing ever stopped them from making sure they remained partners. To add to the ferocity of their friendship, both women were extremely competitive and fierce. They often battled for the top of their division. Nat was in the lead for a while, but eventually, she was passed up by her determined brunette companion by three points on the leaderboard. The then-computer -hacker never lived it down since then. 

After the Red Room fell through, they concluded that it was time for them to go their separate ways, no matter how greatly they wished to remain partners. Nat had already been offered a position at S.H.E.I.L.D. and it had always been a goal of the former tech-savvy assassin to continue her dream of dancing. Of course, they vowed that they would someday see each other again when the time was right and the odds weren't against them. Apparently, now was that time. Six years after parting ways and Nat had finally found a reason to find her again. 

"I need your help with a mission," Nat confessed coolly, her eyebrows drawn together as she gazed up at her companion. "One of our strongest teammates was kidnapped and we need to find her before something terrible happens." 

"That would explain why you've got your spy gear on," The European woman stated more to herself as she looked Nat up and down. She'd come in her full black bodysuit. "What makes you think I can help you?" She challenged as she placed a hand on her hip. Nat stood from her chair, eyes meeting almost directly in front of her own. They were nearly the exact same height, the ballerina only a half-inch taller than Nat's five-foot-seven frame. 

"I know you would never back down from a challenge," She teased with narrowed eyes. "And I know that after six years of your technological talents running cold you're just dying to get back in the game." The brunette bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about Natasha's words. They echoed in her mind over and over again. For once, Nat had one-upped her. And she was almost proud of the fact, knowing that the redhead wasn't completely wrong. There was no doubt the hacker had been yearning for something to give her a reason to do something; crack a code, bypass a transmitter, anything. And she had to admit, this was giving her a pretty good reason. The performer jutted her chin at Nat.

"What's in it for me?" 

"I thought you'd ask that," The Russian announced snarkily. "So I've prepared a deal for you." The foreign woman raised an eyebrow and smiled with humored interest as she cocked her head to the side. They may have been good friends in the past, but they both knew all too well that there was always some sort of cashing in, a key part in favor of the one being asked to help the other. In the past, they would make bets on who they thought would need saving during a mission. Whoever lost had to give half of their lunch to the winner the next day. Between the two of them, the brunette was more hard-set on her bargains. "If you succeed in helping me, you'll have all the rights of a bypass through the S.H.E.I.L.D base, including the status of a newly initiated Avenger." Nat watched as her friend's eyes narrowed with uncertainty.

"And why would I want that?" The European asked defiantly. 

"Because then you'll have access to any type of technological gear you can get your hands on. Not only that but if you ever feel like taking a break from your Sugar Plum Fairy act, you'll always have the option to fly down to New York and work with me and my team. Likewise, you could always help from London if that's what you choose." The Foreign scoffed.

"You think I want to be a hero?" She nearly spat the words as if they were venom. Since she was a child she'd been taught to commit bad and destroy the good. What could being an Avenger possibly offer her? 

"I think you want to be Cheshire again." The hacker's face froze. "You've built up this facade that you live the perfect life. You dance, play, perform, whatever the hell it is that you do, and then everything starts all over again the next day before it can even finish." Nat sighs. "What I'm trying to say is, I know that you miss our past missions. And I won't deny that I miss working with you all the same." The ballerina eyed Nat warily. Nat takes a step closer to her, eyes begging and pleading for her to understand how desperate her situation is. "Elizabeth, if we don't find this girl soon, our world will be in grave danger." A few tense seconds passed before Elizabeth finally answered.

"Alright, I'll help you find your friend," She agreed. "But don't you ever," She started with an accusing finger at Nat's nose. "Call me Elizabeth ever again." 

"Sorry, Liz," Nat apologized gingerly. Liz nodded her head curtly, waiting a second before her signature smirk spread across her pink lips. 

"When do we start?"


	2. Preparations

_Some days I'm strong, some days I quit_

_I don't let it show, but I've been through some shit_

_Pretty Girl_ _\- Maggie Lindermann_

The pair hadn't bothered waiting to leave. Liz had no sooner stripped herself of her costume and she was already good to go for the ride to their destination. It was funny, she thought, that she didn't even ask for more details about this mission before shipping herself off into a top-secret situation with Nat. But in a sense, she didn't feel that she needed to. The trust they had in each other was genuine. Their time in the Red Room forced them to confide in the belief that each person was doing their part. And no matter the circumstances, Nat had always contributed her side of their missions, as well as Liz with her own. They didn't need anything else to show that they could trust one another. To them, making sure that the other didn't die said plenty in the hands of their loyalty.

Before heading out, Liz insisted on stopping at her house, stating that there were some things that she thought they could use just in case. But as Liz pulled into her long driveway, Nat hardly considered her living space to be a house at all. It was huge, more-so a mansion than anything. Then again, she didn't know what she was expecting. Liz was practically at the top of the food chain. A big hint should have been the Corvette Liz lead her to in the first place. 

"I would have thought a woman of your popularity would have to be driven around in a limousine or something," Nat commented dryly as she closed the passenger door beside her. Liz began leading the way to the front door.

"Don't flatter yourself," Liz voiced enticingly, the soft accent of her intellect dripping with each word. 

"Still independent, I see." This quality of Liz didn't particularly surprise Nat, either. She had always been somewhat stubborn when faced with things she would sometimes need or want help with. Her smart demeanor and above-average intelligence often clouded her judgment as to whether or not certain situations required a two-person job. Nat had noticed long ago that even the slightest things could trigger her independence, almost like the switch of a button. Having the option to drive herself around was merely a bland example of this.

Liz glanced back at Nat who was only two steps behind her. A conniving smile spread across her face. "Always."

Then she clutched the front door handle and pushed her way inside. 

"You know, I may as well start calling you Cheshire again." Liz sighed as her feet carried her up a rounded staircase, the plush carpet of the steps sinking beneath her feet. Nat could practically see her own reflection in the shiny railing. Cheshire had been Liz's code name. It's how they communicated with each other without revealing their true identities. Matter of fact, it was Nat who had come up with the code name for Liz. She liked it because it described herself; cocky, a trickster, here one second and gone the next. It had described her almost perfectly, both realistically and fictionally. And Nat's name had been Widow, go figure. When the two reached the top of the staircase, Liz roamed directly down the hallway to the right, where she aimed for the last door on the left. Immediately upon entering, she flipped on the light switch and walked deeper inside. Nat glanced around, the normal furniture of a bedroom lining the walls. The paintings on the walls looked very high-end and expensive. As Nat gazed at one she noticed a small lining in the wall around the frame, immediately recognizing why this room had been chosen out of any other. She smirked at Liz from across her room, though she couldn't see as her back was turned to her. She was picking out clothing to wear. 

"You pulled a Widow," Nat announced as she turned back around and prying the picture frame from the wall with her finger. Upon doing so, it released from the wall and swung open, attached to the outer film of a door. And inside lay very high-tech-looking weapons. 

"I revolutionized the idea as my own," Liz corrected, causing Nat to roll her eyes dismissively as she reached out to grasp one of the handguns inside. Liz stripped out of her current attire, aiming to sport a much more industrial side of herself as she began redressing. The black jeans, combat boots, cropped black tank top and grey tied button-down shirt were definitely things she wouldn't wear as Elizabeth the Performer. These signified a much different side of herself. These signified Cheshire. In a sense, she was almost excited to play Cheshire again. Liz had purchased these clothing items specifically for the fact, and she was pleased to finally be getting to use them. The high rise of her tops revealed the tattoo that stained her skin; a link of circles and lines that mimicked the structure of a wired circuit. Fitting since she was so greatly talented with technology. To finish off her look, she strode over to her dresser where a small, cylinder-shaped container sat. The bright white of it greatly contrasted against the dark plywood as she popped open the compartment and took out a wooden toothpick, resting it on her tongue before facing the openness of the bedroom and sliding the container into one of her belt loops. 

"Really?" Nat questioned with a hand on her hip. Liz merely gave her a flamboyant look, her footsteps heavier from her boots as she walked towards Nat. Liz's fingers played with thin, form-fitting gloves as she stretched them over her fingertips and onto the palms of her hands. The cutouts of the fingers left only the large area of her hand slightly warm from the fabric.

"You know my reasoning," She reminded Nat, pausing at her side and leaning in close to her ear before speaking again. "I shouldn't have to repeat my life story to you." Her steps continued towards another hidden compartment of artillery in the wall. Nat was the only person that truly knew about most of her secrets. Then again, Liz hadn't been given much of an option as to who her friends were. And Nat being the person she could relate to the most, she confided all of her secrets with her, for she knew that Nat would keep them as if they were her own. Having a toothpick with her was like a safe house, a superstition that remained with her after an incident that occurred while in her early teen years. Since then, she's never left without having one with her.

Without any more words, Liz grabbed an already packed bag out from under her bed, slinging it over her shoulder and placing black sunglasses on the bridge of her nose before giving Nat a curt nod. "Let's go."


	3. Taking Flight

_Call me when you're in the city again_

_My head just went oblivion_

_It's hard to miss you when you are_

_Always on the tip of my tongue_

_I've Been Waiting_ _\- Fall Out Boy_

  
"Damn, that's fucked up, Nat." Nat had explained as much as she could to Liz while still making sense. But it was hard because there were still so many minor details that brought more common sense to the situation and explained key parts of the story. Overall, she'd managed to get the main point across, knowing that if Liz still had questions she could always do her own research. In fact, Nat had no doubt in her mind that she had already started digging. 

"The world is a fucked up place with fucked up situations," Nat added. "I'm just doing my best to help my friend. He doesn't deserve any of this. No one does." 

"And that's this James Barnes guy?" Liz asked as she watched his S.H.E.I.L.D. file pull up on her computer screen. 

"Bucky, yeah." 

"Also known as the Winter Soldier, huh?" She commented from the passenger seat. They were traveling in Nat's jet, both of them strapped to their seats by the crisscrossing harness of their seatbelts. Nat had insisted on flying, even though Liz had greatly rebelled against it. Between the two of them, Nat had always been the better pilot, but that didn't keep Liz from at least trying. "Cool."

"No Liz, not cool," Nat rejected with a high-pitched voice. Liz smiled to herself like a little kid as she watched her computer screen, a film showing Bucky in his Winter Soldier rage against Captain America. 

She muttered quietly to herself. "Cool." Nat listened as she clicked away at her keyboard some more. "Ooh, this Steve guy is pretty cute, don't you think?" Nat shook her head, keeping her eyes in front of her.

"I don't think about my colleagues that way." 

"Well, that sucks," Liz announced without remorse. "More for me I guess." Nat eyed her in the passenger seat.

"Could we please stay on task?" With a funny face meant to mock her friend, Liz complied and pulled up the case files of Angela Castens. Liz's eyes roamed the facial features of the beautiful woman, her case file jampacked with loads of information; much more than any of the other Avengers she'd recently researched. 

"Jesus," She whispered to herself as she continued digging into the different tabs of her past, each paragraph drawing her in as she continued reading about her. "So this girl is practically superhuman?" Her eyes lifted to look at Nat who remained forward, her hands gripping the steering wheel just tight enough to keep the jet balanced and controlled. 

"I told you it's extremely important that we find this girl," Nat repeated. "Because if we don't and she ends up in the wrong hands, we're in serious trouble." Liz chewed and nibbled on the sliver of wood between her lips as her focus levitated back to her screen. 

"And we're headed where, exactly?" Nat sighed, wishing that she would stop asking questions and let her have her peace of mind. 

"Egypt."

"Because..." She trailed off, waiting expectantly for Nat to finish her explanation.

"Because I was assigned a mission by Director Fury that requires me to work in Egypt. This," Nat motioned her hand to the computer rested on Liz's lap. "Is a secondary assignment I've taken upon myself to complete, but it is every bit as important as my original." 

"You're still leaving out big parts that don't make sense, Nat." Nat blinked slowly, her patience running thin as she realized that Liz was right. Again.

"There are suspicions by Fury that suggest HYDRA has relocated to Egypt. I'm supposed to dig in deeper with this theory, which is why I asked for your help," Nat admitted. "None of this is to be taken lightly. We need to figure out HYDRA's plans and find Angela. Because if she's back into HYDRA's custody, they'll stop at nothing to abuse her power again." 

"So you think Angela could be somewhere in Egypt?" 

"It's not confirmed," Nat replied. "But there's no reason that we shouldn't consider it an option. At this point, any information you're able to find is appreciated. We'll be grateful if we find anything at all." 

"This is Cheshire you're talking about," Liz reminded her smoothly. "Now I'll leave you to your thoughts. You're doing that scowl thing again." Nat blinked to herself at Liz's words. It was one of Nat's ticks that signified Nat wanted silence; to be alone. And Liz was the only one who had ever picked up on it. 

Liz worked away at her job, files popping up one after another as she hacked into databases and control centers. Anything that could be found relatable to the case would be helpful, Nat had said, so that's what she was going to do. After scraping up things that might fit in with the situation, she would narrow it down and pinpoint each similarity. This was what she did best. Anything and everything that had to do with a computer were considered to be within Liz's range of specialty. It was practically her superpower. She got bored after a while, her mind slipping away from her work as her thoughts turned to the team Nat had been asked to join. So she began looking up Nat's teammates and searching their history. The hacker nearly snorted to herself as she pulled up all of their files. She was a low key stalker, she thought to herself. And this was all way too easy. If this was a top-secret organization, why didn't they do a better job at keeping their stuff protected? Oh well, not her problem. Liz glazed over each person, reading about their history and what made them part of the Avengers team. She found the variety of each person interesting. This team had people with powers, like Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker, and Vision. Then there were natural human beings with things that made them dangerous, like Tony Stark, Clint Barton, and Sam Wilson. She grew interested in one particular member with extraterrestrial powers; A man who identified as the God of Thunder, Thor Odinson. She found him greatly intriguing. His file was the only one he had fully read. She noticed a photo of him and another man. They differentiated in their physical figure, Thor more muscular and the other more toned. She realized it was his brother, another extraterrestrial being named Loki Laufeyson, who identified as the God of Mischief. Seeming as she had nothing better to do, she did her research on Loki as well, her curiosity peaking. This man was an outlaw of Earth. The more she read, the more she remembered. It had seemed like so long ago that Earth was invaded by the Chitauri. She hadn't realized that Loki had been responsible for it. She studies his facial features, wanting to know the features of the man who tried to destroy their planet. His jaw and cheekbones were sharp, his nose defined and lips thin with determination. He had bold, green eyes and raven black hair that slipped just above his shoulders. His skin was pale, yet in an attractive way. She forced her eyes away, not allowing herself to grow distracted as she dragged herself back to her work. Liz paused before beginning to type again, her eyes carefully moving to look up at her old friend while warily keeping her chin lowered at her screen. She hadn't caught a real glimpse of Nat since they parted ways, and she was just now realizing how mature Nat's facial features had grown. Her cheekbones were high and defined, as well as her jawline was sharp and her hair beautifully curled in simple little twists. The sight caused Liz to smile as she drew her attention away and shook her head gently to herself. 

It brought her comfort and thankfulness to think that, even after all these years and how much they've both changed, there was still something that could bring them together.


	4. First Impression

_I'm just goin' with flowin' no matter where I am goin'_

_And I got no plans of slowin' down_

_I'm a man on a mission, there ain't no stoppin', no quitin'_

_I guess it's my disposition; I'm a Nomad_

_Nomad_ _\- Jeremy Renner_

Nat landed the jet, her face tense with concentration and focus as she skillfully lowered them to the ground. She'd been busy flipping many different switches and pushing various buttons while Liz tended to her own needs, gathering everything she would have to take with her before they departed from the jet. The force of their landing was signified by a jolt of the flying carrier. The force of it caused Liz to stumble, incoherent curses slipping past her lips as she shifted her toothpick back and forth. The back hatch opened as Nat joined Liz in the back of the jet and both exited when the door had finally touched the Earth. The contact of the metal door and sandy atmosphere caused a puff of dust to accumulate, to which the two females walked through it without a second thought.

"Agent Romanoff," A dark-skinned man with an eyepatch greeted. He approached them from a brick building about fifty feet from their landing area. Liz noticed his eyepatch immediately, the scratches from his eyebrow dipping under the black fabric and protruding onto the top of his cheekbone. Though it didn't phase her. The Red Room had shown her far more preliminary things than just that. His expression was hard-set as he continued making his way up to the two women, another female agent striding next to him. She had green cargo pants and a black shirt on despite the humid and dry climate of the area around them. Her mid-length dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid with whisps catching in her eyelashes from the wind of the jet. The turbines could be heard powering down as the high pitched noise of its whizzing lowered into a low hum. Liz shifted her duffle bag into her left hand as the four came face to face for the first time since departure. Her fingers clasped her sunglasses and perched them along the top of her shirt, knowing that in the future she would want to wear them again.

Nat nodded curtly with respect towards the man. "Director." The man's gaze soon shifted to Liz.

"I'm assuming this is the backup you requested," He said with more certainty than a natural question.

"Yes, sir. This is Liz Rausch-" Liz extended her hand politely towards the man, who took it with surprise and acceptance. "-We worked together on past missions." Fury's brows creased, his eyes asking for a silent explanation from the Russian woman. Nat cleared her throat uncomfortably. "The Red Room." At this Fury nodded his head with understanding, not bothering to ask any further questions. A second later he gestured his hand to the woman next to him.

"This is Agent Maria Hill, she will be helping with the investigation." Liz exchanged a handshake with the agent as well, both of them muttering their short greetings before Liz eyed Nat in the corner of her eye. Liz was never someone who liked introductions, let alone meeting new people. Past events had ruined it for her long ago and she learned quickly not to let anyone too close to her heart. Nat was even surprised that she'd acted so civilized towards her teammates. But Liz knew that in order for this exchange to work between her and Nat, she needed to behave. The director of S.H.E.I.L.D wouldn't allow her near anything if she acted as arrogant and straight-mouthed as she usually did. Therefore, she needed to watch her tongue and make sure she provided Nat's colleagues in a respectable manner. 

"Where should we set up?" Nat asked Fury. It was Maria who answered. 

"We've established a separate tent near the back of our building for you to work privately," She explained, her thumb jutting back to the building they'd just come out of. "I'll help you get situated." 

When everything was set up and ready to go, Nat took her place in a chair placed in front of the main monitor. Liz hadn't released her grip on her duffle bag while Maria helped set everything up. Anything regarding her own personal technology was and would remain off-limits to anyone who wasn't her. She was incredibly territorial about her computer. Liz practically considered it a child. It was everything she needed. In fact, it was all she needed. She had designed the hard drive of it herself, forming a complex data reference and extremely high-tech backup units. There were so many windows and hidden folders that if you searched on it with the mere naked eye, you'd miss more than a quarter of what it truly was capable of. Her hand-designed computer had become a weapon in disguise, and she loved the power she held while having it. There was a sense of comfort in knowing that she was the only person who knew how to bypass the security codes of the login page. As a matter of fact, you had to go through dozens of different login requirements if you didn't match the face recognition installed on it. Only then did you get what would be considered a free pass into the computer contents. 

Liz glanced around warily, her dim, greyish blue eyes making sure she and Nat were the only two in the tent before carefully taking out her laptop and placing it on the opposite side of the table as Nat. They may be working together, but privacy and space were also two things that Liz appreciated. And Nat wasn't against obliging without a problem.

"I would ask if you've managed to dig anything up, but it would be a waste of time to even consider you haven't already figured out everything about everyone," Nat stated dryly as she adjusted a skype camera onto a tripod stand next to her computer. Liz smirked as she opened her laptop, the face recognition granting her instant access. The dozens of open files littering her screen shone in bright reflections against the glow of her eyes. 

"You know me too well." Liz tossed her sunglasses onto the table as she strode over to her partner, pulling out a chair and sitting a few inched behind her. She noticed that Nat was trying to load a wifi signal, the spiraling bar on her screen creeping extremely slow. After waiting for ten minutes the loading bare was barely at twenty percent. Liz scratched at her face with annoyance, the sockets of her eyes drooping as her hands ran down her face. Her childlike groans caused Nat to glower back at her with her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

"Do you mind?" Nat snapped. Liz scrunched her nose and bit her tongue. She couldn't fathom the things she wanted to say to her. Instead of releasing her tensions on Nat, she simply got up, clicked a button on the keyboard of her personal laptop, and faced Nat from her end of the table, waiting patiently with crossed arms and her weight on one hip. She snickered to herself when she saw the bar instantly shoot to one hundred percent, then made her way to the chair she was sitting in earlier. Nat simply shook her head, eyes glittering with annoyance as she clicked the 'on' button on her skype pod. "Asshole." 

"The best," The brunette sang teasingly. "So what are we starting with?" 

"Fury needs us to research an area we believe HYDRA has confiscated a few miles from here. I've been instructed to make a blueprint of the building." Liz's eyes instantly lit up with interest. 

"That means finding all the hidden passageways, cargo shipments, and entryways of attack!" She stated excitedly. Blueprints were something that she and Nat had both particularly taken interest in. Doing the research on the building meant finding all weak points, and more than anything, hacking into the security systems to get a glimpse of the inside. It was the most strategic and important part of missions like this. If you didn't know the turf you had no chance. Nat smiled widely as she kept her eyes forward.

"You bet your ass it does." 

"I'll get started on it." Liz moved to reach for her laptop but faltered as Nat calmly placed her own outstretched hand on Liz's reaching hand.

"Not without me, you're not. Nice try." A small pout formed on the European's lips before she retreated back to her chair, waiting for the next plan of action.

"Then what are we doing first." Nat's brows creased together as she fiddled around with a few more links and tabs.

"I need to call Bucky first," She stated.

"What? I thought we needed to find HYDRA's base first in order to give them the information they needed. What about Fury's orders?"

"Fury doesn't need to know," Nat insisted as she clicked one more button before two faces showed up on the screen. A live stream.

The complexion of a brunette, as well as a blonde man, fixated the boxed space. Liz immediately recognized the brunette as James Barnes, ex Winter Soldier and HYDRA assassin, turned Avenger. She recalled the intense video footage she'd researched just a few hours beforehand. He no longer sported the once long hair he was shown to have had, yet his eyes were dull and tired. The bags under his eyes were unmistakable. This Angela woman being gone definitely had a huge effect on him. As for the other male beside him, there was no doubt he was Steve Rodgers, war hero, and the first Avenger to have ever been entitled. His sharp features enhanced his chiseled jawline and classic swiped hair. The footage she'd seen of him was definitely more focused on his physical abilities, such as enhanced strength. Liz could imagine the toned persona of his muscles. Even though she'd never seen him with less than his helmet off, she knew what laid underneath his suit. The thought left her mouth slightly agape, her toothpick nearly falling past her lips. But she quickly regained her senses. Nat shuffled a few papers around so that they weren't scattered across the table.

"Alright boys," She started. "We're going to have to do this fast so Fury doesn't get pissed at me. He thinks I'm doing trackwork right now." 

"I told you I would get a head start on the blueprints if you wanted me to," Liz reminded her.

"And leave me out on the best part of the mission? No thank you." Nat gazed into the skype camera at her teammates. "By the way, this is Elizabeth. She's helping me with the case." Liz perked up immediately at the call of her name, though she knew that Nat had called her by her full name on purpose. She knew Liz hated being called Elizabeth. It was too... feminine. Too regal, in Liz's eyes. Liz had two sides of her life; a courageous performer and a badass hacker. Elizabeth identified her as the first side. But when she wasn't in that world, she preferred to be called Liz. 

With an insistent and confident raised eyebrow, Liz lifted her front and middle finger to her forehead and swooped it towards the air above her in a small salute. Her toothpick danced along her plump lips as she spoke. "Call me Liz." Her eyes drifted to Bucky through the screen. "Hope you didn't mind me snooping. I dug up some pretty interesting details about your girlfriend, Mr. Barnes," She stated, the corners of her lips raised into a knowing smirk. She loved being good at what she did. Then her gaze feathered to Steve, who sat silently as he listened to the conversation around him. With a knowing smirk and the slightest bat of her eyelashes, she spoke directly towards the blonde soldier. "And you must be Mr. Rogers." She let her eyes glaze down his figure as far as it would let her before smiling back into his eyes. She gave herself a mental pat on the back as she noticed his cheeks turning just the slightest bit pink. _Works every time_. She loved making guys stumble over their words and actions. Heck, she loved anything that showed she had power over any male. Liz just used her flirtatious manners to get her the pleasure of doing so. Nat turned towards her, eyes flashing in warning as she glared at her friend.

"Not the time, Liz," She scolded before facing the screen again, her expression normalizing as if she hadn't just hissed venom to her friend. It made Liz giggle incoherently as she was afraid Nat might beat her ass later if she didn't behave. 

"You guys started undercover work already?" Bucky asked curiously. He sounded surprised. Liz smiled humorously as she leaned back in her chair, desperately trying not to giggle. What kind of recruit did he think she was? Obviously, he'd never met a programmer like herself. This was fun, being able to show she was in a very dominant situation of such a job. She was almost positive S.H.E.I.L.D. didn't have a tracker as talented or disciplined as Liz. She caught a glance of Nat smiling as well, the curls of her hair bouncing along with her jaw. 

"We started the moment we took off from London, Barnes," Nat confirmed with confidence. The females watched as the two men glanced at each other across the screen. Steve was the next to ask a question. 

"So what have you come up with?" Liz leaned over Nat's chair the moment she heard the redhead clicking at her keyboard, bringing up all case files they narrowed down on the flight to Egypt. At first, Liz had found over three-hundred trackings and history databases that related to HYDRA, the Winter Soldier, deserted buildings, and the information regarding relocation in Egypt. Luckily for them, the elimination process wasn't too catastrophic, as Liz had implanted an automatic search engine into her memory storage. Narrowing down the information was rather easy on their end thanks to Liz and her knowledge of technology. 

"Liz and I combined Angela's files with the case here in Egypt," Nat informed the men. "We figured that if HYDRA has something to do with this, there would be some sort of connection. That being said, Liz would be more than capable of breaking their security codes." More clicking erupted from Nat's keyboard as she continued searching for their finalized choices. "What we _did_ find is that there are three new listings on the 'missing' campaign in Egypt. Two women and one man, all aged twenty-one to twenty-six. And get this, they were all reported missing on the same day." Nat signaled the end of her rant by glancing at the skype screen. Bucky and Steve could be seen listening very intently, their brows furrowed together in concentration and deep thought as they took in the information Nat gave them.

Steve's fingers grasped his chin as he offered his idea. "You think HYDRA has anything to do with it?"

"We _know_ that they do," Liz cut in matter-of-factly. "I traced their locations and they were all last seen ten miles from where we believe HYDRA is relocating." Nat's eyes drifted back to her files. Liz could see the corner of her lips turning up from the side of her face she managed to catch a glimpse of. 

"You have no idea how much I've missed working with you, Liz." Nat's appreciation caused Liz to smirked triumphantly. She would never fully admit it, but she missed Nat too. Maybe under different circumstances, they would have been able to continue their friendship. However, the past is the past and Liz must focus on the present. Bucky rubbed his eyes.

"If we're almost positive that they were taken by HYDRA, why don't we just hack into their database like we did the first time we needed information on Ange?" Liz's smirk turned into a broad smile as she twisted her toothpick between her thumb and pointer finger. 

"Duty calls." Without hesitation, Nat offered her chair to the brunette and took her place where Liz had been standing behind the chair. A sharp outburst of breath exited through Nat's nose as she watched Liz close out of her files. 

"Really?" She asked with a flat tone. Liz rolled her eyes, ignoring Nat.

"Chill out, I know how to get them back." Several tabs and windows needed to be opened in order to get through HYDRA's security codes. They had many firewalls set up in order to keep outsiders away, but Liz was no ordinary internet junkie. Once in a while, Nat would comment on her actions.

"Just crack the code." 

"I'm working on it," Liz growled through clenched teeth. Nat never truly did understand the delicacy of hackwork. She often barged straight in without thinking twice whether she could be tracked or not. Liz always took preliminary cautions as to her whereabouts and whether or not the site was even real.

"The code is right there," Nat insisted. 

"It's a decoy, Nat. Let me work." A few more minutes of bickering occurred between the two before Liz sighed in relief as she gazed at the top-secret information she'd been looking for. She was successfully encrypted into their database. Liz glanced back with raised eyebrows. "Told you so." Then her grey eyes searched for her needed information. "Bingo. Diana Nickelson, aged twenty-two; Kaleb Fischer, aged twenty-six; and Lauren Zubke, aged twenty-one. All were last seen on December fifth. That would be three weeks ago."

"Does it say what they're planning to do with them?" Bucky asked them.

Nat beat her to it. "It doesn't look like it. Only that they are agents of the HYDRA database." Her voice cracked with confusion near the end of her sentence. Liz cocked an eyebrow as well. What in the hell did that mean? Nat noticed Steve's nose scrunch up.

"Agents?" The female agents nodded their heads in unison as Liz scrolled through the billions of codes and historical content, Nat scanning from behind in case one of them missed something.

"Whatever they plan to do with them, it must be willingly," Bucky suggests. Nat figured he must be basing it off of Angela's situation with HYDRA before she resided with the Avengers. Her suspicions were confirmed as Bucky spoke his next words. "HYDRA could have done something to each of them the same way they influenced Angela. They all could be joining HYDRA as a way to avenge something or someone. Do you think HYDRA is using their knowledge against us again?"

"Either way, we need to take all matters seriously," Steve strongly states to the rest of the group. "Nat, is there anything about Angela in the database?" Liz begins scrolling again at his question, knowing that Nat would have asked her to look anyway. A majority of the codes consisted of past infirmary check-ins and artillery construction checks. Almost everything on the site was based on weaponry. Suddenly, a short word catches Nat's eye as Liz keeps scrolling. To pause her actions she points her finger at the screen. Nat's finger underlines a bolded, three-letter acronym labeled TPA. The wheels inside Nat's head begin to turn as she narrows her eyes. _The Perfect Assassin_. 

"There," Nat mutters with certainty. Liz clicks on the acronym, and in a matter of milliseconds, pictures of intense information bombard the screen. The lists and paragraphs on this link are longer than any of the other files Liz and Nat had opened. Liz's lips parted in amazement at the secrecy and work put into this project. To confirm Nat's predicament, a picture of Angela was displayed on the screen, along with her general information, like her height, weight, and hair color. All of the information seems rather outdated except for one sentence throughout the whole article. Nat could feel the corners of her lips droop from its tight, pursed line. Liz didn't let her expression falter, though. She didn't have as strong of a connection to Angela as Nat and her friends did. 

"What is it?" Bucky asked frantically. Nat swallowed before answering, afraid of what his reaction would be. 

"It says that she checked in around three in the morning," She stated honestly. The Russian agent's eyes locked onto Bucky's as Liz sent a sorrowful glance to Steve. "They have her." 


	5. Digging Deeper

_You think we're just pretty things_  
 _You couldn't be more wrong_  
 _Knock us but we keep moving on_  
 _Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake_  
S _alute_ _\- Little Mix_

  
The communication between the four individuals had cut out shortly after Nat confirmed their suspicions about Angela's disappearance. It had shaken Nat, her shoulders slumping back as she took a deep breath and exhaled, allowing her face to lay parallel with the tent-covered ceiling. A lonesome bead of sweat innocently rolled down her temple. She was hot in her suit but didn't feel like changing. There was too much to get done in such little time. Nat had every intention to help Bucky as much as possible, even if it meant setting aside her original mission. She brought her head back to normal position, her eyes scanning the area around her until she landed on Liz's stilled figure. After the skype call ended she continued searching through the database. Liz had seen the look of brokenness and desperateness in his eyes right before the screen crackled with fuzzy black and white static. In most cases, she wouldn't care. And Liz didn't sugarcoat it either. Her straightforwardness usually didn't fail her when she felt like telling someone her true opinions. At the beginning of this event, Liz hadn't had any intention of including herself with other people and their emotions. She only ever worried about herself in this world of unfair tug-of-war. Her goal was simple; help Nat, find the missing girl, earn her reward. But the look on Bucky's face and the tensity that loomed in the thick, humid air made Liz feel like she was now a part of this mission, whether she was a part of Nat's team or not. It wasn't just Nat that was counting on her now. It was everyone. And it bothered Liz more than anything. She didn't need this; she didn't need unnecessary problems bombarding her already hectic life. Liz had enough to deal with already with her high-end career in London. It was everything she could have dreamed of pursuing, everything that anyone could ever want. Yet...

Nat abruptly cleared her throat, trying to change the uncomfortable shift in atmosphere as Liz peeked at her from over her shoulder.

"Let's start on the blueprints." Liz nodded curtly as she rose to grab her personal laptop, glad that Nat had snapped her out of her deep train of thought. She set her laptop next to Nat's rolled-out sheet of blue paper. Nat placed small rocks on each of the blue paper's four corners to keep it unraveled. The redhead glanced at Liz's screen expectantly as she began fussing around with the database's main controls, locating each security camera of the suspected building and setting up her anti-coding system. Knowing that it would take at least fifteen minutes for all security footage to be accessible, Liz pulled up a satellite view of their suspected building. From the top, it looked like some sort of vacant factory with its tall fume towers protruding from the roof. They began discussing where all doors were located around the building, including fire escapes and large entryways for big vehicles. If there was any wall that included a large door, it meant there was some sort of machinery enclosed inside of it. This being said, it probably wouldn't be the best area for forced entry, especially if they only have a few people on them. For all Liz knew they could only have herself, Nat, Agent Hill, and Director Fury. She wasn't aware of any other military troops lead by S.H.E.I.L.D., but she would just have to hope they had backup in case something happened. 

They looked for windows and areas of ventilation next. If HYDRA decided to regenerate in an old factory, it would give them room and the ability to continue their experiments on Angela and even the three missing citizens. Whatever equipment they had that could give the enemy leverage over them meant that it would be hard to defend themselves against it. And from what Liz had read about Angela, it would be most difficult to go against a superhuman like her. She was skilled in hacking technology and hand to hand combat. It's not like she could defuse the superhuman's battery; she wasn't a robot.

The last thing they looked for that regarded the outside of the building was the open area surrounding the factory. It estimated about seven miles from any civilian living, so at least that was a plus for them. Just in case Fury decided to order them into the factory they had to make sure no innocent lives were put at risk in the process. Keeping civilians as far a distance away as possible was highly recommended and greatly appreciated. 

When the anti-coding system had finally managed to break through the firewall of each security camera, they moved onto the inside of the building. At first, it looked like a normal factory; wide spaces, long hallways, machinery everywhere. But the longer they investigated the interior the more they recognized signs of gang formation. Armed men could be seen wandering the halls with their guards up, hands clutching their triggers as if something would blast through the wall any minute. Where there would usually be offices or break rooms, there were barred doors with locks on them, and the areas were highly restricted unless you had a specific pass to get in. 

"Those must be the holding chambers," Nat muttered between them as they watched the footage intently. For a few minutes, everything seemed ordinary. An armed gunman would walk down the hall here and there. But their attention heightened when they noticed three armed men approaching the same door at the same time, the leader unlocking the door and reaching in to grab something out. Even though they couldn't see the person inside, whoever the men were trying to take was definitely putting up a fight. The men struggled for a few moments before two of them finally dragged the prisoner out of its captivity. Nat crossed her arms.

"That's Lauren, one of the women that went missing." The young woman's short dark hair was matted and tangled as she continued to struggle in the arms of her captors. The black and white footage only allowed for hues of gray, but Liz could tell that her face was red and swollen from continuously crying. Liz shook her head to herself as she leaned her hands against the table, strands of her mid-length hair slipping past her shoulders. 

"I thought Bucky said they took people that might want revenge the way Angela did," Liz suggested as she looked up at her companion. Nat's lips were set in a hard line as she continued to watch the screen, then tore her eyes away and began sketching on the blueprint again.

"He mentioned it, but it was merely an idea as to why HYDRA would want them and not someone else. Regardless, we need to figure out the reason they took these three specific people." Nat paused and glanced back at the computer. The hallway was empty once more, but Liz didn't bother to change it to a different camera just in case something happened again. "It could be something as simple as their background. Or something more convenient, like they just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Liz's brows furrowed as she squeezed her eyes shut in deep thought. She tried replaying the footage of the girl in her head, tried slowing everything down so she could analyze everything more clearly. Slowly, she retraced all of the movements that occurred in the film. It was as if she were the lens of the camera and she was zooming in and out on hidden objects.

"The three men that walked in were armed with guns," Liz spoke aloud for Nat to hear, though her words were meant more for herself. She huffed with frustration as she repeated her thoughts to herself. "They had weapons." She recalled the way the girl struggled against the men, the way they'd struggled to contain her at first. Lauren's small stature was nothing compared to those men... so why had they been forced to use all of their strength to get her to comply? Liz glanced up at Nat, her eyes shining with the need to figure out this puzzle. "That girl wasn't big, Nat," She stated. "She wasn't large at all, maybe five-foot-four at most, and petite."

"Yeah?" Nat questioned. Liz looked back at the screen, her eyes landing on the cell the girl had been kept in. 

"Isn't it kind of... abnormal, that she was able to withstand the strength of three full-grown men? _Armed_ men?" Movement on the screen caught their attention before Nat could answer. The black-haired girl was being taken back to her cell. She looked... drained. She could hardly walk by herself without the aid of the men on either side of her, who had originally taken her away. With little remorse, the armed gunmen shoved her back into the cell, locking the door behind her, and then they moved to the door across from her. The female spies leaned their faces closer to the screen with interest and curiosity as they watched the live streaming footage. They unlocked the door like before, but instead of the gunmen struggling to get the prisoner out of their cell, they simply walked out without a fuss. Liz pointed at the person who had walked out, her finger hovering over their face.

"That's Kaleb." The red-bearded man continued to waltz through the hallway, following the gunmen back to where they came from. "What in the hell..."

"No fuss at all," Nat stated, practically reading Liz's mind. Liz raised her hands in confusion. 

"Why didn't he resist like Lauren?"

Nat pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on from all of this stress. The gears in her head were moving so fast she could practically feel the steam blowing out of her ears. "I don't know." Suddenly she paused, her chin lifting in thought as she faced Liz. "Check the other cameras for a moment." The brunette gave her a displeased stare.

"Really? You're going to order me around like a mutt?" Nat rolled her eyes in frustration, her hands raising to publicly show her crinkling fingers, the action showcasing her wish to strangle the European woman before her. Then Nat took a frustrated breath, forcing her arms to her sides as she beamed lasers between Liz's eyes.

"Just do it!" She whispered harshly through clenched teeth. Liz obliged, but not before flashing a conniving smile Nat's way. As soon as she turned around, Nat waved her hands some more behind Liz's back where she wouldn't see, her face contorting with utter annoyance before she once again released the tension in her body and forced a calming breath into her lungs. Liz's fingers tapped away at her keyboard until she turned back to the redhead behind her.

"Nothing." Nat bit the inside of her cheek. They had to find out where those stolen people were being taken.

"Well, they've got to be taking those people _somewhere_."

"You spell it out for me as if you think I'm stupid," Liz commented dryly as she swiftly jabbed her elbow into Nat's side.

"You never know," Nat replied with a slight wheeze from the contact to her ribs. "It _has_ been six years."

"Don't underestimate me, _Widow_ ," Liz pinpointed rashly. Nat punched Liz in the shoulder, soft enough so that she wouldn't make her friend angry but hard enough to leave her wincing from the contact.

"I wouldn't dream of it, _Cheshire_." They sent each other challenging glares, but the mood was lightened as they both smirked at one another after a moment. This was their way of playing. Liz's attention returned to the screen.

"Let's go back to the good 'ole days, shall we?"

"Oh Jesus," Nat muttered.

"If I was part of an insanely dangerous gang that wanted to destroy the world and everything on it-" Liz glanced at Nat with a convincing yet comical look on her face. "-Which I never was, by the way." Nat rolled her eyes with a soft smile as she continued. "Where would I want to keep the most important, deadly, and lethal weapons that would allow me to do that?" They thought silently for a second as they sifted through their options. The factory was big, large enough to contain anything they needed anywhere that they wanted to keep it. There were all sorts of different rooms down there; small and large, carpeted and cement floored, lined with windows, and completely closed in. But if there was anywhere that would keep a dangerous experiment safe from the outer world's touch it would be...

"In the underground chambers!" Liz and Nat both exclaimed at the same time. Liz clipped at her keyboard immediately, her fingers going one hundred miles per second as she logged into different binary codes. It was a few minutes later that she managed to find the camera she was looking for. With one last click, a new image popped up in the middle of the rectangular screen.

"Hell yes," Liz said triumphantly. The camera was perched on a high ceiling, giving them a good view of the whole room but making it difficult to see things very clearly as everything was so small.

"Can you zoom in?" Liz raised her eyebrows with disapproval before doing it anyway.

"As you wish, your majesty." Nat clipped her upside the head with her hand, her facial expressions acting as if she hadn't done anything when Liz turned to stick her tongue out at the Russian. The image gradually got larger and clearer as it focused on a group of people working in a small, confined area. They looked to be encased in cement walls without windows. As the camera's pixelated image began to clear up, Nat leaned down again to see the screen. The females watched as the bearded young man strode into the room and headed directly for what looked to be a propped up chiropractic chair. Without hesitation, the male settled into the chair, his facial expressions hard yet he seemed calm. There were so many questions running through Natasha's mind. _What had they done to him to get him to comply? Why wasn't he fighting back? What made him look so afraid yet so confident at the same time?_ A few seconds later he was encircled by a large, half-oval shaped machine. It seemed to be covered in large spikes, which they soon realized were needles. On the other side of the sharp tips sat clear vials of liquid, which they assumed was some type of serum. The machine compressed against the man's figure and pressed its needles into the flesh of his pale body. Nat could feel her skin crawling as she continued to watch. As anyone would have expected, the man screamed out in pain, his calm demeanor diminishing in seconds as his eyes raged with anger and demise. Next to the machine stood a doctor with a clipboard. He manually controlled the machine to do specific actions. But standing next to him stood a tall, dark-haired woman in a suit that similarily resembled Nat's. Her long hair was tucked into a neat ponytail behind her broad shoulders, and it flowed down her midback in soft layers. Liz nudged the redhead's arm, Nat glaring at her in annoyance before looking at where she gestured to. The Russian narrowed her eyes as she zoomed the lens even closer to the female. When the unknown woman turned her head in the direction of the camera, both of the women's lips parted. Nat knew that face anywhere. 

"It's Angela," Nat said aloud. Her head buzzed with anxiety as she realized that Angela was glancing around, her face set with determination as she scanned the walls. Angela's brows were furrowed. She almost looked like she was concentrating really hard. Soon her eyes dilated into a blank stare, but her twitched movements didn't falter. 

"What's she doing?" They watched as Angela abruptly looked directly into the camera, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"She has heightened senses. She can sense us." Then the superhuman raised her hand towards the camera. The screen was buzzing static before Nat could say anything more. "Shit."


	6. A Normal Day On Asgard

_The world we knew won't come back_

_The time we've lost can't get back_

_The life we had won't be ours again_

_Never Too Late_ _\- Three Days Grace_

  
The castle was quiet as usual. Peaceful, undisturbed. It had become normal now for the two brothers of the kingdom. Neither of them saw much change around the castle anymore, especially since Thor had recently returned from Midgard. Loki, in particular, was more bored than Thor. At least the blonde Asgardian prince was able to leave Asgard. Loki was stuck within the castle walls, not allowed to leave for fear he might cause some sort of chaos somewhere in the galaxy. Then again, Loki couldn't blame Thor for fearing such things. He did, after all, invade Midgard very abruptly and dangerously. And it was insisted by Thor, the King of Asgard, that Loki be kept in the palace walls unless allowed elsewhere. He had insisted it was for his own good. 

Loki waltzed into the large training grounds of the castle, his breathing deep and tense. He had just been encountered by Heimdall. Originally, he'd just come from his private hiding place, a large tree with a rundown treehouse perched between its large branches. Regardless of its old. tattered condition, Loki embraced the naturalistic features of it. Not only was it peaceful in that area, but nobody even sought to go there, for it was in a difficult place to find deep in the gardens of Asgard. Thor surely didn't know of his personal thinking space, for Loki didn't care to share his emotions with his brother unless they were expressing their disagreements with one another. Often times that was where Loki went if he wanted to remain in solitude; it was his escape from the palace and a chance at being by himself and alone in his thoughts. Needless to say, he escaped here many times a month, and impressively without much notice. He supposed it could have something to do with the fact that he often tries to be invisible when walking the halls of the castle. But today during his time in solitude, he thought strictly of his mother and father. 

Loki and his father, Odin, had little luck agreeing with one another, much less, finding _something_ to _agree_ on at all. It had been a particular rarity for them to even be seen conversing without a scowl on either of their faces. After the hardships they'd withstood regarding their father-son relationship, their trust and overall interest in each other had slowly withered away. Then again, after the mischievous god's own father had banished him away into a cell with no plans of ever letting him see the light again, it was rather expected that their bond would be greatly faltered. Sometimes Loki even wished he had made amends with Odin, but he would never admit it to anyone, especially Thor.

Loki's green eyes washed upon the many soldiers dueling against one another in their designated areas. Each pair shuffled back at forth at their partner, shining swords slicing through the air and the sound of thumping shields abruptly disturbing the air. He continued striding forward, effortlessly sidestepping soldiers who weren't paying attention, and stepped into his path of destination. Loki solemnly eyed the trainees on the other side of the large battle chambers. He instantly noticed their teacher be none other than Sif, one of Asgard's greatest and most successful warriors. And she was a woman, a matter of fact. No title had ever been given to a female before she broke the boundaries. She had gratefully accepted Thor's offer to teach their young recruits when he asked her. And there was no better person to take on the role; Even Loki agreed with that statement. 

Thor's hurling grunts could easily be plucked throughout the loud banter of noise. Loki's feet continued on his way to Thor, who was currently working on battling off four men at once. The green-eyed god rolled his eyes with annoyance as he stopped only a few feet away from their duel, clasping his hands behind his back as Loki tried his best to keep his facial expression unfazed. 

"Your presence is requested in the throne room," Loki stated as he got right to the point. Thor continued battling off his foes, a silver helmet crowned atop his head along with a shield and sword in each hand. 

"It will be but a moment," His brother responded dismissively. Loki's eyes fluttered with frustration at Thor's ignorance, though he remained seemingly unbothered, his eye gesture the only indication of his change in mood. Loki and Thor were never too close with one another, especially after the discovery of Loki's true lineage. To Loki, it felt as if he couldn't be more alone even in such a grand palace. Despite the many people that passed by through the corridors each day, the feeling of being different drew him to believe he would never fully fit in. Thor had once hoped it would bring them closer together as they worked through their differences, but it simply hadn't turned out that way. It hurt Thor more than anything to have to bring in his brother after he attacked Earth. Unlike Loki, Thor thought him as a true brother, whether they be connected by blood or fate. It didn't matter to him. They'd grown up all the same as he would have with a brother of blood, experienced the same roughhousing and arguments as any normal, young sibling would. But Loki simply did not see it that way. 

With an impatient huff, Loki spoke again, this time stating the clear reason Heimdall requested him.

"It's Heimdall." At this Thor immediately stops in his tracks, his once crouched stature now rising to his full height. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed god had always been ahead of Loki in that factor. Even now he held the lead, Thor reaching a bold height of six-feet-six-inches while Loki hovered around six-feet-one-inch. Thor pursed his lips as he stiffly nodded to his competitors in silent thanks before they dispersed. Thor dipped his head as he released the helmet from his head and placed his weapons back onto the artillery rack against the wall.

"What news does he bring this time?" Thor asked lowly, his eyes not bothering to spare Loki a glance as he strode toward the exit. 

"You'll have to find that out for yourself," His brother sneered as he lengthened his strides to keep up. "He doesn't particularly like telling me things." Thor's brows creased together with wonder and confusion regarding Heimdall. His next words were directed specifically towards Loki. 

"Perhaps if you tried redeeming his trust-"

"Don't even start," the slender, dark-haired prince snapped. "I deal with my own personal conflicts enough. I don't need you reprimanding me as well." Their footsteps carried out into the much quieter corridor as they exited the training grounds. Thor's lips turned up slightly.

"Then I shall leave you to your 'reprimanding' thoughts." Loki glared at Thor next to him, a comfortable silence falling between the brothers of royalty as they continued their way to the throne room. When they entered through the large doorway of the room, Heimdall was waiting for them patiently in the middle of the empty space. 

"What brings you here, old friend?" Thor asked the protector with genuine concern. Heimdall dressed in his everyday armor. The sunrays pouring in from the outer windows caused the gold of his shoulder pads and chest plate to glitter. He was practically unmistakable as his helmet protruded into the air above him. To a lowly Midgaurdian it might be deemed obnoxious, but to Asgardians, it was a sign of honor and authority, for he was the gatekeeper of the Bifrost, and his job was not to be taken lightly. Heimdall turned to face the princes, his hands clutching the Sword of Heimdall proudly between his knuckles. It rested before him like that of a wizard staff. 

"There has been a recent request of your aid, your highness," the guardian informed slowly. His deep tone bounced off the intricate marble walls. The powerful voice of Heimdall was rich with authority and strength. He had the ability to use his powerful tones as a dangerous and intimidating warning to enemies, and still shape his voice to flow as smoothly as silk around his friends. 

"It comes from Midgard?" Thor asked with hope and concern as he advanced a step of anticipation towards Heimdall. The fierce golden eyes of the gatekeeper shut momentarily as he nodded.

"Indeed. Captain Steven Rogers reached out asking for all available members of the Avengers to help him with a sudden encounter. He sounded quite strained. I suggest you leave for New York at once." Thor nodded appreciatively at Heimdall, his eyes shining with thanks before he turned to exit the room in a hurry. Loki glanced back at the gatekeeper, his expression somewhat crude as he rushed after his brother. 

"You're just going to leave?" Loki hissed. Thor kept his eyes trained in front of him as he made his way to the outside walls of the castle grounds. 

"It is my duty to protect Earth as if it were Asgard," He replied without hesitation as he galloped down a flight of stone steps. The sun was shining brightly today. It warmed Loki's skin underneath his usual dark pants and long-sleeved green attire.

"You're king, brother. You may have once been able to leave whenever your work required you, but that was during a time when Odin was here to run Asgard; when you were still a prince. Times have changed." The muscular Norse god outstretched his palm, summoning his gifted weapon, the Mjolnir, into his fingertips as he continued making his way into the middle of a courtyard that overlooked the city. He finally paused, turning to face Loki who had stopped following him near the end of the staircase about twenty feet away. 

"And so have you," Thor called out to him. "You are in charge until I return." Loki's face scrunched with surprise. What in Odin's name did Thor think he was doing, uttering such forsaken words. If Odin were here to witness the sentence that had just come out of Thor's mouth, he would have rebanished Thor to Midgard without a second thought. This time, the green-eyed god thought to himself, Thor really had lost it. Where had his sanity gone? Thor shot his younger brother a hard look. "Do not make me regret my decision, brother." And then he vanished into his summoned portal.

Loki stood in complete astonishment as Thor disappeared into the sky, the clouds swirling as they transported him through the Bifrost, and then normalizing as if nothing had happened. He still couldn't believe it. The words replayed in his head. He blinked with confusion, his thoughts falling short as a certain guardian spoke to him from the top of the staircase. 

"You question his decisions," Heimdall said it as more of a statement rather than a suggestion. Maybe because it was true. Thor had utterly surprised Loki, to say the least. He hadn't expected any sort of arrangement such as this to be set in motion. Loki turned to face the wise Asgardian, his hands lowered at his sides in loose fists. 

"Can you blame me?" He offered with a slight laugh. His brows creased as he glanced out at the city. Even during daylight, their buildings shone with radiance and beauty. But everyone knew that the best time to watch over Asgard was at sunrise when the harsh rays of the red sun basked the city in colorful hues of the rainbow. "Why does he instill his trust in me?" The prince asked suddenly. 

"You are fully aware of his wishes to fully accept one another as true heirs of the fallen king and queen," Heimdall bellowed softly. "For blood is thicker than water." Loki scoffed thoughtfully as his confusing yet relatable analogy. He was right, Loki knew of Thor's intentions to include him in anything that he could. And it was no surprise that he was taking his next steps of action in order for that to happen. However, _this_ had not been something Loki thought his brother would consider under any circumstances. Even Loki himself sometimes thought that Thor was the better option of a king rather than him since he is the pure offspring of Odin and Frigga. But that is not to be mistaken with his ever-knowing want and need for some range of greatness, some sort of purpose. It secretly tormented him to see his brother managing Asgard so effortlessly. And not to mention, with such proficiency and fluidity. It sparked jealousy deep in his chest as he would watch Thor from a distance. Somehow, Loki considered this some sort of test he had to pass. Did Thor actually have to leave, or did he act as if he had to and he was actually watching him somewhere? Loki's gaze shifted to Heimdall after watching the city's horizon line and taking a deep breath.

"While you are not wrong, Heimdall, I still fear Thor is mistakenly wrong about his motives. I have not provided myself any reason for him to have faith in me. And though my rash outbursts and decisions remain in the past, that doesn't mean I am not but a metamorphosized version of my past self," He challenged. In a sense, he felt like disobeying Thor and doing something that would greatly irritate him. After all, it's what he did best. Causing mischief had always been a joy to him, whether it was wrong or not. Besides, he wasn't deemed the God of Mischief and Lies for nothing.

"Thor trusts that you have changed. Do not let his view on you falter the idolized persona you have created of yourself to others." With not much left to retaliate with, Loki averted his gaze from the wise man before him, but forced himself to look back, his chin confidently lifted into the air. He almost meant it as a silent challenge, like a child teasing their parent.

"We shall see."


	7. New Plan

_Knock knock, let the Devil in, manevolent as I've ever been_

_Head is spinnin', missed medicine screamin' let us in_

_Edgar Allan Poe, bed-ridden, shoulda been dead a long time ago_

_Venom_ _\- Eminem_

"What in the hell do you mean she can sense us?!" Liz screeched with anger and panic as she stormed after Nat. She flung the flap of entrance and exit out of her way, the harsh sun staining her iris at the direct contact without her sunglasses. Nat didn't bother stopping to explain as she hurried towards the building Fury said he would be in if she needed anything. 

"She knows we were watching, which means that we need to prepare immediately!" Nat yelled back at her over the loud gusts of wind whipping around them. 

"Prepare for what?!" Nat shot Liz a hard stare, her steps slowing as she finally allowed Liz to catch up to her. 

"War." They bolted into the building, nearly knocking down the wood door completely as they barged into the brick structure. Their eyes glazed the room fervently in search of Fury and Agent Hill. They spotted them at the other side of the room, the partners talking to each other while conversing and pointing at pictures hung up on a wall. It must be related to the mission. At their sudden entrance, they turned and blinked at the women with confusion. 

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?" Fury calmly called out to them as the two women approached them hurriedly. Nat was the first to speak. 

"We have good news and bad news." The dark-skinned man raised his eyebrows at her, his eyepatch shifting under his movements as he silently waited for her to go on. "Good news, we know where HYDRA relocated." Her brows furrowed as Nat and Liz continued to pant. "Bad news, they know where we are too." Agent Hill's face transformed into that of a concerned look as she glanced up at her boss, who definitely looked very, _very_ angry with them right now.

"You let them find us?!" He roared with intensity. It almost made Liz take a step back. Almost. "That's nine months of trying to stay undercover down the drain, Romanoff!"

"That's set aside now," Natasha insisted. "We need to arm ourselves and prepare for anything."

"We know they have deadly weapons," Liz piped up, her accent greatly differentiating from the peers around her. She was careful not to reveal exactly what those weapons are, especially since Nat wanted to keep Angela's case a secret as much as possible. As for the other three victims that fell into the hands of HYDRA, she figured it would probably be best to keep that under the radar as well. "But we're unsure of how they will use them, and if they will even direct them at us." Fury's eyes gazed between the two women before him, one of them a recruited agent and one a secret outlaw. He lifted his chin in the air and peered out a nearby window. 

"Prepare all S.H.E.I.L.D. troops, Agent Hill." He paused for a moment, seeming to collect his thoughts and decide what he wanted to say next. "We're infiltrating the base."

_**On Asgard...** _

Loki had retreated to the throne room upon his conversation with Heimdall. The prince stood stiffly before the throne, the steps leading up to it shiny with freshly waxed marble. He probably would have been able to see his own reflection in the steps if he had looked, but he was too wrapped in his own thoughts to care. Loki's thoughts drifted to everything that's happened in this room since he was a young boy. Even going as far back as six years old in human years, he and Thor were very competitive with each other. Often times, as children, they would run around the palace chasing each other with wooden swords as they sparred relentlessly. He recalled the way they would dodge around the maids and skid around corners. Eventually, they always ended up in this room, whether they naturally wound up there themselves or were dragged by the annoyed guards. Nonetheless, their father was always perched on the throne. And Loki always seemed to notice how he acted as if he expected them and was waiting for his sons to arrive. 

Loki continued staring at the grand chair before him. His eyes traced the glowing gold material of the throne. Its intricate designs were impressively detailed. The pieces of the throne added for effect hallowed the sides like wings and the backrest protruded high in the air. The armrests were circled around the actual seat of it. He was tempted to approach it, to sit among it like he once had after he tricked Thor into thinking Odin was dead. Loki had never felt more exhilarated in his life than when his fingers had brushed the gold armrest for the first time. The pit of his stomach churned; he felt as if his eyes were darkening then and there with mischief. Deep down he would always crave that feeling of power and importance. He knew he was intended for some sort of greatness just as the rest of his family was. He was about to take a darkly intended step up the large staircase but quickly refrained from it as the door opened behind him.

"Ah, Loki." It was Volstaag, one of the members of the Warriors Three. Loki's eyes now longed with sorrow to walk forward. He wished he'd have approached the throne sooner. But he swallowed his greed with a mighty force. Volstaag's eyes peered past Loki's shoulder with curiosity. "Where is Thor?" 

"He was called to Midgard," Loki answered vaguely before taking a loose breath. 

"Ah, that's right. Probably for that occurrence in the deserts." Loki turned towards the large man with knitted eyebrows. New York was highly populated and surrounded by hundreds of tall structures. Not to mention, surrounded by water. 

"What are you talking about?" Volstaag suddenly pursed his lips sheepishly. 

"I may have heard Heimdall muttering to himself. Something about a place called Egypt? It sounded like he was muttering a small prayer." That's on Midgard. Loki instantly made his way from the throne room, sidestepping Volstaag and calling out a quick explanation to leave. Volstaag watched him with curious eyes as Loki walked swiftly through the hallways in search of Heimdall. When he couldn't find him anywhere around the palace, he fetched a horse and began riding. Heimdall must have retreated back to the bridge already. It was only a few minutes before he arrived at the mouth of the entrance. Loki dismounted his horse. 

"Loki. Returning so soon?" He heard Heimdall bellow. Loki eyed him with a raised eyebrow as he strode towards him. 

"I'm only here in regards to my brother's safety," He insisted. It wasn't all that untrue. He did care about Thor, at least a little bit. But his curiosity towards Midgard and Egypt sparked his interest. If there was something going on in Egypt, why was Thor in New York? 

"In what form are you implying?" The guardian asked innocently. Loki was aware he knew about Thor's whereabouts. He was all-knowing. If anything happened in the universe, Heimdall knew about it. 

"Exactly where is Thor on Midgard?" 

"New York."

"Then what's happening in Egypt?" There was a pause as they watched each other, Heimdall from his post on a pedestal and Loki on the normal ground of the bridge. 

"The leader of Thor and his organization is in grave danger," The guardian admitted. "His future ends after this battle." Loki continued staring at Heimdall. The first question that came to mind was, why wasn't the director in New York along with Thor? And why was Egypt so important? Curiosity crept back into Loki's mind as he thought to himself. He knew that what he was intending to do was completely stupid, idiotic, and was probably a bad idea. But at this moment, his thoughts turned to Thor and his team, and what they would struggle through if this man, whom Loki assumed was Nick Fury, no longer existed. He mentally cursed himself, hating his own mind for even allowing him to act with such integrity. An annoyed eye-roll couldn't be hidden from Loki's face as he sighed harshly, then glanced back at the man before him. Heimdall's expression had not changed as he waited for the prince to speak, but his eyes leaked with expectance. He knew what Loki was going to do. 

"You will watch over Asgard?" Loki asked with more statement than a question. Heimdall merely nodded once. Loki sighed once more, his head shaking as if to ask 'why do you do this to yourself' as his clothes magically changed into a much more fitting outfit for battle. His jaw clenched together tightly. "Send me to Egypt."

_**In Egypt...** _

"I must say, I have yet to cross fighting superhumans off of my bucket list," Liz announced as she and Nat both scurried around a room. Liz had been smart to bring her own personal weapons along with her from London. She figured it was a good idea, but she had to admit that she hadn't expected to use them. Luckily, she'd brought them anyway. 

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be too excited about it." Nat gripped a loaded handgun and lodged it into the loop of her belt while Liz reached down to unplug her phone from her computer She'd figured it was a good idea to store HYDRA's information on a separate device just in case something happened to her laptop. Just then an alarm sounded from her computer, causing Natasha's curled red hair to bounce from turning around so fast. Liz glared at the screen. A code had popped up, the long lines of numbers and letters scrolling endlessly as the font changed from white to red. "For fuck's sake, now what?" Liz slammed her computer shut in frustration before storming towards her bag that rested on a table. 

"HYDRA is evacuating their weapons," Liz said as she began strapping her personal weapons onto her belt and shoved smaller weapons into her pockets. "They just set their agents for departure and are headed for New York. They're already gone." Nat cursed aloud, her body tensing. Liz picked up her phone and handed it to Nat. The redhead looked at her with a weird expression.

"Why are you handing me your phone?" 

"Because you'll need it. It has everything we dug up about HYDRA on there," Liz explained as she shoved the phone at her and forced Nat to take it. "You need to get back to New York and help your friends. They're going to need it." 

"And you think you won't?" Nat growled back with uncertainty. Liz gazed stiffly at her Russian friend. This was Nat's way of telling her she wasn't leaving, that she was going to fulfill her duties as a partner and stand by Liz in battle the way they always did. But Liz knew that Nat's stubbornness wasn't an option. With four superhumans on their way to New York, they needed Nat. Who knows what would happen if they didn't have their whole team fighting alongside one another. Liz was fully capable of herself. And even if she wasn't completely sure, she'd find a way. 

"This isn't up for debate." Her accent added to the ferocity of her words. "That's an order, Widow." 

"Oh we're getting technical now, are we?" Nat challenged angrily as she stuffed Liz's phone into her back pocket. Liz snatched a gun from the table and made her way to the building entrance. The brunette glared at Nat sternly, her eyes blazing with authority. 

"I said. _Go_." Nat pursed her lips as she stood tall and her body flexed. The eye contact between them was as electrically charged as lightning. Finally, with a defeated grunt, Nat moved to snatch the jet keys out of a bag before striding to follow Liz out the door. 

"If you die, I'll find you in the afterlife and I'll kill you again myself," Nat hissed comically as they both looked over the dusty atmosphere one last time. Liz smirked and raised an eyebrow at Nat, her hand lifting and hand closing into a fist. It was meant for Nat and Nat only. 

"I'll save a seat for you in Hell." Nat returned the facial gesture as she fist-bumped Liz's knuckles, their signature sign that was usually done after a battle. But since they were parting ways, now was the only time. It was a gesture that meant many things to them. It told them 'stay safe' without any actual words, implied their fondness of the other, and also congratulated them after a victory. But the true meaning behind it was a silent 'see you next time'. It was a promise that they would see each other again; it promised that they would keep themselves _alive_.

"Front row seats, baby." Liz nodded her head before lowering her fisted hand and turning her body towards her needed direction. "How will you get back home?" Nat asked over the howling wind, making Liz stop in her tracks. She winked at Nat cunningly. 

"I'll find a way." Nat shook her head with a smile and began walking backward towards the jet. 

"You always do." Liz noticed a small glint of sadness in Nat’s eyes, but it only revealed itself for a second. It disappeared as fast as it had shown. And then they turned away, ready to take on anything that came their way.


	8. Over-Confident

_I'm gonna sit back and watch my flag ascend_

_I won't talk myself up, I don't need to pretend_

_You won't see me coming 'til it's too late again_

_My Name Is.._ _\- Once Monsters_

Liz listened as the jet's turbines began to spin rapidly and the low shudders of the engine rumbled. The flight machine was roaring to life in minutes, and soon it was flying through the air headed to take on a much larger threat than there would be here. Liz approached Fury and Agent Hill. Maria had just exited out the back of a large truck, Fury leaning against the hood in the front. They exchanged a few inaudible words before they both noticed the jet lifting off. Fury eyed Liz with disbelief as he watched Nat zoom through the sky. 

"Where is Agent Romanoff going?" He asked disruptively. 

"I've instructed her to retreat back to New York," Liz answered bluntly as her toothpick pressed into her lips. 

"You _instructed_ her?" He asked sassily. "Is your name Director Fury?" Her eyes narrowed at the dark-skinned man. Agent Hill watched Liz intently as she wondered how this was going to play out for her. 

"Your _name_ doesn't _matter,"_ Liz challenged as she stepped up close to the man. She knew she was greatly pushing her limits, but this guy was sending her all the wrong signals, and she didn't like that he thought he could boss her around. She'd been polite once, never again. "HYDRA has just released four extremely dangerous weapons onto New York City and your precious Avengers team is going to need all the help they can possibly get. If you haven't noticed already, we are no longer under the radar and our positions are completely compromised. All we have left to do is play smart and hope that we make the right moves, _Eyepatch_." Her voice was testing and cold as she sneered at the director. He showed no emotion as his good eye narrowed at her, but she didn't care. She would do anything for Nat, and if Nat needs her help doing this then that's what she was going to do. "So yes, I ordered Agent Romanoff back. And if that's a problem then you can get the hell out of my way while I do the dirty work." Liz could see Maria cross her arms in the corner of her eye, a sly smile covering her lips as she waited for the Director to respond. She had a beautiful smile as she spoke.

"Didn't think you'd get another Steve Rodgers, did ya?" Liz smirked with a raised eyebrow at Maria's comment, but her eyes remained on Fury in front of her. After a few underlying seconds between their headbutting, the director smiled softly. Liz didn't know whether she should be pleased or keep her guard up. 

"Romanoff chose well," He spoke loudly over the rising wind around them. Liz didn't particularly understand what that meant. Was he talking about the mission? Or was he talking about her? "I'm assuming you have a code name like our lead ex-assassin?" He asked almost mockingly. 

"Cheshire." She watched as he nodded in slight fascination. Agent Hill started walking towards the truck she'd come out of before. 

"Well, Cheshire," Liz followed the woman towards the back end of the truck. "You're going to need a different outfit." Liz gave her a judgemental once-over. 

"What's wrong with what I've got on now?" Maria smiled at her knowingly from over her shoulder and rounded the truck to grasp the handles on the back doors. 

"You won't last a second if you get shot." Maria's eyes shone as the harsh sun beat down on them from above. "Trust me, after you see this, you'll want to change." With those words being said, Maria pulled on the handles of the double doors, letting them swing open to reveal what lay inside. Liz's eyes instantly twinkled at the sight. Inside laid dozens of different kinds of technological equipment. The inside of the truck was practically glowing with a blue haze from everything. "Everything inside here is set up to create a suit on the go," Maria explained. Liz looked down at the brown-eyed agent next to her. 

"You're letting me use this?" 

"Look, judging by the way you stood up against Fury like that, we'll need your confidence out in that factory today. So suit up. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to make it." Maria left after finishing her sentence, leaving Liz to watch her with confusion before turning back to the truck. It didn't take long for the corners of her mouth to rise as she stepped into the truck and began fidgetting with the controls. About twenty minutes later she hopped out of the truck, her new suit tight against her skin as she made her way to stand with Maria and Director Fury. Maria's eyes lit up with approval as she gazed upon Liz's suit choices. Her two main colors consisted of black and a deep, rich purple. Her tight, black boots reached just above mid-calf and she had strapped her previous hand-made weapons around her thighs and biceps for more optional coverage. Liz had chosen a firm-fitted bodysuit type of top, like a mid-dipping shirt that stuck tightly to her skin to avoid any withdrawing movements. Her sleeves reached just below her elbow and she had self-designed wrist guards on to protect her in case she happened to fall too hard. At least that way she wouldn't have to worry about sprained wrists. The belt around her trimmed waist held many small knives and daggers, the tips covered with fabric as to not poke her in a harmful way. She had her sleek brown hair drawn back into a ponytail that flowed in the wind, and her signature toothpick protruded from her plump lips.

"Haven't seen purple before," Maria commented quietly. Her eyes met with Liz. "It suits you." They left immediately, the trucks and large vans carrying all the soldiers they could manage. The ride was only about five minutes, but to Liz, it felt like forever. She was itching to throw herself into action. She wanted to spar, fight, win. Just in case this opportunity never came again, she wanted to make the best of it. She would give it her all, everything would count. A small smirk played at her lips as they neared the factory. She was about to go full Cheshire on these bitches. And damn, were they in trouble. The van hadn't even come to a full stop before Liz was shoving her way out of the door, eager to finish the mission that she and Nat had started. 

"Their weakest entry point is on the north side of the building," She called out to the two agents trying to catch up to her. "Take your men and infiltrate them there." 

"Where are you going?" Fury asked impatiently when Liz continued walking the other direction. She turned to yell at him over her shoulder.

"To do the dirty work!" She whipped back around and began running while listening as Fury screamed at her angrily, loads of jumbled words and curses flying out of his mouth. She didn't pay attention to what he was trying to tell her and continued on her way. Eventually, they became mumbling noises and incoherent pitches. It nearly made her laugh out loud at how mad he sounded at her. But Liz didn't allow his disapproval to sway her decision. She was the only one here who knew the building inside and out, and she was completely content with making the big blows during this mission. 

Literally.

And she knew that Fury would probably yell at her for blowing up the building, but then again, did she really care?

Nope.

And was she going to do whatever the hell she wanted?

You bet your ass she was.

Liz hadn't bothered keeping herself out of sight from the security cameras. She had made sure to disarm them before her arrival. Her feet sunk into the sand around her as she climbed her way up a small sand dune to get to an air vent opening. This was the best way to get in without being noticed. Liz grasped a small tool from her belt and began unscrewing the bolts, then pried the metal away and let the vent drop to the sandy atmosphere by her feet. There was no fraction of hesitation as she crawled into the boxed, confined space. The metallic inner walls of the air vent reflected the light from outside. Despite the scorching heat from the hot climate, the vent was surprisingly cold, causing invisible goosebumps to form on Liz's body. Liz pressed a hidden button in the fabric of her suit, her wristguards shifting to cover her hands in metallic gloves. The fingerprints glowed an electric blue. The deadly character she'd created, Cheshire, was someone that blitzed people before they even knew she was there. These gloves would keep her whereabouts untraceable and silent. Nobody would be able to hear her crawling around the ceiling. It was about ten minutes in when Liz glanced down into a hallway from a ceiling vent. She immediately recognized the area as the hallway close to the containment units. And there were many men wandering back and forth in it. Her eyes scanned each of them. They were all armed. Liz's lips curved up into an evil smile. 

This would be fun. 

Liz forced her way past the slitted vent opening by landing her full bodyweight on it, the barrier cracking instantly as Liz landed with one bent knee and an outstretched leg, her hands supporting her between her legs. She’d picked up the move from watching Peter Parker, or Spider-Man’s, video footage. It was proven to take off a lot of pressure on your knees, so why not borrow it? Everyone in the hallway flinched at the sudden crash in the dry air and all eyes turned towards the rowdy commotion. It took a second for the gang members to realize what was going on before they raised their weapons, whether it be a gun or a knife, aiming at Liz's head when they figured out she wasn’t one of them. But Liz used their stunned state to her advantage, taking out two guns that had been strapped to her thighs and raising them on either side of her, beginning to shoot at her enemies. Men began to fall instantly, their armored bodies thumping as they lifelessly gasped for air. The original group that had been camping out in the hallway were decimated in seconds. They hadn't even stood a chance. Liz raised her eyebrow with satisfaction. She’d had the full advantage, and that’s just the way she liked it. 

It wasn't long before more men began filing in from either side of the hallway. She tossed her now empty guns to the side and charged for a large man with a knife. When he lunged to stab her she blocked his attack, kicking his back and taking his weapon into her own hand before shoving it through his stomach and forcing it back out. His body fell to the floor, blood oozing from his body as he writhed in pain. Her leg swung out to sidekick another oncoming attacker as she knocked the gun from his hand and grasped his head in her hands, then slammed it down onto her knee. He didn't get back up. She reached behind the man and grabbed the shirt of another, her fingers gripping the fabric tightly to keep him from slipping out of her grasp. Her other arm tightened as she jabbed her elbow into the victim's temple and tossed him away. Someone grabbed her from behind, their muscular arms strapped around her neck in a tight chokehold. Her throat spasmed as she gasped for air, her hands scratching their forearms for a moment before Liz crushed the heel of her boot onto the attacker's own foot. When he groaned in pain and his body instinctively loosened its grip on her, Liz's fingers dug into the back of his neck and pulled him over her head. A crack sounded from the back of his neck as he hit the floor. 

She had no more than turned to the side to see someone coming at her with a dagger, the edge jagged and sharp as it was sliced through the air. She ducked quickly, backing up with each step to distance herself from his attacks. In a split second, she had her own small blade between her fingers. A throwing star. She whipped it at the person in front of her, watching with approval as she saw it splice open his neck. The attackers had diminished after a while, their numbers crumbling as Liz panted in the middle of the hallway. She looked around. There were bodies everywhere. And blood. She sighed.

Oh well. Not her problem.

She moved to exit the hallway, her body taking her towards the end she assumed led towards the main workroom. When she rounded the corner, her eyes widened with alarm as she ran into someone's chest. Her mind still raced with adrenaline from the previous fight, so her actions were automatically acting upon impulse. Her fist jarred out in an attempt to punch the individual in the stomach, landing a solid hit against their flesh as the person grunted and stumbled back. Then she moved to kick them but lost her footing as the person caught her leg mid-air and tossed it away. Liz regrouped herself with a side-roll and brought herself back into a defensive stance as she charged at them again, this time with a knife in her hand. The two bantered with each other for a few moments. They blocked each other as they lunged and swung at their opponent. Liz could hear her knife whizzing through the air with a scrape. Finally, she was able to kick them in the chest and swipe their feet from under them. Her knee pressed against the person's chest the moment they hit the ground and she held the point of her weapon at their face, her eyes narrowed with a challenge that said ' _keep trying, I dare you_ '. Her eyes just now began to register the features of this person. Sharp cheekbones, thin lips, raven black hair. 

Green eyes. 

Liz's hold on him didn't falter as he slowly raised his hands out at shoulder length with surrender, showing he meant no harm towards her. His brows were raised with surprise and astonishment as they stared at each other. This man was remarkably attractive. Liz couldn’t seem to rip her eyes from his own as she continued to press her knee against him harshly. The eye contact was intense, yet it seemed... familiar. Like they knew each other. How, though? Liz knew for a fact that she’d never met this man before in her life. But she could’ve sworn she knew him the longer they watched each other. Her heart beat harder in her chest and her stomach burst into a frenzy of flips and somersaults. Liz breathed deeply as she worked to contain her energy. This was Loki Laufeyson, Thor's brother. Why in the hell was he on Earth? More so, why was he _here_? 

"Impressive," Loki congratulated as he eyed her up and down. Her face didn't falter out of her hard expression. She had been in full Cheshire mode. Her veins were still boiling with adrenaline as she hovered over the imposter. She raised a brow at him. The dagger she was holding stayed pointed between his eyes. Loki had to admit he hadn't been expecting to be thrown to the ground by a woman when he got here. Heimdall had merely had him transported into this building without any idea of what he would be facing. He had made his way around the factory aimlessly in search of Fury, but wound up in this situation instead.

He couldn't say he was all that disappointed.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Liz retorted impulsively. She leaned her knee deeper into his lower chest right below his ribs, her teeth clenching harder on the sliver of wood in her mouth from adding more pressure. Loki wheezed with discomfort. "You're lucky I didn't kill you, Asgardian." Liz lifted off of him with one more glance of reluctance. She didn't wait for him to get up before she began walking back the way she'd been going in the first place. Loki winced and clutched his stomach as the woman stoked off down the corridor. His breath was strained as he forced himself to stand, his eyes watching her as she reached for a gun attached to her thigh. He didn't recognize her, yet he couldn't shake the fact that he felt as if he was supposed to. After all, she was wearing a suit crafted by S.H.E.I.L.D. and was in the same vicinity as Fury. That means she has to be of some sort of relationship with them, right? The fact bothered him. She had identified him almost instantly by calling him an Asgardian. She was only partly right, Loki thought to himself. But even so... if she knew him...

Then why didn't he recognize her? 

He charged his magical abilities, a tingle running along his body as he evaporated and appeared in front of the suited woman. Liz halted in her tracks as he snapped in front of her, her grey eyes widening with surprise as she took a retreating step backwards. They furrowed their brows at each other.

"You seem to be hard to get rid of," Liz commented dryly as she lifted her chin to him. He was taller than her, his body acting as a barricade between her and her intended destination. It was annoying.

"You have no idea," The green-eyed god replied sarcastically to match her snippy attitude. He'd mentioned the comment in remembrance of his past deaths and how he'd fooled so many people, along with how he always managed to come back in the slimmest of odds. "Do I know you?" Liz smirked, her playful, teasing personality shining through for the slightest fraction of a second. She almost giggled at the thought of knowing everything about him while he knew close to zip about her. Well, everything that S.H.E.I.L.D. records held of him, that is. Loki noticed how perfect her white teeth were as she grinned at him. He had also taken into account that her accent and dialect were extremely similar to his own. Maybe just a bit thicker, more native to her separate home rather than his own.

"No. But I know you." Liz watched as he passed her a hard look. She was getting to him, and she loved it. The brunette stepped to the side and continued on her way, her voice carrying through the room as she called to the Asgardian prince while he moved to follow her. His long coat flapped behind him as he took long strides to catch up to her forced pace. "Maybe we can exchange introductions after these dogs are put down." Loki glanced down at her, his eyes showing interest in her use of words. Who was this woman? He noticed her smiling again, this time with a darker appearance. "If you'll ever see me again." She reached for a dagger that had been stiffly tucked into her belt and shoved the back handle against Loki's chest, the back of her hand pressed against his body to keep the blade from penetrating his skin. He was taken aback by her rash behavior, a startled flinch jerking at his body as he eyed her warily, then took the blade with reluctance. "Why are you here?" She asked brashly. Her face was unreadable as she glanced at the area around them, her ponytail swaying behind her shoulders freely. Liz couldn't decide if she was glad to have someone helping her or annoyed that he would get in her way. Either way, he was here, and she was set on using him to her advantage. He had the ability to cast illusions; that could come in handy. Loki grasped his new blade tightly in his hand.

"That information doesn't regard you." He caught the turn of the woman's head in the corner of his eye as his gaze remained ahead of him. 

"Everything about your presence being here regards me. A god doesn't just visit Earth for fun," She sneered. 

"Then you obviously haven't met my brother," He retorted snarkily.

"Actually, I have." Liz knew it was a lie, but she couldn't help herself. She knew that she was an exceptional liar, and she was intrigued as to whether or not the God of Lies would be able to detect her deception of words. Besides, she may as well piss him off while he was here. Her normal plays of action would be to flirt with this newly introduced man, especially one of such high status and extraordinary talent. But unfortunately for her, that's when she was Elizabeth the Performer. Right now, she was Cheshire the Hacker, which means she had full range to poke and prod at Loki as much as she wanted. And she wouldn't feel bad for it.

"I can practically taste your lies, Midgardian." Liz snorted with amusement as she backed herself against a wall and peeked around a door frame cautiously. There were two men about ten feet from them. They spotted Liz immediately but didn't get the chance to act before she sent bullets through both of the men. She strode forward as if nothing happened and stepped around the bodies without a second thought. So he _could_ sense her lies. Loki's eyes darted between the now lifeless people on the floor and continued following the mysterious agent down the hall. 

"Impressive," She mocked in a low voice. She meant it as a reference to his first words to her. She smirked as her tongue swiped her toothpick to the other corner of her lips. Loki side-eyed her, anger bubbling in his stomach. 

"You'd best watch yourself around me." He was stern as she watched her stop in her tracks to face him, her hair sliding along her back. Their eyes connected, the tense atmosphere around them growing as they continued to stare at one another. Liz was impressed. Nobody usually ever had the guts to speak so boldly to her the way he did, except for Fury, of course. The way he did it so smoothly gave her the impression that he was used to speaking this way. He spoke his mind and didn't care for what other's opinions were. In a way, she understood it perfectly. She could see in his face, from his hard stare to his clenched jaw, that he demanded respect all the same as she did. 

Too bad she wasn't willing to give it to him.

"Don't order me around. I am not your _pet_ ," Liz spat as she took a challenging step towards the god. "If you are here to help me, then tell me why you are here." Her tone was calm yet authoritative as she spoke to him. Loki noticed her eyes flickering behind him. Before he had time to follow her gaze she raised her gunned hand and fired a single bullet. The sound of an object crumpling to the floor resided from where she'd shot. Then her eyes returned back to his gaze. "If you are here just to get in my way, you'll be damned sorry after I kick your ass for wasting my time." Loki stood stiffly as he breathed deeply. He was surprisingly calm. By now he would be screaming, demanding that she learn her place. But there was something about this girl... he admired her bravery. The longer she clouded his presence, the more he realized how intrigued he was by her. He had never met a woman so daring and independent as she was, and he found himself wondering how she had ended up the way she was. As they stood staring at each other with judgmental eyes, he realized how truly beautiful she actually was. She had cloudy greyish-blue eyes and a nearly perfect complexion. He could tell from her body language that she was a trained fighter, her stance tall and shoulders sitting back as if she could carry the world on them without breaking a sweat. She reminded him of Sif, but more high maintenance. 

"Your director is in danger of losing his life," Loki confessed unwillingly. In all honesty, he had completely forgotten why he'd come in the first place after running into this woman. She'd completely distracted him, but then again, he didn't really care what happened to Fury. He had done what he thought was right of him, and that was traveling to Egypt. Now that he was here, he felt that he belonged at the side of this girl, helping her with her duties no matter how passively aggressive she may be to him. Something about her gave him the feeling this is what he was supposed to do. "I'm here to make sure he does not perish." Liz raised an eyebrow and beckoned for them to continue moving. 

"I would be content with either outcome" He flashed her a concerning look. She was surprising him more and more every second. Did she not care for her boss? A group of six men charged after them, bullets flying through the air past their bodies as they dodged them skillfully. Liz adhered her own weapon, aiming at the gang members as she fired back at them. Loki stalked towards them with his knife bared in his hand, the blade slicing through their skin as he wielded it skillfully. After they were the only two standing, they continued their way down the hallway and towards a large set of doors. Liz had to get to the control room. All of their information would be encased in their database. If she was able to get her hands on even one computer she would be able to see what they had done in advance to her break-in. Suddenly, the building rumbled and the walls shook, dust from the ceiling trickling onto the pair. For a fraction of a second Loki thought he could see a hint of fear in the woman's eyes, but it was soon masked with determination and flaming perseverance. She didn't utter another word towards him before she sprinted towards the large doors, Loki chasing after her with blind recognition to her reaction. She kicked the doors open and was met with an evacuated lab. Her eyes searched the room frantically until she spotted a single computer on a table in the middle of the room. Liz allowed her legs to carry her there, Loki slowing to normal walking speed as he glanced around with caution, ready to strike should anyone appear behind a hiding spot. Liz began working immediately, her fingers tapping furiously at the keyboard. She searched for the most recent departure files in the base. 

"What in Odin's name are you doing?" Loki hissed as he continued searching the room. Liz furrowed her brows in concentration.

"Doing the dirty work." Just then a charted log of all shipments popped up on her screen. Her eyes glimmered with the glow of the jumbled letters and numbers on the digitally scanned pages in front of her. She scrolled relentlessly until she reached the bottom of the page. 

"Fucking hell," Liz cursed aloud as she slammed her fist on the table angrily. Loki glanced back in her direction.

"What?" Liz pursed her lips as she read the words on the screen.

HYDRA just sent ten missiles toward Asgard.


	9. Silent Alliance

_He got the green eyes, givin' me signs that_

_he really wants to know my name, hey_

_I saw you lookin' from across the way and_

_suddenly I'm glad I came_

_South of the Border_ _\- Ed Sheeran & Camila Cabello_

Liz could feel the rising and falling of her chest as she stared at the words typed at the bottom of the screen. It was a confirmation that ten missiles were set on course to reach Asgard. And they have just departed minutes ago. Her stomach swirled with deadly anticipation as her fingers drew her toothpick from her mouth slowly. That meant the mastermind of HYDRA was still somewhere in this building. Hopefully, Fury was able to sniff him out before he could escape. Liz could hear Loki's footsteps nearing her. She was nervous about his reaction. She could sense him lean over her shoulder from the corner of her eye. She swallowed, the closeness between them slightly unnerving yet comfortable. She was so tense she thought she'd snap at him like a rabid dog if he got any closer. Loki clenched his jaw tightly when he read the departure records. What was he thinking? He never should have left Asgard. He was a fool. Of _course_ the universe would want to butt-fuck him like this. Anything bad would be deemed acceptable towards Loki according to what he'd done in the past. Loki always felt he was somewhat bad luck to people. Nothing good ever resulted in his presence alone. 

"Before you flip the fuck out, just give me a second to work my magic, alright?" Loki's brows creased as she closed out of the digital window and opened a new one. Her nimble fingers reached into her belt and retrieved a small hard drive. ' 

"And what exactly does a _mortal_ like yourself plan to do?" His body felt as if it were on fire from his lividness. "My home will be burned to ashes because of your kind," He ranted angrily as he raised from his leaned position. Liz ignored him and entered the drive into the computer, billions of green codes scrolling and filling the screen as she began typing again. Loki laughed stiffly with fake amusement. "You know, nothing good ever comes from you and your pathetic planet. I should have destroyed it when I'd gotten the chance." Liz turned abruptly, her eyes blazing as she unknowingly let her toothpick slip from her fingers. 

"This _mortal,"_ She dared mocking him once more. "Just lowered the chances of your precious planet being blown up by seventy fucking percent." She had been able to deactivate seven of the missiles while they were still close, but three had slipped just past range and she couldn't reach them. She was proud of herself for being able to get rid of most of them, but it still wasn't enough. "You ungrateful, greedy bastard." Loki advanced toward her dangerously. Liz glared at him, a knife instantly pressing against the skin of his neck. "I fucking dare you to try," Liz pried as she forcefully shoved him away from her. Loki allowed her to turn back around and continue with her work on the computer, forcing his rage down his throat as his ears fumed. This girl was driving him absolutely mad. He so desperately wanted to put her in her place, teach her that she was so much less than he was. Liz smirked to herself with her back facing Loki. She could practically feel the pure rage rolling off of him. Liz noticed a phone a few feet away and snatched it into her hand, quickly dialing a number and waiting anxiously as the tone rang. _Come on, Nat, pick up_. She was greeted by voicemail. "For fuck's sake," She muttered impatiently to herself. Loki was leaning against a table, his arms crossed as he watched her over his golden-clothed shoulder with tense eyes. Liz dialed again then replaced the phone back to her ear. _Ringing... ringing... ringing..._ voicemail. She dropped the phone against the table in frustration, her fingers ripping her hard drive from the computer and shoving it back into her small pocket. A second later her fist smashed into the glass screen. The shattered glass scattered around the keyboard on the table. Loki flinched. You could now see the wires and coding on the inside. Liz gripped a gun in her hand and stalked back towards the doors. Loki watched her with a raised eyebrow, his movements stilled as he waited for her next move. Liz turned back to him, her face tight with determination.

"I'm going to go kill some more fuckers," She stated to him. "Go back to Asgard and prepare your people. There's no telling what will happen now." She began stalking down the hallway, her movements powered by emotion inside her. Whoever was behind this, she wanted him dead. Loki didn't move at first. He was too busy trying to take it all in. Why was his home being targeted? They'd done absolutely nothing. But then again, humans didn't care for much anything other than themselves, so Loki wasn't completely surprised. He realized that the woman was right, he should go back to Asgard and honor the responsibility Thor bestowed upon him. Right now, Asgard was in his hands, and he wasn't going to allow it to perish because he wasn't there to protect it. He pushed himself off of the table, ready to contact Heimdall and ask him to teleport him back home. 

" _Stay, young prince,_ " He heard Heimdall suddenly call to him in his mind. " _Asgard is under no threat_." Loki furrowed his eyebrows at the guardian's words. What in Surtur's right mind gave him the notion that Asgard was safe? He was completely and utterly wrong. But Loki was forced to trust him, for he could see the future and knew all things happening at this very moment. And if he insisted Asgard would be alright, Loki would continue with what he was sent here to do.

Liz heard quiet footsteps trailing behind her. Confused, she turned back to peer over her shoulder, seeing Loki making his way in her direction. The length of his long leather coat brushed around his legs as he continued his long strides down the hallway. His expression was blank as their gaze connected, though Liz knew he was feeling much more than he leads on.

"You really are hard to get rid of," She said as they fell in step side by side. A knowing devilish grin spread across Loki's lips, but it was barely noticeable. Liz wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't glanced at him when she did.

"I speak words of truth." 

"Surprising for a god of lies." Loki eyed her curiously. 

"You act as if you know me, yet I've never seen you before." Liz's eyes roamed the area in front of them, her grey iris' scanning for threats. Suddenly loud footsteps came from her left, a large man aiming to ram into her side. Before he could come in contact with her, Liz fired her gun, the bullet passing through his shoulder. He fell to the ground.

"You would be correct, Loki." It was the first time she'd said his name since their encounter. Now Loki was more perplexed than ever. She knew his name. His wheels began turning inside his head. He supposed maybe she'd heard about him through the Avengers, but they would have only briefed her on his existence. This woman seemed as if she knew everything about him; or at least, she acted like it. The pair crossed over from the hallway into a large storage room. Gunshots could be heard from inside. Loki and Liz immediately peeked their heads through the doorframe. 

It was practically a battlefield; S.H.E.I.L.D. agents against HYDRA terrorists, both teams playing an intense game of dodgeball. Except if you get hit, you aren't just out of the game, you're out forever. Loki and Liz were on an upper level from where they watched, a metal staircase strung against the wall to lead down to the room. It looked like a loading dock as there were planes and boxes scattered everywhere. Soldiers continually used the large objects as protection against their enemies. Liz searched the area, looking for Fury and Agent Hill, but she didn't see them. She hoped that they were somewhere close to catching the mastermind of HYDRA. Liz turned to face Loki, her grey eyes storming with ferocity. The prince looked back at her when he sensed her movement beside him. 

"Now would be a great time to use that magic of yours," Liz suggested. His eyes wavered as he glanced back into the room again. Red and orange sparks lit up the room like fireworks while gunfire bounced off the walls like sleighted rain pelting a metal ceiling. Then his green eyes trailed back to his mystery partner. He could see that her once-sleeked-back hair was slightly disheveled with small strands crowning the sides of her face. They trailed her jaw and accented her cheeks. 

"I'll do what I can." Liz nodded her head with approval and took a step towards the metal steps. Her bicep was clutched tightly when she tried advancing. She shot Loki a warning glance before pausing. "What do I call you if I request your assistance?" He noticed how her eyes glinted with recognition for him. She must have realized she'd never told him her name. For a moment, Liz actually thought about telling him. Her eyes searched his face as moments passed between them. The gruesome background noise of the battle behind them molded into muffled nothingness. They didn't speak at first, they just gazed at each other with curiosity and interest. Since running into each other, Loki had taken a genuine liking to her from the start. It wasn't every day that you get stricken down by an attractive young woman, one with great strength and abilities, no less. Her assertive and straightforward demeanor was impressive to him as he'd never been faced with someone as quick-witted as her. The longer they looked at each other, he wondered if she thought of him the same way. Liz noticed that Loki's shoulder-length, raven hair was slicked along the back of his neck just the same as his profile had pictured him. He was sporting his usual green, gold, and black, and his outfit definitely contained Asgardian design and quality. The grey lenses of her eyes loomed around his features, studying them, _memorizing_ them. Her lips moved to answer him, tell him that she was a deadly assassin known as Cheshire. But just as she was about to tell him, her body rejected the idea. 

"There's no need to request my help; I'll already be there," She insisted cockily with a flirtatious voice before pulling herself from Loki's grasp and thumping down the metal staircase. Why she wanted to stay a secret from him, she wasn't sure. But for some reason, she thought it would be best that way. Her fingertips grazed the triggers of her deadly weapons. The cool metallic material felt right in her hands as she dove behind the dismembered wing of a plane, immediately being shot at by the enemy. With a shaky breath of adrenaline, she snatched a timed grenade from her belt loop and brought it to her lips, and used her teeth to remove the pin. Liz grunted when she threw the grenade across the long length of the room, faintly hearing the clinking of it against the floor before quickly turning back, crouching, and covering her ears. Just as she had covered her head, the bomb exploded and caused many different types of debris to fly through the air. When Liz glanced back around, she could see smoke billowing from the area of the explosion and some crates that were nearby had been set ablaze. The crackling of the fire only added to the anxiety-filled atmosphere. At least she had been able to take out a decent amount of men. Her hand extended as she shot at the remaining enemies, the force of her gun nearly jamming her wrist. Her routine quickly advanced from shooting and dodging to moving around the room. Her courage rose the longer she fought, and her mind raced as she searched frantically for differences between S.H.E.I.L.D. members and HYDRA assassins. She had just finished competing with hand-to-hand combat against a few men when she glanced up and noticed Loki skillfully holding his own with the dagger she'd supplied him with. The way he fought was almost mesmerizing; Liz had never seen anything like it. He moved with such grace and his actions were so fluid, almost like he could foresee what was going to happen before the attacker was even there.

Liz noticed more men advancing towards her and she held them off just like the many times before. She could feel her body beginning to ache from her constant movements. Her thighs were starting to scream and her arms yelled at her. She muttered to herself after taking down six more enemies.

"I'm way too out of shape for this shit." She worked out all the time, her career required it. But her workouts consisted of activities that improved agility and flexibility, not pure strength. Liz was disappointed at how soft her body had gotten without proper training. She would have to work on that. She darted from man to man as the fight drawled on, her eyes scanning the area after she'd aimed and thrown a knife at a nearby sniper. When the blade pierced through his neck, his body slumped and fell from the high freight crates he'd been perched on. She raced towards him to make sure he was finished off before claiming his bow and arrow as her own. Her fingers clutched an arrow as she slung the cylinder-shaped compartment onto her back. Liz scanned the area in search of another crowded area when she spotted Loki about twenty feet away. His green magic flickered in his hands as he sparred many men at a time. She turned away and climbed a few large boxes, then leaped to grasp a pipe that ran along with the ceiling before using gravity to swing onto the wing of a plane. After landing carefully on the slippery material, she kneeled one knee down and drew an arrow from behind her, clasping it to the string of her bow and aiming. The arrowhead pointed towards the head of an attacker charging at Loki from behind. Liz felt her heart beating fiercely in her chest as she waited patiently. Her arrowhead traced the enemy's movements carefully. She couldn't risk hitting her partner. Then, just before Loki was about to turn and attack him, she shot her arrow. Her body had been so tense that the arrow grazed her cheek when she fired, a small, red cut running along her cheekbone from the sharp feather on the back end of the arrow. Loki looked startled when the enemy fell to the ground, then noticed the arrow skewed from his forehead to the back of his skull. The prince glanced around, looking for the sniper that had shot it. Then his eyes landed on Liz, who was smirking playfully as she strung the bow across the front of her body. She raised her pointer and middle finger to her temple, tapping twice as if to say _'I told you I'd be there'_. Loki shook his head and smirked challengingly before refocusing on more HYDRA agents around the room.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill were on the other side of the building with armed trucks. HYDRA was trying to escape from their blitz attack, but Fury wasn't about to let them. The dark-skinned man clutched the steering wheel with Maria in the passenger seat, a gun in her hand the size of her forearm. The windows of the vehicle remained open and her hair was whipping in her face wildly as the wind beat against them. Fury continued picking up speed as they neared a huge, rising garage door. And what was contained inside made his stomach churn. 

"They're trying to get the head guy out!" Maria screamed over the wind as she placed her gun through the window and aimed. Fury slammed on the gas even harder. No way was he going to let them leave without a fight. When they were within close enough range, Agent Hill began firing her firearm at the windshield of the escaping jet. She could practically feel her pulse in her throat as her body tensed from the forceful backlash of each bullet being shot. Maria aimed well, her bullets were almost always directly on target, but the glass of the jet didn't shatter like normal. It only dented and cracked; the damage was minimal. "They bullet-proofed the jet," She informed Fury as she retreated back inside the window. The jet advanced from the large garage and emerged like a bird leaving the nest for the first time. The turbines instantly hummed with life, but Fury wasn't letting up. The truck continued to follow the jet down the runway, its wheels nearly spinning off from the high-speed chase. He was able to keep up with the jet for a minimal amount of time, but expectantly, they couldn't keep up with the pace as the jet sped up and lifted from the ground. Maria desperately tried shooting at the wings, but her bullets did nothing, maybe made a scrape here and there on the paint. Fury slammed on the breaks when they neared the end of the runway, forcing the car to stop before they hit grassland. The two partners glared up at the flight-stricken object in the sky. Fury felt his teeth grit together. They had one this small battle. 

Liz was startled when her back ran into something behind her. She and Loki both turned with alarm until they realized that they had ended up in the same area and coincidentally bumped into one another. They were both panting furiously as they watched each other, their gaze locking like magnets. From an outsider's point of view, you wouldn't have guessed they were relatively close to being on the same side. Loki's Asgardian attire, single dagger, black hair, and green eyes greatly differed from Liz and her technological suit, handmade weapons, brown hair, and blue eyes. But aside from their physical differences, Liz felt a small pull to him, as if he were gravity himself. Loki's eyes twinkled childishly.

"I had him," He insisted as he referred to the man Liz had shot. Liz attempted a short laugh that came out as more of a wheeze. She was desperately out of breath from all the fighting. Her eyes met Loki's again. She saw him not just as an ally, but as something that showed she could depend on him. It was strange, she thought, that it had taken so many years for Nat and Liz to completely have faith in one another, yet with Loki, she hadn't even known him for more than an hour and she felt she could trust him with her life. Their short moment was cut off by the thumping of footsteps. They turned to the approaching men running towards them and crouched defensively, their hands gripping their weapons tightly as they competed for the win side by side. 

Liz defensively swayed right to avoid a forceful punch aimed at her face. She curled her fingers around the attacker’s forearm and twisted, a gruesome cry coming from the man that has tried to attack her first; His first mistake was making the first move. Liz ducked underneath the twisted arm, her back facing the man’s chest as she pulled furiously and hoisted him over her shoulder. Her movements didn’t falter as she immediately turned to block another left hook, her forearm catching most of the blow before she offered her own assaulted punch to the second man’s nose. A sickening crunch could barely be heard against the deafening background noise. Loki fought alongside her, his dagger slicing through his enemy’s flesh. He had been curiously thankful that Liz has given him a dagger. When she’d handed it to him, or rather shoved it in his face, his thoughts roamed with suspicion for her choice of weapon she offered to him. It was his favorite weapon to use in battle, even though it may not be the most efficient. Loki had thought to himself that either she knew about his battle preferences or it was just coincidental. Loki was busy casting multiple versions of himself to confuse the men. The HYDRA agents continually swung and shot at the carbon copies of his realistic-looking complexion. He chuckled to himself with satisfaction as they stood wide-eyed when their weapons would go straight through the illusions. While most of the men attacked his vaporized versions of himself, one man had taken a chance with him, the original, and fired his gun at his flesh body. Loki’s hand raised within the millisecond, his green magic pausing the bullets in midair. The attacker hadn’t so much as taken his next breath before Loki levitated the man and sent him Liz’s way, knowing she would be ready and waiting for more action. Sure enough, she finished off her last member before turning quickly, her hands moving at blitzing speed behind her head to position her claimed bow and arrow, then skillfully shot an arrow straight through his heart.

“You didn’t seem to have him,” Liz teased before lowering her hands and replacing a new arrow in her bow. A sly smile was directed his way as she jogged past Loki and made her way for the exit. Most of the action inside the warehouse portion of the building had died down since the beginning, which meant that now was the time for Liz to finish the job. Her eyes scanned around the warehouse before she halted at an open garage door, Loki following hot on her trail. They paused beside each other as they observed the outside area. Liz spotted Maria and Fury exiting out of the truck she’d made her suit in. They were heading this way. She caught Loki’s jaw clenching in the corner of her eye. Her eyes offered him a once-over. His traditional clothing surprisingly wasn’t too battered up. Maybe a small singe or slice here and there, but it definitely wasn’t as bad as it could have been for the level of hand-to-hand sparring he was doing.

“They don’t know you’re here, do they?” She asked him suspiciously. He sighed and made his way towards a wall to keep himself out of sight. His green eyes glanced around the corner at the pair again before landing on Liz.

“No.” Liz bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. She released the tension on her bow and arrow before clasping it in one hand and making her way before him, making sure she was also unseen by Maria and Fury while still making sure she was in a position where she was able to see them.

“The majority of the battle is over, you’ve done your part. I will take it from here.” She rolled her sore shoulders and blew a wisp of hair from her eyes. “Tend to your people and aid them.” He stared at her for a moment and washed over her complexion. She had smudges of ash on her forehead and there was a small cut on her cheek. A slit has been made on the shoulder of her sleeve as well as on her calf and abdomen. Loki stood waiting for Heimdall to reassure him of what he should do, but he heard nothing. Perhaps this was a time for Loki to decide what was best. He wondered if maybe Heimdall or his brother had made this a test for him. A small pang of anxiety spread through his chest. What if he failed? Liz jerked her head to the side when he didn’t answer her. “Go, Loki.” There it was again. His name coming from her lips sounded different. It didn’t sound like anything he’d ever heard before. This woman’s accent resembled his own so much he’d have thought a girl from the Asgardian brothel was uttering his name. But it wasn’t in that high pitched, annoying way that women normally said it. This girl said it with such sincerity and assertiveness. It was alleviating.

Loki sighed with reluctance, the air escaping him long and thoughtful. He really didn’t want to leave; he wanted to stay and continued fighting with her, battling together the way they had. He loved the way they had gelled together so effortlessly as if their minds were connected as one. He didn’t have a connection like that with anyone other than his brother. Finally, Loki nodded, but it was dazed as if he hadn’t realized that he had just agreed to leave. Liz took a step to leave when Loki gently grasped her wrist. She looked back at him with confusion. Loki’s eyes were pleading.

“Let’s keep my presence a secret,” he suggested with more of a statement than a question. Liz opened her mouth to retaliate, ready to reprimand him for telling her what to do, but no words came out. Her throat seemed stuck as she continued watching him, his brows turned up with worry and thin lips parted with hope. Liz swallowed the lump in her throat, as well as her bitchy attitude towards him, and nodded with promising eyes. Loki watched as his mystery woman glanced at him one more time then took off out of the warehouse. He continued to stand with his back against the wall, his fingers slipping from her wrist as they parted for the last time. He sighed again, this time with confusion and curiosity. Then, with a shake of his head, he called for Heimdall to take him back home. His heart quivered with sudden dread as he realized... she still had never told him her name.

Liz raced towards Fury and Maria, her boots sinking into the sand with each step. The pair noticed her advancing towards them and joined together while waiting for her to reach them.

“You need to get your men out of the warehouse,” Liz gasped urgently. Fury gave her a questioning look as well as Agent Hill.

“And why’s that?” Fury asked. Liz’s blood boiled again, and this time she knew it wasn’t from the scorching heat. Her eye threatened to twitch from tiredness and irritation. Fury always seemed to have this challenging, know-it-all slur to his voice that annoyed the hell out of Liz. She always felt like he was judging her and thinking nothing less of her. To get straight to the point, she retrieved a small cylinder-shaped container from inside a belt pocket and flipped open the top. Inside it lay a single red button.

“Because this place-“ she pointed towards the building behind them. “-is about to blow the fuck up.” Maria instantly alerted all troops out of the factory, nodding to Liz when it was finalized there was no S.H.E.L.D. agents inside. When she did, Liz turned to watch the building, waiting to hear the cracking of flames and explosions as her thumb clicked the red button.


	10. The Aftermath

_Is it easier to stay, is it easier to go?_

_I don't wanna know, oh_

_But I know that I'm never ever gonna change_

_And you know you don't want it any other way_

_Easier_ _\- 5 Seconds of Summer_

Liz could still see the smoke from the explosion littering the sky as she peered from the air. During the ruckus of the battle in the factory, Liz had planted timed explosives around the warehouse. Most of them were attached to unsuspected walls and objects to keep a low profile. After the fire was fully put out Fury and Hill were going to do some more investigating to see if they could find the underground rooms below the now-crumbled factory. With HYDRA having secret experiments in well-hidden bunkers, they wanted to uncover as much as possible. Whatever they could find about HYDRA’s experiments would help them figure out what to expect from them next.

Since the mastermind, unfortunately, escaped just fractions from Fury’s grasp, he knew that they would most definitely try to regroup again in an unexpected environment or low-profile area like they had in Egypt. But since HYDRA’s location had been unfoiled, there was hardly any chance that they would strike again so soon. When Liz insisted it was time she takes her leave, Fury surprisingly offered her a spare jet that had been kept inside their work building. It wasn’t large at all as it only seated the pilot and a few of their belongings. It was perfect for Liz since she refused to let anyone escort her back home and required time to recollect the past twenty-four hours that had flown by so quickly. She wanted to keep her whereabouts as under-the-radar as possible, even if Fury and his organization might know where she’s originally from. Liz didn’t even know if he was aware of her true career as a performer. But then again, that information didn’t concern him, and she preferred to keep her second life a secret from Eyepatch. Liz had come only to help, not to tell her life story, and that went for anyone new that she’d met during her rendezvous in Egypt.

The sleek black of the jet shone brightly from the fierce sun above. Her computer and other personal items were packed away behind her seat, strapped tightly inside a locked box to keep them out of reach in case something happened. It wouldn’t be good if one of her grenades suddenly combusted.

As Liz continued watching underneath her she could barely spot the people wandering on top of the creamy sand dunes. She forced her eyes back in front of her and accelerated, the jet whistling with power. Liz has met the director of S.H.E.L.D. in accordance with Nat’s request for her help. Liz had to admit she figured she’d see Nat again at some point; it was bound to happen, they’d both promised each other, but Liz hadn’t considered their reunion would be under these circumstances, and in relation to S.H.I.E.L.D. for that matter. Her dark past with the Red Room shouldn’t have mixed with S.H.E.I.L.D. and their good intentions, but then again, Nat had opened up an opportunity, and Liz took it.

Her thoughts drifted to the earlier hours of today when she had first seen and met Loki. He had looked so astonished when she’d pinned him to the floor. Liz recalled the way they’d argued with each other and bantered back and forth with snippy words. Their personalities clashed so much yet fit together as if they were a puzzle. The disagreements they had were short and straight to the point, and usually over the smallest things, almost like bickering siblings. The thought made her smile as she settled back into her seat. It was fun, nice even, to discover someone that matched her level of independence and low-tolerance attitude. Back home she was respected, sometimes even praised, and adored for her innocent and angelic character. But it wasn’t the character that people like Nat or Loki experienced. Elizabeth the Performer was idolized by nearly all of Europe, and they all treated her like a delicacy. Sometimes Liz was grateful for it. There were definitely perks to being a celebrity, like living comfortably in the aspect of wealth, wearing high-end clothing, and being able to pursue her passion in such a grand way. But there were also cons to her status. The annoying fans, for one, were something that got old real fast. They were constant and never knew when to leave her alone. Also, the stress was oftentimes unbearable, as well as she had to watch her diet very carefully to make sure she maintained an appropriate body mass so she could be lifted by her dance partner. Liz sighed. What would happen if Nat, Loki, or even Fury knew about her reserved and generous side? If they’d have met that way, would they have reacted differently to one another? The question went for Maria, too. A small tinge of annoyance bubbled in her stomach as she considered it; They probably wouldn’t have taken her seriously if they hadn’t experienced Cheshire as a first impression.

Then Liz’s nose scrunched with realization and curiosity. Before Loki had left he’d asked her to keep his appearance in Egypt between them. Fury didn’t know he’d fought alongside her, and for their cause, no less. Why hadn’t Fury known? And why was it so important he didn’t know? Her head tilted as she dove deeper into her thoughts and lifted the jet higher into the air. How had he known Fury was at risk of losing his life? And what must he have had to do in order to keep him alive? He hadn't even come in contact with Fury once. Whatever it was, she shook it off, but her curiosity continued to blossom. She just hoped that Loki was alright and home, hopefully preparing his people. Liz also hoped Nat and her team were doing the best they could to stop those HYDRA agents from destroying New York. Judging from the experiments those stolen people were put through, Liz had no doubt that the brutality and pain from the needles weren’t for a light task. The severity of their test-runs seemed to be very intense. Whatever that man and two women were kidnapped for, it couldn’t have been for a little ‘oh, we’ve got this idea’ type of deal. HYDRA must have taken them forcefully and without consent. Liz could feel the pit of her stomach stir with unease at the remembrance of a certain black-haired woman, Lauren. She had struggled so desperately against the soldiers that were sent to retrieve her from her containment unit. Liz could still see the fear and sadness in her eyes from her view in the security camera. Lauren’s reactions reminded Liz of her own emotions when she’d first been taken to the Red Room. She was terrified when they had thrown her into a confined room and locked the door behind her. As a young girl, she had pounded on the door for hours as tears streamed down her red cheeks. Liz was taken from the custody of her mother that fateful day, and she hasn’t been the same since then.

Unable to think about Lauren any longer, she switched her attention to the red-bearded man, Kaleb, that had been contained across from Lauren’s cell. The way he acted, orderly and obedient, reflected on Liz’s body language not even a week into arriving at the Red Room. They had broken Liz easily and without many hardships, as the punishments weren’t too forgiving if she didn’t comply with their demands. Her mother raised Liz to be a kind, generous, and confident person; a personality that was unraveled from her very life force by the Red Room agents. When Liz was young, her mother was her idol. Sometimes it was difficult to remember the times Liz shared with her since she was practically brainwashed into believing she needed no one but herself. Since Liz hadn’t seen her in so long, she often struggled to remember what she even looked like, when she wanted to remember, anyway. Liz thought she recalled her mother having brown hair like herself and sparkling eyes with light freckles dotting her nose. At times she wondered if her mother was still searching for her, or even still alive. Their home was invaded by aspiring Red Room agents in search of young children to kidnap. Liz’s mother had locked her in her bedroom in an attempt to keep her from them. The longer Liz thought about it the more she could still hear the frightening gunshots ringing in her ears from that night. Streaks of tears had leaked down her adolescent face as her small fingers clawed at the locked door handle, desperate to save her mother from the scary men. Liz clenched her jaw in remembrance, her toothpick denting from the pressure of her bite on the wood. That night, the gunfire, the yelling, her being taken, was the reason she kept a toothpick with her. If she had just had something small to unlock the door, things would be different. Even something like her toothpick would give her a greater chance at escaping rather than having nothing. After so many years of separation, it wasn’t Liz’s priority to try finding her, and for the most part, she hoped she didn’t. The brunette’s fear of disappointing her idol was suffocating. Besides, she was known all around the world. If her mother had actually wanted to reunite, she would have found her by now.

Liz bit at the inside of her cheek as she thought about the missiles that were headed for Asgard. Maybe the fight in New York was already over and Thor has returned to help evacuate his people. Maybe they were safe and were able to stop the missiles. Or maybe they were too late...

Anxiety scattered throughout her body at the idea of it. Was Loki alive? Were any of them okay? What had happened?

Liz shook her head suddenly, her brows furrowing selfishly as she pushed the thoughts away. This wasn’t like her; she only worried about herself. She was independent, she didn’t have any reason to help anyone. The only reason she agreed to help Nat was for the benefits. Liz didn’t care about Loki or what happened to Asgard...

...but she did. She wanted to know. Everything she thought about on the rest of her way home revolved back to him and his home, no matter what she tried to distract herself with. She slammed her hands against the wheel with a harsh whisper.

“Shit!” Then she remembered that Loki still didn’t know her name. _Good_ , she thought reluctantly. _All the more reason to forget about it_. With a forced sigh, she held her chin high and prepared to land on the roof of her home. None of this mattered, it was all done and over with. _No need to waste your thoughts on it_. Besides, she had to prepare for a show tomorrow night again. She needed to find a way to get rid of this lingering soreness in her body, otherwise, she would barely be able to move tomorrow morning. Liz plucked the memories of the Asgardian prince from her head and pushed them into the trash file of her brain, forcing herself to forget about everything since leaving Europe and focus on real life. She’d had her fun as Cheshire. Now it was time to settle back down to reality.

_**On Asgard...** _

Loki appeared back at the bridge in Asgard, his face etched with worry as he searched frantically for Heimdall. He took a step towards the guardian when he finally spotted him. It looked as if he hadn’t moved since Loki left. Heimdall was still perched on his pedestal with his mighty sword clasped in both hands before him.

“Heimdall, there are missiles being sent to Asgard as we speak. We must evacuate the people-“

“Your concern is courageous and well-intended, Loki,” he interrupted with his deep voice. “But Asgard remains in no danger.” Loki hadn’t realized how tense he was until he sighed and felt his shoulders drop at least three inches.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The prince asked arrogantly.

“It was time you returned home. The battle was nearly finished.”

“I could have stayed.”

“And leave Asgard without a leader? Without a protector?” Loki rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to deal with Heimdall and his puzzling mood changes. His green eyes peered deeply into Heimdall’s gold iris'. They stared at each other for some time, neither of them moving or bothering to speak next. Heimdall was probably right about him needing to come back, but then why had the guardian told him to stay the first time he intended to leave? The abilities of Heimdall still confused him sometimes. He never knew whether or not his actions helped or hurt the events in the future. One thing didn’t add up though. Heimdall avoided changing or revealing the future at all costs to protect the people from destroying themselves. If someone knew of their future and attempted to make it happen sooner, they would ultimately break their destiny and change what had been originally planned for them. With that being said, Heimdall was very strict about revealing as such... yet Loki couldn’t help but wonder if his future had something to do with needing to be in Egypt. And if so, what was so important that he had to be there?

“Thor will arrive back to Asgard at dusk,” Heimdall informed Loki through their shared silence. “His injuries will be great. Remain vigilant until he is well enough to return to his duties.” Loki’s eyes roamed over him suspiciously before nodding and turning away as he began walking back to the palace. He was due for a change of clothes as he made his way towards his sleeping chambers. On his way, his thoughts revolved mainly around the woman he’d met on Midgard. Loki could easily admit she was one of the fiercest women he’d ever seen in his hundreds of years of life. Her determination and precision in battle skewered his own abilities. A slight smile pulled at the corners of his lips when he thought about her ‘rescue’ that regarded an arrow strung through the head of a HYDRA army-man. Even at nearly one hundred feet away, Loki could still see the playful and competitive twinkle in her eye. She’d been teasing him without even knowing it when she chose to wait until he and the target were so close. She very well could have just shot him when he was farther away, but her daring gesture showed him she liked plucking people's limits like the strings of a guitar. She liked to have control, hold authority over a situation that offered any chance of her being able to be in charge. And every time there was that odd, she advanced as the black belt and cut down her enemies as if they were nothing.

He remembered the way she’d said his name with an insistent and authoritative look and tone of voice. The only time Loki recalled anyone giving him a look like that was when Thor or his father reprimanded him or ordered him to stop his harsh bickering. But never had a woman uttered his name that way. He liked it... he liked it a lot. He was almost appreciative of it when he compared it to the way other women would say his name. His spine shuttered with minor disgust at the thought of brothel women roaming the corridors of the palace in search of him or Thor. Needless to say, Thor was never interested in their sexual intentions, but every once in awhile Loki would give in. Only for two women, though: The younger sister of Amora the Enchantress, a Norse Goddess of Seduction, Lorelei, and a woman named Ingvild. He and Lorelei had been exclusive with one another for quite some time, almost one-hundred years. But they had never been serious enough in the hopes of marriage; they didn't like each other that way. It was mostly their sexual desires that fed the fires of their relationship Needless to say, Loki cut it off and hasn't seen her since. The other woman, Ingvild, was very beautiful and adorned with long blonde curls and chocolate brown eyes. They got along very well together. She was polite and considerate unlike the rest of the women that worked with her. Other than Ingvild, he wasn’t much interested.

Upon arriving at his chambers, he opened the doors then quickly closed them again, not wanting to be disturbed by any unwanted visitors or conversations. His thoughts never wavered from the Midgardian woman. He wished he'd had more time to speak to her without the waging of war cutting their conversations short. He strode across the large area of his room towards his closet and began undressing from his cut and torn attire, then dressed in a more casual tunic and pants. He found it rather odd that he took interest in this woman, especially since she was not of Asgardian blood. He was strangely tempted to find her again, to ask Heimdall how she was doing the same way Thor would ask about his friends in New York. But then he realized, she still had never told him her name. A silent laugh escaped Loki's throat as he strode towards the bathroom. This woman definitely liked to play her games. Almost as much as he did, it seemed. _No matter_ , Loki thought to himself. He knew that if it was meant to be, fate would allow them another chance to meet each other again. For now, he would push his silly thoughts to the side and focus on the task Thor had entrusted him. After all, he wasn't going to let this intriguing woman distract him, even if he was curious as to where she'd come from or how she'd been infatuated with the Avengers. A small sigh escaped him as he peered at himself in the bathroom mirror. Just like his Midgardian partner, he too had some dirt along his chin and forehead. _Only time will tell_.


	11. Recognition

_You're the only one that gets under my skin_

_You're doing damage_

_That nobody's ever did_

_Damage_ _\- Halsey & PARTYNEXTDOOR_

**_One Year Later_ **

Loki sighed with annoyance as he followed his brother through the Hall of Asgard. He had gotten word earlier today that the woman who saved Asgard from the missile attacks was discovered alive and well, and Thor insisted that Loki personally meet her and thank her for what she'd done for their people. Evidently, he had trusted her so much he passed on the power of his Mjolnir to her, deeming her forever worthy and accepting her as part of Asgard. Thor had originally traveled to Midgard for the girl's funeral, but obviously there was a change in plans, and a gathering was planned to celebrate her survival instead. Thor made it clear that Loki was expected to attend. A humorous snort had been his response to Thor's suggestion. The Avengers practically resented him. He was interested to see how they would react to him being on Midgard, and in their home, no less. Instead of wearing their everyday Asgardian attire, he and his brother decided to model more casual Midgardian clothing. Thor had decided upon black boots, dark blue jeans, and a gray long-sleeved shirt that he pulled up just below his elbows, while Loki chose to wear brown dress shoes, black jeans, and a deep green tee shirt. 

It wasn't long before they were at the front steps of Avengers Tower. The reflective metal and glass of the building reflected the deep red of the sunset across the water. Loki could faintly see a carved statue of a woman dressed in robes and holding what looked to be like some sort of knife, he wasn't sure. The harsh rays of the sun were blinding him too much to be able to know for sure. Thor tugged open the glass door and beckoned Loki inside with an excited smile. The green-eyed brother rolled his eyes as he obeyed, he felt like a kid being forced to tell somebody he was sorry for something he did. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Loki asked him for the fifth time, hoping that the more he asked the greater the chance Thor would second guess himself and Loki would be able to go back home. Thor continued to smile with content as they made their way to the elevator. The blonde god pushed the button for them to ascend up the building to the party room 

"You won't be getting out of this one, Loki," He responded way too cheerfully. Thor had this fantasized idea that Loki would someday help in protecting Midgard along with him and his team. He thought it would benefit both sides of the party. Ever since Thor had returned from Midgard after the battle against HYDRA in New York, he insisted that the team needed anew member to fill in for the member that they had lost. For starters, Loki had no intention of affiliating himself with Midgard more than he had to. The only reason he'd traveled here in the first place was to make sure that Thor's acquaintance, Nick Fury, didn't die during the battle in Egypt. Granted, after he'd met that intriguing woman, he didn't find it all that bad that he'd traveled there, but that wasn't the point. Loki wanted nothing to do with protecting Earth. Thor could help all he wanted, Loki didn't care, but it wasn't an interest of his to join Thor in doing so. Loki's lips set into a hard line as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, Thor pressing another button as the doors closed again. Loki stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"This is a bad idea," Loki sang in warning as he stared in front of him.

"Bad idea or not, you will thank Angela for protecting Asgard." Thor glanced at his brother. "She didn't have to do it, you know. She could have allowed our home to perish in flames-"

"I'm fully aware," He interrupted with boredom. Thor shook his head with a heavy sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You don't always have to protect _only_ what's yours," Thor mumbled under his breath. It wasn't intended for Loki to hear, but he'd gotten the message. Thor was trying to convince him by using Angela as an example. Unfortunately for him, his tactics weren't working. Loki wasn't interested in the slightest. The elevator paused its movement with a firm halt, then the door split and opened up another hallway. Thor led the way by turning left and passing a few doors, then grasping the handle of a door to the right. Loki was about to attempt retaliating one more time, but he didn't have the chance before Thor pushed it open and introduced a room full of laughter and yelling. The room was dark as they entered, the lights dimmed relatively low with colorful strings of light crisscrossing across the entirety of the ceiling. The entrance platform led to the main sitting area with two descending steps towards the sofas and tables. Anxiety began clawing at Loki when Thor closed the door behind them and offered Loki a reassuring smile, even though it didn't help worth shit, and made his way down the steps to the sofas where everyone was laughing and chatting. As the brothers neared the group of friends Loki noticed the many assortments of drinks in a large cooler placed on a table along with dozens of different assortments of snacks. Most of the people in the room had some sort of alcoholic beverage in their hand, and by the comfortable and playful remarks they made with each other, he could tell they were already well into the party. Thor and Loki hadn't so much as fully entered the space before all eyes were on them. 

"Thor!" Tony yelled with overexaggerated hand motions. "What the hell, man? You've missed like half of the party already. What gives?" Thor smiled widely before gesturing to Loki, who had purposely maneuvered himself behind his brother to keep as much attention off of himself as possible. But as usual, Thor ruined his plan. 

"I asked Loki to join us in celebrating Angela's return." He glanced across the wide seating area at all the face before him. He noticed Steve and Bruce right away, both of them sitting right across from his line of sight. While Bruce had a perplexed look on his face Steve offered a more friendly, casual smirk. Wanda and Vision were standing next to each other behind a couch, Vision's hand resting lovingly around Wanda's waist. They didn't show much emotion, but at least they looked like they didn't absolutely hate him. Sam, Rhodey, Tony, and Pepper were all crammed into one sofa, their bodies barely fitting between the armrests as they glanced up at him. Pepper offered a smile whereas Rhodey and Sam gave him suspicious looks. Tony seemed loopy as all hell, so Loki wasn't particularly worried about the confused look he shot him. Carol and Stephen Strange sat beside one another on a smaller couch, Carol giving him a lopsided smile while Stephen's demeanor didn't change. Clint had pulled up a plastic chair and placed it next to Peter and Claire, who were both sitting on the floor. His chest was pressed against the backrest as he sat backward in it. He took a careless swig from his beer bottle while glancing at Loki with an arched eyebrow, though it seemed less accusing and more playful. Peter and Claire both smiled up at him softly. Loki noticed that they seemed to be the youngest out of the group. Nat and another woman were on the other side of the room with their backs turned to them. The last couple Loki saw was Bucky Barnes and a woman he'd never seen before. He noticed that just like Bucky, her left arm was metallic. Her brown hair was pulled back from her face into a ponytail. Both Bucky and his partner had their hands wrapped around each other's waists. To Loki's surprise, they both gave him warm smiles. 

"Well somebody get the fucker a beer!" Tony obnoxiously slurred as he darted his head around the room with disbelief. "God, the room service around here is horrible. I SAID GET HIM A BEER!" A few people laughed at his behavior, their heads shaking with amusement. But the three people laughing the hardest were Peter, Claire, and Clint. Now Loki understood why the pair had been sitting on the floor. From how hard they were laughing their bodies wouldn't be able to keep themselves up as they shook furiously. Loki exhaled a breath of laughter himself before rubbing his hands together nervously. 

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary-" 

"Oh please," Tony cut him off. "Don't tell me you came here thinking you weren't going to get even a little hammered." When Loki didn't answer, Tony's eyes widened and he inhaled deeply, almost as if he were offended. Then he pointed an accusing finger at the prince as if he were a young child. "You cotton-headed-ninny-muggins!" At this point, Clint was wheezing and crying from laughing so furiously. He was desperately trying to wipe away the tears while containing his shaking shoulders. Even Steve was laughing, a sight that Loki had never seen before. "NAT, GET HIM A MIXED DRINK RIGHT NOW!" Pepper grabbed Tony's outstretched arm and forced it down with embarrassment before offering a quiet apology to Loki for her husband's behavior.

"Would you calm the fuck down, Stark?!" Nat screamed from the other side of the room. Loki could hear the clinking of ice being poured into glasses as she and another woman worked to finish off their drinks. "We can only work so fast!" While more normal conversation began to pick up again, Thor signaled for Loki to follow him. They stopped in front of Bucky and his partner. 

"Loki, this is Angela Castens. She saved our home." Angela smiled widely at her friend. Loki offered a friendly nod.

"Thank you for protecting our home when it wasn't yours to protect," Loki said with modesty. Angela nodded gently to him.

"Anything for my family." Loki could sense someone walking behind him with a drink tray. He looked back to see Nat handing out drinks while her friend did the same. Loki couldn't see her face with her back turned towards him as she faced the people she was giving drinks to. His green eyes noticed her curled brown hair that flowed past her shoulder blades. She wore white pants and a white tank top with a light pink leather jacket. He didn't even have to see her face to know she was a naturally beautiful person; her body language said it all. The way her clothing lined her attractive figure made Loki stare a little longer than he probably should have.

When the girl finished offering the last glass on her small tray to Carol, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing her face to him. His heart stopped and his face froze with shock. It was her, the woman he'd teamed up with at Egypt. She was smiling and laughing at something that Carol had whispered to her. The innocent sound made his head buzz with pleasure. Her eyes sparkled with kindness as she turned to look among the crowd of people. Loki almost didn't recognize her as she smiled around the room. It was wide and filled with admiration, unlike the wicked smirks she showed him back at the factory. Her battle suit was stripped away, the ammunition and weapons he'd seen her bear were gone, and the toothpick she'd nudged between her pink lips was no longer there. With her hair down instead of pulled into a ponytail, Loki witnessed the full beauty of her complexion. When they had first met they were faced with a life or death situation. He hadn't had time to get a full glimpse of her. But now they stood in calmer circumstances, and his green eyes adorned her attractive persona. She didn't notice him at first, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. He noticed that she wore no makeup except for a few wisps of mascara and some tinted lip gloss, her red cheeks were natural as she blushed furiously from Carol's comment. He watched as she tucked her tray under her arm and lifted her gaze. Her grey eyes would pass over him at any moment. They swept closer, closer... and then their eyes locked together. She blinked with innocence and surprise at first, her movements faltering. Loki's stomach lurched with excitement as they held each other's gaze. Her lips were parted as she realized who he was. Then, suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Loki watched as she shifted her weight onto one foot, placed her free hand on her hip, and offered him a flashy smirk. And holy shit was it sexy. Loki could practically feel himself drooling. He'd just witnessed a full personality change from her, from kind and sweet to confident and sassy. _This_ was the side of her he'd met at the factory. Loki wasn't sure how to act. In all honesty, he hadn't thought they would ever see each other again. Obviously time had proven him wrong. She looked just as taken aback he was as she raised the hand that had been on her hip, then tapped her temple twice with two fingers. The gesture caused Loki to smile softly with a short laugh as she referenced the last time they had seen each other. _Still a tease, I see_.

Liz felt her stomach burst with butterflies as they continued to watch each other. She'd never seen him smile the way he just did, and she found herself studying the moment as if she wanted to save it forever. Since they'd parted last she had done everything she could to keep her mind away from anything that reminded her of Loki. It was difficult since they had clicked so well together in Egypt. Liz tried working out, getting over her thoughts of him by involving herself with other men and even tried busying herself by overbooking her performance days with hopes she wouldn't have enough time to let her thoughts wander. Gradually over time, her wonderings about Loki began to diminish, but they never fully went away. There were always remnants of things that would bring her back to her curious thoughts. But now he was here, right in front of her, and only fifteen feet away. Her eyes glanced over him, noticing that instead of his Asgardian attire he wore normal clothing. Her body numbed with anticipation. He looked _good_. Without a second thought, she paced casually over to him and Thor, side-stepping the sofas and squeezing past a few people before ending in front of the two brothers.

"Hey Thor," She greeted kindly. Loki cleared his throat quietly in an attempt to collect what sanity he had left, but he was finding it hard to grasp the fact that she was standing in the same room as him again. The pull between Liz and Loki seemed even stronger as they stood right next to each other. Once again, Liz felt an unbearable magnetic attraction toward the God of Mischief. They didn't have the weight of people's lives on their shoulders to mask their attraction this time, and it was consequently hitting them with full force. It took everything in her not to reach out and touch his arm, but she knew that it would seem oddly abnormal to everyone in the room. After all, Loki had asked her to keep their time in Egypt a secret. She needed to act as if she didn't know him yet. 

"Good evening, Lady Elizabeth." Loki's eyes darted from his brother to Liz in a millisecond. _Elizabeth.._. He finally knew her name. After almost a year of tormenting himself, telling himself that it shouldn't matter whether he knew her name or not because they’d never meet again, he finally had his answer. And if it wasn’t one of the most beautiful names he’d ever heard, he didn’t know what was. Liz glanced up at him with a friendly raised eyebrow and soft smile, almost like she was impressed with keeping herself a secret from him for so long. Loki noticed the satisfied look on her face. _So now you know_ , she seemed to tell him. Thor glanced at Loki, his hands tucked lightly into his jean pockets. 

"This is Elizabeth Rausch," Thor introduced her. He and Liz’s hot gaze never faltered, but Loki couldn't ignore the admirable look his brother was showing towards Liz out of the corner of his eye. It caused a small spark of jealousy to churn within him when Thor skimmed his blue eyes along the length of her himself. Liz must have noticed the change in Loki’s facial expression because her lips flashed a devilish smirk for the smallest fraction of a second. His stomach knotted even more fiercely as the prince realized that she was well aware of Thor. She knew what Thor's look meant. His green eyes narrowed ever so slightly at her. The gesture was so small anyone would have missed it if they weren't paying attention. But he knew that Liz was, and he could see her eyes twinkling with knowledge over the situation. If Loki knew anything about Liz so far, it was that she liked to play games; and she liked playing them her way. Unfortunately, Loki felt as if one was just about to start. "She's a very famous performer in London." 

Liz raised her hand innocently, which Loki took without hesitation. The moment their fingers brushed, they felt as if a breath of life had been forced into them. The feeling of each other's skin was enlightening and empowering. The two forced themselves to control their emotions as they clasped each other's hands in a handshake. Their grey and green iris's never faltered from each other, Liz still smiling devilishly while Loki's mouth simply remained parted as he gasped breathlessly. He was still in shock. 

"It's nice to meet you, Loki," Liz cooed flirtatiously. She'd softened her voice on purpose; the dancer enjoyed the effect she had on him. She could tell by the way his lips remained parted and his eyes brushed around her face that he was at least a little attracted to her. Being a celebrity for so long and seeing all sorts of different men caused her to become very good at reading body language. In a way, she was a player. She flirted, convinced an attractive man to accompany her to a performance, and then moved on to the next guy. Of course, she was never truly interested in dating them. Liz wouldn't say she wasn't attractive to the men she picked, but it was strictly for show business. Liz was known as an idol, and the attractive men she showcased with her at galas, parties and performances boosted her high maintenance lifestyle. She found it convenient since her image kept her from looking like a slut. The public simply thought she was a friendly person with many friends. And they weren’t wrong; Liz just used liked using her status to her advantage at times. Liz made sure to keep no strings attached to the men she picked for each event. But she felt different when she looked upon Loki. Something about him caused her playfulness to spike. And right now, she wanted to tease. Teasing was always fun. Well... it would be for her. 

"Charmed, I'm sure," Loki replied cooly with a glance down her body. The sight only made Liz smile wider. 

"I actually have a performance tomorrow night," She mentioned turning back to Thor. He was smiling charmingly at her as she batted her eyelashes every once in a while. The sight angered Loki. If she was going to do what he thought she was going to do, then this would be a dirty game she'd be starting. "The event is taking place on Broadway. The whole team is invited." 

"That's very kind of you," Thor thanked her. Liz skimmed her eyes over Loki as she turned to glance over her shoulder. 

"I was meaning to ask before, but, you just arrived a few minutes ago," She faked an innocent expression, her eyebrows raising like she was embarrassed to be asking it. But Loki knew exactly what Liz was doing, and he was just about ready to step in and call her out. But he refrained and waited, knowing that the damage he would circulate back to her later would be far more entertaining. "Would you be able to accompany me as my date tomorrow night?" The words kicked Loki in the chest harder than they should have. For Odin's sake, he'd only just met this woman twice, and within a twelve-month time span. He hated how much of an effect she had over him, even though they barely knew each other that well. Loki saw Thor's eyes light up almost instantly as he smiled at her, then glanced at the ground and licked his lips before meeting her gaze again. 

"It would be my pleasure." Liz smiled back at him and brushed her fingertips along his forearm seductively. 

"Thank you so much." And then she retreated towards the other side of the room where she'd helped Nat make drinks. Loki watched her with disbelief, his brows furrowed with annoyance. 

"She's very beautiful." He'd almost missed Thor's comment. He had trailed her movements as well. 

"Yes," He agreed. Loki forced his emotions down his throat with a hard swallow. "She is." He cleared his throat. "I'm going to grab a drink," Thor eyed him and tried speaking up to question him, confused since he'd refused one from Tony earlier, but Loki wasn't listening as he made his way towards Liz. He noticed she was already crafting a beverage when he made his way to stand next to her. She wasn't looking at him, but she could feel his sharp stare practically burning holes through her skull. She smiled knowingly to herself as she topped off her creation with an extra shot of vodka, then slid it towards him. 

"I figured you'd need this," She offered with a content smile. She studied Loki's face. He definitely was not happy. That means she'd done her job.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Loki asked her angrily while ignoring the drink she slid towards him. Her smile grew wider. 

"What was _what_ all about?" She asked defiantly as she suppressed a giggle. Her eyes flashed darkly at him as one corner of her mouth lifted higher than the other into a sexy smirk. "Are you mad because you didn't get what Thor got?" He merely glared at her with disapproval. This woman, this sexy, defiant, disobedient woman, was sparking his curiosity in all the wrong ways. "That's alright, I can spare the motion again." He felt her fingertips trail along his bicep and down his forearm the same way Liz had done to Thor. He should have enjoyed it, but instead, it only caused his jealousy to rage higher. Loki glanced back at the group at the other end of the room. They were laughing once again and it looked like they were playing some sort of charades. Tony was in the middle of the space trying to act something out. Let's just say it horrendously backfired as he stumbled with drunkenness and hilariously crumpled to the floor, but continued to act out the motions anyway. He looked like a fish suffering from a brain tumor. Suddenly, Liz gasped as Loki snaked his hand around her waist and abruptly pulled her against him. Liz attempted to break the harsh impact by placing her hands against his chest. He wasn't as bulky as Thor was, but he was definitely fit. She could feel his toned abdomen underneath his thin shirt. A shiver ran down her spine when Loki leaned in close, his breath tickling the side of her face as he nearly growled in her ear.

"This is a dangerous game your playing, darling." Her mind scattered fifty different ways and she could feel her core clench with need. The intimate area between her legs was becoming undeniably warm. With one last attempt to one-up him, Liz placed one of her legs outside of Loki's so that their feet alternated between one another. Then she pulled him closer to her and ground her intimate area between her legs against his thigh. The strangled sound that escaped his throat signaled she'd done exactly what she hoped would happen. In fact, it was unexpectedly just as pleasurable for Liz, and it took everything she had in her to suppress a whimper from releasing through her lips. Liz leaned up close to his own ear. 

"You don't know _dangerous_ until you've dealt with _me_." She told him insistently. Her lashes batted up at him as she whispered: "The first one to fall for the other loses." Then with one swift movement, she released herself from his grasp and raised a challenging brow at him before making her way to join the others. It almost hurt to walk away, but she forced her presence away. Loki was left utterly frustrated and needy as he watched her hips sway away from him. His black jeans had become tighter as he struggled with his clear sign of arousal. He felt something cold brush his fingers when he placed his hand on the counter, then looked down and realized the drink Liz had made for him was still there. With an exasperated and frustrated sigh, he reached for it and began to down the contents of it, enjoying the burn of the alcohol down his throat. He was going to need way more of these if he was going to get through this game.


	12. Starting Line

_Not too many of 'em put it down like me_

_I say it humbly, but they don't wear the crown like me_

_It's all in your eyes, locked, loaded, we were rolling_

_You make the whole room feel slow-motion_

_Crowded Room_ _\- Selena Gomez & 6LACK_

  
Loki could practically feel the blood in his body boiling. Liz had made no attempts to lighten up the competitive aura that floated around her like a forcefield. It wafted around her like the expensive-smelling perfume she used. It was intoxicating. _She_ was intoxicating. And Loki all but resented and craved her presence at the same time. He'd dressed in a regular gray tux while Thor aimed for a more classic black tux. Loki could feel the proud and joyful vibes oozing from him as they strode down the hallway and stopped before the elevator. They were leaving for Liz's performance. The trickster god kept his hands shoved in his pockets the entire walk. He didn't want anyone to see the clenching and unclenching of his hands as he imagined his fingertips caressing Elizabeth's flawless skin. Loki didn't regret acting so abrupt with her last night when he practically crushed her against him. The way her body had molded with his own stature felt as if they were parts of a puzzle. The busty curves of her bust pressed against his torso had nearly unraveled him. Even just now thinking about it sent pleasurable shivers down his spine and triggered a twitch to his cock. It took him forever to fall asleep last night. It was as if his mind refused to forget the feeling of their bodies connecting. She had challenged him the moment their eyes locked for the first time last night. He had to admit, she was much more frisky and daring than he thought she was. Her actions had surprised him, no less. 

His thoughts were jarred when the ding of the elevator sounded and the doors opened, both of the men stepping inside and waiting for the doors to close. Loki hadn't spoken to Thor much today for fear that he might accidentally say something unnecessary. He was still very much jealous of his brother for having the privilege of being Liz's date to her own show. It should have been him. Loki knew it was selfish to think that, but with Liz, he couldn't help but feel overprotective. He had practically claimed her last night when they accepted each other's invitation. He thought about it again as his eyes glanced over at his brother. It was clear that Liz acted very differently around him. With her friends, she was very easy-going, polite, and even-tempered. But it seemed like the moment they were out of the picture and it was just him, her angel wings faded, halo melted, horns appeared, and eyes glowed red with sexy evilness only he ever felt he understood. It charged his curiosity like a matchbox.

"You've got that look on your face," He heard Thor state as he kept his gaze forward. 

"You'll have to elaborate a little further." Thor then glanced at him.

"I've lived with you long enough to know when something is on your mind." Loki swallowed, frustration blinding his judgment as he cleared his throat defiantly. 

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." Thor sighed and continued gazing forward again. He was aware that Loki was lying, even though he was admittedly a very exceptional one. He wasn't the God of Lies for nothing. 

Loki's snarky attitude didn't lighten even after they arrived at the performance building. When Loki had stepped out of the car, his eyes were drawn to large banners hanging above the regal entrance doors. They were large, the material of them so heavy the wind was barely able to sway them. There were four of them, and all of them had Liz posing on them. He skimmed his glazed eyes over each of them. The first showcased a standing pose of her as she leaned forward on the wooden toe of her pointe shoe. Her arms were gracefully strung behind her with her back arm higher to provide length and elegance.

The second introduced whom Loki assumed was her partner as the man lifted her into the air effortlessly with one arm. Liz's body arched beautifully as if she were gently being pushed from behind.

The third was another image of the two partners as the man lunged strongly and supported Liz as she stretched her leg high in the air while the other planted delicately on the floor. It was a very intimate pose considering the way the dancers looked at each other in the photo.

The adoration Loki held for Liz was quickly replaced with more jealously until he trailed his gaze across the fourth and final banner. Liz was leaping magically in the air, her powerful legs slicing through the air.

Even though the action looked forced her face was peaceful and calm with her lips parted and eyes closed. Then he read the bright letters flashing on the theater's billboard. 

_Featuring London's own Elizabeth Rausch in Swan Lake, tonight only._

Loki closed the car door and followed behind Thor into the crowded building, his eyes sneaking back to the posters. He stared at them until he couldn't anymore as the ceiling above blocked his view from the outside world and they entered into a low light setting. The inside of the building was much more sophisticatedly classic than he thought it would be with its red carpet and drapes. The main hall was very large. The brothers peered above them at the high ceiling where a crystal chandelier hung in the center. There were many people here. Loki barely had enough space to move comfortably around everyone.

"Evening, boys," Liz greeted as she slipped through two people to appear in front of them. They almost hadn’t noticed her at first; the cramped space was overwhelming with all the low conversations around them. Thor jumped at the chance to answer first, cutting Loki off in the process. 

“Greetings, Lady Elizabeth.” Loki rolled his eyes with annoyance, Liz uttering a low hum of amusement as she glanced at the green-eyed man. Loki’s mind buzzed at her silky voice, admiring the way her accent dropped with every word she said. Her body was adorned by a tight beige, silk dress. The length of it reached just at her knees. Her sparkling strappy stilettos matched the sequins on the top of her dress and her hair was pulled back into a neat bun. There were absolutely no stray hairs in sight. Loki noticed the light brushes of gold eye shadow upon her eyelids and the red lipstick that accenting her smile. His insides quivered are the mere sight of her. She was so close he could practically taste her.   
  
“Everyone else is already in the lounge.”   
  
“The lounge?” Loki asked. In all seriousness, he just wanted to keep her and Thor from interacting with each other. And if that meant stealing her attention away, then he would gladly do it. Liz nodded her head, the glitter among her lids sparkling as she blinked at them.   
  
“I’ve invited you as guests of honor. You’ll be sitting in the VIP booth on the right end of the theater.” Then she slowly grasped Thor’s wrist and began leading him through the crowd. Loki followed helplessly as he watched them, his gaze trying to look anywhere but at their conjoined hands. The walk to the lounge seemed to take forever. But the excruciating length of it began to diminish when his eyes caught the fluid movement of Liz’s hope. Her dress swayed with every step she took. His eyes were glued to the perkiness of her ass and instantly shoved his hands back into his pockets as he felt his face and pants tighten. Oh, the things he wanted to do to her. When he was finally able to teach her a lesson about obedience, he’d make sure to teach her well. And make sure she _remembered_. When his eyes traveled up her legs, to her torso, and finally to the lines of her shoulders, he was startled to find that she was glancing back at him with a smile. Her smile may have looked genuine and innocent, but her eyes were a completely different story. They were fervent... intense... ferocious. He wondered if she could tell what he was thinking. He could certainly hear her thoughts; his abilities granted him that much. And Frigga help him, he didn’t know if he could contain himself much longer with the ravenous idea running through her head right now. Liz paused in front of an opening covered by curtains. This must be their seating area; Loki could hear the rambunctious laughter of Sam, Bruce, and a few others behind it. His gaze fell back onto the brunette beauty before him when she turned to face both of the men. 

"Unfortunately, this is where the tour ends," She says with forgiving eyes. She scans Thor with innocence again and brushes her fingers along his forearm the same she had last night. "I'll come to find you after the performance so we can talk to the press." The God of Thunder nods his head absentmindedly at her flirtatious actions. Then Liz parts from him and begins back the way they came. Her fingers ever so delicately whisp along the zipper of his dress pants as she purposefully squeezes past him. His sex jolts to attention and he glances at her, but her grey orbs are strictly staring in front of her. Thor parts the curtains and turns to look at Loki enthusiastically. 

"You coming?" Loki clears his throat as he watches Liz for a fraction of a second longer, then tears away to answer his brother. 

"I'll be just a moment." Thor shrugs and lets go of the fabric, allowing it to swing back into its original place. Loki instantly paces down the hallway again, his footsteps prudent against the carpeted floor compared to Liz's heels. When he's close enough in reach he grasps her waist and drags her to the outskirts of the corridor, her back pressing against the wall as she yelps with surprise. His hand grasped her hip tightly to keep her from escaping as his other hand rested gently on her thigh. Liz could feel her skin warming through the silk fabric of her dress underneath his touch. She had heard him coming for her, pacing towards her like an animal stalking its prey. But unlike the normal instinct of trying to get away, Liz had waited for him. Why?

Because she wanted him. 

She had left herself so lonely and needy last night when she forced herself away from Loki. The moment she turned to walk away her body was screaming for him, begging for her to return herself back into his grasp. And she'd wanted to do it, too. But that's not how she was going to let this game play out. She would be in control, she would raise the bar, and she would get what she wanted... sooner or later. What intrigued her most about their encounter was the fact that it was constantly on her mind. When she flirted with other men she was just fine; she didn't have any trouble finding different things (other men, in particular) to keep her thoughts occupied. But this... this wasn't like any of those other times. It was only him: Loki. And no matter how hard she tried to think about somebody else, it never worked. His face was on every individual body she created, in every situation, doing everything she fantasized about. The different fantasies that ran through her mind made her shiver. She was an expert at teasing... apparently she was teasing herself just as much as she was Loki with her tormenting thoughts. Loki's random appearance at the party was more than overwhelming to her senses. She had spent most of the night relieving herself in any way that she could just to try to fall asleep. Being tired for the performance the next day would be a disaster.

"If you mess up my hair I will fucking kill you," Liz bit back with a warning. She would get relentlessly reprimanded by her hairdresser if there was even a hair out of place when she came back. Not to mention it took such a long time to get it perfectly pinned and styled. 

"Relax, darling," Loki mumbled lowly in her ear. Liz sighed when an uncontrollable ripple of pleasure ran through her as Loki's hand slowly lifted the fabric of her dress. His fingers felt richer than liquid gold brushing along her skin. "We wouldn't want you going on stage distracted now, would we?" He was poking and prodding at her ego. Her fingertips trailed up and down along his arms in an attempt to distract her from his rising hand. 

It wasn't working. 

"I swear to God," She nearly gasped as he stopped just below her g-string. Loki pulled back to gaze into her dilated eyes. Liz could have sworn his green eyes seemed a whole shade darker; the expression he gave her was dangerously crossing the line from teasing to seductive. He lifted his hand off of her hip and grazed her jawline, then tapped underneath her tongue to make her instinctively raise her chin.

"Or flustered." Liz squeezed her throat shut to keep any noise from escaping as Loki plunged his lips unto the skin of her flushing neck. Her skin bubbled and sparked as he kissed along her tenderness and his finger plucked at the string of her underwear. Her lungs failed her as she let out an exasperated breath. 

"Loki Laufeyson," She whispered harshly. He paused abruptly, his head lifting as his body adorned its full height again. Liz could feel her inner thighs dampening with need as he gazed at her. One of his eyebrows was raised attractively like he was testing her thought process. She swallowed desperately, her lips suddenly feeling dry. "I need to go."

She gave him a confused expression when he merely laughed and glanced at her mouth. Loki slid his fingers underneath her g-string so his fingertips were flush up against her warm, soft skin. Liz kept as straight a face as she could, not wanting to give the green-eyed god the satisfaction of how much his actions were affecting her. But not even the death-hold she had on her clamped jaw couldn't contain her trembling lip as she took a shaky breath, so she pursed her red lips together as tight as she could. Loki's hand was fully submerged under the skirt of Liz's dress, half of his forearm hidden under the beige fabric. The dancer was glaring at him as he watched her with parted lips. Her skin was so soft, her lips so plump and body so perfectly sculpted that Loki couldn’t help but feel his cock press against the hem of his dress pants. His thin lips curved into a satisfied smirk when his thumb hooked onto her lace string and tugged forcefully upward. The friction of the lace against her pulsing opening caused a gut-wrenching sensation to spread throughout Liz’s entire body. Her mouth opened in a silent moan that she couldn’t control as her golden eyelids fluttered, all the while their hold on each other’s gaze never faltering. Loki leaned in close to her, his panting breaths fanning her extremely red cheeks. Liz bit her lip as he continued to rub her lace panties against her. She glanced at his lips as he teasingly swiped his tongue across them. Their noses were practically brushing.   
  
“I love how your words deny me,” He whispers. Loki circles his pointer finger skillfully to loop the lace around his first knuckle. It causes the string to tighten even more. Liz gasped and straightened her entire body, desperate to release the fiery tension between her legs. “Yet your body tells a completely different story.” She was practically gasping for air, her face leaning up towards the ceiling with pleading eyes. The woman was literally gasping for breath. The blinding sensations exploding inside her were extraordinary. It took everything in her not to moan. Liz wanted to move, do something, _anything_ , to turn the tables. Grasp his hair, clutch the tie hanging from his neck, drag her tongue along the length of his neck. But she couldn't; she felt like she was paralyzed. Every time she moved even the slightest fraction of an inch, his hold on her g-string was so firm she would start to climax. And she wasn't going to let that happen. 

Like _hell_ she was going to let that happen.

A refurbished breath of relief escaped Liz when Loki finally released his grip from her lace string. Her body relaxed and shoulders slumped; her height lowered about two inches from the action. Her stomach was being assaulted with butterflies and hormones. Loki pressed his thumb against her chin again, the tip of it barely touching her bottom lip. He squinted his eyes at the brunette. 

"I told you that you were starting a dangerous game, darling," His eyes were still storming with lust. His muscles were pulsing with instinctive twitches, his hands threatening to rummage her body right then and there. If she didn't have to go on stage soon, maybe he would have already been through with her, maybe not. But one thing was for sure; he felt as drained as Liz did. Watching her body writhe in his grasp and jerk from his sexual gestures were just as stimulating to him as they were for her. His jaw twitched with ambition as he held her jar between the crook of his finger and his thumb. Those lips... he wanted to devour them. But that would have to wait for another time. 

"And I told you that I _am_ danger," She panted challengingly. She narrowed her eyes at him, her senses now stiff and frustrated from not releasing the buildup of pleasure Loki had created. Liz grasped his wrist and removed it from her face, then took a step towards where she was originally headed. Her hands superstitiously smoothed over her dress as she took a deep breath to recollect her bearings. Before she took more than ten steps, she paused and turned back to glance at him over her shoulder. He'd placed his hands in his pants pockets. An unnoticeable quirk of her lips showed when she saw the new bulge of his groin. _She had done that to him... Loki, the almighty God of Mischief_. A conniving smile spread along her face. "Not bad... but you can do better." Loki swallowed with a glare as he watched the ballerina strut back down the corridor.


	13. Dance of Seduction

_I kick-start the rhythm_

_All the drama's in remission_

_No, I don't need permission_

_Feels so, feels so, feels so good to dance again_

_Dance Again_ _\- Selena Gomez_

  
About twenty minutes after their hot encounter, the lights in the theater began to dim. The Avengers team noticed the change in lighting and instantly turned their attention to the stage. All echoing chatter started to diminish; normal conversations turned into to hushed whispers and bustling commotion ceased to exist. Within seconds the room was completely quiet. Their reserved lounge was perched on the side of the theater. It was a balcony that overlooked the entire room, and it had the perfect view of the stage. As Loki turned to look upon the black surface of the stage, his eyes were drawn to shuffling movement in the wing beside a long, heavy red curtain. He was drawn to it like a fly to a lamp, his senses urging to find out what was causing the rippling of the curtain. Loki glanced towards the slight movement. And that’s when he saw her; the dangerous agent, the straightforward woman, his dancer. His heart quivered in his chest at the sight of her. At the sight of Elizabeth Rausch, the Swan Princess. And he swore on Odin’s name that she could possibly have been the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Her outfit was pristine and perfectly stitched with gold embroidery. From a distance, it looked as if her bodice was strapless and it dipped just between her well-rounded breasts. Her expression was innocent and wondrous as he noticed her hands swiping along the plane of her platter tutu.

Was she nervous? 

He was tempted to take a look inside her thought-filled mind, rummage through it and decipher the hidden meaning behind her ideas and fantasies. But he decided against it as he knew it wasn’t wise right before she was about to go on stage. 

Loki snickered to himself lightly as his hands dug into his pants pockets again. _That’s not what you justified in the hallway, now is it, Loki_? 

He watched as Liz took a deep breath and began making her way to the middle of the stage, her hands rounded elegantly in front of her as she pattered from toe to heel, paused when she reached her destination, then bowed her head as she waited for the music to begin. Her long fake eyelashes fluttered against her cheekbones as she froze her position on the dance floor. When she stood waiting off stage for the lights to dim and conversations to mellow, her mind was completely at ease. In fact, she wasn’t worried at all. She had done this hundreds of times, and every time played out the same as the previous. She would enter the stage, dance, bow in closing, and then speak with the press. It was the same every time. Except tonight there had been an extra event. One that included a not-so-forgiving Norse god. She’d tried her hardest to calm her nerves after she walked away from him, but it was no use; nothing had worked. The only time her lust had subsided was when she finally positioned herself in the wing of the stage. That’s when her kindling fire had finally been put out by the cool water of reality and current events. As soon as Liz found herself about to perform, she was ready. Her cocky attitude had returned, the confidence of her success churned within her, and her chin raised in the air. She was like a proud peacock strutting its feathers, showing off its beauty, talent, and pride. 

The opening scene was about only herself, a character portrayed as Princess Odette. The music began, its soft melody flowing through the air like freshly sprayed perfume. The ballerina rolled her head slowly in a circle, her eyes still closed and lips parted. She pliéd gently, her arms mimicking the growing wings of a flying bird. It was gentle, delicate, melodic. Everything she did was in accordance with the music. Then the chorus began and she balanced on the tips of her pointe shoes. As she continued to gently wave her arms she tiptoed towards the opposite end of the stage from where she entered. Her gaze stayed low and away from the crowd until she abruptly straightened into an arabesque as she skillfully balanced on her left shoe and extended her right leg out behind her; her left arm struck the air above her head while her right stretched horizontally, creating the illusion of an “L” shape. Her body flowed into her next action, a chassè to her right that led into a soutenu, an act of turning that consisted of her left leg crossing over right as she turned and trailed her arms up her bodice, then flowered them back down when she faced the audience once more. Her eyes shone from the bright lights pointed upon her tan skin and perfectly painted makeup. Her core tightened as she controllably pointed her right foot and trailed it up her calf, then thigh, and then fully extended it above her. 

Loki watched from the balcony, his thoughts completely blank as he watched her move. She looked so belonging on that stage with everyone watching her. Nobody moved as she performed, not even a peep was uttered, almost as if everyone was holding their breath. Loki hadn’t realized he was holding it until a silent sigh left his lips. He was memorized by Liz. He’d never seen anything like this before, especially on Asgard. And to see Liz in such a different state of being was intriguing to him. It made him want her even more. His eyes trailed her body as she chassèd again and kept into the air this time. For a moment she looked just like she had on the poster placed at the front of the building. After a few more minutes Liz was joined by a few other dancers, but they were noticeably not main characters as their costumes were much less arrogant and flashy. Instead of a platter tutu, they wore flowing skirts. They all joined in dancing with each other in unison, but Liz continued to dance before them. It was obvious she was meant to be the center of attention, and Loki didn’t have a problem with that. She deserved to be; her skill and perfect form gave her every right. In fact, he admired her dedication. To be able to perform in such a grand way must have taken a lot of work, and he was impressed by her work ethic. Liz seemed like the type of woman that worked for what she wanted. Maybe, Loki thought, she didn’t like when things were handed to her. 

The long-skirted dancers exited the stage and Liz was left to herself once more as she completed multiple pirouettes in a row. It was stunning. Everything she did, every movement, every pursing of her lips, each exhausted breath, was magnificent. Then a man entered from stage left, his arms extended as to embrace Liz into his chest. Loki’s gut clenched. He didn’t want anyone touching her except for himself. His eyes trailed Liz as she solemnly smiled at him and took his hand to lead him in a conjoined routine of hops and toe-clicks. They danced around the stage together, their movements hardly ever different from the other. At one point Liz’s partner placed himself behind her as they faced the crowd and he set his hands on her hips. Loki’s jaw tightened with jealousy and longing. Then Liz prepped for a turn and tightened her body skillfully as her partner loosely trailed her abdomen to keep her upright. He was there merely for stability to make sure Liz completed her turns without hardship. After rounding her pirouettes, she chennèd away from him, then turned to face the man once more before kicking her leg above her head. The man performed his own round of turns before clutching Liz by the waist and lifting her in the air as she split her legs in different directions and landed gently back to the floor. They worked very well together, whoever the man was. But Loki didn’t like it, not one bit.

He tried his best to focus mainly on Liz, but he couldn’t keep the replaying image of another man’s hands on her body. She was playing this game with him, Loki, not any other man. Then it occurred to him that she might be doing all of this to get to him just like she had been before. She probably told him to touch her as much as possible. She would fucking pay for that. You know, he’d thought maybe she’d learned her lesson by now. But then again, Loki didn’t know what he was expecting. Liz was obviously a very competitive and independent person. It would take a lot more than just a one-time-tease to get through her thick facades of thinking she’s always on top. _Wake up call: you’re not going to be able to walk after I’m done with you_. 

The rest of the performance went by quickly, mostly because Loki didn’t pay much attention when Liz wasn’t dancing. Only did his attention perk up when the golden embroidery of Liz’s tutu caught his eye in its reflective material. She was sprinting at her partner who was preparing to catch her. Without hesitation, Liz hoisted herself up into his hands and spread her arms as he lifted her into the air. Her body formed the shape of a “C” as he twirled her. Then he faltered his grasp and tossed her up, then caught the inside crook of her bent knee and hooked his other arm around her waist as she dipped with her head lowered to the floor while her pointed leg laid almost completely vertical in the air. And then the music halted. It was over. The action had almost scared Loki. He thought she was going to fall, his heart was beating so fast in his chest.

Cheers and roars of enthusiasm quickly filled the theater upon their closing act. People immediately rose in a standing ovation. The people sitting in the balcony stood as well, their hands joining with polite claps as they smiled and muttered to each other about the performance. The dancing pair gracefully released themselves from their tense position as they faced each other. Liz’s partner offered his hand to her as they tiredly panted, their shoulders bobbing up and down. Liz took it with a kind smile as they joined in facing the audience and bowed. But immediately after rising again, her partner stepped away and offered her a moment for herself as she beamed brightly, her white teeth glowing as she smiled at all the people before her. Her arms lifted at either side of her body as she curtsied, her back leg sliding behind herself as she dipped close to the ground. When she rose to watch the faces of the people again, her eyes glanced up at the balcony containing the team of heroes. She could see them all smiling at her, but she wasn’t paying attention to that. She was too busy peering at Loki, who had an unreadable expression etched across his face as he tapped his hands together politely. Liz thought she could see his eyes widen with admiration, but she was too far away to tell. She wasn’t concerned about that, though. She was just glad she’d done her job... little did he know that this would be a key part of her plan to win this game of seduction.


	14. I Come In (Not-So-Innocent) Peace

_Standin' up, keep me on a rise_

_Lose control of myself, I'm compromised_

_You're incriminated, no disguise_

_Man's you ain't never running low on supplies_

_Yummy -Justin Bieber_

Pepper had insisted that the brothers spend the night since it was already so late. Loki was rather hesitant about staying while Thor had gladly accepted the offer. In fact, the God of Thunder practically jumped at the opportunity as soon as the offer passed Pepper's lips. Loki was slowly starting to catch onto his mannerisms; it was no secret that Thor wanted as much of Liz's attention as he did.

After the performance, Liz had taken Thor to take pictures and answer questions for people. Of course, the two were asked if they were entering the early stages of a romantic relationship. Luckily, Liz clarified bluntly that they were only very good friends and that Thor was a very humble man, but that they were not intimate with one another. Thor hadn't seemed bothered by her response at all as he smiled in agreement, but that wasn't to be mistaken with the admirable gaze he shared with Liz whenever they locked gazes. And while they whispered and laughed with each other during their time with the photographers, Loki had watched her the entire time. Liz hadn't bothered to change out of her ballet costume, she even kept her pointe shoes on. She was even more stunning close-up. Her golden eyelids matched the embroidery of her tutu perfectly and her red lips added a bold statement to her otherwise innocent portrayal. He noticed that she had a rather muscular build for a ballerina, especially compared to the other petite women in their costumes. It only brought his attention to her even more. Every once in awhile Loki would catch her glancing at him. He even thought she'd winked at him once, although he very possibly could have just imagined it.

While Loki was shown to a guest bedroom on a rather deserted floor of the building, Thor had a personal room claimed by him since he sometimes lived here from time to time. After Pepper made sure he was situated she waved to him and wished him a good night before striding down the hallway back towards the elevator. Loki glanced around the bland room. Its walls were a light gray and the bed was decorated with navy blue sheets. Accents of blue were scattered throughout the space by lamps, paintings, and curtains. It definitely wasn't what he was used to, but he really didn't care. With a strained sigh, he transformed out of his formal attire and changed into a pair of green silk pants and a nightshirt. His brows creased as he searched the room until he found the bathroom, then entered and flipped the light on, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look any different, but he sure had a lot going on inside. The straining in his pants, for example, still hadn't gone away. He reached to turn on the sink, wetting his hands and quickly running them down his face. If he wasn't able to get ahold of himself soon he might have to result in a cold shower. That always seemed to help when he was sexually frustrated. His eyes studied himself in the mirror again as he gripped the marble countertop. Her body had been accentuated in all the right ways in her costume. Even with her breasts concealed behind her wired bodice, you could still see the perfect roundness of them as they pressed against the fabric. And her sculpted ass... fuck, he could explode just thinking about it. Loki squeezed his eyes shut as he fought to control himself. Her long, sexy legs were on full display for him. They were strong, powerful, and beautifully crafted. She must have to work out a lot to keep them as toned as they were. And her waist, so easy to grasp and hold against him. He could feel his hand trailing down to untie the drawstring of his pants, but he gripped the fabric covering his thigh instead. He wanted to release the tension so badly... and he wanted to do it thinking about _her_. But if he did, that meant she was winning, and he wasn't ready to forfeit after it just started.

A knock at the door jolted the tempting thoughts from his mind. Loki forced his eyes open and swallowed. His throat was so dry it was almost painful. He ran his hand through his hair with frustration and need as he made his way to the door, his footsteps lightened from the carpeted floor. His hand gripped the handle and pulled; it was probably Pepper. Maybe she forgot to tell him something. His eyes met with the person at the door and his cock twitched. Liz was leaning against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest, and her gray eyes were filled with more emotions than Loki could count. Liz's brown hair was piled above her head in a messy bun with small stray hairs escaping down the side of her face and along the back of her neck. She adorned her signature toothpick between her naturally pink lips the same way she had when he first met her all those months ago. The god clenched his jaw. His green eyes checked over the length of her. She was wearing sports shorts and a crop top. _Those sexy legs again_.

"Elizabeth."

"You seem surprised," she says coolly as her smooth accent dripped from her words. Normally she would have started off by scolding him for calling her by her full name. But for some reason, she didn't. Something about her name coming from his lips was... exhilarating.

"Well it _is_ almost one in the morning," Loki points out. But Liz doesn't seem fazed as stands up straight and drops her arms.

"Your point?" Their gaze locks and they sit in silence. Bless Frigga, her eyes could practically cast a spell over him and he wouldn't have a problem with it. Whatever she wanted to do to him, he would gladly let her. The prince shrugs dismissively and steps aside, silently inviting her inside. As Liz passes by him she caresses the collar of his shirt between her fingers.

"I never took you for a silk type of person." Loki forces his voice to remain even while he closes the door and watches as Liz enters further into the room.

"The eyes can be deceiving." He trails her steps slowly with crossed arms of his own as she turns sideways to look at him. She lets her somber eyes roam along his body. She can see the bulge of his crotch perfectly through the green silk of his pants. It made her head buzz as she bit back a smile. Finally, her gaze lands on his own eyes that are already staring at her; he'd been analyzing her, too.

"What does that tell me about you?" He tilts his head at her as a lopsided smirk paints his lips.

"You tell me, darling. You seem to know so much about me." Liz raises an eyebrow at him.

"Research can only do so much." _So that's how she learned of him_. His chin dips as he eyes her darkly. His voice is a low rumble, like a lion commanding a stubborn lioness.

"Why are you here, Elizabeth?" She bit the inside of her lip and swallowed. He wasn't aware of it, but her chambers were only down the hallway and to the right; she was staying on the guest floor, too. With him being so close it was driving her mad while she'd sat in her personal bedroom. The opportunity was practically handed to her on a silver platter, so why not take it with enthusiasm? She'd been thinking about him since she bowed after her performance. Loki had looked so annoyed seeing her with his brother at the premiere. It was cute seeing him all jealous.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Loki's body began to spark with lust. Liz watched as he took slow, menacing steps towards her, his hands unfolding from his front as he placed them at his sides. Their heated bodies were almost touching by the time Loki stopped. His eyes searched hers as he rummaged through her thoughts. Images of him pushing her against the wall were clear in his own mind, almost like a movie. He even saw scenes of them having passionately vulgar sex. _So she likes it rough_. Loki smirked gently at her, an intrigued sparkle catching his eyes.

"You have very colorful fantasies, my dear." Her eyes widened slightly. She hadn't expected that sentence to come out of his mouth at all. Liz forced her thighs together to keep her quenching thirst for him in check. She'd completely forgot about the mind-reading portion of his powers.

"You're reading my mind."

"Am I not supposed to?" Liz forced a deep breath into her lungs and narrowed her eyes at the tall, delicious man in front of her. She pursed her lips, their gaze never faltering.

"And do you like what you see?" Loki swiped his tongue along his bottom lip hungrily as more and more scenarios piled up in her mind. Him fucking her hard from the back, the sting of his hand on her ass as he leaned her over his knee, her hot lips against his chilled skin. It sent his body into overdrive, and he knew that she was doing it on purpose now. He didn't know if he would be able to contain himself much longer, especially since he had already been very much aroused before she arrived.

"The question is," Loki tipped her chin up with his finger, then trailed it down her neck and along her collarbone. "Do _you_ like what _you_ see?" She was self-conscious now. If he could read her mind, he very well could be hearing everything she was thinking right now as well. He could know how his touch practically paralyzed her, and that every time his lips moved she imagined them eating away at her wet pussy, or how his fluid voice and attractive accent made her heart catch in her throat. Loki smirked, and that was all she needed to know that she was right... he knew. Well shit... this would only make things more difficult for her. But then again, it might be more fun. She could very possibly use it to her advantage.

"You seem pleased with yourself," she stated while ignoring his question. She almost whimpered when he pulled his finger away from her fevering skin. She so desperately wanted his hands to skim her body and explore every inch of her. Her body tingled at the thought of him trailing kisses all over her.

"Pleased isn't the term I would use." Her eyes instantly grazed over his erection but quickly found his eyes again. Loki tore his eyes away and pattered a few steps away to sit on the bed. A subject change needed to happen or he was going to lose his shit. "You and Thor seemed pretty comfortable tonight."

"Jealous, are we?" The bed dipped under Loki's weight as he leaned back on his arms for support.

"You're getting the wrong idea here, darling."

"Do you call all of your women back home that?" Liz retorted with attitude. She hadn't intended for it to come out that way, she even surprised herself at how harsh her tone was. In all honesty, she didn't know why she'd naturally responded in such a snarky way. She was used to bouncing from guy to guy, it was nothing new to her. And even though she felt a strong pull towards Loki, she felt that this fling between them would end up being no different. So she convinced herself he was just getting to her.

"Now who's the jealous one?" Liz rolled her eyes and leaned against a table pushed up against the wall. "Bold of you to assume I bed multiple women." Their gaze met again, this time with playfulness and competitiveness, but the sexual tension was still very much present.

"Assumptions never hurt anyone. It makes it easier." Loki raised a brow at her curiously.

"Easier to what?" Liz gnawed on her toothpick.

"Easier to fuck and move forward." It surprised her when Loki chuckled out loud. The beautiful sound drew her to him, her body pushing off from the table as she took a few lazy steps toward him before they were right in front of each other. He was still smiling up at her when she ceased her movements.

"Are those your intentions with me?" Liz studied him, her expression blank and eyes glazed over with thought. Were those her intentions...? She didn't even know herself. It would most definitely be easy to do so; she wouldn't have to worry about losing her independence. She would be able to keep being her own person, continue doing what she loved. And nothing would have to change... God, she hated change.

"I guess we'll see."

"Ooh," Loki teased lowly. "We're playing the mysterious card."

Liz reached out towards his face and ran her fingers gently through the tips of his black hair. While Loki's expression didn't change he could feel chills spark along his spine from the slight tug of his hair. Liz hummed.

"Anonymity makes things a little more... exciting, don't you think, Loki?" Her eyes followed her fingers as they feathered delicately along his shoulder and traveled to his chest, then twisted at the top button of his silk shirt. At the same time, she leaned towards his already laid-back posture and placed her free hand on his knee. Loki watched her face even though she didn't notice. "It keeps you guessing." She continued trailing her fingers down the lowering buttons until she felt the drawstring of his waistband. When she glanced back up at him his eyes were ignited with a bright green. They were glowing. His magic was seeping through the surface, which meant that he was losing control over his actions. But little did she know, her eyes were glowing too. And Loki noticed it with intrigue. They weren't just a bright grey, though. They were liquid gold. He opened his mouth to ask her about it but ended up sucking in a sharp breath instead as she dipped the tips of her fingers just under his waistband. Loki wanted her to touch him so badly. He was so hard it was starting to hurt. This incredible woman could get him going in any situation. Even just the thought of her turned him on. Her eyelashes fluttered seductively as she rolled her toothpick along her lips.

"Your eyes betray you, Loki." He blinked at her curiously. Maybe he was imagining things; after all, he was extremely overdue for a release.

"I should say the same for you." Her gold iris' practically glittered. Loki had never seen anything like it. He felt like wherever her skin touched his it burned, but it was so pleasurable. His breath hitches when her fingers travel lower past his waistband. The pace was excruciatingly slow.

"I have an idea."

_Yeah, fuck my aching cock._ "Do you now?" His voice was strained as he staggered over his words. She was so close to the base of his cock he was starting to shake with anticipation. Liz's eyes pierced through his soul, a small smirk pulling at her pink lips. Her fingers retreated from under the green silk of his pants as she released the toothpick from her mouth and dipped her head in that direction. Her teeth clamped onto the string of his pants and pulled, the neat bow coming undone. Loki nearly drooled at the sight of it as their eyes met again and she let the string drop from her lips.

"Bloody hell."

"Let's get to know each other, love."


	15. Stripped of Dignity

_Well I'm not paralyzed but, I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_Paralyzer_ _\- Finger Eleven_

  
Her body was sparking. The area of her skin felt as if pop-rocks were exploding on them. Whatever was happening, she didn't necessarily dislike it. It almost felt stimulating. Her senses seemed to heighten and even just the brush of her panties against her pussy sent her over the edge in an orgasm. Was Loki doing this to her? What kind of magic made her feel like this? Whatever; she didn't care. Liz's hands released his knees as she took a couple of steps back, taking in the full image of his body sitting on the bed. 

"I ask you a question, you answer. If you refuse, a clothing item comes off." She shrugs gently with a smirk. "Same goes for me. You in?" Loki sighed as he retained from stroking himself in his hand. He needed to do something about this. And this idea of hers wasn't going to help him any more than her actions already were. He raised an eyebrow with suspicion and raised up off the bed, his stance the same as hers. 

"You first." She crossed her arms and cocked her head. 

"How old are you?" 

"In Asgardian or human years?" 

"Both." Loki sighed. He wasn't expecting her to ask him that.

"Thirty-two on Midgard, one-thousand-fifty-two on Asgard." Liz bobbed her head at his answer. Loki's lips curled smugly. "What are you wearing under those clothes?" She narrowed her still-golden eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing." There was a prolonged pause as he swallowed her answer.

"I'm sorry?" 

"You heard me."

"Prove it." She shook her head at him.

"Not part of the game, Loki." She paused before asking her next question. "How many women have you slept with?" She watched as his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek and his hands disappeared into his silk pants pockets. He seemed hesitant about answering. Would he be the first to lose an article of clothing? Her hopes fell short as he stared straight into her eyes. The green in them was still vibrant and luminescent. 

"Two. I'm not the prick you take me for." He offered her a once-over. "You, on the other hand, seem to be a different story... how many men have _you_ slept with?" Liz felt like someone punched her in the gut. She should've seen this coming; him using her curiosity against her. The brunette sighed and released her hair from its bun, then smirked and showed him her scrunchy to prove it was indeed an article of clothing. He eyed it as if he hated it; like he resented its existence. "Well, _that_ was a pretty cheap move."

"Don't be so disappointed," She teased while running her fingers through her snarled hair. His gaze followed the lines of her toned abdomen. _Was that a tattoo?_ "What's the sexiest part of my body?" Loki could feel his mouth drying again. His eyes scanned the length of her stature again. This time he had an excuse to study every feature about her. There were so many sexy things about her. Her ass, her breasts, her slim waist. Then he roamed over her face. 

"Your lips." Liz almost looked taken aback by his response. He bit his lip before carrying on. "The way you bite your bottom lip is the most enticing thing I've ever seen in my life." They made eye contact. "And I'd love to see them wrapped around my cock." Liz bit the inside of her cheek and squeezed her thighs together. She wanted that too. "How many sex partners do you think is too many?" 

"Three," She immediately told him. Loki watched her curiously, his glowing eyes asking for further explanation. "I don't like sharing what's mine, love." 

"You're a possessive one," He muttered more to himself than anything. "Exquisite." She pursed her lips and thought hard about how she could get his shirt off. She hadn't seen him shirtless... she wanted to. 

"If you had to fuck one animal, what would you pick?" Loki laughed with disbelief and disgust. 

"Are you serious?" Liz stepped forward with a cheeky smile and reached for his button-up nightshirt. 

"I'll help you with that." Before she could start unbuttoning it for him he caught her wrist. They locked eyes. 

"Now just hold on, kitten." Her eyes dropped to his lips and then back up again. Loki seductively stepped forward, their bodies completely pressed against one another. His nose grazed her ear as Liz forced her other hand to stay at her side; she wanted to feel his body under her fingers. Loki's voice was barely audible, his whispering breaths fanning against her neck. "If I was ever going to fuck an animal, it would be _you_." Her core clenched and her lungs failed as she sighed fervently. "Because by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to find anything as satisfying from anyone but me." A firm hand pressed the small of Liz's back against Loki's body. She had to squeeze her eyes shut when she felt Loki's sex against her core. And then the fantasies started again. She heard him chuckle lowly. "Even your thoughts prove you want to be fucked like an animal."

"And what if I do?" Liz gasped. He bit playfully at her ear. His other hand still clasped her wrist firmly. 

"I guess I would just have to comply with your wishes." He released her wrist but kept her pressed against him as he asked his question. "Tell me, darling... how badly do you want me to _please_ you right now?" Her eyes shot open with slight fear. She wanted it more than anything... to feel him embedded in her hot body. Even just the light kisses of his lips on her neck or the soft touch of his hands on her skin. But she wouldn't tell him that. With a reluctant clearing of her throat, she took a step back and began lifting her shirt over her head, leaving her in a black sports bra. Loki shot her a disappointed look. 

"I never said I was wearing anything on the bottom," She clarified bluntly. He just pressed their bodies back together dismissively, her cheek meeting his hard chest under his shirt. "So needy." 

"You're right, Elizabeth," He cooed as he made her look at him by balling her hair in his fist and pulling back gently. "I am needy." She pursed her lips together as they gazed into each other's eyes. The glowing green of his had turned from a bright green to a deep, forest color, which glowed even fiercer. "I am needy for your touch," his balled fist clenched harder and Liz sighed from the pleasurable pain. "I am needy for your voice," he dipped his lips just below her jaw. "And I am needy for that pussy you keep dangling over my head like a cat toy." Her breaths are ragged as Loki drags his tongue along the tender skin of her neck. "Mmm... what I would give to have your lips on my mouth." She imagined what it would be like to kiss him; what it would feel like as they nipped at each other's lips. The reason she'd held off on doing so was to keep herself far from falling for him. A kiss was much more intimate than it led on, and she was afraid if she kissed him then she'd begin breaking too soon. From what she could tell, they were both very independent and dominant people. Needless to say, she was curious as to how this game would end with both of them being so demanding for control. Loki pulled away from her neck and smirked at her. "Not those lips, kitten." _Holy shit_. Instant panty drench. Well... if she was wearing any. 

"What's one sexual fetish you would try in the future?" He looked into her eyes, both of his glowing iris' bouncing around her face as he debated answering or not. He definitely had something that he wanted to try, but only with _her_. The thought of them completing it made his mouth water. But he shook his head and sighed in defeat, his cheeks blushing slightly as he waited a moment. His hand lifted from her skin to reach toward his chest but Liz stopped him, dragging his hand back onto the small of her back. He shot her an annoyed look before trying to move his other hand but she swatted that one away too. She gripped his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. "I get to do it." Loki raised his hands in surrender at her demands. Her bottom lip disappeared behind her perfect teeth as she dragged her fingers from his chin to his neck and then to the first button she'd tried to undo in the first place. "This is such a bad idea," She whispered as she worked away at slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Afraid you won't get what you're expecting?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't at all offended, just curious by her contradictive comment. 

"No." _Just afraid I won't be able to control myself much longer_. Loki chuckled at her thoughts. So she _did_ want him as much as he wanted her. As Liz released the final button her fingers trailed up his abdomen to his chest and pushed back the shirt over his shoulders. Loki let the nightshirt drop to the floor, his gaze never faltering from her face as he watched her intently. Liz decided to take a step back, not just to take in the full magnificence of him, but to keep herself from getting too touchy.

Her body ached to touch him, to roam her fingers along his bare skin, but she knew she couldn't. It would only make things harder for her. He was beautiful. His abdomen was toned to perfection; not so much buff like Thor was but chiseled and defined. And it suited him. Fuck, it suited him well. It matched the sharpness of his jaw and his defined nose, and his long hair cascading around his neck only added to the sexy fissure. Liz blinked absentmindedly before clearing her throat and glancing away. "It's your turn," Loki smirked at her as he took a step to close the space between them. Liz's eyes widened and she put a hand out in protest, her lips parting to utter her concerns, but before she could say anything Loki had silenced her with the mere wave of his finger over his lips.

 _Silence_. She wasn't sure why she'd listened to him, or moreover, why she'd lost all urges to retaliate altogether. He gently grasped her outstretched wrist and pulled her to him. The palm of her hand came in contact with the steamy skin, her middle finger in alignment with the middle of his chest. Loki sighed with content as he watched her, his eyes still storming a deep green. Liz's eyes were glowing brighter than ever. 

"Was it as you'd hoped?" The prince asked her as she moved her fingers back and forth. Her touch sent shocks of electricity throughout his entire body, and he loved it. Every contact of their skin was sensationally captivating and addictive. God, she was turning into a drug that he craved more than anything. 

"You didn't disappoint," Liz confirmed with a hushed voice. The control she had over herself was slowly starting to slip out of her grasp the longer this went on. 

"Elizabeth," She gazed up at him, lips parted and wanting to devour his skin. She wanted so desperately to give him a lovebite; to mark him as hers and tell other women to back the fuck off her property. "Why do your eyes turn gold?" Her brows furrowed with confusion at his question. Gold? What was he talking about? 

"What?" 

"Your eyes," He repeated. "They're gold." A wave of panic washed through her veins as the built-up tension of sex and desire withered away. She quickly rushed to the bathroom, her mid-length hair flowing behind her as she flipped on the light and gazed at herself in horror. Sure enough, her eyes were bright gold. And not just gold... glowing, just like Loki's had been. Her body shivered with terror and confusion as she took a step back from herself. What in the hell was going on? She glanced at Loki when he rounded the door frame from following her, then glanced back at herself once again. 

And her eyes were back to normal. 

Liz stumbled back up to the mirror, her body leaning over the countertop as she pried one of her eyes open with her fingers and inspected it. Yup, still gray. But why in God's name had they been gold just a few seconds ago? Her breathing was uneven as she straightened and pushed past Loki back into the room. 

"Elizabeth." She ignored Loki's calling as she stopped in the middle of the room and searched for her shirt. When she found it on the floor near the bed she quickly tugged it back over her head and whipped her hair back into a messy bun. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" She offered as she made her way towards the door. She totally could've stayed and finished whatever was about to happen between her and Loki, but she was disturbed by what had just happened with her eyes. Nonetheless, it was pretty cool, but it worried her... what if she was sick or something? And why would it change her eye color, no less? Loki couldn't finish his thoughts before Liz was completely out the door, the click of the door handle signaling that she truly was gone. He furrowed his brows and cocked his head as he tried recollecting everything that just happened. She was literally just standing here one minute ago... her hand was pressed against his body. He could still feel the hot tinglings of her touch. It was almost like she'd left a hot-ironed mark on his chest, but when he peered at his body to look for the brand of her handprint, there was nothing there; only the memory of her touching him. He sighed with both frustration and relief as he eyed up the present bulge in his pants.

_Cold shower it is, then._


	16. Competitive Release

_Every time you go away, I'm always tryna fight_

_How bad I want you_

_I could try to fill the space with someone else tonight_

_But I don't want to_

_Right Now - Nick Jonas_

Loki woke up the next morning feeling confused. Last night had started out so amazing. It was the most hungry he'd felt for a woman in a long time, and even then, Ingvild was never as enticing to him as Liz was. He'd thought about it all night as he tossed and turned in his bed. The constant images of her in his head tormented him, and the dirty thoughts she'd conjured wasn't helping, either. Before last night he hadn't taken her for such a rowdy person, and especially not somebody that yearned for something so naughty... so _enticing_. Nonetheless, he wasn't able to get her off his mind. The wheels in his head were continually turning with the scenes of his own scenarios. He'd pleasured himself to the thoughts of her in the shower with him. The cold streams of water trickling down his fervent skin were the closest thing that mimicked her touch to him. Loki imagined that it was Liz's own nimble fingers wrapping around the length of his cock. He wished it was, he ached to feel her touching him, but for now, he would only have to result to his imagination. His mind filled with the images he'd seen in Liz's head. The first scene that popped up was of him taking her over his knee and punishing her. It felt so realistic and looked as if they'd truly done it before. Her skirt had been lifted and her bare ass, only covered by a thin piece of lace thong, was fully displayed for him. She was arching her back, the round globes of her tan ass lifting towards him with a silent asking for his hand against her skin. Her face wasn't visible to him, but the gasps that came from her lips as he smacked her were enough to tell him she was enjoying it.

Loki groaned to himself, the only other sound in the room consisting of the spray of the showerhead above him as he grasped onto himself and began pumping slowly. His eyes fluttered closed as he let the water run over his face and clenched his jaw at the growing pleasure.

Liz hadn't slept much either, but it wasn't because she was thinking about Loki... she was concerned about herself. Her mind wrapped around Loki's words as she laid in her bed, her eyes staring up at the white plastered ceiling. Her hair spread around her like a halo from her continuous movements during the night. The lack of sleep she'd received offered her red, puffy eyes that were hard to keep open. Then again, she didn't really want to keep them open; Liz was worried and curious. I mean, she'd been told by two men that her eyes sometimes glittered with bright amber specks, but she'd brushed it off thinking it might have been a simple reflection of light. There was one moment after she'd just gotten done having sex where she went to the bathroom and peered at herself in the mirror. She could've sworn that when she looked into the mirror she saw someone else because their eyes were a different color. But when she blinked to get a closer look, her eyes were normal again. She'd shaken her head and blamed it on the alcohol she'd drunk earlier that night. But this made her wonder... had it been similar to what happened with Loki last night? And if so... why was it happening?

She needed to get her mind off of this; she needed to train. So with a frustrated huff, she forced herself out of bed and over to her suitcase in the corner of the room. She'd packed to stay for the week since she wanted to spend some quality time with Nat. Coming together for a mission had been pretty stationary. Sure, they'd been able to catch up a little, but only twenty-four hours wasn't enough to catch up on everything. Liz left her room in black Capri leggings and a matching sports bra, her hair tied back into a sleek ponytail. Her feet carried her down the hall towards the elevator. Liz fidgetted and rubbed her wrist as she neared Loki's room. She had an urge to knock again; to start off where they'd ended last night. Her footsteps slowed as she passed it, her mind struggling to make a decision. Her fingers even gravitated toward the door handle. It was like she didn't have any control over what she was doing. Suddenly she shook her head. She probably looked so ridiculous just standing outside his door. But she hadn't even taken three steps back towards the elevator before his door opened with a click and Loki poked his head out of the doorway.

"Leaving so soon?" Liz stopped in her tracks, a defeated sigh passing her lips as she turned back to look at him. He had dressed in black jeans and a green tee-shirt again. She gives him a bored look. Loki mimics their personal double-finger tap to his temple. "I can hear your contemplation, darling."

"Hoping to get some action?" She asked with tired disinterest.

"Tell me... _do_ you want to start where we left off?" He teased while ignoring her question. Liz bit the inside of her cheek, her face warming with the memories of last night. She wanted to trace the ridges of his toned body again, to feel his cock pressing against her hungrily. His hands resting on her waist had felt so right. They'd been firm, demanding, and possessive. _And she loved it._

Wait, what? No, she didn't... she liked being in control.

_But he made it so easy to give it up_.

He made her heart beat faster than anyone else ever had, and he made her wetter than a fucking waterfall.

Liz's lips formed into a smirk; the smirk of a Cheshire cat, a sliver of her teasing character resurfacing.

"You'll have to earn that privilege, sweet pea." Then she turned and continued toward the elevator. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time she walked from him. It made her heart accelerate in her chest; it was like he was piercing holes through her. Just as she was about to press the elevator button she was pulled against Loki's hard chest. His nose and lips grazed her neck. Her eyes involuntarily fluttered shut with fatigue and pleasure, and she leaned her face away from him to give him more surface area. He took advantage of it by trailing kisses up to her ear.

"I think we both know that's a lie." Liz sighed and ground her hips back against Loki's front. She could feel his denting jeans against the thin fabric of her leggings. Loki hummed with approval and snaked his hand to her exposed stomach. Her mind was screaming at her to stop him; there were practically red alarms blinking everywhere inside her head saying ' _don't be an idiot_ '. She wanted to take over, to shove him into the wall, to command him and punish him if he disobeyed, to strike him down as she had in the factory.

The sense of dominance was oozing from him as he pulled her closer into his body. Her fingers twitched as to halt his movements, but that's all the further they got; a twitch. She really should stop this after what happened last night; she was so tired. _Next time_.

Her hand reached behind to grip gently at his hair as he continued to caress her neck with his lips. "You seem tense, darling," His fingers dragged along her toned stomach, trailing down to her core and trailing over her waistband. He lingered over the heated fabric concealing her womanhood, his tongue darting out against her heating flesh as she melted farther into him.

"Perhaps I can help with that." Liz gasped when a single finger pressed against her wet sex. It sent pleasurable waves through her that had her falling into a spiraled trance. _More_. Loki chuckled deeply at her silent command but complied and pressed more firmly against her sensitive clit, then circled evilly. She did her best to keep her breathing as normal as possible but failed when he began rubbing vertically along the length of her pulsing slit.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Elizabeth?" She had meant to sneer a crude comment but her response was a barely audible whimper as he continued grazing over her. They hadn't physically touched each other with such purpose yet. It was almost as if they were slowly building their way towards the final prize. I guess it also went along the lines of wanting to one-up the other each time they encountered moments like this. Liz was slightly annoyed that he'd gotten to this checkpoint first, but then the thought was instantly washed away by the pleasure of his hand. It felt like magic. When she opened her eyes she was startled to see that they were no longer in the hallway, but in Loki's room, just inside the front door. She didn't remember moving or even walking, for that matter. _How in the hell...?_

"I merely teleported us, relax," Loki purred.

"Relax?" Liz panted as Loki slid his hand under her waistband. "I'm tenser than I was before-"

"And I said I would help." A strained breath escaped her lips as his fingers trailed lower towards her shaven mound.

"Well you're not _helping_ , Loki, you're just making it _worse_." _Really, Liz? That's such a bullshit lie. Great idea, let's try to lie to the_ ** _God of Lies_** _. That's just the best fucking idea you've ever thought of. Bravo._

_"_ Are you sure about that?" Liz panted with frustration when his hand paused just before reaching her slick folds. God, she was practically aching for him to touch her. Her eyes widened with realization when he began pulling away. "Because I could stop-"

"No," Her hand shot out to stop his hand from retreating any farther. Her head was spinning, body shaking with need and lust. Why? Because she'd started a dangerous game with a deliciously evil Norse God.

And did she regret it? Absolutely-fucking-not.

"No... please..." Loki eyed her hungrily as she leaned back against him. Her legs were going to give out any moment if he continued this torturous child's play.

"What's this?" He cooed in an artificial surprised tone. "Are you... _begging_ , darling?" Liz swallowed, squeezed her eyes shut, and turned away from Loki as he leaned in closer to her ear. She wanted to defy him as much as she could. But he had her under an invisible spell that kept her in place whether she liked it or not. Facing away from him was the only way she could think to keep as much of her bearings as possible, even though she knew it wasn't going to do shit for her. When she didn't answer, Loki removed his hand from inside her leggings completely, bypassing her strangling grip to keep him where he was. Liz made her disapproval clear by grunting with frustrated impulse. "Disobedience doesn't get you anywhere," He growled at her. Liz bit the inside of her cheek to bite back a smartass comment. Besides, she probably didn't have to say her thoughts out loud, anyway. He was probably already digging through her mind like he was searching for a needle in a haystack. Liz mentally rolled her eyes and huffed to herself. She could feel her juices oozing from her core. It was so wet it was getting uncomfortable to keep her panties on. Suddenly her eyes shot open with an idea. A surge of need so powerful it could've made her cum on the spot darted through her veins and made her shiver uncontrollably. Her body was so warm, she needed to release the tension being built up inside her. Liz glared at him as she pursed her lips.

"Well if _you_ won't help," Liz slipped her fingers below her leggings before he could fully register what was going on. "Then I'll help myself." But her hand was immediately halted before she could even reach the seam of her panties as Loki rounded her body until he was placed before her. He smashed her against the wall harshly, placing his hand behind her head to make sure she didn't get hurt as a thump vibrated through the wall from the sudden impact. Liz gasped with surprise, her eyes wide as he ripped her hand away from her needy core, snatched her other wrist, and pinned them both above her head and against the wall with his one hand. Although nimble and skillfully used, her hands were significantly smaller than his, giving Loki the advantage as he only needed one of his hands to contain both of hers. And since he was also taller than her and held his arm above himself at almost full height, Liz's body stretched uncomfortably upward to meet his holding point. Her toes were the only thing firmly touching the floor as her sculpted body stretched along the gray wall. She gazed up at him with a glazed look. He narrowed his own eyes at her with disapproval, then noticed her change in appearance. _Gold... again_? Loki brushed it off. He didn't want the topic to get in the way like it had when he brought it up last night. He would leave it for now.

"So that's how we're going to be?" He scolded huskily before gripping her waist and grinding her against him. Liz sighed, her pink lips parting involuntarily as her head laid back against the wall. Her attractive figure arched as her shoulders remained against the wall and her hips were thrust forward against him.

"You weren't expecting me to be easy, were you?" She panted with a captivating eye flutter. It had Loki straining in his pants even more. Loki adjusted his position so that his thigh was between her legs. The warmth of her sex practically had him drooling from his own lips, but he kept his stern expression from faltering.

"Easy and disobedient are two different things." She glared at him with annoyance but decided to use her words as a challenge. Surely if she tested him, he would end up doing exactly what she needed.

"Well if I'm being so disobedient, punish me then." He chuckled darkly at her as he began grinding her along his thigh. Sparks started firing from her pussy through her legs and up her arms. The friction of the fabric was hitting all the right spots. Liz bit her lip and held his gaze mischievously. His eyes were glowing again, and it was only turning her on more.

"You'll get what you deserve... but punishments are for a later time." His sturdy fingers clutched onto her waist, the pads of his fingers digging so firmly into her skin that there were white patches underneath the pressure points of his hold. He moved her fluidly along his thigh. "I think I remember you doing something like this a few days ago." Liz desperately tugged against his hand in an attempt to get away from the building pressure in her core, but it was to no avail. Her wrists were only pressed more firmly against the wall and Loki's thigh raised higher. By now she was completely suspended from the ground with her legs straddling either side of his own leg. Loki could feel her warm liquid seeping into his jeans. The knowledge of her approaching state of ecstasy only served him more determination as he continued sliding her slick folds along himself. Liz clenched her teeth defiantly as her cheeks began to blush. She was approaching her release; there was no doubt about it as she began to squirm violently.

"You bastard." It came out in a moan, not intentional by any means from her, but she couldn't help it. The sparks emitting from her clit were growing more powerful by the second. She fought to withstand the ripples of pleasure that began coursing through her, willed her body to resist the tempting release it so badly needed, but it was no use. Loki rocked her hips faster, harder, and with one final long stroke against his textured jeans, her body collapsed into a blinding state of ecstasy. Her gasping moans bounced off the walls and reverberated back into her own ears, the sound only making her cum harder. Loki continued his pace no matter how hard Liz convulsed or thrashed against him. Shit, he could have cum just from her look of pure pleasure. It brought him great satisfaction to know that he had made her feel this way, and he would make sure he was the only one who would make her experience such pleasure. They were both breathing heavily by the time her climax had subsided. Loki released himself from between her wetted thighs and lowered his high reach, allowing Liz to stand easily on the floor. She swallowed, her throat dry from her harsh breaths during her orgasm. She could still feel the inner walls of her pussy twitching with continuous need. Her long eyelashes brushed along her cheekbones as she blinked tiredly. _Fuck, that was probably one of the best orgasms I've ever had_. Her head rested against her suspended shoulder as her body slumped with released tension. But it didn't last long. Her abdomen flexed at the tingling contact of Loki's fingers and they began abruptly digging under her waistband. Her eyes widened when he didn't halt above her still-sensitive mound.

"L-Loki, wait! You can't-aha..." His fingers dragged along the shape of her moist opening as he licked his lips hungrily at the feeling of her wetness. The juices of her previous orgasm were still freshly hot against his finger pads and his stomach flipped with anticipation. Liz began to protest against him again, her body jerking violently whenever he grazed over her sensitive nub. _Too sensitive_. Loki leaned towards her and used his nose to usher her chin upward. When there was enough room for him to enter, he kissed the flushed skin of her neck slowly. The action felt even better to Liz now that her senses were heightened. Her lips parted in a gasped moan at the feeling of his tongue lapping against her sensitive nerves.

"You're very wet, kitten," He murmured against her steaming flesh. "So wet that I could just-" A smirk spread across his attractive lips as he plunged a single finger into her core. The cry that sounded from Liz sounded as if it were a mix of annoyance and pleasure. Either way, he knew she was enjoying it. "Oops," He chirped lowly. He listened to the differences in Liz's breathing when he moved inside of her. She'd practically starting choking when he rubbed against her g-spot; it was the same thing when he went as far as he could possibly go.

"Fuck."

"So _tight_." He added another finger and began pumping mercilessly in and out of her slick walls. "I wouldn't have guessed you were anything more than a virgin if I didn't know it myself." Liz glared at him before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she cried aloud. But everything halted when three curt knocks of the door sounded right next to them. The pair instantly froze, their faces painted with pure shock. They locked eyes with one another, and Loki quickly clamped his handcuffing-hand over Liz's mouth before she could say anything. His other hand, however, continued its harsh movements after a few stale moments. He could see the pleading in her eyes and hear her begging words in her mind for him to stop. "Not a word," He whispered strictly. And before she could protest, Loki reached for the handle and opened the door. Liz thought she was going to faint. Whether it was from the danger of the situation or the ecstatic pleasure, she wasn't quite sure, but she was definitely feeling lightheaded.

"Goodmorning, brother." She immediately stood stiffly still and clenched her jaw as tight as she could. The hallway was small enough that Loki was still in reach of her, and he was still fiercely pleasuring her with his arm hidden behind the opened door. For fuck's sake, if he wasn't careful Thor might be able to hear the slushing of her juices against his fingers. And then what would he think of her? She couldn't let Thor discover them, discover her in _his_ room.

"Thor," Loki said with a surprisingly even tone. His finger hooked inside her and Liz forced her vocal cords to silence themselves. This was harder than she'd thought. "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

"I've been meaning to speak with you about something." Despite not being able to see him, Liz could hear that he was obviously excited about whatever he came here for. She would have been curious, but her current state sort of blocked out that aspect of her emotions. There were a slight pause and a shuffle. "Your eyes are glowing, Loki," He stated with confusion. Loki nodded his head and smiled at the ground for a second.

"I was meditating," He lied. "It helps me deal with the power of my magic."

"Did your meditation get your pants wet, too?" Loki slammed into her and Liz's mouth mimicked a moan, though no words or sounds emitted from her body.

"I just so happened to spill some water on myself right before you got here, nothing I haven't done before." Liz imagined Thor nodding understandably at Loki. If only he knew why his jeans were really wet. Was she really that drenched that she stained his jeans? His _black_ jeans, no less?

"Right then," Thor cleared his throat. "Well if you're able, I'd appreciate discussing the matter over breakfast."

"I'll be there shortly," Loki responded with a soft smile as he nodded with agreement towards his brother. As soon as Thor began taking his leave, Loki closed the door and gazed at her, the innocent look in his eyes immediately dissolving into that of a mischievous one. He was back and pressed up against her in a matter of milliseconds with his free hand wrapped around her throat firmly as he continued to fluidly glide inside her over and over again. Her voice seemed to cry with the sounds she'd withheld before as she'd loudly and tiredly moaned before him. Her second climax approached without warning and Liz gripped at Loki's arm that held her to the wall. Her perfectly painted nails dug into his skin so deeply he was sure to have imprints later. Loki pumped faster, causing her legs to shake uncontrollably from the white-hot ecstasy that poured from her core and into her senses. She whimpered when he pulled his hand from her leggings, his eyes inspecting the glistening liquid that coated his fingers before eyeing her sexily and holding them to her lips. She sucked on them gingerly, their gaze never faltering, and her tongue swirled around them as she made sure not to leave even an ounce of the essence behind. When she was finished he leaned in close so close his breath fanned her bushing, burning cheeks, and his promising words sent a shiver down her spine.

"That was only the start, my dear." His moistened fingers brushed delicately along her bottom lip. "Prepare yourself." And then he was out the door.


	17. Secrets

_I'm like a puzzle, but all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this, we can make some magic_

_I'm wrong like that_

_Can't Be Tamed_ _\- Miley Cyrus_

She'd had to change into a different pair of panties and leggings before heading to the training room with Nat. She definitely needed to blow off some steam after she and Loki's... encounter. Her arms and legs were swinging at the redhead like no tomorrow and her breathing was rapid and labored. They'd been sparing for at least an hour straight. 

"Jesus, Liz," Nat grunted as she struggled to dodge the brunette's attacks. "When did you get so physical?" She was stricken to the ground by a kick to the stomach. Nat doubled over as she clutched herself while the wind had been knocked out of her. Liz took a deep breath to recollect herself and leaned down to offer her a hand. 

"That's a compliment coming from you," Liz stated as she pulled her friend off the floor. Nat was dressed in yoga pants and a form-fitting shirt. Her wavy, fiery hair framed her face like a halo. 

"Have you been working out? Because those hits hurt like a bitch." Liz shrugged. 

"Maybe you're just slacking." Nat sent her a warning glance, then smiled into a playful manner. The pair headed to the kitchen after Nat offered to make smoothies. Of course, Liz wasn't going to object. For the most part, everybody was still finishing up with their breakfast. The smell of freshly made pancakes wafted through the air. The scent made Liz's mouth water with temptation, but she knew she shouldn't. Her manager would kill her if she did. Thor, Sam, Peter, Steve, and Loki were all seated at the main table while the others scattered around them, listening and laughing with each other. As she made her way across the room she caught a familiar pair of green eyes. They were sharp and knowing. She didn't even have to search the rest of his face to know that he was still very much proud of himself for affecting her the way he had earlier. Liz was so focused on his gaze that she almost missed Nat speaking to her, nodding when she just caught the end of her sentence and made her way to sit at the table while Nat went to make their drinks. She smiled at the team as they greeted her and immediately included her in their conversations. 

"Training already, I see," Clint commented from across her. His arms were crossed as he slouched comfortably in his chair. A half-empty mug of coffee and mostly-eaten plate of food was set before him. 

"You could say that," Liz replied hesitantly. Her eyes averted Loki near the end of the table while she pulled out a chair and took a seat next to Thor. 

"I'd offer you some pancakes," Sam started. "But someone-" He overexaggerated his wide-eyed stared at Thor. "-Ate them all." The god smiled sheepishly. 

"My apologies." 

"No need," Liz reassured him with a humorous smile. "I wouldn't be able to eat them anyway. My trainer would kick my ass." 

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam said unbelievably. Liz quirked a brow to add to her smile as Nat set a smoothie in front of her. She could sense Loki's glare towards Sam all the way from the other end of the table. His vibes were screaming jealousy since Sam secretly, and very casually, referred to her attractive figure. 

"My career requires me to be in shape. I can't risk gaining weight." Her fingers brush the chilled glass of her strawberry-banana drink. 

"Oh please," Nat chimes in. "You've got the fastest metabolism I've ever seen anybody have." Liz shrugged and sipped through her straw. She wasn't uncomfortable talking about her physicality, but she knew that if she made it the main topic it wouldn't be forgiving in the future. Well, correction... _Loki_ wouldn't be forgiving in the future. And after his display upon her, she wasn't ready for that to happen again; she was still recovering and sometimes experienced the sore throbbing of her core to remind her of it. Her body warmed at the thought and she glanced at Loki who was now looking away with a hard look on his face. She was curious as to what he was thinking right now. Was he reading her thoughts? _Well, let's find out._

" _Stop it, Loki._ " His head perked up with surprise and their eyes met. She smirked triumphantly at the fact that she'd been right. His eyes narrowed at her curiously before he crossed his arms and averted his gaze onto the others in the room. There was an abrupt ringing that cut through the easygoing atmosphere and all eyes turned to Liz as she pulled her phone out from the side pocket of her leggings. Loki's gaze locked onto her as she checked the screen and muttered her apologies before getting up and walking into the kitchen. He watched her the entire way, admiring the way her toned legs and ass moved when she walked. It wasn't until she disappeared around the corner that he returned his attention back to the others in the room. This woman was a fucking magnet to men, he swore it. She practically had every man in this room swooning over her, and he wasn't sure how she did it. Loki had seen plenty of beautiful women before, all close to equal with Liz's beauty, yet he wasn't nearly as attracted to them as he was to her, and it seemed to be that way with every man, too. His curiosity wavered back and forth into jealousy whenever he saw another male eyeing her in an admirable way, especially Thor. He cared for his brother, that was no mistake, but that didn't mean he didn't still hold grudges. Thor was always the favored child and got many things over him. And the fact that Thor was interested in Liz only made Loki more determined to win this game; because if he was able to do this, he might be able to kill two birds with one stone. Not only would he possibly have Liz as his own, but he would also have the satisfaction of knowing he finally won something over his spoiled brother. 

"Sorry," Liz apologized as she walked back into the room and snatched her smoothie from the table. Nat had claimed her chair after she left, so she stood next to her. Loki's head was buzzing with disapproval at her exposed abdomen. Only he should be able to see that. Then he blinked with realization. When did he start getting so possessive over her? He was never like this about women. Frigga help him, he was letting his walls down too much. He needed to watch himself more closely and control himself over this girl. "That was my manager. I have to head back tonight. I guess I have to learn new choreography for a first-time-showing performance next month." Loki watched her body language carefully. She was sucking at the inside of her cheek, a tick he'd come to realize she did when she was hiding something. Nat eyed her annoyingly.

"You said you'd be here for the whole week." 

"I know, and I'm sorry," Liz offered solemnly. Her grey eyes scanned the people around the table. "I'm sure we'll meet again, though." Then she leaned down close to Nat and whispered quietly. Loki noticed Nat's pupils dilate just the slightest fraction. _What are they hiding_? Nat bobbed her head stiffly as to not make it too noticeable and Liz stood at full height, her expression masking her true emotions. But her eyes said it all, and it concerned him that they showed disturbance. But he let her walk away back towards her room without his company. His chance to talk to her would come.

"Loki and I were discussing a matter of celebration earlier this morning," Thor announced to everyone. "We would like to invite you to Asgard for a banquet in the near future." There were murmurs of excitement and cheerful word exchanges between the team members. 

"What's the occasion?" Steve asked. Thor's smile beamed as his friendly eyes bounced around each individual. 

"I just thought we could use some time to spend with each other. Plus, it's all the more reason for you to visit my home." 

"I'm totally down," Peter exclaimed. Loki wasn't paying too much attention anymore, though. His thoughts were solely on Liz.


	18. Stowaway

_Crazy but I love her, I could never run from her_

_Hit it, no rubber, never would, no one touch her_

_Swear we drive each other mad, she be so stubborn_

_Him & I_ _\- G-Eazy and Halsey_

Liz arrived back in Europe early the next morning. The entire flight back home had been the longest ride she'd ever been on before, or so it felt like it. Her thoughts had been filled with nothing else but Loki, and it was starting to drive her insane. Everything that crossed her mind had to do with him, whether it be his voice, his touch, his eyes, anything. And the longer her thoughts lingered on him, the more she realized she was going to miss their encounters. He hadn't even said goodbye to her, let alone spoken to her since yesterday morning. Maybe he'd been calling it quits, implying that they probably wouldn't ever see each other again. After all, he was a Norse God that lived on Asgard. Not to mention that he was a prince, so he wouldn't have time for her anyway. It was just for the best. Liz tried to put her mind at ease by thinking of it that way, but instead, it only bothered her more. Then again, what was she expecting? Liz shoved her still-full suitcase into her walk-in closet and closed the door, her fingers lingering on the cool door handle. They'd agreed that it was nothing more than a game, right? And that's all it was, all it would ever be. She was used to this, used to skipping from guy to guy. It was practically her nature.

So then why did she feel differently about this...?

Her stomach was churning with discomfort as she turned toward the bathroom. For fuck's sake, it hadn't even been twenty-four hours and she was _missing_ him. Why? Why was this happening? How was this any different than the times before? They hadn't done anything romantic; everything was strictly sexual. She swallowed at the memory of how he'd made her feel; how he'd practically unraveled her right before his very eyes. She'd never let herself be seen in such a vulnerable state by a man before. Liz had always been the one in control of the situation. But something about this man... this _god_ , had her suddenly wanting to change her mind about things. And she wasn't sure if she relatively liked it very much. Right before she reached the bathroom door a sudden thickness lingered in the air. The hair on her arms stood on end from the drastic change of atmosphere. 

"Missing me already, are we?" She whipped around, her face startled as she stared into the eyes of none other than Loki Laufeyson. His eyes sparkled with satisfaction and his normal teasing persona, and it made her body heat with want. Whatever he'd just heard in her head, she'd push off. No way in hell would she grow any more vulnerable with this man. She exerted a relieved breath and brought her hand to her forehead. 

"Fucking moron," She cursed at him. "You know, usually when someone travels halfway across the planet a person doesn't chase after them. What in the hell are you doing here?" He smiled in amusement at her annoyed state.

"Hard to get rid of," He reminded her mischievously. She glared at him and crossed her arms in front of her. 

"Obviously. Why are you in my house? In my _room_?" 

"Why were you in Egypt?" Her eyebrows raised with surprise at his question. They hadn't actually talked about that day with one another. She didn't think they'd had to; everything that happened was pretty explanatory in itself. 

"My presence was requested."

"But that's not the real reason, is it, Elizabeth?" She nipped at the inside of her cheek while Loki watched her carefully. _If you had a deal like Nat's and I's, you'd understand my reasoning_. She wasn't lying when she told the Avengers that she had to come back home, and she really did need to train for her new upcoming show, but there were also other underlying factors that required her presence back in Europe. While she was performing in America, a group of assassin men stormed into the theater she rehearsed in and demanded the staff show them where Liz was. When they insisted she wasn't there, they killed three people. She was determined to figure out who these people were, and she was planning on using Nat's help to do it. The duo was coming back little by little, and she had to admit that even though the circumstances might not be the best, she was excited to work with Nat again.

"What's it to you? Why do you care?" He quirked the corner of his mouth upward. 

"I find it rather interesting that someone with such a highly ranked title fights crime in their spare time," Loki prodded. Liz walked up to him challengingly. "You don't exactly strike me as the hero type." 

"Charming, especially coming from you," The irony dripped from her voice almost as much as her accent. "I guess we're not much different after all. Although, I do believe we both know who the more extraordinary individual is, here." Loki wanted to grip her jaw in his fingers and take charge of the situation, but he took his actions into account and refrained from doing so. He needed to stop letting her get to him this easily. 

"Didn't I tell you to watch your tongue with me?" Liz stuck her tongue out and bit it between her teeth. She was being a smartass and she knew it, but she could care less. She’d been a teasing fucker all her life. When she retracted it she smirked at him and tapped his nose like a little kid, then strode back toward the bathroom door. Loki glared at her as he watched her. "You're a bloody pain in my ass, you know that?" 

"You love it," She insisted with a chirp. She looked back at him for a second. "Besides, by no circumstances does this game require you to know everything about me." She reached just inside the door and grabbed her pointe shoes off the counter. She sometimes kept them in there when she took a shower since the steam helped straighten out the wrinkles in her ribbons. "Even though I'm sure you're just dying to know every little detail." Liz clutched the ribbons in her hands, the shoes dangling next to her and bumping into the side of her leg. Her footsteps sounded like the pattering of a mouse because of the expensive tile floor. Her eyes were glittering seductively as she reproached him. She rounded him until she stood behind him, his face turning to the side to watch her as he continued to stand his ground. Her finger trailed along the width of his back gently. "And even so, who's to say you haven't figured out everything about me through my thoughts anyway." 

"I read thoughts, Elizabeth; _Current_ thoughts. I can't see the past and future unless you think about it." The brunette shrugged to herself. 

"Good thing I don't think about it, then," Loki grunted when she knocked out his knees and he fell kneeling to the floor. Her free hand grazed the skin of his neck and cheek subtly and softly, her fingers barely feathering over him. He could sense her leaning down to him, her lips brushing against his ear seductively. Loki forced a swallow down his throat. "You know," She muttered quietly. "Last time something like this happened we were in _your_ room," She nibbled at his ear more firmly this time as she nipped at him. "How the tables have turned, huh?" 

"I think you've got the wrong idea, kitten," Loki spat dismissively. She trailed along the length of his neck again as her fingers moved to comb through his dark hair. Just before she reached the ends her fingers contracted, catching a fistful and she tilted his head involuntarily. Loki's eyes fluttered at her intoxicating touch and his lips parted with a sigh as she gently kissed his neck.

"My room," _Kiss_. "My rules," _Kiss_. "Me in charge. Got it?" Loki scoffed, a smile spreading across his lips. 

"I don't think that's how this works." 

"Isn't it?" She whispered as she dropped her shoes and trailed her newly available finger down his bicep teasingly. "Because I don't remember you making the rules."

"This game has no rules, Elizabeth." He suddenly vaporized and appeared behind her, his hands clutching her against him and pressing her ass against his front, the force of it bringing her to a full stand. Liz immediately reacted by crashing her heel onto his toes, gripping his forearm, and pulling him down in front of her. To his own displeasure, he was back into his original position within seconds. He sighed abruptly and with annoyance as Liz crouched before him, her hand pressing down firmly on his shoulder while her other hand still gripped his forearm. While he glared at her, Liz was smirking at him, her eyes sparkling from her quick wit and reflex. 

"On the contrary, Loki, I've decided that there are." Loki glared at her more sternly before attempting his trick again, disappearing and reforming behind her once more. This time she knocked his legs out from under him just as his feet reached the floor, causing him to collapse with a painful thump onto the ground. Liz was straddling him before he could even comprehend what had happened. Her hands pressed onto his chest, her smirk even more conniving than before. _Liz, two; Loki, zero_. "You don't learn very well, do you?" He attempted to rise from the floor again, but to make sure he stayed put, she ground her hips against him, making sure that her center was directly in line with his sex. His movements halted instantly, a fluttering of butterflies rising in his stomach. Their eyes locked, Loki's expression taken aback by her suddenly sexual movements. But the look on her face definitely showed that she was enjoying this. He sunk back to the floor, his hands moving to rest on her thighs that straddled almost perfectly along his waist. He could feel himself starting to swell with attraction to her, to what she was doing, and he knew she could feel it too as she circled her hips over him again and again. It was painfully slow and torturing, but even so, he wished that she'd continued to tease him instead of stopping, which, unfortunately, is what she did. Her leggings were soft under his hands. She cocked an amused eyebrow at him. "Comfortable?" Loki licked his dry lips.

"Well, I did just get stricken to the floor." But the pain from the fall was barely noticeable to him anymore. His mind was elsewhere, or rather focused on the erotic creature before him. She looked different from this point of view; her hair looked shorter as it curtained around her cheeks, her lips seemed fuller and more luscious, and her eyes were a richer shade of amber gold than he'd seen before. Liz's gaze didn't leave his own as she gently took his hands and moved them from her thighs. She lifted her core off of him, the vacant pressure leaving him needy, and crawled closer to his head, her fingers next to each of his cheeks as she leaned close to him and purposefully lifted her ass higher into the air and arched her back. 

"No touching," She whispered possessively before flicking her tongue against the flesh of his neck and retreating completely off of him. Loki didn't move as he was unsure what her next tricks might be. He didn’t feel like getting his ass kicked again. Liz leaned down to grip the ribbons of her shoes and stepped around him, but this time walked towards the opposite side of the room until she stood by the door and lowered to one knee on the floor while setting her pointe shoes next to her. "You're going to stay right there," Liz told him. Her voice was casual as if it was normal that she spoke to him this way on a daily basis. Her slim fingers reached for a shoe as she slipped it on and began wrapping the ribbons skillfully around her ankle. Loki couldn't help but feel irritated that she had backed out, not only once, but twice regarding their obvious sexual intentions with one another. "And wait." His nose wrinkled and his stomach churned with dissatisfaction. She was seriously beginning to piss him off.

"What?" 

"And if you move," She continued as if not hearing him. Liz tied the ends of her ribbons in a neat bow against the heel of her foot, then looked at him matter-of-factly. "You'll wait even longer." 

"Wait for what?" He repeated urgently. Loki was frustrated that she was commanding him like this; he should be the one in charge. Goddamnit, that's what he came here to do. To pleasure her, tease her, _unravel_ her. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Her eyes bore into his, and the longer he watched her, just sitting there watching each other, he realized that she showed absolutely no remorse for her playful cruelty to postpone his satisfaction. _This is going to be a long night_. 

"You know what it is," She insisted absentmindedly as she stood from securing her shoes, then lifted onto the wooden-boxed toes of them to check their sturdiness. When she lowered back to the ground she glanced at him with clever eyes. "I'm going to go train now." And she left without another word. Loki was left dumbfounded on the floor, as he stared up at the ceiling. _What just happened?_ Was she actually serious? He shook his head with confusion before rising from the floor, completely disregarding her direct order. Fuck that. He wasn't going to let her tell him what to do. He waited a few moments before reaching for the door handle and opening it. Besides, what could she possibly do?


	19. Backlash

_She keeps it old school, feels like rock-n-roll_

_But got that new groove, so unpredictable_

_I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same_

_Heaven Don't Have a Name_ _\- Jeremy Renner_

  
Loki was sitting in a chair in Liz’s bedroom when she came back. He looked as if he'd been waiting a long while for her; like he'd tried entertaining himself to no avail. But his facade didn't faze her. In fact, it was amusing to her that he thought she believed he hadn't left her room. He really did underestimate her, and that was probably one of the worst mistakes he could ever make. In all honesty, she'd practically felt his presence the entire time she was training. She was beginning to realize that when he teleported places the air in his general area grew thick from the sudden disturbance. And despite not being able to see him, she'd sensed it. Did it bother her? Not really. If anything it only made her more exhilarated. Because now _he_ was the one testing _her_ limits, and boy was he going to regret it. His arms were crossed over his chest and his posture was slouched. He looked bored and annoyed, which he truly might have been, but Liz doubted that. He was quite a decent actor considering he was the God of Mischief. 

"You most certainly took your time" He sneered at her as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She'd tied her hair into a loose ponytail which now had short strands framing her face. Her pointe shoes clicked against the tile as she walked towards the bathroom door and stopped just outside it. Her form-fitting athletic shirt was tight against her shining skin, a thin layer of glistening sweat coating her body.

"You don't get to disregard me when you couldn't even follow a simple direction," She retorted promptly while slipping off her shoes and tucking them in the corner of the bathroom countertop, the exact place she'd retrieved them. Loki opened his mouth to disagree. "Don't you dare try telling me you didn't." She narrowed her eyes at the green-eyed god a few feet away from her. His defined facial features were beautiful... absolutely stunning. And they grew even more alluring when he swallowed and his jaw tightened. Her cheeks heated just from the thought. "You'll only dig yourself a deeper hole than you already have, Loki." His lips pressed into a firm line as he returned her facial expression back at her. 

"I don't see why I had to stay in here-"

"That's not the point," Liz corrected. She approached him at a slow pace, their gaze never faltering as she grew closer and closer to him. When she was standing before him her thumb wisped along his bottom lip, her eyes shining mischievously. The look she held right now was probably the most attractive thing he'd ever seen in his life, and he's lived a long fucking time. And her morphing grey-to-gold eyes only drew him in more. _Fucking hell_. Did she know when that happened? "You remember what I told you would happen if you didn't listen, don't you?" She knew he did, there was no question. She also knew he was just as stubborn and sly as she was and greatly liked disobeying orders, as well as working on his own terms and conditions. She smiled giddily and bit her bottom lip as she continued to trace his own with her thumb. This was going to be fun. 

"I can't say I do." Wrong answer. She leaned forward, one hand gripping the arm of the chair while her other lined the erection contained in his pants. Although it was a single finger that grazed him, it felt like the most pleasurable thing in the world to Loki as he swallowed a moan. The sparks emitting from her touch were intoxicating. He needed more. Her eyes silently told him she wasn't buying his child-play. Loki's throat tightened when she lightly gripped the tip of him with the pads of her fingers. She smirked with satisfaction. 

"You didn't listen," She repeated. "Therefore you shall wait longer." Her posture straightened and she gripped the collar of his tunic, then pulled him from the chair with a swift movement. Her abruptness caused him to shove against her body, their figures molding together from their closeness. Loki's eyes blazed with a craving for her. Their position reminded him of the second time they'd met at Avengers Tower. He recalled her challenging mannerism and how she'd gripped him close then ground her core against his leg. He wanted her to do so again; the feeling of her figure against him felt better than anything. "But you won't wait here." He raised an eyebrow at her and attempted reaching for her hips, but she gripped one of his wrists roughly before he even got close. "No touching," She reiterated sternly. 

"Fine. Where do you suggest I go, then?" Loki bit back. She released his shirt but continued to grasp his wrist. He was being led to the bathroom before he could understand what she was doing. Why the bathroom, he wondered. Instead of asking for him to sit, she shoved him into a new chair near the far corner of the bathroom. A majority of the walls were colored in a warm gray tone and the countertop was made of white marble that matched the white tile floor. The door clicked shut and her smooth, accented voice echoed in the room. 

"We're going to play another game," Liz cooed. "I'm taking a shower. And if you look, you'll wait longer again." Loki's nose wrinkled with disbelief as he gestured to the shower door. Not only was it clear, but he was practically sitting directly in front of it.

"The door is clear, Elizabeth! You can't seriously expect that much of me." 

"If you don't want to wait you'll follow the orders," She told him mercilessly. "Oh, and no self-pleasuring." His eyes raged at her as she began gripping the bottom seam of her sports shirt. 

"You're shitting me." 

"Game starts now." 

"What?! Eliz-"

"You're gonna lose if you look." She raised her shirt over her head, then moved on to her leggings. Loki didn't know what else to do but comply as he slouched in the chair, crossed his arms, and glared at the wall to his right. His instincts told him to look, to glorify his sight with the image of her incredible body. Loki wanted to trim his eyes along every line and curve that she contained. He wanted to kiss them, to cherish the feeling of her on his lips, to taste her. Listening to her undressing only a few feet away from him was probably the most brutal form of foreplay he'd ever imagined could happen. He was used to getting what he wanted right away, and he was always the one controlling the situation. He should hate this, but surprisingly... he didn't dislike it all that much. Why? He wasn't completely sure.

"You really do strive to test my patience, don't you, kitten?" Liz glanced sideways at him as she reached to pull her sports bra over her head. 

"What's the fun in being ordinary?" Loki bobbed his head in agreement. 

"Indeed." She slipped her fingers underneath the band of her panties and stripped them from her legs, then placed them in the clothing hamper near the door. She was completely naked now, and Loki's gut clenched with temptation. All he had to do was turn his head and she'd be there on full display for only him. Bless, Frigga, he was going to go mad. Liz switched on the water and stepped into the shower without another word. Their silence was thick with unsaid phrases, both of them wanting to consult about how much they felt a need for one other. As she stepped under the water her body heated, but not from the nearly scalding temperature. She thought about the exhilarating feelings within her that kindled from Loki's presence. He was close, really close, and this was such an intimate situation. Images of him joining her flooded her stream of thoughts, and she could feel her inner thighs beginning to slicken with her juices. She glanced at him through the door. His eyes were closed to keep his temptations under control, and he seemed to be taking deep breaths. Her thoughts ran wild as she watched him. In a way, she wanted him to disobey her, to tear open this invisible door and hold her body captive against his own. How despicable it would be for that to happen. Her sensitive nipples peaked just from thinking about it.

"Filter your thoughts, darling," He said suddenly. She paused while reaching for her shampoo bottle, then turned to see his eyes still closed, brows furrowed with concentration. "Those erotic wishes you're imagining will only make this more pretentious for the both of us." She furrowed her brows with dismay and oozed her shampoo into the palm of her hand, then began to massage her scalp as if she hadn’t done anything wrong. But fuck... she would surely be sentenced to hell for these sinful wishes, for the things she wanted to do to him and the things she wanted him to do to her.

"It was your choice to disrupt my thoughts." The scent of her lavender wash filled the room. Usually, it would calm and refresh her, but it definitely didn't in this case. Now that she was aware of his subconscious reaching out to her, she felt obligated to create even more varietal situations. She continued to bathe herself in the hot water. All the while she imagined different scenarios and glanced in the god's direction every once in a while to witness his reactions. It humored her to see him sitting so stiffly in the chair. And as the images grew hotter and more intense, his facial features began to grow even more animated. The reactions intrigued her, some of them the simple raising of eyebrows while other scenes resulted in a clenched jaw or his hands tightening around his biceps, almost like he was trying to restrain himself. She wondered if he thought about containing her body under his own and trapping her against the bed, or if he imagined his hand clasping around her neck as he'd done in the tower. Did he ever think about her like she was thinking about him? Is that why he randomly showed up here? When Liz was finished, she turned off the water and stepped onto the bathmat, then reached for a towel and began to dry herself of the water droplets dotting her skin. But she froze after a few moments as an idea popped into her head. Her bare feet pattered softly against the floor as she strode towards the attractive man sitting at the other end of the bathroom. Loki stiffened further as he sensed her presence when she stopped before him. He squeezed his eyes tighter; god, he wanted to open them so badly, to gaze upon her goddess-like beauty. He was startled when he felt her fingers hovering over his own that clutches his arm, then gently took them and directed them forward until his fingertips came in contact with her dripping, steaming skin. Loki exhaled a shaky breath and swallowed. He should spread his fingers, take in her shaped elegance, but he refrained, no matter how painful it was for him to do so. He could feel her chest rising and falling as she hovered his fingers along the tender skin just below her collarbone. Adrenaline radiated from her like warmth from the sun and enfolded his senses. 

She began dragging his fingers nonchalantly between the gap of her breasts and along her toned abdomen, his fingers mixing with the water sliding along her smooth-textured skin. He took into account the quivers of pleasure rippling through her body, though so soft you'd barely be able to notice them, he sensed it. The prince studied the dips and tones of her allowed roaming area, feeling the crevice of her belly button and each flex of her stomach. To his displeasure, she released his hand before he could reach her mound, which he was most confident was slick with need for him. But he kept his concerns to himself; anything he did to voice his opinion might encourage her to make his desires halt even longer. Liz reached for a white robe hanging on a hook near the shower and slipped it around her trimmed figure, then ruffled her hair with a small towel to prevent droplets of water from dampening the robe. Loki didn't move, his lids darting over his curious eyes. Soon she tossed the towel aside and ran her fingers through her snarled hair, then made her way back to Loki and stood before him again. She didn't speak, only studied his features. She could feel the desire rolling off of him, and it only made her gold orbs glow brighter. Liz crouched between his parted legs, using her hands to spread them farther so she had enough room to kneel. Her eyes caught sight of the pressing bulge in his pants.

"Tell me something you want to do to me, Loki." His cheek indented from his tongue pressing against it. He took a deep breath as he felt her fingers toying with the zipper of his pants. It sent sparks throughout his entire body and he had to swallow his own sighs of pleasure in order to contain himself. Loki’s mind flooded with hundreds of different ideas all at once; it was overwhelming to the point where Liz’s movements grew even more sensitive just from his neediness. 

“If I had the high ground in this your hands would be bound to the headboard,” he practically growled. “And you’d best be ready when I do so.” 

“Big talker,” she cooed. The sound of Loki’s zipper scratched the air and his stomach fluttered. The situation was erotically exciting yet frustrating. He wanted to feel her hand wrapped around him; feel her fingers stroking him. “It would be a shame if you were all bark and no bite.” 

“You’ll find out real soon if you continue with this, darling,” he assured her. He sucked in a breathless gasp as her finger brushed the tip of his cock. Electricity shot up through his torso and tingled his neck. Liz’s finger flicked at his warm member, then withdrew for a moment. Confused and frustrated, Loki unintentionally opened his eyes and peered down at her. To his pleasure, he witnessed her sucking her finger, his precum disappearing onto her tongue. Shit, he almost came just from the sight; never had he experienced something so fucking sexy before. This woman was something else. She must have sensed him watching her as she peered up at him seductively, her gold eyes peeking from under her dark lashes. He roamed the portrait of her cleansed state; face luminous from exfoliating wash, skin soft from the warm water, and hair beginning to naturally curl from air drying.

She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

Loki also realized how undeniably delicious she smelled with her scent of lavender and lilac emitting from her freshly washed body. The sleeves of her robe creased along her arms and wrapped snugly around her, but as she leaned forward again the top of it frayed open and he caught the slightest glimpse of the top of her plump breasts.

She was working on releasing him before he knew it, her fingers peeling back the waistband of his briefs. Her bottom lip clamped between her teeth as she took in the length of him. He was warm in her hand, and very decently sized; her fingers barely covered a little over half of him. If she hadn’t been biting her lip she probably would have drooled right then and there. Liz’s face heated and cheeks blushed. He was definitely the largest man she’d ever dealt with, and she’d have to make some adjustments in order to fit him in her mouth, but that also meant she’d get to work harder at pleasuring him like nothing before. It was a challenge that she was greatly considering accepting. Who was she kidding, she’d do it either way. Just as Loki had one-upped her last time, she was about to do the same by initiating the first action of oral contact.

Liz swirled her pointer finger around his tip for a few moments, her lashes fluttering with anticipation. And then she replaced her soft touch with the tip of her tongue, the saltiness of his precum spreading onto her tastebuds. Loki’s head immediately fell back, lips parted from the pleasuring gesture, and eyes once again closed. The feeling of her soft, pink tongue was so gentle that it made him twitch with neediness. After a short while, Liz leveled up by wrapping her plump lips around his tip. The god succumbed to the ecstatic bursts of lightning weaving through the nerves of his body and released a quiet moan. She was teasing him, testing him, and it was the most painfully slow action that seemed to exist in these smoldering hot moments. Liz sighed at his reaction, pleased that she was causing such a positive effect on him and his emotions. She’d had lots of experience with all different types and varieties of men, some tall, some more muscular than others, but she’d never dealt with someone like Loki. The fact that he was a god and not human made her wonder if there were some things that had a different effect on him. Was he more sensitive than normal people, the opposite? She’d wondered if he was naturally well endowed, which she now had the answer to, which was: abso-fucking-lutely. Maybe he had more tolerant stamina than mortal beings, or perhaps Loki had a knack for knowing the most about women. While all of these things were a wondrous curiosity to her, she decided to figure them out later. Right now she needed to focus on the task at hand. Her lips massaged him slowly as she bobbed her head up and down, allowing her tongue to lap at his sensitive head. Just that much was filling the majority of her mouth; how she was going to fit the rest, she didn’t know. But she was determined to figure it out. Her fingers feathered along his balls and kneaded them softly to add to the blissful waves coursing from his body to his head. When Loki’s casual sighs turned into breathless gasps, she swallowed him further, taking in half of his length; it caused Loki to moan, and Liz shuddered as her core dampened from the sound. By now his cock was just hitting the back of her throat and she was beginning to grow short of breath, but she didn’t let it faze her. She could handle this, she would handle this, and she would do it like a pro, just as she’d showed previous men before him. This is no different, she scolded herself. Take it like the badass bitch you are. With a deep breath and a determined sigh, Liz forced the rest of him into her mouth, that back of her throat expanding and gripping around him. Her air supply was cut off and her eyes watered, all instinctive signs within her body screaming at her to stop, but she didn’t. She sucked him in until he was balls deep in her mouth. Loki’s hand reached to grip a fistful of her damp hair, a snarl forming between his clenched fingers as he pulled her closer to him. For a moment she wanted to withdraw and scold him for trying to take control, but she refrained after realizing that it actually helped her in the process. She coughed briefly after releasing him, swallowing the built-up saliva that formed in her mouth. Loki’s deep breathes were clear in the otherwise quiet atmosphere. 

“Impressive,” he offered cooly. He truly was quite amazed. No one had taken him fully the way she’d just done, or much less even tried. It only increased his attraction for her, and fuck, did he want to ravage her body right now. She raised a cocky eyebrow at him. 

“You underestimate me too much.” She swallowed him whole again, the veins of his pulsing cock burning imprints in her throat. He stretched her amazingly, but she didn’t halt, only pulled him closer to increase the intense pleasure of her actions. Loki’s lungs collapsed on themselves and his breathing became choppy and labored as Liz continued. Her tempo was slow, teasing, and controlled. This was the time to make sure every single nerve ending in his body was crackling with undeniably thrilling jolts. She could feel him pulsing against her lips as she bobbed along his length. Sometimes she would purposely stop halfway along him for a few strokes, then take him completely only to hear him sigh with content. His feelings were just as rewarding for her as it was for him. It gave her a sense of invisible power to know she held a great deal over his emotions, especially his sexual responses. After teasing him by taking him whole for the fourth time, his fingers clutched her hair harder to the point where Liz was nervous he might accidentally break off the ends of her hair. 

“Alright,” Loki whined through clenched teeth. “You’ve proven your point.” She repeated her action in retaliation to his claim and Loki grunted, then gripped her hair again.

Her fingers feathered at his sensitive balls again, massaging and stroking them delicately as she grew more forceful and quick with her tongue. His body began to shiver, waves of white-hot pleasure coursing throughout his entire being and invading his mind like a virus. He could feel his core tightening and relaxing from her experienced movements. Loki’s fingers clenched around her strands of hair as he began succumbing to the full force of Liz’s intentions with him. Soon enough he felt an overwhelming rush of adrenaline crashing over him like a tidal wave. Liz could hear his breathing changing as he approached his climax and advanced even greater with her actions. He was so close, he could practically taste the bliss on the tip of his tongue, he was ready. 

And then she stopped. 

Loki’s eyes widened with confusion and shock as he peered down at the woman between his legs. Her smirk was devilish as she watched him with humorous eyes. He tried to say something, anything, but he couldn’t. The only sound he was able to muster was a pained whimper as he felt his climax beginning to subside. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Liz asked with overly exaggerated innocence. “You look flustered.” Loki’s head fell against the back of the chair in frustration. “Perhaps it was the fact that you’re missing this.” A jaw-dropping ripple of bliss shot through his body as she suckled his tip. It was even more powerful than the pleasure he’d endured before, his climax returning as fast as it had disappeared. But Liz paused again, her lips retreating from him as she parted her lips. Loki hissed with annoyance. “Oh yes, that’s definitely it.” Loki’s throat vibrated with a noise between gasping and choking. His eyes narrowed at her and flashed in warning. His emotions were seeking through, eyes glowing. He was starting to lose control again. 

“Elizabeth.” More pulsing strings of sparks bloomed as she flicked her tongue at him. 

“Yes, dear?” Another flick. She could see that he was starting to break down.

“Stop this nonsense,” he scolded pleadingly. 

“On the contrary,” she spoke seductively. “I think you’d much rather I continue.” She suckled him again, his body uncontrollably convulsing and twitching no matter how hard he worked to control his bodily movements. He was betraying himself and his mind. 

“Fuck.” Finally, she engulfed him fully and returned to her hard, fast pace. Within seconds he was spilling into her mouth, his cum flooding onto her tongue and oozing down her throat. Liz pulled back when he’d finished completely and swallowed his seed, all the while keeping his eye contact. Her thumb swiped along the corner of her mouth as a line of the opaque substance escaped down her chin, then she sucked on it, making sure not a drop went unturned. His eyes fluttered tiredly and his body collapsed with released stress as he watched her, the sight only rekindling his horniness. Liz squeezed his knees genuinely before rising from her knees and heading for the door. She offered a satisfied smirk and proud eyes as she looked back at him. 

“Goodnight, your highness.”


	20. Inner Battles

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it?_

_And I have left alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_Never Too Late - Three Days Grace_

"What do you mean you can't make it?" Liz asked firmly. She was on the phone with Natasha. Nat was supposed to help her with the mob situation that happened when Liz was in America. Of course, Liz had done her research and face-scanned all security cameras in the building during the time that it happened. The equipment from SHIELD really was a big help in doing so. She'd brought some back from America when she flew back to Europe. Nat helped her pick out the pieces as their deal promised. She'd even gained possession of one of the suit-creation technology pieces from Egypt.

"Something came up Liz, I'm sorry. My team needs me here."

"We've been planning this for two weeks, Nat."

"I know, but it just doesn't work right now," She told her. Liz sighed with frustration and bit her cheek to keep her attitude in check. She knew that once Nat made up her mind nothing could change it, no matter how drastic or important the situation might be. In Nat's defense, murdering people probably wasn't one of her top priorities. "I can practically hear you rolling your eyes." Liz offered a breathy laugh.

"You would know, I picked up the attitude from you."

"Eh, that's debatable," Nat's monochromatic voice paused for a moment. Even without looking at each other's reactions, they could tell exactly what the other was feeling based on the tones of each other's voice and firmness. "You're gonna kick ass by yourself, aren't you?"

"You bet your ass I am," Liz smiled as she made her way over to her closet, fingers skimming over the fabric of her different clothing pieces. Nat sighed from the other end of the phone.

"Always doing the fun parts without me."

"Hold the fuck up, who just called to tell me they weren't coming?" She could practically feel Nat smiling with guilt. "That's what I thought." Nat laughed gently.

"Good luck, Liz. I'll keep in touch." And then they hung up. Liz sighed half-heartedly, her emotions mixing like water and oil. She'd wanted to do this as a team, feel that rush and familiarity of fighting alongside Nat. Sure, they'd reunited and worked with each other in Egypt, but there was no combat involved; she did that all by herself. Well... she and a certain sexy Norse god. Liz plucked a black mini dress and leather jacket from her hanging rack. They had competed so fluently with each other, trusted one another, and she was curiously drawn to feeling that again with him, too. Even though they often times furiously butted heads, their chemistry was impeccable and indescribable. Not even her relationship with Nat was this complicated and challenging, and Liz wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was a player, a seducer; she wasn't allowed to feel this closeness with anyone, especially a man.

Yet with Loki, she couldn't seem to help herself.

As she changed into her outfit and slipped on some fishnet garter tights and heels, she reached for the door handle but paused just before her fingers would've touched the cool metal. Her mind raced with doubt and curiosity, yet her body encouraged her to pull through. She was alright with finishing this mission on her own, not to mention more than capable of taking down the number of men she would have to in order to get to the mastermind of the project, yet she couldn't help the calling in her chest, the need to work with a _partner_. Liz swallowed the growing contemplation rising within her and crossed her arms, still standing in front of her door. She would've looked strange if anyone were watching her basically decide her future. The need to take this risk was eating away at her, and she knew that if she followed through, there would be no going back. Because this mission was a big step above Egypt... it was taking place at a club, one of the sexiest and most sexually intimate places anyone could possibly go for a hot night on the town.

Liz wanted to ask Loki to join her, and she truly did want that, but it was also going to open up a new state of mind for her, a much more vulnerable one that she hadn't introduced to Loki or anyone for that matter. They'd fought together once, big deal, but doing it twice was practically an initiation for future missions, too. Did she want that? _Yes, she did_. Was it going to bite her back in the ass later? _Yeah, probably_. But Liz wanted this... god, she really wanted to do this. She wanted to feel that adrenaline of them working together. She wanted to feel her body grazing his as they moved with each other and performed deadly dances of fate. And the environment they would be in... for fuck's sake, she could get away with so much. She could tease him in the open public, make him jealous beyond anything they'd ever felt before, not to mention she could definitely show him who she could be when faced with a remarkably erotic situation. The internal battle between her body and her mind clashed, both of them reasoning why she should and shouldn't go through with this idea. She could probably call out to him somehow; after all, he was a mind reader, and who's to say he wasn't secretly listening to her inner struggles right now?

" _Loki_." She waited, her heart racing in her chest as she nervously pursed her red lips. The coated mascara dashing her eyelashes fluttered when she glanced around anxiously. She hadn't seen him since she pleasured him in the bathroom, almost two weeks ago; he hadn't even come to see her. In a sense, she somewhat expected it. After all, he was an Asgardian prince that had his own duties, just as she did with her performing career. Liz would sometimes catch herself thinking about him and his whereabouts. She'd pleasured herself thinking about him, imagining that he was there with her and that is was him sliding his fingers along her folds. But he didn't need to know that... she didn't need to give him more leverage in this competitive game. Liz's fingers pinched at the thick fabric of her leather jacket, the material smooth against her arms as she tugged it closer against her. Her stomach continued to flip violently the longer she indulged his appearance. Moments turned into seconds, seconds turned into a minute, and that minute felt like an hour. Her hopes diminished and were soon replaced by longing, the butterflies in her stomach plummeting and turning into shame. She sighed and shook her head, her fingers curling around the door handle. What had she been thinking, believing that he'd just magically show up like that of a genie in a supernaturalistic movie?

But then the air thickened in the room, and as it did, Liz found herself holding her breath. Her movements halted once more and she froze. She didn't even turn around, she was afraid that it was just her imagination and that he really wouldn't be there. The churning in her stomach started again even more fiercely than before. With everything Liz had in her, she sidestepped and opened up halfway to the area behind her, her eyes hopeful yet confused. And there he was, dressed in full Asgardian attire, golden chest plate, green cloak and all. His smirk contradicted his raised eyebrow, and it made Liz swallow what sanity she had left within her. At this moment she didn't have very much. He'd actually shown up. He wasn't supposed to show up.

"Interesting that you reached out to me, darling," He suggested. The space between them flowed like electricity, dangerous and compelling at the same time. It was filled with lust and sex. Liz noticed his gaze rolling along the length of her, his eyes never skipping over anything less than a minor detail. It's like everything mattered and was equally as important as the big things. "What do I have the honor of seeing you tonight?" Her lips twitched into a soft smile before she cleared her throat and gazed into his intense gaze.

"I request your assistance regarding a... personal act of revenge." He narrowed his eyes at her curiously.

"To what extent?" She smiled teasingly and twisted the door handle, pulling it towards her and snaking through the opening, leaving it open enough for him to hear her as she called out to him.

"Dress for the club." There was a moment of shifting noises as she began making her way down the hallway and towards the staircase in her mansion. Loki walked out of the bedroom and followed after her, his fingers rolling the sleeves of his black dress shirt to rest just below his elbows. His black dress pants and matching dress shoes complimented his toned figure nicely. The pair matched in their full black attire, and it caused a small spark of satisfaction to shiver along Liz's skin. She glanced back at him just before beginning down the staircase, letting him catch step with her. His eyes were sexy and confident when he gazed at her after reaching her side. Her grey eyes trailed down his chest, stopping at the three unbuttoned gaps. She reached up and closed the bottom one, her fingers fidgetting with the button before heading down the stairs.

"Afraid I'll be too distracting?" He prodded with a smirk. His gaze fell to the soft sway of her hips and ass as he trailed behind her.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Liz answered with a sarcastic tone. In pure truth, she didn't feel that any woman should get to gaze upon him unless it was her. "It's not me I'm worried about. Once the women in that club realize who you are they won't focus anywhere else." His dark chuckle rang in her ears.

"And you don't think that applies to you, as well?" She glanced at herself through the reflection of a window for a moment. Damn, he was right. She was so focused on the task at hand that she hadn't even thought about her status and how much attention she would attract. Her thoughts were scattered everywhere and she completely forgot about a disguise.

"Here," A brief frame of light formed around her face and she closed her eyes instinctively. When she reopened them she noticed that her hair had gone from an auburn brown to sexy deep red, and it was curled in perfect beach waves that just brushed her shoulders. She fondled it between her fingers and turned to face Loki. Her breath hitched when she saw he now sported short, naturally curly brown hair.

  
He still looked sexy as ever, even if he didn't completely look like himself. His long black hair was basically his trademark. Liz wasn't sure how to feel about his transformation, mostly because this new look didn't attract her as much as his original did. Regardless, the fact that it was still him was what counted, and she'd still fuck around with him no matter what he decided to look like. His green eyes were tearing into her soul, bold and fluid with sexual intent. Fuck.

"You look ravishing," He complimented lowly as he rubbed his hands together, almost like he was ready to delve into her. She swallowed.

"You're not so bad yourself." They fell in step with one another again as Liz led him to the garage.

"You never explained what your intentions are regarding your revenge," He reminded her. Liz glanced up at him and caught his gaze.

"You're going to help me kill people." Loki's eyebrows rose unexpectedly, but he didn't seem opposed to it. Liz wasn't sure if he was actually alright with the fact or he was only agreeing to do it because he was being asked. He seemed to be caught off guard by her straightforwardness, though she wasn't sure why. She'd always been straight to the point with him.

"Why is it that you requested my partnership in this?" Liz shrugged, her eyes dropping to the floor; she didn't want him to see her heating cheeks.

"Why not?" He raised a curious eyebrow at her as they walked upon the garage. Loki's green iris's played across the sight of three different high-end cars and a sleek motorcycle. A sexy, red Mazda Kai; a flashy, yellow Corvette; an elegant, purple Camaro; and a sleek, black motorcycle he couldn't quite identify. He continued staring at the bike even as Liz made her way to the Camaro.

"I don't recognize the bike." Liz's red lips turned into a sly smile as she glanced back at him momentarily, her hips swaying with confidence and animosity.

"I wouldn't expect you to," She hummed as the driver's side door clicked open. "It's an original." His eyes snapped to her immediately.

"You designed it?" Her proud smirk grew wider, but he only saw it for a second before she disappeared into the car. Loki glanced back at the bike one last time before plopping down next to her in the passenger's seat. The Camaro rumbled to life, Liz squeezing the wheel with a satisfied look on her face, lashes fluttering and eyes glazed with pleasure as she washed over the dashboard with her gray gaze. Loki scoffed. "You look like you just had an orgasm, Elizabeth." She eyed him mysteriously.

"Maybe I just did." His lips parted hungrily. Shit, he wanted nothing more than to pull her across the median and sit her in his lap, feel the friction of her core against his erect cock. How he would love to have her grinding against him and pulling softly at the hair on the back of his neck as she panted gently. Liz narrowed her eyes at him, obviously catching on to his wishes even though she didn't know exactly what he was thinking. The look in her eyes was fierce, he felt a gravitational pull to her as if she were the center of the universe. The engine revved when she pushed on the gas, the car still in park. She was teasing, referencing his firey desires. A climax. "Let's get started."


	21. A Personal Vendetta

_They say he likes a good time_

_He comes alive at midnight_

_My momma doesn't trust him_

_He's only here for one thing... but so am I_

_My Oh My - Camilla Cabello_

The music was loud, booming over the entirety of the building, causing their ears to ring with each aggressive pounding of the bass. It was crowded; there were many people here, all dressed in rather flashy or risque attire, women in particular. At least fifty perfect of them wore nothing more than a mini skirt and crop top, or even just a string thong and bra that was so small their breasts spilled sour of it. While Liz knew she needed to blend in, she wasn't one to go for the all-out stripper persona, even though that's what many people came here for. Yes, this was a risque club. Liz's stomach churned when she caught sight of Loki glancing around the nearly naked women walking through the crowds of people. Suddenly she didn't like this idea, she shouldn't have called out for him. Little did she know that Loki wasn't attracted to any of these women, but rather their outfits. He imagined what they would look like on _her_ and her delicious curves.

Liz's jealousy broke the measuring meter in seconds when she noticed that the button she'd closed on his shirt before was reopened. With a grunt of disapproval, she immediately moved to clip it again.

"You're supposed to be helping me, not luring strippers to your side," she hissed over the loud music. Her fingers brushed against his bare chest and she found herself wishing to feel more of him. Loki winked playfully at her.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that's why you insist on covering me up." The disguised brunette-turned-redhead glared at him and nonchalantly dragged her hand down his abdomen. It seemed like such an innocent gesture, especially in such a sexually charged area, but to them, it was a claim to others that he wasn't to be approached. Loki even noticed her eyes faltering away from him, her glare hardening at a blonde in skimpy undergarments; she was like a wolf claiming her mate. His eyes glinted. "That's right, I must have forgotten you don't like to share." Liz forced her fingers away from him and ignored the instinct to return them. Her eyes looked bold with her smoky eye makeup and flawless complexion, and her deep red hair only added to the intensity of her grey eyes.

"That's beyond the point, Loki. We're here for one reason and _one_ reason only." His tongue swiped along his bottom lip.

"Are you sure about that, kitten?" Liz swallowed and pressed her thighs together, a sudden rush of warmth flooding to her core and threatening to drench her inner thighs. His voice was animalistic, low, seductive. And lucky for her, she was horny as all hell. How convenient for both of them. She turned away from him defiantly, refusing to drop her hostile attitude.

"I'm getting a drink." She weaved through crowds and dodged around people, her heels clicking although no one could hear it. It was hot in here with all of these people, the stench of sex and sweat mixed in the air. She leaned against the counter, her mini dress rising up just below her ass as she called out for two shots of tequila. Liz gasped when she felt a large hand pressed against her exposed backside, their finger sneakily stroking her damp panties.

"Just because we're in a club doesn't give you any authentication to flaunt yourself before any of these undeserving men," Loki scolded lowly into her ear. The seductive action was over as fast as it started when Loki grasped the bottom of her dress and tugged it back down, then rested his hands on her hips. Liz turned and raised a brow at him.

"And what makes you so deserving?" He pulled her to him with a possessiveness only they would understand, Liz could feel his erection pressing against the crease of her ass; it made her arch her back with need. The abruptness of it mimicked that of a rough thrust from the back; they were both yearning for it, both aching to feel the other in such a way. But as much as they wanted it, they also knew that taking it slow would make this game all the more... eventful.

"You seem to have forgotten I'm a god. And I get _whatever_ I want." The people sitting around them didn't seem at all bothered by their flirtatious mannerisms. They were probably so used to it that they didn't care, or maybe they just thought she was a pawn in the money-making, a stripper. _Wouldn't be the first time_. Liz straightened fully when the shots were placed in front of her, along with a small salt shaker and two limes. Liz's mouth began watering. She needed to drink or she wouldn't get through this night, especially with Loki here. She offered him one of the glasses, which he took without much fuss, though his face showed a peculiar curiosity as he studied it. He looked like he was a scientist studying a new discovery.

"Yeah, good luck with that," She muttered quietly as she moved Loki to stand with her at the counter. Liz grasped the salt in one hand and glanced up at him. "I'd ask if you've ever taken a shot before, but your face says it all," Her accent dripped. She licked the space of her hand that connected her pointer finger and thumb, dashed some salt on top of it, then handed it to Loki. "Lick, drink, suck." He shot her a crude stare.

"I beg your pardon?" Liz's lips quirked up confidently.

"That's how you take a shot. Lick the salt, take the shot, and then you suck the lime." She watched as he mimicked her movements, sprinkling salt onto his wettened skin and grasping the shot glass with tequila in his free hand, eyes trained on her as she nodded at him and they performed the three actions. Their heads tipped back in unison as the alcohol burned their throats and the lime subsided the harsh aftertaste. Liz smiled when she removed the lime from her lips, careful not to smudge her perfectly applied lipstick. Loki's face scrunched with distaste, making her giggle lightly. "Pretty good, isn't it?" His cheeks indented as he sucked at the remaining sourness in his mouth.

"I'd much rather prefer the alcohol back home." She rolled her eyes and turned to lean her back against the counter.

"It gets the job done."

"Cheshire!" Liz's head whipped to the side so hard she hurt her neck. She hadn't been called that by anyone but Nat in years, but she knew whoever it was had to be someone else knew.

The question was _who_.

Then she spotted someone very familiar to her, one of the most beautiful and sexy women she'd ever met before. She had flawless, creamy skin and shiny, straight hair. Her makeup was perfectly applied and her clothing, which consisted of a tiny spaghetti strap dress, hugged her body in all the right ways and places. Her smile was wider than ever as she strode toward the pair. Loki watched the unknown woman approach with a blank expression, his senses still recovering from the harsh alcohol. Liz's own lips upturned into a smirk. The dark-skinned woman stopped right before Liz.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Oh please," The woman chirped, her voice elegant and smooth as silk. "You'll need more than a change of hair to fool me."

Loki eyed Liz with a raised brow as he questioned, "Cheshire?" Liz pursed her lips.

"It was my stripper name, among other things." He cleared his throat, eyes darkening with evil intent and sexual desire, but he remained silent and forced himself to gaze elsewhere as he listened to the women's conversation.

"Damn right it was," the woman agreed. "Do you have any idea how many men would be on you if they knew you were here?"

"Hence the disguise." Liz outstretched her hand, the woman still smiling and taking it by clasping their hands together as if they were about to arm wrestle. "It's good to see you, Trish. It's been a while."

"Too long. What brings you here? I thought you ditched this dump to become an idol." Trish's eyes skipped over Loki, an interested sparkle forming in them. Loki saw it and he clenched his jaw. He was all too aware that it would annoy Liz, and it did. Her stomach was bubbling with silent rage. But she contained it. After all, it was her fault, she's the one that brought him here. "It brings in the godly men, I see." Loki licked his lips and smirked, his green eyes shifting to Liz as he waited for her next words. Liz sighed a breathy laugh.

"If only you knew," Was all she could say. There was so much hidden meaning behind those strategically said words. Yup, he's a flipping god; yeah, he's the hottest man I've ever met in my life; yes, I know I'm digging myself deeper and deeper every day by involving myself with this man. Trish's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Well, maybe you could rain in a couple more. One of our girls couldn't make their shift tonight. Can you help a girl out?" Liz's lips parted, her skin warming from the out-of-the-blue invitation. She hadn't touched a pole in years, let alone practiced any of her skillfully crafted routines. But she couldn't deny the flickering in her chest that told her to do it.

"I'll be recognized right away, Trish," She reasoned. Loki's hands shoved themselves into his pockets as he glared out into the crowd. He wasn't liking this idea one bit. Trish raised a sneaky eyebrow.

"You remember the Masquerade, don't you?" Of course, she did; it was her most popular and well-liked routine with her flaunting spins and teasing gestures. As if the name of the dance wasn't already pretty self-explanatory, it required her to wear a mask. Somehow it seemed to add a mysteriousness and longing for the men that sat craving for a woman they didn't know. Liz's red lips curved and she glanced at Loki next to her. She noticed he was purposefully trying to pay attention elsewhere, a dead sign that meant he was jealous and didn't like this idea. Her gray eyes shifted back to the dark-skinned friend in front of her, then she smirked.

"I'll meet you in the dressing rooms in ten," Liz agreed. "Just give me a few minutes." Trish nodded with an excited smile and stalked away without a word as she headed straight for the dressing rooms. When she was no longer in sight she turned to face Loki but was startled when she met his steely gaze.

"You were a stripper?" He accused with a half-angry tone. Liz's brows furrowed at him.

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is." Loki clutched her forearm tightly and tugged her into his chest. He wasn't too happy. "You _danced_ for other men?"

"It was sort of my job, Loki," She defended.

"You couldn't have picked a less rambunctious start to your career?" Her nostrils flared at him with annoyance.

"Well when you come from shit, something seems to be better than nothing, don't you think?" Liz growled. "The best of us all have to start from the bottom in order to get to the top." She turned his head with a finger to his chin when he looked away from her. "I've worked my ass off to get where I am today. So you don't get to judge me and my decisions just because of a little jealousy, got it?" His green eyes blazed as they watched each other. Finally, he released a long sigh through his nose.

"So you decide that you're going to just hop back into the game? Is it just so you can torment me?" Liz swallowed the dry lump in her throat. She needed more alcohol.

"I have to do this."

"Why?" Liz peered over Loki's shoulder, silently beckoning for him to follow her invisible line of direction. He did, seeing a group of ten or so men gathered collectively in a VIP section of the club. There were girls surrounding them like flies on shit.

"Because I need to get those men alone." His head whipped back toward her.

"You aren't serious, Elizabeth." She pointed a directive finger up at him.

"Those men killed my staff, Loki. I'm not letting them get away with it." She started walking in the path that Trish had started and once again weaved through the crowds of people. Loki trailed so close behind her he was practically scraping the backs of her shoes with the fronts of his.

"Have you forgotten they were originally trying to kill _you_? There are many more alternatives to getting them alone," He hissed at her, but she continued striding confidently toward her destination. "Many that don't involve getting half-naked in front of one hundred people." Liz turned abruptly, her hand quickly finding the bulge stretching against his pants. She rubbed it without shame, an expected look painting her features while Loki narrowed his eyes at her.

"We're doing this _my_ way because we're on _my_ territory," Liz purred seductively. She stretched up on the tips of her heels to wisp her cheek against his as she whispered in his ear. "So you can either remove yourself from the situation and spend your time thinking about the soft curves of my body," She squeezed him and he groaned. "Or you can grab a front-row seat and enjoy the show."


	22. The True Acts of Cheshire

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert_

Loki stalked childishly back to the main room, a large, open concept hall with a long line of scattered stripper poles and one main stage. While it didn't bother him all that much to see exposed women dancing sexually, it did bother him that Liz would soon be one of those people. His mind swarmed with anger and jealousy when he thought about other men touching and seeing her. It made him the most possessive he'd ever been, and if Liz was actually serious about going through with this twist of events, there would be some major consequences. And not just for her, but himself. Loki wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle seeing her showing off for other people. He'd much rather have had a private seminar where she danced especially for him with nobody else around. But aside from his disapproval, he understood her plan. Those men she'd referred to weren't the relatively small, to say the least; she'd be lucky to take down three of them. Then he remembered Liz's words from two weeks ago. They rang in his ears. _You underestimate me too much._

He didn't want to admit that, though. After all, she was nothing more than a mortal woman whereas he was a god. It was practically expected that he underestimates her. Loki hadn't so much as taken a seat before the lights dimmed dramatically and the booming bass of music subsided to a low hum. He was able to get a front-row seat directly in the center of the main stage. In the middle of the stage stood a shining pole, majestic in all its glory as it waited. An announcer's voice echoed throughout the building, capturing everyone's attention and drawing them to the main stage where spotlights illuminated it.

"We have a special guest just for you lovely people tonight," The DJ called out as he clicked a button and a specific song began playing. The spotlights cut out as neon lights whisked around the room and over the stage. More people filed in to watch the limited edition performance, including the men from the VIP suite, Loki noticed. He tried to keep his facial expressions as limited as possible, especially since he knew this was important to Liz. "Introducing the most captivating young woman you will ever meet in your life; alumni of our delicious selection of women," Loki's eyes were drawn to a shadowed figure near the back of the darkened stage. It drew him in, caught his attention, and sparked his curiosity. As a stream of neon light flashed over it, he noticed the figure of a woman. Her skin glowed with different arrays of colorful light. And then he caught the steely gaze of gold eyes, fluid and sparkling through the slits in their mask, a solid design that looked like it had been stolen from a masquerade. It was pure black and accentuated the fierceness of her eyes.

She was looking at _him_.

"The one, the only, Cheshire!" The spotlights returned and all eyes were on the woman perched on the stage. Loki's eyes trailed along the curves of her body all the way from her dazzled-up stilettos to her burgundy red hair. His gut clenched when he noticed her attire; a sexy strapped harness crop-top and matching panties.

They were studded with silver sparkles that glinted when she shifted from foot to foot, and the small circuited tattoo on her hip was on full display. She looked absolutely fuck-worthy, and Loki knew for sure that if she wasn't on a stage with witnesses around right now, he'd already have his cock buried deep inside of her. But at least, for his sake, she'd decided to wear something a little more conservative compared to what he'd seen other women wearing. His daze was cleared when he caught her strutting slowly toward the pole, her hand outstretched to grasp the cool metal. There were many men around him whistling and encouraging for her to start, but she never bothered to look at them once. Her gold eyes were still watching Loki intently. To anyone else, it might have looked like she was wearing colored eye contacts, but Loki knew the truth. Liz started by swinging around the pole once, then stopped when she was facing the side and dipped down so her head was close to the ground, legs still straight as her hands trailed up her tan legs and she rose to her full height. Loki swallowed and uncomfortably shifted in his chair, the bulge of his pants greatly noticeable if you looked hard enough through the dim atmosphere of the crowd.

With a swift jump, Liz clipped her legs around the pole, her thighs clenching together tightly to ensure she wouldn't fall. Her spins were slow and at her own set pace as her hands skimmed down her exposed body. Even when she was rotating in circles her eyes never left his. It was that gravitational pull again. It seemed to be catching their attention and almost forcing them to see each other. And even with all of these people watching her, studying her, encouraging her, Liz still couldn't help the urge to not care. Like it was always just Loki and Liz no matter how crowded the room was. So she performed as if he was the only one there, her hips dipping and body rolling as her routine continued. If she got a good reaction from him she did it again. If she noticed him shifting with anticipation, she kicked it up a notch. But no matter what, her gaze never parted from his.

And when her song was over, she smirked at him, because as she peered into Loki's fiery eyes she could see that he wanted her. Liz could only start to imagine what was going on in that imaginative head of his. She wanted to explore every fantasy he created and every little thought he conjured. They spoke without words, their eyes speaking thousands of words without a single movement from their lips. But finally, Liz tore her eyes away for a moment and collected her bearings. The lights returned to their normal brightness as she trotted down a small staircase from the stage. Just before she was about to pass Loki, her hand rose and she inconspicuously tapped her temple twice, a sign in which he acknowledged by nodding once and rising from his seat. Liz dispersed toward the VIP lounge and Loki disappeared somewhere else. She wasn't sure where, but she knew that he wouldn't be gone long. When Liz approached the lounge she flirtatiously traced her finger along the broad shoulders of one of the men and bounced her long, fake eyelashes. Her goal was to look as nonthreatening as possible because if she were going to eliminate them, she would need to be as stealthy as she could. Liz smiled a dazzling smile, her teeth perfectly white and inviting against her bright red lips.

"Hello, boys," She cooed in an Australian accent. It might not have been completely necessary, but she had to remember that she was a famous icon. She'd been shown on television everywhere so there was no doubt someone would recognize her voice. Creating a foreign dialect would take her even farther off the radar.

"Well look who it is," A large blonde man commented gruffly. His bottle of beer sat chilled between his hands as he leaned back in his seat. "So you're the limited-edition beauty tonight?" She passed onto different men, dragging her hands along their arms and skillfully swaying her hips. She always did it in such a way she knew it would be irresistible to anyone, even men that tried to resist against her. She hadn't gotten the chance to try it on Loki yet, though. It made her wonder if it would even work; her seductive ways undoubtedly worked on normal men, but would he be unmoved since he isn't mortal like her? Liz mentally slapped herself. _Focus on your mission. Business before pleasure_.

"I'm Cheshire," She told them as she bit her lip. The man, a brunette, she was caressing now spoke up.

"So we've heard." Liz felt a pull to her right. She desperately wanted to look there, but also knew who waited at the other end of it. And she couldn't let herself get distracted by one person, especially since she had nearly ten very overpowering men sitting in front of her. So she forced her gaze to stay front even if she felt compelled against it. For some reason, she didn't feel as... frisky as normal. She knew that in the past, being able to seduce men like this made her feel like the most powerful person in the world. Yet this didn't feel right... these _men_ didn't feel right. Liz leaned down toward a third man, her hands squeezing his knees teasingly.

"Let's have some fun." Oh yeah, she'd definitely have some fun. As for them, they'd unknowingly be taking their last breaths. She watched as the group excitedly glanced around at each other before getting up from their seats and following her to an unknown location. As she began walking she unintentionally caught the gaze of Loki, who was talking to a girl in a very small pink bikini. She was swaying her body the same way that Liz would have; it was just a simple stripper context. But what annoyed Liz most was the fact that he was also taking the time to talk to _her_. Her stomach broiled with anger and jealousy. As if it radiated hundreds of miles from her skin, Loki glanced over in her direction. His face dropped immediately when he was met with her glare of disapproval, and within seconds he was pardoning himself to follow them.

" _You couldn't focus for just one second?_ " Liz barked in her mind.

" _You're not the only one who has to keep a low profile, darling. Stop fussing and fill me in._ " Liz rolled her eyes, brows still creased with annoyance as she led her group of mindless zombies to their destination.

" _Blue hallway, third door on the right. Meet me there and follow my lead._ " Liz could just imagine Loki's eyes darting around as he watched her leading ten big men into a room. She heard him hiss at her inside her head.

" _You're not seriously considering going into a room alone with them,_ " Loki reasoned. He walked briskly around people and past girls that attempted to talk to him. Needless to say, it wasn't hard for him to do so. Growing up as a prince in a grand palace brought much attention to him, especially from women. He'd practically had to adapt by ignoring all girls that tried fighting for his attention.

" _How else am I supposed to kill them, dumbass?_ " Liz stated with a monotone voice. " _Besides, I won't be alone. You'll be there_." Loki rolled his eyes and searched around the premises. Once he caught sight of a blue hallway he quickly made his way there. He needed to get there before Liz did.

" _Now if only it were just us in the room_." Liz felt her core grow warm at his comment. She obviously had an idea of what he meant, but what she wasn't sure of was what he'd plan to do if they were alone. The heat spread throughout her body, consuming her arms and her face, but she willed herself to resist. She needed to focus.

" _Really, Loki? Now is not the time._ " He chuckled to himself as he stopped to stand in front of the door Liz had instructed him.

" _On the contrary, darling, I believe there is never a bad time_." Just then he spotted Liz and her crew of men turning the corner towards him. He noticed her eyes still burned with amber through her solid mask. He allowed his eyes to skim her body once more, and he wasn't disappointed. Liz turned her head to the men as she reached for the door handle.

"Don't worry, he's just a spectator to make sure I don't get hurt." Loki gazed at her as she spoke, his eyes trained on her bright lips. He hadn't done it before, but he so badly wanted to kiss her supple lips. He'd spent so many nights imagining what it would feel like, what she would taste like against his lips. But he also understood that even just a single kiss was a very intimate action that Liz didn't seem comfortable doing, and he knew that it could be a deal-breaker to her fuck-and-forget mindset. Yet he could never seem to shake the image from his mind. Loki was the last to enter the room, a hard look on his face as he tried to figure out what would happen next. Nobody had even sat down before he heard Liz in his head again, freezing slightly from surprise. She glanced at him as she waited for him to fulfill her request. His face contorted with contemplation as he glanced back at her after closing the door. Then without much more debate, he sighed and conjured a gun for her, which she took gratefully before spinning around and firing. The bullets took out at least three of the men, but the rest of them would have to be taken down by hand. The pair split the men in half, both of them backing into their own kill zones. Loki formed a staff through his magic, the ends of it pointed and deadly.

They sparred with each opponent, Liz skillfully fighting in her tall pumps. In fact, she'd even used it to her advantage as she crashed her heel into the foot of a man. He cried out in pain as she jammed her weapon into the side of his head and moved onto the next person. She ran at him then ambushed him from behind. She used her momentum to swing her body sideways, which gave her the chance to wrap her legs tightly around his neck and twist dangerously until he was writhing on the floor. It was Nat's signature move. Loki did well taking on his own enemies as he impressively twirled his staff and stabbed it into the chest of a man. When he was finished he turned to check on Liz, who he'd just noticed was thrown against the wall by, undoubtedly, the strongest man in the group. He'd flipped her over his shoulders, causing her to skid across the floor and crash against the wall. A small yelp escaped her from the hit. She instantly attempted getting back up, her face showing noticeable wincing as she moved her body. She'd obviously been tossed around a couple of times. The next time she glanced up at the attacker he had Loki's staff protruding from the front of his chest. And when he crumpled lifelessly to the ground the god appeared behind him with a blank expression on his face. Liz huffed as she rose from the floor, her body sore from the short yet brutal fighting.

"I had him." Loki's lips twitched into a small smirk as his staff vaporized and his hands fell to his sides.

"I'm sure you did." Liz scrunched her nose teasingly at him, her eyes falling to his chest. After rolling her shoulders a couple of times she took a few steps towards him until they were almost touching. An amused scoff could be heard from Loki as Liz reached for his shirt buttons for the third time. "Are you so adamant about keeping me composed?" She looked up at him after finishing, eyes hooded from her mask.

"Well if you'd keep that damned third button closed I wouldn't have to keep doing it." Their gaze locked again as they sat there standing with each other. Her heels gave her a tremendous amount of added height, almost four inches, which made her almost the same height as Loki, who was just over six feet tall. His green eyes sparked with admiration for the woman standing before him as her fingers fluttered over his exposed skin. As they continued watching one another, Loki's hands rose to the back of her head. His fingers played with the ribbons of her mask tauntingly, almost like he was asking for silent permission. When she didn't speak, nor look away from him, he took it as permission to advance. Loki watched her even as he pulled on the string, then removed the mask from her silky skin. Liz's eyes fluttered closed as he took it away from her, her cheeks warm from the material of the mask being released. Then she felt her hair lengthen back to its natural state. Her brown locks reformed and lined her cheeks, but her eyes didn't return to their normal gray. Instead, they only seemed to glow brighter. The mask slipped from his fingers like water and landed with a small thud against the floor.

"I prefer to see you as you are," He admitted genuinely. And he truly meant it. It was a compliment to her beauty, to say the least. Liz smiled gently, her golden eyes searching deeper into Loki's green ones. She looked almost disturbed or uncomfortable.

"Then you prefer to look into the eyes of a monster."


	23. Invisible Facades

_I'm insecure and defensive, tell me what you're thinkin'_

_When you wanna spend some time by yourself_

_Tell me, do you miss me?_

_Help Me Now - Kevin McHale_

He was confused. The last comment Liz had said left him thinking. He'd tried not to let it bother him, but even as he sat here in his private library, book in hand even though he hadn't even read a word of it, Loki couldn't seem to think about anything else. If anything, every thought that clouded his mind was about her. And he didn't know if it was annoying or pleasurable to him. Perhaps it was the fact that he couldn't seem to get his mind off of her, much less focus on the task at hand. He hadn't even turned the page and guessed he'd had to have been sitting here for at least an hour or more. Loki sank deeper into the loveseat with a sigh as her face enveloped his mind for the hundredth time. Liz's eyes when he'd offered her the compliment were not gracious and mysterious like they normally were. Instead, they seemed scared, confused, and defiant. Why was that, he wondered. And not only that, but the gold had withered from her irises, the grey hue of them replacing like withered pixie dust from a Peter Pan movie. Suddenly a small throat-clearing cough sounded from the entrance. It cleared him of his trance and he cranked his head to the side to see who had interrupted him.

"Ingvild." He watched as she smiled gently and crossed her arms over her chest. Her flowy cream-colored dress brought out her curled blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Your highness," She greeted as she slowly made her way deeper into the room. She was one of the only people he allowed in here. Anyone, including his brother, was not permitted to step foot inside of this room. Maybe it was because it was one of his favorite places in the palace beside his unknown thinking space in the palace gardens. Even Ingvild wasn't aware of the treehouse; he was the only one who knew. "You're doing it again." Loki relaxed his face momentarily, just now realizing how tense he'd actually been. His fingers played at the corners of the book pages and he glanced away.

"I don't believe I understand." Ingvild sighed softly before elegantly taking a seat near his splayed out legs on the loveseat. Her hand moved to rest on his knee and she gazed at him. Her eyes were as deep as the darkest chocolate yet they always seemed to contain some sort of sparkle.

"You're brooding." His brows furrowed at her.

"I'm afraid you've been mistaken." This caused her to laugh heartily, her pink lips widening into a beautiful smile. Loki's mind swarmed. Normally his heart would have lept at the sight; it always did. But why didn't he feel it just then?

"You may be the God of Mischief, Loki," she countered. "But that doesn't fool me in the slightest." Ingvild paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing at him as if she were inspecting a specimen in a science lab. Meanwhile, Loki was still battling inside his head. Her touch, usually warm-feeling and comforting, didn't seem to have any sort of effect on him. And her voice, most times compelling like a siren, wasn't doing anything to draw him in. Granted she was not a goddess, she withheld no supernatural powers like him, but sometimes he forgot because Ingvild had always seemed to hold some sort of magical power over him. It was almost alarming that he didn't feel anything of the sort even as she sat here next to him, her hand resting on his leg affectionately.

"I have no intention of trying to fool you, darling." Loki felt a jolt in his chest. He was momentarily relieved but then realized that it only spread more concern through him. Because it wasn't the fluttering that he normally felt. Instead, it was a stabbing sensation, and it hurt. It _hurt_ when he called her darling. _What the hell_? Ingvild's lips turned upward as her eyes glinted.

"Then why don't you tell me who you're thinking about?" His head snapped to her immediately, eyes wide and lips parted with guilt. It made her giggle as she squeezed Loki's knee reassuringly. "It's alright, your highness. I feel no remorse." Loki's lips formed into a thin line. He had no doubt that she was telling the truth, but while she may feel alright with him thinking of someone else, he wasn't. Because while he knew Ingvild's feelings, he didn't know what Liz was feeling. Loki didn't like that he was unsure of Liz's intentions, and this made him feel uneasy and anxiety-ridden. The only true feelings he was aware of were her plans to continue their game, but even then, she wasn't showing any signs of true affection. Him, on the other hand...

"She is nothing more than an acquaintance." He caught Ingvild rolling her eyes.

"I am a woman, and a very well-liked one, at that. You don't think I know what deep contemplation looks like? I see it on men's faces every day. I see it on _your_ face every day." Loki tried avoiding her eyes by continuing to play with his book. After a few seconds of silence, since he was trying to avoid the topic, Ingvild reached for it and tossed it behind her. "Do not deny your feelings, prince."

"You are unaware of my situation," He insisted. "This woman is not in search of my affection." _Well, maybe not all types of affection_. "Our friendship is mutual, nothing more. And it is just fine that way." She sat there watching him for another few moments, completely silent. Loki gazed back at her, hoping to feel that tug in his chest. But he didn't. _For the love of God, what is wrong with me_? Then her eyes turned sad for a moment.

"Thor feels for her, too, doesn't he?" Loki swallowed, his lips pursing with annoyance and brows knitting together as he looked at his lap. He hated to admit it, he didn't want to believe it either, but he couldn't ignore reality. He was completely aware of how Thor looked at Liz, whether they had a friendly relationship or not. And he was sure that during her stay on Asgard he would waste no time waiting to capture her attention, especially at the Asgard Ball. _Oh yeah, I should probably tell her about that_.

"My brother has not experienced the same... _connections_ that we have. And I don't presumably plan on letting him get that far." Her eyebrows raised and she raised her hand from his knee, instead using it to prop herself up against the back of the couch.

"You have been intimate with one another?" Loki swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why, though. Ingvild was one of his closest companions. It could've been the fact that he had been intimate with Ingvild, and that talking about activities with another woman made him feel guilty. But he knew that she would understand. She was a very carefree individual that was aware of her beauty, yet didn't hold it against other people. If someone was not fond of her she didn't take too much offense to it. Ingvild was always a strong believer in only caring about the people that matter.

"Not precisely." She nodded, now watching him with a wry look on her face.

"Do you feel for her?" Loki fidgetted with his hand.

"It isn't quite decided. Even in my own mind, I continue to have battles between reality and hope." Loki rose his upper body and swiveled his legs to the edge of the loveseat so he now sat next to Ingvild, then rested his elbows on his knees. His stiff, green leather tunic scrunched as he moved, the shoulders of it tightening when he leaned forward. The trailing fabric, which could've been described as a short cape, sat wedged underneath him. Loki stared straight forward with a contemplative look as he thought about his next words. "Not only are we two completely different people, but she is also very independent and driven. Her personality clashes with mine like fire and ice." Ingvild rested her hands in her lap as she peered at him. She could only partially see the side of his face since some of the strands of his hair hovered over his cheekbones.

"You surprise me, Loki. Normally, out of everyone in this palace, you are the one to most definitely go after a challenge." A smug laugh escaped his lips and he glanced at his feet, then moved to her face.

"You have no idea how challenging she is." The blonde shrugged with a smile.

"Then maybe you're doing yourself some good." She nudged his arm with her elbow. "This might be more beneficial to you than anything." Her brown eyes swarmed as Loki's green orbs narrowed curiously at her.

"How so?"

"From how you describe her it seems as though you have spent a lot of time thinking about her," Ingvild suggested. "She is a very self-confident, quick-witted, and mischievous woman." Her eyebrow raised teasingly. "That sounds familiar if you ask me. Perhaps you have finally met your match." He shook his head gently from side to side, his eyes zoning out past her face.

"She is mortal." Ingvild shrugged once more and crossed one leg over the other.

"That hasn't stopped gods and goddesses before." He eyed her with a knowing eye.

"But you know the fate of them." She returned his gaze with a narrow glare.

"Not all tales are the same, Loki. You know that Heimdall's situation was beyond his control." Yes, it was true. Heimdall had fallen in love with a mortal woman. Her fate was cruel and unplanned and happened before Heimdall could try to prevent it. "Even with the abilities to see the past, present, and future, one cannot depict fate so easily."

"I am fully aware of what happened to him and his mate. But even with Liz being fully capable of protecting herself, I refuse to engage in any such relationship that could conclude to an ending as such. I wouldn't be able to bear losing them." Loki almost always came off as cold-hearted and distant, but he knew that if he ever did find someone to love one day, he would care for them with everything he had. He wouldn't even describe his love for them to be from his heart and soul; it would be more. He would love them with everything he had to offer. So then even with the words coming out of his mouth, as convincing as they sounded, why wasn't it convincing to himself? Why didn't he believe himself and his word? Ingvild shook her head with a knowing smirk.

"You doubt yourself."

"I do not," He hissed back at her. But he did. He questioned everything he was telling himself. He knew that it would never happen, he would never have the ability to be with Liz. But deep inside of him laid an undying sliver of hope that somehow, in some way, there would be a possibility. And there was, there was always a chance. He just had to take it. The question was whether he would take the leap of faith or not.

"Do not lie to me. My time is much too valuable to be spent bickering about a matter you refuse to accept." Another couple of moments of silence settled between them before Ingvild asked him. "Loki... are you falling in love with her?" Loki closed his eyes for a long time, his thoughts racing with debate and confusion. His fingers contracted in the palms of his hands as he tried to figure out what his answer was. As he considered each option, Liz's beautiful face returned back into his mind. The image of her golden eyes framed by a black mask seemed to peek through the fog as the scene returned from his memory. He could still feel the hot, tense atmosphere of the club as their gaze locked. The skin on his arms tingled with acknowledgment of that night, almost like it had happened only a few nights ago. Loki focused on her stare as the bright lights scattered over her features and disappeared, then brightened up her face again. She watched him with such intensity through the slits of the mask, and in her eyes, he could see that of a fierce lioness. It made him shiver from the dominance she permitted from her, and unconsciously, he smiled to himself. He hadn't even realized he was doing it until he saw Ingvild watching him intently, her own soft smile spreading across her lips. His barely noticeable look of happiness, as disguised as it was, was all he had to do for Ingvild to know the answer, but to confirm, Loki parted his lips to answer his question. And he said...


	24. Melodic Thoughts

_Then I think of the start, then it echoes a spark_

_And I remember the magic and electricity_

_Then I look in my heart, there's a light in the dark_

_Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me_

_Flicker_ _\- Niall Horan_

Liz sat at her piano with her head resting on the piano keys, back slouched and fingers clutching a pencil in her hand. The toothpick in her mouth danced along her lips. She'd been sitting in front of the instrument for at least two hours. Her singing career was due for another original song, as she would have to perform it within the next few months. And since she was a classical singer, her songs usually consisted of soft melodies and harmonic key changes. It was just the genre of music that she'd introduced to Europe. It was only fitting since she was also a ballet dancer. The brunette sighed with frustration and rose her head from the piano. She must have imprints of the piano keys on her forehead by now. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, her brain continued to become clouded with distracting thoughts. There was no chance she would be able to focus if she kept forcing herself to try. She needed a break. With a sudden need to call Nat, she reached for her phone which sat among the many sheets of paper on top of the piano. Each piece of paper had hundreds of scribbles on it, most of them caused by Liz's doubt and change-of-mind. She couldn't seem to stay focused enough to figure out what she wanted the chorus to be for her new song. Liz face-timed Nat and propped it up on the music stand so that they would be able to see each other's faces through the phone screen. She sighed when Nat accepted the call.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked immediately. Liz sighed with a soft smile, her grey eyes swarming with one-hundred things she wanted to tell Nat at the same time. If only there was a way to explain everything at once. 

"Nothing is direly wrong," Liz assured her. "I just needed a distraction from my work." She could see Nat's screen shaking as she moved to sit in a chair. Her hair was pulled back into a small bun behind her head. Liz had never seen it like that before, but she genuinely liked it.

"Liz Rausch wanting to be distracted?" Nat asked comically. "Now that's something I've never heard before." Liz scrunched her nose at her friend. 

"Don't get used to it. I just need a break from something, that's all." 

"What is it?" Nat asked with a small fraction of more shaking to her phone. 

"I have to write another song for an upcoming performance. Let's just say it isn't completely going the best." Nat chuckled, her dimples showing effortlessly. 

"You should make it about killing people." 

"You know I totally would," The brunette countered as she rested her head in her hand and propped her elbow onto the keys, a small clashing of cords ringing through the air. A few seconds of silence passed between them, both of them watching each other as Liz sifted through her own thoughts. She supposed that she should probably start thinking about what her song was actually going to be about. Liz started thinking about things in her life that could pertain to the lyrics. She could relate a hidden situation to the Red Room and how she felt. Or maybe she could talk about her relationship with Nat, how they were so volatile yet playful with each other. For fucks sake, she could talk about Egypt if she really wanted to. Her heart stirred for a moment as she thought about her first encounter with Loki. Could she somehow reference that very moment when she struck him down and their eyes met for the first time? 

"You've grown attached to someone," Nat said suddenly. Liz broke from her daze, not realizing she'd started gazing elsewhere. Her eyes snapped to the camera again. 

"Well, I _am_ talking to my best friend." Nat shook her head softly. 

"That's flattering, Liz, but not what I'm talking about," The Russian woman corrected. "Whatever you were thinking about just now is what you should be making your song about." Liz blinked momentarily and took a deep breath. Nat couldn't possibly be right about this. How was she supposed to write about someone that she only had mutual feelings for? Or _were_ they only mutual? "Who is it?" Nat asked curiously. Liz scoffed. 

"Nobody." 

"That's exactly what someone would say if they were thinking about someone," Nat insisted with a victorious smile. "I'll only ask once more. Who is it?" Liz gnawed on her toothpick as she contemplated what to say. She couldn't tell Nat about Egypt; Loki had specifically asked for her to keep it a secret. And she was sure that it wouldn't be the best idea for anyone to know that they even had a mutually friendly relationship. _Friendly was one way to put it_ , she thought to herself as her stomach burst into butterflies. Besides, the two friends knew that sometimes secrets were best kept to themselves. 

"Someone I've partially grown close to. That's all." Nat smirked at her through the phone screen. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah." 

"So then if I told you to close your eyes and play whatever came to you while thinking about this person, you wouldn't have anything to play?" Liz swallowed and watched as Nat waited for her to answer. She may have a point... 

"No," Liz lied. They gazed at each other for a couple of short moments before Nat nodded once to her.

"You know what to do, Liz." The brunette sighed to herself with defeat before situating herself more comfortably on the piano bench. She rested her fingers on the starting keys and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to allow her mind to clear. Then she began playing.

The notes were soft and gentle, like a lonesome flower petal floating down a calm stream. Liz let her mind flow freely, making sure to keep it open and subjective to anything that would allow her to play. She let her ideas flood through her thoughts and allowed her emotions to take control of her movements. But she was still tense like before, her facial expressions never changing. She didn't _feel_ the music she was playing. They just felt like notes.

But she continued anyway because she knew if she stopped Nat would reprimand her and tell her to keep going. And they both knew how much Liz absolutely loved being bossed around and told what to do... not. Gradually she felt her eyebrows raising up and down as her emotional state took complete dominance over her. She thought about Loki and how they met. His mischievous attitude and the way he made her feel. Even if their memories mostly consisted of steamy, hot encounters, they still made her heart swell. Her fingers moved more fluidly along the keys and her body began to sway the longer she played. She recalled how he'd looked at her in the club, the way he snuck glances at her if they were in the same room. She'd never let him figure out when she caught him doing it, though, because it made her feel beautiful inside when he did. Her brows creased as if she were sad, but in fact, she was actually overwhelmed. All of her feelings were crashing down at once, and she used it to her advantage by placing it into her playing. Liz remembered how they'd looked at each other after Angela had been found and Nat invited her to a welcoming party. She hadn't thought for even a second that Loki might randomly show up there as well. In fact, she thought she wouldn't have ever seen Loki again. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, they weren't supposed to meet again. Yet somehow the odds paralleled against them and they met for a second time. Needless to say, Liz wasn't all that upset about it. She liked that they were so alike, yet so different at the same time. Their challenging demeanors with one another sparked electricity that she only felt with him. When they locked eyes there was nothing else that mattered. And somehow there was always a gravitational pull that she felt whenever they were near each other. As her thoughts expanded, her fingers continued to graze over the piano keys. Then when she felt that she was done, she opened her eyes, sighed, and glanced at her phone where Nat was peering at her with an expressionless face. Nat nodded again after a few seconds.

"It's a start," Nat encouraged. "But I think we both know you're holding back." Liz rolled her eyes.

"That's because it's not meaningful enough for me to write about." It was a lie. They were all lies. 

"On the contrary, I think it's much more than you're leading on," The redhead accused. "And you're just afraid that it's real."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Liz bit back, her voice low with defiance. Nat sighed.

"Whatever you say." The redhead gazed at Liz. "I'm going to hang up now because I've got a feeling there's a lot more about to be pouring into that head of yours." And then the screen went black. But Liz wasn't upset about it. In all actuality, she was quite relieved. She didn't want to talk about her interests with men unless they were mutual like all the rest of them.

Her body froze as she realized what she'd just thought to herself. _Unless they weren't mutual like all the rest of them_... 

Well shit, that wasn't good. 

Liz felt a sudden rush of ideas lacing through her and she quickly reached for her pencil and paper, her teeth gnawing at her toothpick with deep concentration. She began frantically scribbling down words and lyrics. It got to the point where she couldn't even read her own handwriting by the time she reached half of the page. But she forced herself to try to remember, for she was too dire with adrenaline to worry about it. She would either worry about it later or just have to write something else down. Loki stayed in her mind the entire time she wrote, his mischievousness and trickster-like persona feeding her with lyrics. She ran a hand through her hair as she remembered Egypt, her flipped hair giving her an idea. It had been windy that day. Her pencil scraped against the paper.

_Can you feel where the wind is?_

Their sinful encounters since they reunited at the gathering. Her mind swarmed with how she'd tugged him close to her in a challenging gesture. The tip of her pencil bobbed some more.

_Cause I wanna touch you, baby._

How their relationship was a hit or miss chance. They very well could have kept it at a one night stand, but they were dragging it on. That's what their game was all about.

_Light it up, on the run._

Liz dug deep into her past and thought about how she'd once been so flamboyant. As a child, she was creative and free, but now she remained cautious with her guard up.

_We were shut like a jacket_.

The moment Liz felt like she had enough of a basis for her song, she began creating a more complex array of notes and key changes. Unlike the first round of her draft, she needed this to be extraordinary. This song still needed to hold her trademark. Granted, she would be the one singing it, but she needed to make sure it matched the style of music she preferred to perform. Elegant and complex. Even the beginning needed to start off that way; nothing could be general, it needed to be _her_. Her stomach exploded with more butterflies as she smiled to herself.

Well... _her_ with a touch of _him_.


	25. We Meet Again

_That's wretched, unstoppable legendary animal_

_Digital justice now you're gonna know us_

_Hail to the king and queen of the ruckus_

_Play With Fire - Sam Tinnesz feat. Yacht Money_

"You've done this... how many times now?" Loki asked Liz accusingly with a sly smile from the other side of the room. The brunette rolled her eyes dismissively as she worked to clip her diamond earring in place. There had been a pop-up gala arranged only a few hours ago and she was less than prepared. Liz hadn't even been able to get a new dress because her personal tailor was currently out of town, which meant that she had to rely on her normal wardrobe. She didn't like the idea one bit. It was embarrassing for celebrities to have to wear the same dress twice. But what choice did she have?

"Only twice, don't get in over your head." Loki's lips twitched the slightest bit wider as he shrugged on his dress jacket and buttoned the middle of it. He was dressed in a casual tux and white shirt.

"As if once wasn't enough." Liz shot a snarl his way, her eyes were steely with annoyance and stress.

"I didn't have time to find a date, alright?" Loki raised his brows momentarily as his eyes grazed down himself to make sure he looked decent.

"I'm sure you'd like to think that," The god muttered to himself. But of course, he'd said it just loud enough for Liz to hear every single word. Her face morphed into a more animated pissed-off expression, eyes painted with nude eyeshadow and carefully winged eyeliner.

"You'd best filter what you say because we still have just enough time for me to kick your ass before we have to go." She was still in a t-shirt and sweatpants, though her makeup and hair were fully and beautifully crafted to perfection. It had taken her at least three hours to do both.

"I'd rather not get pelted to the floor again," He admitted. His eyes turned wicked when he glanced at her. "Though I wouldn't mind you straddling me again." Liz bit the inside of her lip unconsciously, then swallowed. She wouldn't have a problem with it either.

"That requires my cooperation. And unfortunately, you don't have it," Liz countered snarkily as she forced her gaze away, her fingers grazing her jewelry in search of an acceptable piece.

"It will come soon enough, darling." She exhaled a small breathy laugh before wandering over to her wardrobe.

"You're so _cocky_ , Loki."

"Correction," He blurted. "Confident, my dear. I am confident." Liz parted her hands through the rows of dresses that crowded her closet. None of them were really jumping out at her, she'd worn them all before. But she knew she had to choose one regardless, so she tried her luck and plucked a blush pink, strapless gown from the rack and carried it into the bathroom.

"I suppose that's one way to put it," She indirectly disagreed. Loki strode toward the bathroom as well, his steps slow and wandering as he grew closer to the door, then leaned on in lazily as he watched her. Liz hung the hanger on the clear shower door and sighed deeply, her brows furrowed with uncertainty as she stroked the skirt with her fingers. After several seconds of silence, Liz finally glanced at Loki, her eyes scanning him for a moment before she caught his gaze again. "I'm going to change now." Loki blinked at her.

"Alright." They both stood staring at each other.

Liz's eyes widened at him a fraction more as she clarified, "That means it's time for you to look away." He offered her a smug expression.

"What if I want to help-"

"I'll make you wait again if you don't leave-"

"Okay, okay!" Loki caved with surrendering hands as he back away from the door respectively. Liz shook her head with a small smile before pushing the bathroom door, but it didn't close all the way. Loki realized he had a small pathway of entry for his gaze to skim over her if he really wished. He could see her perfectly in the reflection of the mirror. A gentleman would've forced himself to look away, to give his woman the privacy she requested. But Loki was no gentleman when it came to his lust for Liz, so he took a tantalizing step closer to the door. And like a predator waiting to pounce on his prey, he watched as she faced her dress, her back facing the mirror, and carefully maneuvered her shirt over her head. Surprisingly her hair hadn't been touched. Its curls that foiled into a messy-looking bun sat perfectly as always.

His eyes caught the smooth ripples of her skin as she raised her shirt higher over her head. Loki swallowed hard. She wasn't wearing a bra. She shrugged off her sweatpants next, revealing the creaminess of her long, attractive legs. Her round ass was adorned by a pair of white, lace cheekies. God, he wanted her to turn around. He hadn't seen her breasts bare for him yet, and he wanted to experience them so badly. His mouth began to water as he imagined biting at the nape of her neck and teasing her sensitive nipples with his tongue. Loki could feel the bulge in his pants growing to attention. While he knew this was a bad time for something like this to happen, he couldn't help it. Liz was the sexiest woman he'd ever laid eyes on. He hadn't realized he'd been dozing off until Liz spoke.

"Come help me zip my dress, will you?" He blinked a few times before pushing the door open and carefully stepping around the shiny layer of Liz's dress. She had her back turned to him with her hands cupping her bodice as to not let the dress fall. The zipper was splayed open in two flaps. Loki reached for the bottom of the zipper tentatively but made sure to caress his finger down her spine as he did so. He could hear her sucking in a breath as her body tensed, back muscles constricting from the soft gesture. It made her body tingle. He made sure not to catch her skin as he glided the zipper upward. The dress was practically skin-tight. When he was done, Liz turned to peer at herself in the mirror. Loki's brow raised at her.

"You don't seem pleased." Liz glanced at him through the mirror but quickly diverted her eyes back to herself with a small shrug.

"I've already worn this dress." Loki took a few moments to consider her words, allowing his eyes to roam her face and her dress. Then he spoke.

"Well, kitten, I can tell you that pink rather isn't your color." Liz shot him a look, and he knew that she was ready to fire a crude comment at him, but before she had the chance Loki waved his hand and a small aura of light surrounded Liz. When she reopened her eyes and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her face fell blank. Her pink, strapless dress had been transformed into a rich blue, A-Line dress. Its sleeves cut just along her shoulders and the neckline came high into a collar. The front of it was cut open, exposing her bust just enough for it not to be sexual or conservative. She hadn't realized the back of the dress was open as well until Loki's chest pressed against her back and she could feel the material of his suit. He rested his hands on her arms and gazed over her with a knowing glint in his eyes. Liz blinked several times before speaking, her emotions overcome with disbelief at how perfectly he'd accommodated both sides of her personality.

"It's beautiful," She muttered gently to him. Her stomach burst into butterflies when she watched him lean down close to her ear. His hands moved to grasp her waist and hold her tight against him. Despite the thick material of the dress, Liz could still feel the pressure of his erection against the top of her ass. Her lips remained parted with words she couldn't quite register, things she wanted to say to him, but her mind wasn't working. They watched each other through the reflections in front of them.

Finally, he whispered, "I rather like how it brings out your eyes." They really did brighten the color of them. Instead of a dull grey, she could see hints of blue and green, colors she'd never even imagined would be there. Without thinking, Liz pressed her buttocks harder against Loki's front, the dent of his pants molding even more firmly against her. His fingers clasped her waist harder in response, a nearly inaudible growl escaping his throat. She watched him for a few more moments, then cleared her throat and straightened her posture.

"We should probably get going," She suggested. Loki took this as his cue to back off, his body retreated from touching her at all even though his senses screamed at him to go back.

"Agreed," He almost sadly said. The limo was waiting for them outside of her home. While inside the car, Loki transformed his normal black hair into the curly brown look from the night club. But Liz grasped his hand abruptly.

"Don't." He gave her a confused look.

"I thought you wanted to keep our _business_ on the down-low." The brunette bit her lip guiltily.

"Not tonight." Loki pursed his lips quizically. He wasn't sure if this was such a great idea. Whatever Liz had in mind, he didn't know her reasoning. But then other thoughts filed into his mind. If he did this Thor would surely hear about it, and therefore grow jealous of their time together. Plus, he would be able to show that Liz was his and his only. Loki would make sure of it. Liz watched as his normal hair returned, their eyes locked on each other throughout the entire process. Then Loki gently took her hand, which still sat atop his, and brought it to his lips. The kiss was soft and composed, his eyes shining with adoration.

"As you wish, princess." She swallowed at the new use of the name, but couldn't help smiling, so she turned away defiantly. They arrived at the theater shortly after. This is where the gala was taking place. It was open for any and all famous performers throughout Europe, and of course, Liz would be expected to attend. Loki exited the limo first, then helped Liz out by offering his hand. There were cameramen and reporters glued to them instantly, but Liz ignored the bright flashes and loud questions. Instead, she merely took Loki's arm and proceeded up the steps toward the main entrance. A long red carpet was splayed out where celebrities could take pictures and answer questions from the press. But Liz had no intention of showing her attention to any of the boisterous photographers. Tonight she wanted to focus on her companion and the party. About halfway across the red carpet, Liz's steps stopped when the familiar, annoying voice of an old enemy rang in her ears.

"Elizabeth!" Liz sighed and plastered a fake joyful expression onto her face, then turned around to see none other than Aubrey Bisset. Her long, full black hair flowed over and around her shoulders in sleek strands. She was wearing a rather flamboyant purple dress, sure to attract as much attention as humanly possible. Loki sensed the dislike of this woman from Liz, knowing that he should put himself on his best behavior. Whatever had happened between these two was tense, and he understood the feeling since he and his brother were similar in that aspect.

_"Follow my lead,"_ He heard her say in his mind. He watched as Liz forced herself toward the black-haired woman. "Hello, Aubrey." Aubrey's smile morphed into more of a smirk when they came face to face and exchanged kisses to each other's cheeks in greeting.

"Oh, do watch the dress," Aubrey cautioned when she felt Liz had grown too close to her. Liz watched as she filled her palms with the feathery purple material. "It was imported all the way from Denmark." Loki noticed Liz's eyes narrowing just the slightest as she backed away. She was forcing a smile onto her face.

"My dearest apologies." Aubrey smiled tightly at Liz.

"I heard you're in the process of writing your new song. How is that going?"

"It's going quite fine, thanks for asking," Liz practically sneered. She glanced around for a moment, almost like she was searching for something. "No date this time?" Loki instinctively came to her side, arm outstretched for Liz to take, and she did. Liz made a small pouting face but covered it quickly. "Pity."

Aubrey glared at the brunette and rested her hands in front of her, then confirmed, "No, not this time." Liz watched as Aubrey's brown eyes skimmed towards Loki. "But it seems you do," Her brown orbs then landed back on Liz, almost in a scrutinizing and attacking way. "Like always." Liz inhaled deeply. Her patience was running thin with this bitch. She could feel Loki wrap a firm arm around her waist. She wasn't sure if it was meant to comfort her or if he was just being possessive and jealous. Aubrey had hit a little too close to home with that comment. Then again, the woman had always had it out for her since day one. But as Liz continued watching Aubrey, her skin boiling with annoyance and spite, her mind swarmed with different things she could say. And only one of them, while probably being the biggest mistake she'd ever make in her life, seemed to be the way to blow Aubrey out of the water. God, she was going to regret this.

"Actually," Liz countered matter-of-factly as she placed her hand on Loki's chest. Even Loki seemed partially stunned. "Loki is my boyfriend." The arm around Liz's waist tightened.

" _What are you doing?_ " She heard Loki hiss in her mind. But Liz ignored him as a small smirk appeared across her lips when she noticed Aubrey's face contorting from jealous to mad. It made Liz chuckle to herself. Soon enough, though, Liz could see the pressuring eyes of the dark-haired woman before them. It was a silent dare. She was daring Liz to prove it.

" _Kiss me_ ," Liz suddenly spurted.

" _Are you serious? What about-_ " He hadn't finished his sentence before Liz was gently grasping the side of his face, their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second before their lips brushed. It was electric, a sonic boom of lust and need that drew them closer to one another. But it was brief and soft, only a simple peck and then it was over. Liz pulled away before Loki could even begin to relish the moment. Her eyes glittered with microscopic gold specks before fully withering away, and then she turned to smile triumphantly at Audrey, who looked uncomfortable and annoyed, to say the least.

"How lovely," Audrey forced through a clenched smile. "If you'll excuse me." And then she was off talking to a few photographers. Liz cleared her throat and bit her lower lip while turning to head back to the main entrance. Loki followed her, but not silently.

"You will truly be the death of me," He murmured lowly as he continued holding her waist. Liz smiled, a breathy laugh escaping her.

"What's excitement without a few surprises?" The god peered down at the beautiful woman next to him.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Liz sighed as Loki opened the door for her. Inside was the main hall, the large room that Loki was familiar with. It was where he'd met Liz the night of her recital. It was crowded just like that same night, but even a little more packed.

"That was Aubrey Bisset. We applied to the same dance academy as each other," Liz explained as she scanned her surroundings. "The academy was only accepting one dancer, and to be accepted practically ensured your success in the performing industry." Loki walked with Liz into the crowd of people, his hold on her never faltering. "We competed fiercely against each other. Our choreographers would teach us our dances and we would go head to head. It was a matter of who could do it better. Until one day I came out on top and Aubrey was left on the lower level. She still dances, don't get me wrong, but she's not a lead like me." Loki pulled Liz out of the way of an incoming waiter. The force of his tug caused her to run into him, her hands resting on his chest as they looked up at one another. Liz blinked, but continued, "Ever since then she's had it out for me. We are each other's enemies." Loki nodded solemnly in understanding at her story.

"Needless to say, I believe they chose the right person for the job." Liz's cheeks began to expand with a soft crimson color. Loki hadn't realized how close they actually were until he felt their noses barely brushing. His green eyes flashed around her face before landing on her lips. They sat untouched except for a thin layer of lip gloss she'd applied right before they left. He could still taste the subtle strawberry flavor of it as he licked his lips. He wanted to kiss her again. To kiss her more deeply than the first. His thoughts were interrupted when Liz peered to the side and continued looking that way. Loki soon followed her gaze, realizing she was peering at a brunette woman in a simple green dress. "You know her?"

"Everyone does," Liz affirmed. "Her name is Natalia Osipova. She's one of the most famous dancers from the United States." She began moving to go speak to the woman, but Loki grasped her to him for a second more. His lips found her ear.

"Don't tire yourself out greeting people," The god warned. "You'll need your strength for tonight."


	26. There Will Never Be Another Me

_I picture your hands on me_

_But what if you kiss me?_

_And what if I like it?_

_And no one sees it_

_Liar_ _\- Camila Cabello_

They didn't get back until midnight. The house was quiet and empty, all of the maids must have gone home. They hadn't even shut the door before Loki grasped Liz's arm assertively, holding her against his hard body. His thin lips brushed against her ear.

"Be a good girl and go put on something nice for me." Liz sighed shakily, her heart rate accelerating rapidly as she moved toward her closet and closed the door behind her. She quickly shrugged out of her dress and positioned it on a hanger. Her body was bursting with goosebumps and she could feel her thighs beginning to warm up. Butterflies exploded in Liz's stomach the longer she took, and soon she felt like her heart was going to explode with adrenaline. Soon she was slipping off her cheekies and sliding into a black g-string with a matching, black silk camisole.

Worried that she was taking too long, Liz took a deep breath and opened the door. She leaned back against it as it closed, her eyes averting Loki's menacing gaze as she bit her lower lip nervously. Why? She wasn't sure. Most often she was confident, brave, and outspoken. But something about this situation didn't feel like now was the time for her to be that way, nor did she really want to. For once in her life, she was allowing someone else to take the lead. 

"Come here, kitten." Liz did as asked, her bare feet padding against the tile flooring of the room. As she neared him she finally looked up at him. He was still fully dressed in his shirt and tie, but he'd taken his jacket off. His eyes were smoldering and intense; it was no mistake that he wanted her. Shivers traveled down her body when he dipped down toward her face until his nose brushed her neck and breath fanned against her skin. "You look absolutely delicious, my dear." His fingers trailed down the sides of her abdomen gently, his finger pads barely brushing against the fabric of her camisole. Liz instinctively brought her hands to Loki's biceps, a soft sigh the only audible noise coming from her. 

"I didn't want to disappoint." A groan of approval fell past her lips as Loki kneaded the globes of her ass in his hands. One of his fingers slipped underneath the vertical string of her panties. 

"The only disappointing factor you could bestow upon me, Elizabeth," Liz gasped, then moaned when he smacked her ass with his hand. "Is your displeasure to continue growing intimate with me." She clutched the fabric against his back when he continued to roam her body. Liz pressed her head into his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to tell herself that she shouldn't be feeling as good as she did. "You seem tense." Liz's eyes widened when she was hoisted into the air but instinctively wrapped her legs around Loki's waist. They were eye to eye now, nothing between them to keep the force of their sexual tensions at bay. He continued groping her ass in his large hands even as he sat both of them on the edge of the bed. She was straddling him.

"You know," Liz started breathlessly. "The last time you said that things ended up _very_ heated." Loki's lips explored the surface area of Liz's skin, his tongue drawing circles along her collarbone. Liz fisted his hair as a reward. 

"Maybe I should say it again then, don't you think?" He let his finger trace her now-damp collar bone, then used it to push off one of her camisole straps. As it fell over her shoulder Loki's eyes immediately shot to hers. "Oops." Liz shook her head playfully and pushed him backward until he was lying on the bed. But in a matter of seconds, the positions were flipped. Liz was on the bottom and Loki was on the top. And he wasted no time kissing at her neck and shoulders again. "Uh uh uh, naughty girls get punished." Fluid thoughts of what he could be referencing to washed through Liz's thoughts, and they only grew more shrewd as Loki's hands gripped at her waist and thighs. Suddenly, without warning, he had his hand wrapped around her throat. "Your thoughts are compelling, dear," He said almost animalistically. She practically lost all breath in her lungs when he gazed at her. His eyes were burning like the hidden green embers of a fire. "Though I believe I warned you of my intentions during our little... _meeting_ in the bathroom." Liz's eyes widened with recognition, but before she could say anything, she was being tossed higher up the bed. As she regained her balance she watched Loki at the foot of the bed, now standing firmly on the floor, as he reached upward and released the tie from around his neck. She couldn't help biting her lip, her camisole strap was still hanging loosely along her arm. 

His face was unreadable as he watched her, but she knew that inside he was itching to claw out of his shell and ravage her. She knew because she wanted the same thing. As he strung the tie away from him he set it on the bed, then began unbuttoning his shirt. A whimper could be heard from Liz, but even she hadn't realized it was her. His actions were painfully slow and seductive. Jesus, she'd never been so attracted to a man before. How was she going to deal with herself when this was over?

_If this was ove_ r, she tried reassuring herself.

She was panting by the time he'd fully unbuttoned his shirt. Liz squeezed her thighs together when she felt her womanhood growing hot. He was so sexy, his aura was intimidating, and the way he carried himself was dominant.

And somehow this God of Mischief had taught her how to like it.

Her eyes skimmed over his figure. He truly was a magnificent creature, a beautiful creation among all things sinful. The irony was thick, mostly because he himself was probably the most sinful being she'd ever messed with. Compared to the other men she'd involved herself with, Loki was probably the most downright dirty, tricky, and scrumptious of all of them. But she was grateful. Why?

Because he was a _challenge_. 

His abdomen rippled as he forced deep breaths in and out of his body. The sight of his shirt splayed open could have made her climax right then and there. With a dark look in his eyes, Loki smirked ever so slightly and took the tie into his hand, then climbed onto the bed and straddled his legs on either side of her body. 

"Do you remember what I said I would do, kitten?" He looked even more massive from this angle, with his body towering over her own. Her lip trembled with need, but she pursed her lips together to stop herself from showing it. When she didn't answer him, he leaned over her menacingly, both of his hands barely touching the sides of her head. His dark hair hung over his face to create a halo of darkness. Liz squirmed momentarily when the ends of his shirt tickled her stomach. "I said," Loki reiterated firmly. _Shit_. "Do you remember what I said I would do to you?" His finger traced her jawline, then when he grew close to her lips, he let his thumb roam over them. They were soft and plush. "Do you remember what I said to be prepared for?" Liz forced her thighs even tighter together. She was getting wet; too wet for comfort. She needed him to touch her. 

"Yes," She responded hoarsely. 

"You do?" Loki grasped her wrists and positioned them above her head. "Mind refreshing my memory?" Liz gazed directly into Loki's eyes as she replied.

"You said my hands would be bound to the headboard." 

"Oh that's right," Loki stated in an animated tone. He reached higher above her and wrapped his tie around one of the pedestals of the headboard, then began tying her wrists as well. When he was finished, he roamed his hands down her arms and along her bodice before cupping her breasts and biting her neck. Liz moaned softly from the intimate contact, her hips bucking upward with need. "Patience, kitten. You'll get what you want... when I'm willing." 

"Loki," She pleaded. But he ignored her regards and continued sucking at her skin and fondling her breasts. His thumbs washed over her sensitive nipples over and over again. Soon they became throbbing peaks that yearned for attention, and Loki gladly complied. His fingers pinched at them through her silky camisole, and the texture of it only added to the sensations. His actions sparked her neediness even further. He must have given her at least three hickeys by the time she tried pleading again. "Loki, please." His hold on her breasts only tightened but began traveling down her body. Liz felt like she was physically shaking from the pressure building inside of her. She felt his hands rise her camisole just below her breasts, but high enough to expose her toned stomach. 

Loki kissed along her belly line as he let his fingers feather over her abdomen and thighs. Liz shuddered almost the entire time, her body wriggling in his grasp. By now she was starting to ache. "Oh my god." A second later he was hovering over her mound, his lips kissing just above the low line of her panties. Liz couldn't control herself as her back arched and arms pulled at the restraints containing her. "Ah." 

"Sensitive, are we?" The god mocked. Liz tugged at the restraints again.

"I hate this."

"No you don't," He overpowered. Without a second between actions, he looked up at Liz, their eyes connecting for what felt like forever. He could see the desperation on her face, sense the need in her aching body. _He_ had done that, no one else. He continued to watch her as he rose and straddled her legs on either side of his hips. Her tiny panties were barely covering her and it was starting to drive him insane. But he needed to drive her crazier. Why? He just wanted to prove his point. 

That nobody would nor ever could do what he could do to her.

He ground her hotness against his crotch, a wave of immense pleasure rippling through both of them. 

"Feel that?" Loki prodded. He did it again, this time Liz whimpered. 

"Y-yes." He ground against her a third time, this time more forceful. His hands constricted around her slim waist. Shit, he needed to be careful or he wouldn't be able to hold himself back anymore. 

" _You_ did that, Elizabeth." Again. "And I know that I have the same effect on you, too." Liz mustered a shaky breath,

"N-no." Loki chuckled darkly. She was still trying to testify, still trying to convince herself that she didn't have sexual feelings for him. He halted his movements, her midsection open for him to see perfectly. He began rubbing small circles onto her clit through the fabric with his thumb. His cock twitched when her back arched and breath left her body. 

"Then why are you so wet for me, hm?" He circled faster. "Once again, kitten, your body betrays your words." Just before she reached the end of her climax he released his thumb, leaving her panting and groaning. She almost sounded as if she were in pain. 

"No no no, Loki, _please_." He caressed the inside of her thighs. 

"Please what, darling?" 

"Please let me cum, please." 

"Are you sure?" The brunette nodded furiously. Liz's body was wriggling nonstop, constantly moving, looking for any friction that might relieve the brutal tension. "Because just moments ago you said I don't _arouse_ you. I don't make you _wet_. So tell me Elizabeth..." He watched her dangerously, knowing that if she chose to smart off then he could easily leave her here needy and wet until morning. "Do you want me?" He watched as she swallowed then continued panting, her eyes shining the brightest gold he'd ever seen her acquire before. It felt like hours had passed as she sat there staring at him, her body clenching and unclenching with tension as she debated her answer. Now was her chance to show him that she wasn't falling for him, that she could hold her own and be totally fine. But... did she really want to? Finally, with a defeated pleading of her eyes, she muttered...

"Yes." Loki's chest seemed to inflate, almost like an alpha taking charge. She wasn't sure whether to be excited or nervous, but she knew that she had chosen the right answer. He backed away from her slowly, then hooked his finger around the string of her panties and began sliding them off devastatingly slow. Liz rested her head back against the pillow, brows furrowed with painful temptation and pleasure. When he'd finally maneuvered them off her ankles he positioned himself against her core and reveled in the pureness of it. 

"By the gods, you are beautiful, Elizabeth." Loki glanced up at her. She looked tired as she lay there, chest heaving up and down. "I can't wait to break you." He blew onto her sensitive folds, making her back arch from the bed. Her reaction pleased him as he laid his tongue on her for the first time. Liz inhaled sharply at the sudden touch of his wet tongue, her hips bucking again. Loki placed either hand on the insides of her thighs to keep her open to him, his mouth lapping at her unapologetically. Liz continued to whimper, but instead, these were moans and groans of pure pleasure. Her breathing increased again, her climax approaching. Loki sensed it as she arched her back once more. He stopped just short of her orgasm for the second time. 

"Loki," She whined. 

"I'm sorry dear, what was it you said you wanted to do?" 

"Cum!" His mouth returned in an instant, her climax returning and melting into white-hot pleasure and ripples of ecstasy. Liz moaned furiously as Loki continued to stimulate her. He didn't stop, only pushed further until she was begging for him to stop. But he didn't. He only lapped at her faster, harder, until her ripples of pleasure diminished and she laid limply on the bed. He glanced up at her angelic face, eyes closed and chest rising and falling at an extremely fast pace. Loki only waited a few seconds before attacking again, watching her face as he did so. The moment he came in contact with her clit, Liz's eyes sprang open with surprise and her body jerked immediately. "W-wait! Loki-, ohhhh." Her arms tugged at the restraints. "Too sensitive." She came in his mouth once more, and Loki didn't stop just as he had the first time; not until she lay motionless on the bed. 

"You said you wanted to cum," The god stated. He then inserted a finger inside her walls mercilessly and she moaned. "I can make you cum more than just once, my dear." Liz's gold eyes pierced into his green orbs like daggers. She tried desperately to control her emotions, to refrain her body from reacting to him so strongly, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't contain it. Her head fell to the side when he raked at her g-spot, then inserted a second finger inside of her. A third climax occurred, then a fourth after Loki forced a third finger into her tight womb. After causing five orgasms, Loki decided she'd had enough and released Liz from the restraints. He grasped her chin gently, knowing that sleep would overtake her at any moment. Their eyes locked, though he could see Liz's golden orbs fading and eyelids drooping.

So with a soft yet vicious voice, he whispered, "You are mine, princess."


	27. Unknown Heritage

_Do we make sense? I think we do_

_In spite of everything that we've been through_

_Oh, and you say black, and I say white_

_It's not about who's wrong as long as it feels right_

_Under Your Scars - Godsmack_

Liz sat at her piano, foot on the pedal and left hand casually tapping at different keys to make sure the sounds fit together. In her right hand, she held a pencil firmly between her fingers and the palm of her hands rested on a sheet of paper. She was recording the notes of her song on solid material so she didn't have to completely rely on her memory to play the melody. Between her lips rested her usual toothpick, a habit she realized was slowly diminishing. At first, she hadn't known why, but then realized that it started after she and Loki reunited at Stark Tower. Why? Liz wasn't sure. But she had a hunch that maybe, possibly, her anxious walls of precaution were beginning to crumble because she had begun forming a connection with someone again. That someone being none other than the Asgardian prince himself. Whether she was relieved or appalled by it, she wasn't quite sure yet, but she'd finger out her answer eventually.

A duffle bag filled with items Liz considered essential sat next to the piano bench. She was traveling to Asgard today and staying there for a week, courtesy of Thor inviting her since he considered her part of the team that protected his home from HYDRA. Liz was excited to finally get a small vacation. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually taken time to relax and enjoy herself. She smiled to herself. Loki would be there.

Liz was interrupted by the opening of her front door. The piano sat perched in the middle of the large, open concept of the main entrance area. She glanced over the top of the piano at him. _Speak of the devil_.

"Hey," She greeted shortly as she set down her pencil and began collecting her papers splayed over the piano top. "Sorry, just give me a few minutes-"

"Don't rush yourself," He interrupted, a soft, charming smile spreading upon his lips. "We have all the time in the world." Liz relaxed her body and sat back down on her stool, setting down the papers and reaching for her pencil again. Loki rounded the piano and moved to stand behind her, his body heat radiating onto her from their closeness. "Is this the song you're supposed to perform in nearing weeks?" Liz sighed, the stress of her work finally catching up to her as she peered at the notes scribbled on her copy of sheet music.

"You would be correct." Loki glanced over the papers spread on the piano.

"I presume you've written music previous to this one then?" Liz nodded, her focus on her scribbles barely strong enough to keep her motivated to continue. She'd been working on this for almost two hours ahead of time. Loki wandered to the side of the piano, the sight of a stuffed folder catching his eyes. He ran his fingers over it, almost as if it were a precious artifact. Then he looked to Liz, eyes asking for permission to enter. "May I?" She looked up at him, then the folder, and then back at him. Her thick lashes fluttered as she peered at him, then nodded her head once.

"Sure." She continued with her business as he looked through the folder. Inside lay many sheets of paper, some of them stapled together, others floating around as simple ideas or unheard melodies that Loki figured she wrote down in case she ever wanted to use it later. He soon realized that the stapled papers were the complete beginning and end of a song. Curiosity coursed through him as he took out each individual bunch of papers and looked over them one by one. They were all beautifully written and carefully crafted. As he continued sifting through them he noticed that one of the songs had a second part written in along with the main chorus. It was a duet. Loki closed the folder and set it back on the piano, but held the stapled music in his hands. He handed it to Liz, who looked confused at first.

"Who did you write this song for?" Her large, gray eyes stared into his for many moments.

"What?" He took a seat next to her on the bench. They barely fit on it together.

"Who is this song about?" The brunette set her pencil down and took the papers into her own hands, reading the title and opening the first page.

"Oh, I wrote this for my mother," She explained. "She always told me to follow my dreams. She's probably the reason I got where I am today in the first place." She flips the page again and scans over the lyrics. Loki glanced at her.

"Will you play it for me?" Their eyes met and Loki noticed a tidal wave of emotions storming inside of her. He could tell by the way her brows creased and nose flared that these were feelings of remorse. Loki knew nothing of her mother, nor anything about her family or her heritage, but he knew that this song must mean a lot to her. Loki reached up and plucked her toothpick from her lips. "And I want you to sing for me as well." He watched as Liz pursed her lips and set the music on the piano stand in front of her.

"What makes you think I can sing?" Loki chuckled briefly.

"I guess we'll find out shortly, won't we?"

"If I have to sing then you have to sing, too." He shook his head with a smile.

"Whatever you want." Liz eyed him nervously and cleared her throat, then began playing the solemn introduction. It was slow and sweet and offered a tranquil aura. Liz sang first.  
  
  
  
  


  
"I'm trying to hold my breath," Loki's face dropped immediately, his eyes landing on her angelic face in a matter of seconds. Those first few words, beautiful and gentle, washed over him. She sang beautifully. "Let it stay this way, can't let this moment end."

"You set off a dream with me," Liz's eyes fell low but in his direction. She pretended she was looking at her hands as they ran over the piano keys. "Getting louder now, can you hear it echoing?" Liz inhaled sharply when she felt Loki's hand rest on her hip, arm wrapped across her back gently. She faltered at her entrance but managed to say the right words somehow. They entered the next verse together, this time splitting into their harmonizing parts.

"Take my hand. Will you share this with me? 'Cause darling, without you," Loki watched her again as she continued. Somehow he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. When the chorus approached he moved his free hand to hover over the piano and glanced between the notes of the paper and the keys on the instrument. They moved from singing together to playing together as well, and they worked well together. It seemed they did at least a little bit with everything that they did together.

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough. Never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little, these hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough. Never be enough for me," The chemistry between the two continued to grow and blossom the longer they sang with each other. In a way, this felt right. Everything melted away; the stressful dance practices, the pressures to be an acceptable prince, all of it was washed away by the lyrics of the song as they sang to each other. And finally, when they ended, their eyes locked. They were so close that their noses brushed. While Loki still had his hold on her waist, Liz couldn't help glancing at his lips with desire. She was more than guilty of thinking about their kiss, and on many occasions at that. She'd tried to keep it simple, just a peck so that nothing would spark. But yet she still found herself yearning for more, wishing that it had lasted longer and taken place in a more convenient setting.

She swallowed nervously.

"You didn't tell me you could sing," She accused. Loki forced himself to retreat from their closeness, finding that they should separate or he wouldn't be able to control his urge to kiss her as well. Whether he liked it or not, this was still a game. And he intended to win. He just wouldn't tell her that he'd already partially fallen. Loki rose from the bench and offered Liz his hand.

"There are many things I'm sure you don't know about me." She quirked a brow at him suspiciously but took his hand and began gathering papers, then tucked her folder securely inside her duffle bag. Loki watched as she took the handles of it in her hand. "Shall we?"

They were walking into the gates of Asgard before they knew it, Loki grasping Liz tightly to him to make sure she was safe. The last thing she remembered was the bright and harsh colors of the rainbow surrounding her in a cacoon, and when she felt solid ground under her feet again she opened her eyes. Loki still held onto her even as they took some anticipating steps forward. Liz glanced around curiously at the circular room. This must be the gate to the Bifrost.

"Welcome back, Prince Loki," A tall, dark-skinned man dressed in glorifying armor greeted him. His gaze then landed on Liz. Her stomach knotted. "And greetings to you as well, Elizabeth Rausch." Liz released herself from Loki's grasp by taking a few steps closer to the man. He reluctantly released his helmet and rested it upon the handle of his sword, which still sat shoved into the key slot.

"Do I know you?" She asked. She couldn't help but feel like she'd known him before. He seemed so familiar to her, but Liz couldn't wrap her finger around how they could have met. Obviously, they wouldn't have been introduced through mere coincidence. He was an Asgardian, and she was a descendant of Earth. The man climbed down the shallow steps of his post toward her.

"I wouldn't expect you to," He spoke honestly. His voice was deep and strong and echoed through the air. "But I must confess I know you quite well." As he grew closer she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Your mother and I," He started cautiously. "We were quite close." Loki watched them closely, rounding them so he could see them both and their reactions to each other's words. He'd never seen Heimdall act this way, especially not with a Midgaurdian woman. He hadn't even shown this sort of affection for Jane. Loki shuddered at the thought of Jane, an uncontrollable eye roll escaping him, but he forced himself to continue listening to their conversation. Liz's lips parted and her face melted into that of a sad expression. Though she seemed more confused than anything.

"You knew my mother?" Heimdall nodded his head firmly, his jaw clenched with thought. It seemed as if he was sifting through memories in his head.

"Indeed I did," He confirmed. "She was an extraordinary woman." Loki watched as Heimdall peered more closely at her. "You look so much like her." It was then, at that moment, that something seemed to click inside of Liz's head. It was almost painful, like a rubber band snapped and a rush of bottle up emotions threatened to pour out of her. But what shook her the most, or caused her understanding to fully heighten, was when she realized the color of his eyes. Her brows furrowed and her stomach churned, then dropped into a fifty-foot hole. His eyes... were gold. Then almost as if Heimdall could read her mind, he smiled to himself, but it was sad. Liz found Loki's eyes immediately, her face contorted with mixes of fear, confusion, and anxiety.

"Loki," She blurted quickly. "Are my eyes..." She didn't even finish the sentence, and Loki was already nodding with caution. She brought her gaze back to the tall, looming man before her. Liz had only ever known her mother. She was the only parent figure she'd grown up with. But as she sat there and watched a tear escape Heimdall's bright, golden eyes, she seemed to know deep down in her heart. And even though Liz was more shocked than anything, she didn't pull away when Heimdall raised his hand to rest on her cheek as silent tears began to involuntarily stream down her cheeks. "I know you... don't I," Liz practically whispered. Heimdall took a deep, slow breath.

"Welcome home, my beautiful daughter."


	28. Explanation

_I will never give up on you_

_I see the real you_

_Even if you don't, I do, I do_

_The Real You - Three Days Grace_

"Wait, so why aren't you black?" Claire smacked Peter's arm with a harsh whisper of disapproval. He flinched, knowing he would probably get scolded for his straightforward question. Everyone was gathered in a large room, which Liz assumed was a sort of living room. It contained many chairs and sofas for people to sit, and almost the entire Avengers team sat spread out throughout the room. Or at least, the members that lived together on Earth. Many of the rest of them, like Peter Quill and his team, Black Panther and his companions, and Captain Marvel would surely arrive at the party coming up. Thor had invited every Avenger he could think of.

Liz pursed her lips and crossed her arms at Peter's question. Heimdall, who stood next to her, only offered him a bored stare, though you could clearly see in his facial expression that he wasn't impressed. Tony sighed with embarrassment as well and you could see Steve pinching the bridge of his nose. Similar reactions were seen from many of the rest of the teammates. Clint, on the other hand, was laughing under his breath at the young team member's question. Nat nudged Clint just as Claire had done to Peter, but not as drastic and harsh. The archer glanced up at the Russian woman from his place on the couch, elbow perched on the armrest as he craned his neck and silently asked, 'what?'. Nat tried to keep a straight face with creased brows that seemed to say 'knock it off', but soon couldn't help herself as a small smile spread across her own lips as well. When Liz glanced over at the two Asgardian brothers, who stood side by side behind a sofa that seated Wanda, Vision, and Bruce, Liz could see Thor raised a peculiar brow at the spiderling. When her eyes landed on Loki she noticed that he was staring right back at her, a small smirk playing amongst his mouth. It made the corners of Liz's lips curve upward too, but she quickly looked away and glanced up at Heimdall, whom she now identified as the father she never knew.

Everything was still so raw, so fresh. Liz felt as if she'd been lifted from hard ground and now sat on a cloud. It was almost relieving for her to finally know that she did have a father figure. But at the same time, she was also confused and conflicted. Why had he waited so long to find her? Why hadn't Heimdall come for her?

"The lost queen of Asgard, Frigga," Heimdall started with a monotone voice. "Was very gifted in the arts of magic and spells."

"My mother knew of this?" Thor asked surprisingly calm. Heimdall nodded to the king.

"She was the only one who knew."

Loki piped in now. "So Odin never knew of your infatuations with a Midgaurdian woman?" Liz winced at the use of Loki's word choices. He made it sound like it was the worst thing in the world, but the tone of his voice made it seem the complete opposite, even if he did use rather shrewd wording. Heimdall inhaled deeply.

"Odin was aware that I had formed a connection with a descendant from Midgard," He confessed. "But he knew nothing of the child we'd had together." Liz shifted uncomfortably as she felt all eyes land on her. Her arms tightened closer to her chest. "To make sure that he remained unaware of Elizabeth, Frigga made sure that we shared no resemblances regarding physical stature, and she was sent to Midgard where her mother took care of her." His gold eyes landed on Peter. "So that, Mr. Parker is why she is not _black_ ," Heimdall emphasized. Peter pursed his lips into a completely straight line, his cheeks puffing just slightly from the action. He glanced at the ground with an ashamed slump of his shoulders, but Liz could tell he wasn't the type of person to take things too personally. He would be fine.

Tony spoke up next. "So then how do you explain the..." He gestured his hands in circular motions toward his eyes. "Eye-color-changing-thingy?" Liz glanced up at Heimdall and waited for his answer. She was curious, too.

"My blood remains coursing through her veins, she is still a descendent of me. I believe that when she experiences certain emotions, her body triggers a reaction that reveals her Asgardian lineage."

"So does she have your powers, too?" Rhodey asks as he leans against the back of a couch.

"Highly unlikely since she is only half of me," Heimdall corrects him. "With further research, we may be able to uncover her true abilities. But for now," The gatekeeper peers down at his daughter and Liz returns the gesture. Her arms are still crossed protectively over her chest. "I think it's safe to say that she is definitely a demi-god. The remaining question is... the demi-god of what?"

A little later, maids of the palace arrived to take each person to their assigned rooms and sleeping quarters. Once the last couple of people began filing out of the room, Liz sighed softly, her eyes still following Wanda and Vision as they left the room. Heimdall faced Liz fully while she still faced angled toward the door. When she moved to peer up at the tall man, her eyes dimly lit with gold. Heimdall's brows creased sadly as he watched the young woman in front of him. Liz swallowed reluctantly, her eyes darting between each of her father's. Her words barely came out louder than a whisper as she fought to swallow down the tears that threatened to fall again.

"Where were you when she perished?" He sighed heavily, his eyes averting to the floor. She was talking about her mother.

"The attack occurred at the time of Ragnarok, an apocalyptic upbringing of chaos and hellfire." Heimdall's voice rumbled as he spoke lowly. He attempted gazing at her again, only to see that a tear had cascaded down Liz's cheek. "My duties to protect Asgard overshadowed my ability to sense her in danger." Liz sniffled but didn't falter her gaze.

"She locked me in my room when they forced entry into our home," Liz muttered sadly. She wasn't sure if he knew what had all happened, but she was going to tell him anyway. "She thought that I would be safest there, but they got me anyway." Liz wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek. The tip of her nose was slightly red from the emotions building inside of her. She hadn't felt this emotional in years. Then again, she hadn't let herself come close to experiencing these feelings again. "I don't even remember her name, what she looked like, anything." Liz pursed her lips, then looked up at Heimdall with hurt in her eyes. "What was she like... my mother?"

"Her hair was the most radiant blonde I'd ever seen. Her face adorned sharp, magnificent features, much like your own, and her cheeks were dotted with light freckles," He told her. Her stomach tightened. She had remembered the freckles. "Her eyes shone the most sparkling color of blue." His head tilted at her. "And her name... was Larissa Elizabeth Rausch." Liz felt him gently grasp her shoulders. "She loved you more than life itself, Elizabeth."

"Why didn't you come for me?" She asked accusingly. "Where were you when I needed you? When I was held captive by the Red Room?"

"It was too dangerous for me to come in contact with you. Odin would have forbidden it, and I very well could have lost you at the hands of an angry king." As much as she wanted to argue, Liz knew that he was right. Even though she knew Loki and Thor, she didn't know the rules of Asgard and the way they ran things. Nor was she familiar with Odin and what he was like as a ruler. So she allowed Heimdall's words to sink in and nodded her head solemnly. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Liz stared into his eyes sternly.

"Just don't leave again." The gatekeeper watched her for several seconds before nodding in agreement. For once in her life, Liz felt as if she understood herself.


	29. Steamy Conversations

_You got me hooked up on the feeling_

_You got me hanging from the ceiling_

_Got me up so high I'm barely breathing_

_So don't let me go_

_Gangsta - Kahlani_

Liz wandered aimlessly around the castle after parting from her conversation with Heimdall. An older woman showed her to her room shortly after they bid their goodbyes and led her down a grand hallway. It seemed like everything about this palace was grand, though.

She tried recalling the directions that the polite maid had given her. Liz was on her way to the heated pool located in the castle. The maid, who she'd come to know as Eydis, told her that the pools were only used by the royalty, and hardly ever used for that matter, so there shouldn't be a problem with taking it for herself.

Liz opened a lightweight door and peeked her head inside. The rush of humid air that rushed toward her was comforting, to say the least, and she soon realized that this was the right place. She closed the door behind her hastily as she glanced around the room. Just as Eydis had told her, no one was here but her. She walked closer to the emerald pool, her bare feet molding to the rock floor that also caved the water into the confined space. Steam rose from the crystal water and brushed against her cheeks. With one last cautious glance around the room, she removed her clothes and undergarments, then quickly padded down the stone steps and submerged into the warm water. It relaxed her as she moved fluidly to the rim of the pool and sat on a surprisingly smooth ledge. Liz tipped her head back and let her hair flow around her face in a halo, then ran her hands over her face. The water caught onto her eyelashes in little droplets.

Suddenly there was a small noise that sounded from the entrance, a creaking of hinges. Her eyes widened.

The door.

Liz whipped her head to the side with shock and fear, her arms instinctively moving to cover herself as she also moved to wade deeper in the water. At least that way the steam would adhere as camouflage over her naked body.

Her grey eyes clashed with emerald green orbs and she sighed with utmost relief.

Liz scoffed under her breath. "Of course you'd arrive at the worst possible time," she sneered. Her eyes traveled along his body. He was only in a towel. She felt her core clench as she noticed the growing bulge underneath the fabric covering him. _Damn_. Loki seemed to almost laugh, though it was more of a snicker to himself as he advanced farther into the sauna.

"I must admit," He called over the noisy steam. "You seem to be tempting me in many more ways than originally planned." Her eyes narrowed on him as he wandered over to where her clothes lay on the floor. He shook his head. "The one time I decide to come here and you're already bathing and wet in the smoldering water." Liz bit the inside of her cheek and fought to control the natural urge to invite him in with her.

"Last I checked, I was here first."

"Unfortunately I don't quite care," He stated bluntly as he glanced at her. His green eyes swirled with desire as he imagined her nude body underneath the water. The prince wished he could see her, but the damned mist was too thick. He couldn't quite make out her features unless she was above the water. Liz rolled her eyes and started for the stairs, making sure she was still submerged under the water. She'd just gotten here, just began taking the time to relax and rejuvenate, but that wasn't on her mind anymore.

"Fine, I'll just take my leave then-"

"Don't come out of that heated pool, Elizabeth," He warned her with a possessive growl. She paused all movement immediately, eyes glued to his. "You won't like what happens if you do." _So he wants to play, huh?_ The brunette eyed him challengingly before propelling her body out of the water. Fully standing, the water came up just above her belly button, meaning that her wet, naked breasts were now on full display for him. Even the sounds of the hissing steam couldn't mask his sharp intake of breath as she stood.

"And what if I do?" While Liz allowed her eyes to roam his half-exposed body, Loki pleasurably eyed her full, round breasts. Finally, he was able to bless his gaze with them. The water droplets that had caught onto her skin dripped between the crevice of her breasts and over her nipples, which stood to attention in raised peaks. Her wet hair clung to her body exclusively, and Loki could feel his self-control starting to slip. Liz watched as he let his towel fall to the floor, then made his way to the entry steps of the pool. The pair's eye contact never faltered even as he stood fully in the water. The waterline reached low on his waist, the v-line adorning his abdomen most definitely prominent for Liz to see. And lucky for her, she knew exactly where those sexy lines led to.

Loki continued advancing on the woman, his steps slow and predatory as he gained his ground on her. Liz held her breath when they came face to face, their lips barely brushing and bodies vibrating with need. The fire they'd ignited in each other was growing viciously, and the urge to put a rest to the aching flame was excruciating.

"You would love to find out, wouldn't you?" The rising steam tickled her skin and she grew a sudden boost of confidence. Liz could feel her body quivering with adrenaline, and she took this into account. She was almost sure her eyes were gold again, and she could see the glowing halo in the reflection of Loki's eyes. Heimdall had suggested these side effects may be a sign that she was losing control of her emotions, which caused the reaction that transformed her eyes. A smirk appeared on the brunette's lips.

"Of course I would." Loki glanced at her lips, then back at her eyes. His were glowing too. She kept her eyes forward as Loki rounded her, inspected her, eye fucked her. He wished he could just do it, tap his aching cock into that pretty little pussy of hers. But he was still well aware of their bet, and he had a plan to make her break first. Now just wasn't the right time, as undeniably sexy as the situation was. The god noted the curve of her ass and the cute little dimple that dipped just at the end of her back. He hadn't realized she was a mix of athletic and naturally hourglass-curvy but appreciated how she turned him on, regardless of what she may be classified as.

"You continue to challenge me," He spoke lowly. Liz sighed as she felt Loki's fingers grazing the small of her back. He leaned close to her ear, his free hand feathering over her throat. "Perhaps it's time I _fucked_ some sense into you."

Liz swallowed the growing lump in her throat but didn't let her words waver as she confidently remarked, "Now _I_ can taste _your_ lies, darling," His motions ran still immediately. Did she just... "Mind reading is a two-way street, my dear," She purred. Her hand closest to him dragged up his midsection and stopped at his chest, her eyes boring into his with evil intention. Loki's insides tremored with aspiration. Where had this sudden dominance come from? He was sure he'd broken her down, made her succumb to his lust and desire. The smirk reappeared on her lips as she pushed Loki backward and toward the edge of the pool. His eyes widened. She was reading his mind. "You wanted me to cave in first, huh?" Loki swiftly stumbled onto the stone bench when his heels ran into it, his body submerging further under the water as Liz advanced onto him. He'd never seen her like this before. Never seen her act like _him_.

Liz rested her lips on his neck, licking and biting his skin. "We'll see about that."

Her fingers snaked into his hair and pulled gently, resulting in his head drawing back. He had no choice but to comply with her actions, his hair catching in the steamy water and becoming heavy as it absorbed into the pool. Somehow he knew he wouldn't be able to get away from this, nor did he admittedly want to. Whatever had come over Liz, he liked it. In a sense, they were both learning how to be submissive in the hands of a naturally dominant individual. They were both independent, freaky, and driven. They'd been able to get away with being in control their whole lives. But now, with both of them going head to head, they realized there could only be one ring leader at a time.

Loki groaned when Liz pressed herself against him. Her legs swayed in the water and clutched onto his sides so she straddled his waist. Her arms, slick and warm from the water, slid around the back of his neck and held him against her. He couldn't help his instinctive reactions as her naked chest pressed against him as well.

"Elizabeth..." His hands grasped her hips and pulled her even closer to his body. He hissed when her inner thigh brushed his aching cock. Liz smiled seductively.

"You're a very charming man, Loki," Liz peered deeply into Loki's eyes. His eyelids fluttered with desire as he glanced at her lips and traced the curves of her lower body with his fingers. "But I don't think you realize that your compulsion and trickery no longer sway me." Her chest tightened when Loki's tongue swiped over his bottom lip. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you had no idea I would be bathing at this hour?" She let her eyes trace her finger as it ran down his jaw. "Don't think I didn't notice that my room is right next to yours... how ironic." Loki sunk his fingers into her plush bottom, the globes of her ass forming into the shape of his palms.

"At least you're not staying _in_ my room," He countered tightly. Liz gnawed on her lower lip as she watched down on him, her breasts barely contained by the water while Loki remained mostly encaptured by the water.

"Well, maybe I'll have to stop by."

**_Elsewhere on Asgard..._ **

Thor looked over Asgard with a tight expression, his hands placed on the railing in front of him for support. _A new demi-god_. He felt a presence joining him at his side.

"I understand your concerns about my father," Thor said. "But I don't understand why you didn't trust me with your secret after he ascended." He now glanced at Heimdall next to him who remained looking over the city.

"It was not time for her presence to be known," He told him simply. His words were wise and persuasive, and Thor knew that anything the gatekeeper told him would be taken with utmost seriousness. The king ruffled a hair through his short blonde hair.

"What makes this particular time so convenient?" Heimdall's eyes landed on the warrior. Thor nodded slightly before reiterating, "Without revealing too much of the future, of course." They were the only two people in the corridor. The only other sound that bestowed upon the two was the light blowing of the wind. Thor realized that this conversation was about to go into a much deeper level when he saw the gatekeeper's brows furrow in thought.

"Elizabeth needed time to grow familiar." Thor's face scrunched with confusion.

"Familiar? With what?" Heimdall swallowed and clasped his hands in front of him. He moved to rest his eyes onto the open concept of the city once more.

"With Loki." The blonde god's eyes shot to his friend in seconds.

"I beg your pardon?"

"They will grow to be exclusive. I had to refrain from interfering." Thor rubbed his face as he absorbed Heimdall's words. He definitely hadn't been expecting this, much less about his brother. Then again, he did think he saw Elizabeth and Loki stealing glances at each other earlier this morning. At first, he'd shaken it off, thought of it as nothing more than mutual, but now that his suspicions were confirmed he looked back even further. The two had first met at the party when he'd forced Loki to come.

Thor cocked his head to the side as he pursed his lips in thought.

They'd _acted_ like they were just meeting. But those looks they were giving each other... those hidden challenges with their eyes.

"They've known each other for a long time, haven't they?"

"For the most part." A soft smile appeared on the lips of the king.

"Has Loki been behaving himself?" A small smile appeared on Heimdall's own face as well and he chuckled lightly to himself. Thor scoffed as well. "Of course he hasn't." There was a pause between them. "Is that why he seems to be disappearing more often?"

"Yes." Thor's smile widened.

"That slimy son of a bitch." Heimdall glanced at him.

"Keep this information between us, Thor," He informed. "Do not change your views on either individual. Destiny will play out as it must." Thor nodded and waited a few moments before asking another question.

"You were lying when you said you had no knowledge over Elizabeth's abilities, weren't you?" Heimdall's hand twitched.

"Perhaps."

"So you know what category she identifies as?" Heimdall nodded stiffly then looked into Thor's eyes.

"She is a demi-god of seduction and rivalry."


	30. Settling Disputes

_You're making me strong, you're making me stand_

_Never will fall, never will end_

_Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

_Nothing could stop me tonight_

_Invincible - Skillet_   
  


Thor watched the classes making progress in the training hall. There were all different levels of warriors throughout the room. Normal soldiers learning new combinations and attacks; men training to be under the command of the Warrior's Three, Fandral, Hogan, and Volstaag; and women training to be Valkyries. As he paced the outer skirts of the room, he noticed none other than Sif and Valkyrie demonstrating battle techniques and sequences. He made eye contact with Valkyrie after they'd dismissed a group of trainees to experiment with the combination. The warrior approached him with a smile and nod of greeting.

"Your majesty." She glanced back over her students for a moment. "How may I be of assistance?" Thor looked over the room with her.

"I'm just observing, that's all. You're teaching them well. The Valkyrie will be prominent once more, I hope." She crossed her arms over her chest, face painted with uncertainty. She wore her traditional Valkyrie uniform, adorned with white leather and a deep blue cape. Her dark, textured hair cascaded freely around her shoulders unlike Sif, who had collected her hair into a tight ponytail. The Goddess of War also wore her normal clothing, a combination of silver armor and red leather. Her boots climbed up to her knees and she kept her sword sheathed across her back. Sif was walking through and observing the students, correcting their form, and offering feedback.

"They need work, that's for sure," She retorted. Thor nudged Valkyrie's shoulder playfully.

"Take it easy on them. Not all of them are originals." He offered her a lopsided smile. "Things take time. You of all people would know that best." The woman nodded but her perplexed look prolonged. The pair's attention was stolen when they heard an impressed whistle from the entrance of the hall. It was Clint.

"Nice place," He complimented while clapping Thor on the back. The Asgardian smiled at his friend and turned to face him and the rest of the group, which consisted of a majority of the Avengers team, as well as Loki and Liz. Thor raised a curious brow at them. They were walking farther behind the group, still staying with them, but also maintaining their own privacy and distance. Nat looked around at the large room of training soldiers. She saw that almost half of them were women, and instantly turned her attention to Valkyrie.

"Thor mentioned that you're training an elite group of women," She told her with admiration. "Are they as good as he makes them sound?" Valkyrie smiled wearily yet humorously at the redhead before they both looked over the pairs of women practicing form and force.

"Their technique will come in time," The warrior implied. Suddenly a tall brunette woman joined their conversation. Valkyrie recognized her as Angela Castens, remembering that she was the partial reason Thor wanted to have the Asgardian Ball in the first place. She recalled how Thor had graciously offered her his Mjolnir as a blessing of his gratitude for protecting Asgard as the hammer hung from her hand. Angela placed an elbow on Nat's shoulder, a suggestive grin coating her face.

"I sense a sparring match approaching," Valkyrie smirked as she glanced between the women. It was nice to be around women that could kick ass just as much as she could. Soon Sif was walking toward them with a stern look on her face. She stopped next to Valkyrie. Sif nodded to the women, who had gained three new members: Wanda, Claire, and Liz.

"Welcome to Asgard," The goddess told them. Liz instantly felt the difference in personality between the two Asgardian warriors. While Valkyrie seemed much more laid back, prestigious, and confident, Sif could easily be taken for an articulate, particular, and stern individual. But while they differed in personality, they seemed to work well together.

"I think we should let the students learn from a different perspective today," Valkyrie suggested to her partner. "Dare I suggest, _all_ of our soldiers. They haven't experienced the abilities of these people before," She said glancing over the group. "It would give them a good opportunity to see what the battlefield will look like." Thor came over and slung his arm around Valkyrie's shoulder playfully.

"I think that's a tremendous idea," He suggested. "If you want to embarrass the girls when they lose to the men." Sif unsheathed her sword immediately and pointed it to Thor's throat. Her eyes smoldered dangerously as she held him at the point of her weapon, even though everyone knew she wouldn't actually intend to hurt the king in any way.

"I should cut out your tongue for uttering such words," SIf hissed. Thor hastily tapped her sword away with one finger. He had the rest of the male avengers flanking him now, curious as to what caused the fiery dispute between the two friends.

"I'm merely trying to prevent you from embarrassing yourselves."

"Wrong answer," Valkyrie chimed in. "I bet you're just afraid we'll kick your asses in front of all of your students." Thor simply chuckled nervously as he realized what he'd gotten himself into.

"Pff, you? Beat us?" He gestured his hands to the all-male group around him. Angela tossed her Mjolnir several times in a row, catching it in her hand each time with a challenging smile. It whirred through the air with a metallic whiz. She was mocking Thor, obviously demonstrating that she wouldn't have it if she wasn't already powerful. Wanda and Claire both crossed their arms while Liz placed a hand on her hip. The guys were striking their own poses too, copying some of them to try to look intimidating.

"Not beat," Liz voiced confidently. "Demolish."

"Oh, it is on!" Bucky challenged. The floor was cleared in minutes with each soldier forming a ring. There were murmurs everywhere, some of them anxious, some excited. Liz could hear the men and women around them trash talking to each other and making bets on who would win. Of course, the women bet that Sif and her female team would win while the men wagered that Thor and his group would triumph. There was a slight pause before the playful battles began and Claire could be heard above all of the loud chatter.

"Dad, get your ass out here!" All eyes turned toward Tony, who stood leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. At the sound of his name, he pulled his glasses down the tip of his nose and looked at the teams with bulging eyes. After signaling he had examined the situation he pushed his glasses back up and shook his head with a disregarding smirk.

"No thanks, I only came because I knew something like this was gonna happen," He admitted. Claire rolled her eyes and took her place next to her friends. They had all chosen their preferred weapons of choice from the wide variety displayed on the large arsenal wall. Liz scoffed to herself when she noticed Loki holding two large daggers in his hands. The prince offered her a condoling glance of smirks, a look she saw much too often. She only returned the expression back at him expectantly. He had no idea what was coming for him.

"The rules are as followed," Sif called out, mostly to the other side of the ring where the male team stood. "One person from each team will be selected. Each member must use the same weapon. Both teams will alternate choosing their partner. Consequently, the opponent chosen will have the privilege of deciding the used weapon." The goddess smirked out at the men. "The fight ends when you're held at a point in which you would have been beaten." Sif shrugs expectedly. "May the best fighter win."

Thor raised a brow at the women. "Ladies first." They all looked around at each other, each fighter trying to decide who would be the first to enter the lion's den.

"I'll go first," Nat announced proudly with a carefree aura roaming around her. She walked into the middle of the ring, her fiery hair swaying with each step she took. It was longer now, grazing just past her shoulders. Her eyes scanned the options in front of her. Nat smirked when she'd made her final decision. "Come on out, Clint," The archer groaned as if he'd known what was coming. He trudged forward with slumped shoulders. There was a small wave of laughter from the students surrounding them.

"Come on Nat, not cool." Nat smiled deviously and gestured to Thor behind him.

"Your friend said ladies first." Clint shot a playful glare at Thor, who laughed with his large arms crossed over his chest. "Name the weapon." Clint offered a sarcastic look.

"That's a dumb thing to say considering you know my specialty." Nat rolled her eyes as Clint handed her a bow and several arrows. They both charge their weapons by lacing an arrow onto the string and began circling each other in a deadly staring contest, both of them cautiously aiming at each other. The room was quiet, the only thing audible being the whispers of the audience around them. And then the competition began when Clint shot his arrow near Nat's feet. It exploded and knocked her off balance, dust clouded around her and she stumbled back. But she was quick to regain her senses and used her bow as a block to Clint's incoming attack, a swing from the left side.

"That was a cheap move, using an explosive arrow when you gave me normies," Nat said with a strained face. The old friends continued to shoot at each other, the crowd deflecting the off-course arrows with their shields. Clint shoved her back with all of his strength and quickly loaded another arrow, firing at the dusty floor again.

"Sometimes you gotta do whatcha gotta do." Nat reappeared through the foggy dirt, her arms and face noticeably coated in a thin layer of dust from the explosions. The two battled it out for another good five minutes before Nat knocked Clint to the ground, her arrow ready to fire as she aimed for his head and wedged her knee into his chest plate. There was a cheer of excitement from the students around them, and Nat helped Clint off the ground with a tug of his arm. They smiled at each other, both breathing heavily. Dirt clung to the back of Clint's shirt. It was Peter who opted to go next. He pointed to his chosen opponent as he walked into the ring.

"Claire." The young woman smirked knowingly. She obviously had something planned. "What's your weapon?" Claire held out a string of fabric to him. He took it with confusion.

"It's a blindfold," She explained further. "No sight, just senses." Low 'ooh's slithered throughout the students at the new technique. None of them had been expecting this, even Sif looked confused. Angela leaned over to her, her words soft as to not distract the atmosphere.

"They both obtain the same abilities, one of them being a heightened sixth sense. We call it the Peter Tingle." Valkyrie blubbered in laughs while Sif looked at her weirdly. They all watched as the blindfolds were tied on each of Peter's and Claire's heads, and then the fight began. It was a series of cautious movements and sneaking around, almost like a spider creeping up on its prey. How ironic. It almost looked like they were using a type of echolocation. Suddenly Claire shot a sticky piece of webbing from her wrist out at Peter, who reluctantly dodged it, but now he knew where she was. They backflipped and rolled away from each other quickly. It was intense to watch as they began fighting hand to hand. Eventually, though, Peter overpowered her in strength and held Claire in a deadly chokehold. After it was clear that Peter had outmatched Claire, they giggled and removed their blindfolds, then separated back to their respected sides of the ring.

Angela was next to step up to the challenge. Her lips were tugged into a sneaky smirk. She raised her Mjolnir and pointed it directly at its original owner.

"Thor Odinson." The god smiled evilly at Angela before lifting his hand, almost as if he was summoning something. And then, from the entrance of the room, a zooming object appeared and place itself into Thor's palm. But Angela's confidence didn't waver. She wasn't surprised he'd crafted himself a new weapon. It held the shape of an ax rather than a hammer, like the one she was holding. And it was generally larger too.

"Your Mjolnir against Stormbreaker." The challenges waged on. Of all the fights, Angela's and Thor's had lasted the longest. Neither of them wanted to give up, and they were both very headstrong people. The only reason Thor won was that he'd cheated and summoned the Mjolnir to himself as well. Needless to say, Wanda whipped Bucky into shape, so they had that going for them. Steve had managed to hold his ground pretty well against Sif, who was more skilled with a sword than Steve, but they both also obtained a shield as well. The women were in the lead three-to-two, but the battle wasn't over yet. There were still two people left, and this match would define the results. It was time for Loki and Liz to spar.

If Loki won, the teams would be tied. If Liz won, it was ensured a victory for the women. Liz released the jacket she was wearing from off her shoulders and handed it to Nat, her clothing sporting a rather badass complexion of leggings and a fitting crop top.

"Since I'm so considerate, I'll let you pick the weapon," Liz offered with an innocent tone of voice. It was obvious compared to the rest of her companions that she wasn't from the area her colleagues were from. Her accent rose some whispers from the audience surrounding them, and they soon started to ask each other questions of whether she was familiar with Asgard. It was possible that she'd obtained some of her accent from her lineage, but spending a majority of her life in London also helped in that factor. Loki vaporized four daggers from thin air, two in each hand, and smirked as he handed her two of them. Liz had already seen this coming, and while she was sure Loki believed he was a step above her, she was two steps above him. She flipped one of the daggers in her hand, surprisingly light, then examined it for a moment. "I promise I'll go easy on you." Loki glowered at her before striking first, lunging with a quick jab. Liz deflected him quickly, then moved to strike on her own accord. After several more attempts, she cocked her head at him with a smile.

"I thought you'd learned that making the first move ensured your demise." She struck at him again, but Loki sank to the floor and slid across the dusty atmosphere. He knocked her down by jabbing the backs of her knees, earning a surprised 'umph' from Liz, who hurriedly turned on her back to criss-cross her daggers. The action barely saved her from the point of Loki's own knife.

"And I thought you were quicker," He trashed back at her. She kneed him roughly in the rib cage, allowing her just enough time to push against his forceful hold and roll away from him. Then they were back to square one all over again, the two individuals panting as they glared at each other. Liz attacked first this time, though her combos were blocked several times, just like before, until she was able to knick him on the cheek with her blade. Loki padded a finger at the wound and inspected the smeared metallic blood on his finger before lowering into another stance.

Thor watched from his place with his team, fingers hovering thoughtfully over his chin as he endured the intense match between his brother and the newly announced demi-god. He grew observant the longer they prolonged their battle and started to notice that they fought very fluidly with each other. While their styles of fighting weren't necessarily similar, they still looked to be very infatuated with their next move. Thor also noticed the chemistry that flowed between the pair, and it almost made him happy to see Loki gaining such a prominent connection with someone. He was disappointed that Liz had no interest in himself, yes, but he would do anything for his brother. And seeing him this way, so secretly exclusive, made him happy. Thor could see in the way that they looked at each other, almost as if everything was in slow motion, that they were not afraid to show up the other person.

In the ending moments of the spar, Loki swiped at her neck but Liz averted his strike, gaining the ground behind him as she kicked him forward. But he caught onto her arm and held her back against him. It looked as if Loki had won, but Liz wasn't about to let that happen. With a frustrated huff and a second of mental preparation, she used her core to swing her legs above her head and wrap them around Loki's neck. Liz pulled backward with her legs as hard as she could, which sent them both tumbling to the ground, but Liz grasped his wrist and twisted. It was obvious that she'd taken the victory as he lay there immobile and struggling on the ground. An eruption of victorious cheers sprouted from the Valkyries-in-training and Liz reluctantly released her tight hold on Loki.

"I taught her that!" She could hear Nat screaming excitedly from the sidelines. Liz offered a hand to him as the weapons disappeared from their hands. Loki gazed at her with admiration and impression as they stood there breathing heavily together. They were both covered in dirt and dust, and would both be due for cleansing.

As they both stood there watching each other, their hands clasped a little longer than necessary, Liz's tough persona broke and an unfamiliar bright smile suddenly displayed on her face. Loki was taken aback by her sudden mood change as she punched him lightly and playfully before walking toward her group of friends, who patted her on the back happily. He continued standing there, blinking with raw confusion, as he realized that he was falling for this woman more and more as the days passed. For fuck's sake, she'd just taken him down, pelted him to the floor. Again. And yet here she was, showing him a side of her that she hardly ever displayed for anybody. A soft smile bestowed itself onto his face the longer he thought about it. Maybe they _were_ making progress.


	31. Unneeded Apologies

_I wasn't always this way, I used to be one with the halo_

_But that disappeared when I had my first taste and fell from grace_

_It left me in this place_

_Now I'm starting to think maybe you like it_

_I'm Not an Angel - Halestorm_

The next day, Liz took it upon herself to learn more about this beautiful, foreign place. She'd explored almost every part of the castle with what time she had to roam. She'd woken up surprisingly early, the harsh sunrise waking her as the light poured into the large window of her room. When she'd decided she couldn't fall back asleep Liz decided to slip into a pair of ripped jeans and a casual t-shirt. As she'd closed her bedroom door after her, she found herself walking rather slowly down the hallway when she passed by Loki's room. Something about that place was alluring to her. It was the place he'd spent his entire life, a private inventory of secrets and forbidden entrance... and she wanted to break the barriers. But she forced herself forward, carrying herself through the over prestigious hallways and into the banquet hall.

Everyone sat there for breakfast. She tried to ignore the stares Loki offered her, but couldn't help glancing in his direction every once in a while. He was dressed rather casually as well, a simple tunic and his usual leathery pants. He still looked formal, but not quite as stiff as he usually did, or compared to what Liz normally saw him dressed in. After that was the time she took it upon herself to take some time to herself. Asgard was a breathtakingly alluring place with its blue skies and abnormally dazzling aura.

Mid-day had weaned over into early afternoon and the sun was beginning to lower closer and closer toward the horizon line. Eventually, she found herself walking through the paths of a lush and boisterous garden. Fascinating bushes adorned with pink flowers crowded the walkways and vines littered with colorful berries seemed to take over the walls of the containment. A peaceful fountain took its place majestically in the middle of the area with a streaming pool surrounding the waterfalls of water. As the dancer walked farther into the open concept Liz noticed the tall pillars that stuck up into the air. Atop the stone pillars sat what looked to be mythical creatures, like phoenixes, unicorns, and dragons. Liz continued making her way farther into the garden, and she soon realized that the farther she walked the larger the trees grew around her and the more she entered a real woods. Just as she was about to turn around for fear she'd gotten lost, she heard the whining of a horse, and immediately started in that general direction.

About a minute later as she rounded a large tree, she saw it. A stunning, powerful stallion in a small clearing. He practically took her breath away. He was large, his body covered in white and light brown like the mixing of a marble floor. His mane and tail were long and free as the wind brushed through the coarse strands of his mane. The stallion noticed her almost immediately, not startled at all by her sudden appearance. He just watched her, waited for her next moves. To Liz's surprise, he didn't flinch away when she began inching toward him slowly, her hand outstretched in caution and greeting. Liz gazed at the magnificent creature when she came face to face with it. The stallion's eyes were deep and brown, and showed no sign of surrender if she were to attack him. Liz smiled when he allowed her to pet his face.

"You hold power over any type of male, it seems," A masculine voice called from above. Liz peered upward, noticing that someone was sitting in a tree. Or rather, in a small treehouse. It was Loki. The woman smiled gently.

"I hope you're not growing jealous over a stallion, Loki," She teased as she continued stroking the horse's face. Loki was leaning against the main concept of the outside structure of the treehouse. It looked to be rather worn down, the wood was splintering and there were many areas that seemed to be more furbished in color than other parts. He smiled wryly at her from above.

"I'm surprised you found this place. Not even my brother knows how to get here."

"I'm pleased to have taken that wrong turn then," Liz called back up to him. She stroked the stallion one more time before making her way to the ladder of the treehouse and climbing to the top. When she'd reached the balcony of the house, she instantly scouted over all of the trees and nature that flowered below. The view was amazing. "I can see why you like it up here." Loki nodded absentmindedly.

"It's a good place to get my mind off of things." Liz skimmed her fingers carefully over the railing of the wooden balcony, careful not to press too hard for fear of splinters.

"What kinds of things?" He cocked an amused brow at her, not expecting her to ask about his thoughts. She looked up at him with intrigue and curiosity. She really didn't know much about him, and she couldn't deny the growing hunger to want to know more.

"Mostly avoiding everybody," He told her humorously, his voice sarcastic as he pushed off from the wall and joined her at the railing. They stood next to each other, their attention focusing back on the outer skirts of the land. Liz studied the majestic spikes of the castle and how it shimmered against the harsh sun. The sky was starting to redden with hues of orange and blue. "But since this morning I've been thinking about my mother." Her eyes lowered.

"That's right," She condoled. "I'm sorry." Loki didn't react, just continued staring out across the landscape. She stole a glance up at the prince when he continued speaking. His green eyes blazed with the reflection of the sky.

"She passed graciously, protecting her family and even those she wasn't meant to protect." Liz noticed his jaw clenching as he swallowed tensely. He then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for your loss as well." Liz looked away sadly as she chewed on her lower lip. She didn't know what to say so she just shrugged and turned her attention back to the sunset. Several minutes of silence passed between them before she decided to say something.

"I wasn't always this way," Her voice was apologetic, almost. Like she was explaining herself, or giving him a reason to forgive her. Loki looked at her quizzically. She had a deep look on her face as if she were reaching into the most sacred place of her heart. Her hands rested on the railing in front of her. "I used to be normal. Just a kid growing up, with friends and crushes and school." She bit her bottom lip. "I used to not have a bitchy attitude or cold persona." Liz sighed. "I used to not be fucked up." Loki suddenly felt her body against his arm. She was unconsciously moving closer without knowing it. She looked up at him now, their eyes molding like fire and ice. "You once told me that you preferred to see me as I am." Loki watched her intently. He admired her eyes, how they crystalized between grey and blue, and he loved them.

"Yes." She pursed her lips, glancing at his own for a split second before returning her gaze.

"I'm afraid that if you truly knew the kind of person I've become, what I've done, what I've done to _people_ , that you wouldn't still be here. Or me being here in Asgard, or wherever you may be." Without thinking, Loki slowly lowered his forehead down to her own, and they sat there, eyes closed, in a vulnerable state with each other.

"You can't possibly be worse than me, darling." Liz only sighed, a perplexed look painting her features.

"Everything you've seen me do is nowhere near as cruel and vile as I was during the time of the Red Room." She felt him retreated from her, the skin on her face feeling suddenly cold from the lack of warmth. She felt him take her hand. "Where are we going?" She asked Loki as he tugged her gently toward the ladder. He looked at her gingerly, but she could see the small fleck of nervousness in his eyes.

"I'm going to show you who _I_ truly am."


	32. Reflections

_You're a beautiful thing_   
_We're a beautiful thing together_   
_Even when the weather is low_

_Beautiful Thing - Gracie VandrWaal_

She followed him reluctantly, their feet echoing gently in the halls of the palace. The light from the crimson sky poured into the corridors through the windows and open concept pillars. It blinded Liz when she was caught off guard and forgot how bright the sun was. Loki still held her hand solemnly in his own as he showed her through the twists and turns of the hallways that all seemed to be exactly the same. Liz was partially grateful, mostly because she still wasn't familiar with the large palace and wasn't completely sure where to go.

There were a million thoughts running through her head as they continued walking together. What did he mean when he told her he was going to show her who he really was? Was there more to the story than she thought? Was he going to cut off their dispute and insist they stop playing their game? She really hoped not... she was just starting to get to know him. Whether she liked it or not, she was starting to fall in... the thought of it made her practically gag. Not her feelings for Loki. The word _, love_. As if he sensed her sudden discomfort, Loki squeezed her hand reassuringly. She glanced up at the side of his face as she trailed a little farther behind him. He had that look again; that hard look that meant something was bothering him.

The pair paused slightly as Loki opened his door with a low click, then guided her in before him. He closed the door quickly, making sure to keep the noise at a minimum. Liz looked around his room. It was large like all the rest of them but noticeably lived in. The vanity sat in the same place as the one in her own room, next to the balcony doors. Although, he had green curtains hanging over the windows of the doors. She also noticed that much of his decoration was green as well. The only difference in color seemed to be the black carpet covering the floor. Otherwise, his sheets were green, pillows and furniture somehow adorned with green, you name it. The cream walls balanced out the overload of color. She pondered over to his bed and rubbed the sheets between her fingers, remembering how she'd done the same action to Loki back in New York to his shirt collar. _Silk_.

Her attention was briskly whisked away when she felt a hand on her face. It pulled her toward the person responsible and startled her thoughts. Her eyes struck Loki's face with shock. She hadn't been expecting him to act so forward with her. Or rather, so intimate or touchy. Not to say that she didn't like it. His fingers on her cheek felt like pop rocks against her skin.

"Elizabeth." His voice was low and triggering. It kickstarted her emotions into something she'd never felt before; felt for _him_ before. She looked into his eyes. The green of his irises churned with anticipation and emotion. His lips were parted and he looked at her gently. But deep in his eyes, she could see it. He looked... afraid. Why was he afraid?

She allowed her fingers to brush the back of his palm. The air between them was the thickest it's ever been before, and soon Liz found it hard to breathe.

"I'm going to show you something... something that you might not like." Her brows creased intently as she continued to gaze up at him. Liz felt her heart lurching toward him, almost as if pressing against her rib cage to try to get closer. The look in his eyes was eating her alive. Loki had never shown her this kind of emotion before. She was starting to get worried.

She felt him brush his thumb softly along her cheekbone. "You must promise me something." Liz blinked at him, her face still representing her confusion regarding his transparent words. There was no clarity in them; they only provoked the mystery of his reasoning. He didn't wait for her to answer. "Promise me you won't be afraid." She shook her head at him and ran her fingers along his hand.

"I don't understand." He stroked her cheek once more.

"Just promise me... okay?" He watched her as she gazed at him through her thick, dark lashes. They hooded her eyes and made them shimmer. He sighed at her innocence in this, how she looked at him with pure intentions. She was completely oblivious to his true origins. Finally, with a deep sigh, she nodded her head.

"I promise." Her chest panged as he backed away from her. She felt his fingers brush away from her skin, leaving her face cold once more. She continued to watch him intently as he backed quite a few feet away. He was acting strange, not like himself at all. It sparked her curiosity, but more-so rose her suspicions. What was he hiding?

"Before I start, please understand that I have no intention of lying to you," He stated honestly. Liz eyed him warily as he began taking off his jacket. "Many centuries ago there was a brutal dispute between two civilizations," He started as he removed his arms from each sleeve of his jacket. "The people of Asgard, and the Frost Giants of Jotunheim." He paused and connected their eyes as he spoke.

"Jotunheim is a deathly cold place. Colder than you have and ever will experience on Midgard. And Frost Giants are large, human-like creatures with blue skin. I'm sure you can guess that they are one of the only beings to survive in the climate of Jotunheim." Her eyes never left him, even as he tossed his jacket onto a chair against the wall. His voice was silky and smooth. Liz felt like she was being put into a trance.

In a millisecond it seemed like her body just now remembered she was wearing clothing, and her tight jeans soon started to feel as if they were constricting her. The anxiety and mystery of the situation were starting to make Liz feel as if the walls were going to collapse at any moment; the atmosphere in the room was intense.

"Odin was still king at the time. While he and his soldiers were retreating back to Asgard after a victorious battle, he found something lying near the base of an ice cliff." Liz swallowed when Loki reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head from the back of his neck. The sight had to be the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. And while it was hard for her not to admire his toned body, she forced her mind to stay calm and remember what Loki had asked of her. She watched as Loki's jaw clenched again.

"It was a baby, abandoned and wrapped in a thin cloth." He examined the crumpled fabric in his hands for a moment, treating it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Odin decided to take it, and raised the child as his own." Then he tossed it to the side, in the same direction he'd thrown his jacket. His eyes clashed with hers, and then the dreaded realization crashed down on her. He still said it though. "That child was me."

Her lips parted and her brows furrowed with sadness for Loki. She hadn't known anything about this. Damn... here she was, ogling at her own lineage when Loki had been through so much more.

"Loki..."

"Remember your promise, Elizabeth." His voice wavered ever so slightly. He was still nervous. "Please." She sucked at her bottom lip and waited for him to continue with his intentions. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen protectively. It was like a silent action that signaled she was ready for him to proceed. And with a heavy sigh, he did.

Liz gazed at his face and realized that his complexion began to change. His eyes became brown, then orange. His skin, once pale and flushed, transformed into a deep shade of blue. Liz's arm constricted tighter around herself as she continued enduring his shapeshifting action. Loki glanced at the floor sheepishly until his transformation was fully complete. And when he was done, he glanced up at her with embarrassment. Like he was afraid of what she was going to think of him after seeing him this way.

But as she gazed upon what she now knew as his true nature, she found that she was drawn to him even more. His eyes were a deep crimson, blood red. The chiseled features of his face remained, but thin lines and ancient markings showed on his skin. They were like lifted scars, but natural to his body. The same markings snaked onto his chest and abdomen, swirling around the sharpness of his body in endless rivers.

Liz's arms uncoiled from her body and she mirrored his stance, arms hanging at her sides. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She took a step toward him, wanting to see him closer, but Loki flinched, almost as if in pain.

"No!" He hissed at her. She halted abruptly from his sudden disarray. He relaxed, shoulders dropping as he collected himself and regained his balance. He'd taken a retreating step back. "My body temperature is far colder than human. If I touch you in this form it could kill you." Liz sighed reluctantly, now realizing why he'd reacted in such a frightening manner. She pursed her lips together and dared take another step closer, in which Loki reacted by drawing away.

"Stop," She told him gently, hand outstretched as to pull him back. She gazed at him sadly when she saw the pure fear on his face. It was obvious that not many people knew of this side of him, or that he wasn't used to showing people his true complexion. His eyes bulged with panic and terror. He was breathing heavily. _His heart must be beating a thousand miles an hour,_ Liz thought to herself. She softened her facial expression and relaxed her body. "I'm not going to touch you, Loki." He flinched yet again as she attempted another step.

"You don't understand-"

"I do understand," She insisted softly. It hurt her to see him so petrified. "Please, Loki, trust me." Loki peered at her for a few long moments, breathing rapidly and exasperated. He couldn't hurt her, it would kill him.

With a defeated sigh, he hastily evened his weight and stood normally, hands at his sides and head lowered with shame. Liz's steps were slow and lingering as she advanced toward him. As she grew closer she could see the true beauty of him. The patterns lacing his chest and abdomen ran over his shoulders and beneath the waistband of his pants. It was one of the most extraordinary things she had ever seen. No art, nothing, not a thing in the entire galaxy, could ever be more beautiful than the sight before her very own eyes.

Liz dared test the limits, inching closer than she knew she should be. But she couldn't help it. This moment was so vulnerable for him, so powerful... so intimate. She knew that he hadn't let many people, if anyone, experience himself in this way. She wanted him to know that he shouldn't be embarrassed. Liz continued to push the boundaries, growing so close that they were just barely touching chest to chest. Loki sensed her presence before him and his head raised in an instant, fear coating his face again as he stared down at the brave woman.

"Shhh..." She coaxed as she held his gaze. His breathing gradually slowed and he swallowed nervously. She noticed that the only thing that hadn't changed besides his clothing was his hair, still jet black and hanging in loose waves around his face. She peered up at him and examined his facial features more closely, admiring the way his blue skin enhanced his red eyes. They were still full of emotion as he watched her with his newly exposed irises. The quiet moments between them flowed like electricity and as time passed Loki's face softened into raw thought. Liz could feel the coldness oozing off of him as it nipped at her skin.

"You are magnificent, Loki." His red eyes widened with shock, obviously not expecting her initial reaction. Liz found herself stuck, not able to look away from him. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. "Whatever you've been told in the past, whoever has taught you to dislike yourself," She shook her head absentmindedly. "Are the definition of cruel. You, the _real_ you... damn." She found herself stumbling over her words. Loki's eyes began to water and his new blue skin began transcending back into the pale complexion Liz was used to seeing. His eyes returned as bright green orbs, still peering at her intently. As soon as he'd fully disarmed the harsh embodiment of his true skin, he leaned his forehead against her own like before.

And then without warning, flowing streams of tears began trailing down his cheeks. Loki held onto her tightly, his familiar body heat warming her as she followed him and allowed him to pull her into a messy heap on the floor. Liz held him close to her, understanding the well of emotions that coursed through the prince. She understood what he was feeling; she just hadn't ever let herself cry over it. After what felt like hours, Liz finally managed to get Loki to his bed. Or rather in that direction. While she sat on the bed and cradled his head in her lap, his arms wrapped around her waist for fear that she may disappear if he didn't keep his grasp on her. It seemed like there were no signs of his demise ending until his shaking sobs eventually dimmed into light sniffles. Her jeans were soaked, but it didn't bother her as much as it would have in any different situation. Liz rakes her fingers through Loki's thick locks of black hair.

"Loki... it's getting late. You should get some rest now." It was the first time he'd raised his head in over an hour. His eyes were rimmed with red and puffy from crying. Liz felt her heart ache at the sight.

"Will you stay the night?" She was taken aback at first, blinking with surprise at his abrupt proposition, but agreed politely and got up to fetch some pajamas from her guest room. She came back in a white bathrobe but discarded the useless fashion piece after closing the heavy door behind her. She chose a deep blue nightgown that reached her mid-thigh. Loki sat waiting for her on the edge of the bed, peeling back the covers when she approached him and silently beckoning her to join him. He'd managed to throw on a pair of night pants as well.

Once comfortably situated underneath the thin yet warm covers, Loki pulled Liz close to his body, her cheek pressing against his bare chest. She sighed as he nestled into her hair, breathing in the lavender scent of her soap he'd gotten much too fond of. Liz let her fingers roam over his back in relaxing circles, and soon they were both asleep in each other's arms.


	33. Vulnerable Truth

_It's only human, you know that it's real_

_So why would you fight or try to deny the way that you feel?_

_Oh, babe, you can't fool me_

_Only Human - Jonas Brothers_

Liz stirred from her deep slumber, surprisingly replenished from her night's sleep. As she breathed deeply, her senses awakening within her, she realized that she wasn't alone. A small wave of panic washed over her as she attempted moving her legs, but discovered they were tangled with someone else's. Her grey eyes popped open and she found herself face to face with Loki. To her surprise, he was already watching her with solemn eyes, arms still wrapped around her waist. Liz blinked several times before glancing around, almost to make sure that this moment was real. She'd forgotten that she agreed to stay the night with Loki.

Liz plopped her head back onto the pillow and returned Loki's admirable gaze.

"Good morning," He spoke first, his voice rough and scratchy with the lingering of the morning. It sent a shiver along her spine.

"Good morning," She greeted back. Liz traced the skin of his shoulder quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

He only grunted in response. She assumed it meant yes, but wasn't quite sure. They stayed laying there with each other for quite a while longer before telling her to get dressed for the day. After retreating back to her room and finding her duffel bag, she pulled out a pair of leggings and an off-the-shoulder sweater, deciding that today was a day she wanted to complete her look with the usual toothpick.

Liz looked up at him as she caught up to him, falling in step next to the prince.

"Where are we going?" Loki continued looking ahead of his path. He was wearing a grey blazer and black pants today. It was odd not seeing him in some sort of green hue.

"I thought we would experiment with your abilities today. We know nothing of what you can do, or if you can even manipulate any sort of terrestrial power," Loki told her. Liz clasped her hands behind her back and cocked her head to the side. He took her to a small library at the end of a smaller corridor. She knew instantly that it had to be his own personal library, as the decorations and aura of the room matched his sleeping chambers. Her eyes roamed over the details of the room, noticing the classy furniture that was displayed throughout the space. Bookshelves covered the walls and there seemed to even be a small desk or writing area near the corner. Loki searched for his desired book as Liz wandered to her own chosen bookshelf. She feathered the spines of the books that sparked her interest. As her eyes skimmed over the different categories, she realized that Loki had books of all sorts: fantasy, romance, autobiography, scientific.

Liz removed a specific book from the shelf. Its cover was much more worn and tattered than the rest. Her fingers ran over it carefully. _Magic and Witchcraft_.

"You found it," She heard from her right. Loki beckoned her to sit with him on a loveseat. She handed him the book when he silently reached for it, flipping to the page he wanted. They worked on it together for hours, trying different techniques and genres of spellwork. And some of them she was able to perform, like the disappearing and reappearing of objects, as well as what Loki referred to as Silver Tongue, otherwise described as very persuasive manipulation of words. Or in other words, compulsion.

After deciding that she'd done enough for one day, Loki sat back and began reading his own book. Liz watched him curiously from her spot on the loveseat. She sat upside down her legs draped over the back of the chair and shoulders pressing against the seat cushion. Her flowing hair spilled over and onto the floor. Liz raised her finger and poked at his book. He glanced up at her without a readable expression.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

"Read a book," He suggested plainly while finding his place on the page again.

"But I don't want to read."

"Then find something that will keep you busy," Liz smirked.

"I've got an idea." Loki glanced at her, realizing her intentions and shutting her down with an unimpressed stare. She sighed with a pout before backward rolling off the loveseat and landing in a track pose, like she was about to push off into a sprint. She straightened her body and started toward the door, but Loki snaked his arm around her swiftly and tugged her into his lap. "Hey!"

"I didn't say you could leave."

"There's nothing for me to do here." Loki rolled his eyes and bookmarked his page, then tossed the book onto the coffee table nearby and rested his hands around her body. Liz's legs strayed across the long seat and one arm rested on Loki's shoulder while the other ran across the back of his neck. He looked down at her, even sitting he was still about an inch above her. His eyes gleamed with seriousness and care.

"I believe you told me last night that you were afraid I'd leave if I knew who you truly were. Tell me about your past." Liz blinked, airway suddenly tightening with discomfort and anxiety. But she forced the feeling to the back of her head as she remembered how selfless Loki had been. If he could trust her with his dark past, then she could do the same. Liz cleared her throat before shifting slightly in his lap.

"I grew up in a small town. I had a lot of friends, people liked me because I was so happy all the time. My mom was the reason for that, she told me that spreading happiness was the key to ending all hatred in the world." Liz gazed at him as she spoke, first stiff and reserved and tense. "I was a good kid, my grades weren't anything but straight A's, I played tee-ball all the time, everything was perfect. Just a typical small-town girl living a classic small-town life." He watched as her face began becoming more animated, more fluid with the story she was telling him. Her eyebrows moved to show her emotions, her _true_ emotions, and her lips curled at the vivid memories of her past.

"My mom made sure she took good care of me. She was the only parental figure I really ever had. Mom wasn't interested in relationships, always told me she was waiting for Mr. Right. I guess now I know what she meant," Liz pointed out. Loki watched as her luminescent face faded into a distant, cold one. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and she no longer looked at him. It was like she was talking to a distant memory. "And then one night I woke up to my mom shaking me and telling me to be quiet. I could hear the men breaking into our house. They didn't even try hiding the fact that they were breaking in, just busted down the door and started smashing everything."

She swallowed the dense lump forming in her throat. "Mom kissed my forehead and told me she loved me, then left and locked the door. I was eight at the time and still half asleep, so I didn't realize what was going on until I heard the gunshots." Liz felt herself starting to choke up, her emotions betraying her at tears welled in her eyes. This conversation was more draining than she thought it was going to be. She'd never actually talked about it before. Loki saw the distressed look on her face and moved to place his hand on her cheek.

"Elizabeth." She hiccuped as a tear ran down her face. _Stupid emotions_. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me." He rested her forehead against his own and whispered reassuringly to her, "Show me." Liz closed her eyes and imagined that painful night...

_She jerked awake to the feeling of someone shaking her abruptly. The young girl groaned as she fell from her deep sleep and forced her eyes open, but she was too tired, they only slivered apart no matter how hard she tried. Liz couldn't make out the crashing noises she thought she heard; it sounded like something had fallen off of a shelf._

_"Elizabeth, honey!" Her gaze landed on her mother who was shaking her shoulders, a terrified look etched onto her aging skin. Though she was naturally beautiful, she had noticeable crease lines on her forehead from all the stress put upon her at her work. Liz's voice was young and tired, the voice of an innocent young girl._

_"Mommy?" The girl's heartrate started accelerating when she realized the petrified expression on her mother's face. Her blue eyes were bulging with terror, but somehow she seemed to keep a semi-calm act as to not alarm Liz too much._

_"Baby, I love you. Mommy loves you very much." The blonde woman kissed her daughter's head lovingly, her lips lingering longer than they usually would have in a normal situation. But she needed to protect her daughter, she had to keep her safe. And somehow, in Larissa's heart, she knew that she wasn't going to see her beautiful daughter again. "I need to go now. You have to stay here, hide under your bed okay?" Liz watched as her mother released her shoulders and hurriedly paced to the entrance of her bedroom, a key in her shaking hand._

_The eight-year-old started feeling panicked as she realized that something was wrong, very wrong. Her mother had started crying, tears were starting to cascade down her freckled cheeks. Why? What was going on? Liz began to cry. She couldn't help it. This sudden situation would have given any child anxiety. The girl sat up in her bed now, ripping her bedsheets from her small frame and rising to stand on the floor._

_"Mommy?" She said again, her voice more strained this time. This couldn't be happening. Whatever was going on, this couldn't be happening. Liz stumbled over the scattered toys on her floor as she tried reaching her mother._

_"Remember that I love you, sweetheart." And then she closed the door. Liz ran into it a second later, her nimble fingers clawing at the door handle as the clicking sound of a lock confirmed her euphoria of dangerous panic and disarray. Liz pulled and pulled, her fingernails scratched at the wooden door and clawed at the handle. But nothing worked, she couldn't get out._

_The trauma of the situation started when she heard her mother screaming on the other side of the door. She was yelling, fighting, and insisting that they get the hell out of her house. Streams of tears poured down the girl's face, her nose and cheeks red from the congestion of her flustered state. She heard more crashing, lots of hitting and thumping sounds. But the moment that truly changed her life forever was the blood-curdling scream of her mother's voice at the same moment a gun was fired. The worst and most horrifying part of all, though, was the dead silence that followed. Everything slowed, the absolutely petrified child locked in her room sat bawling silently to herself on the floor, and Liz could feel her heart shattering into pieces within her own chest._

_It didn't take long for her door to be broken down. Liz laid huddled into a protective ball, her body shaking furiously from the adrenaline and fear that raked over her body. She was too scared to move. But she was yanked from the floor anyway by a grown adult in full black attire. They grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her to her feet. Liz's face was red and damp from her continuous tears. And as she was escorted out of what Liz thought was her safe place, she saw it..._

_Her mother._

_She laid lifeless on the floor, a bullet hole in her chest as she bled out. Liz couldn't hold in the scream that escaped her plump lips. The young girl fought to protect her dying mother, to heal her, to feel her touch one last time. But the grip of her captor only tightened as she was dragged down the hall of her house and into the back of a large truck._

Liz gasped as if she'd been brought back to life, her body heaving with exasperated breaths and hiccups. Streams of her salty tears poured down her cheeks and dripped from her chin as she glanced around, forgetting where she was for a second. But when she remembered that she was back in the library, in Loki's arms, she cradled her head into the crook of his neck. Loki held her firmly, his hand holding the back of her head and stroking her hair. After a few moments, when she realized that she was safe and no longer in the haunting world of her memories, Liz released the toothpick from her lips and held it up, almost like she was showing it to him.

"That night, everything that happened, is the reason I keep this with me. Because if I'd had something, anything, to open that door... maybe something would be different." Loki kissed her head gingerly, wallowing in her toxic scent of lavender.

"You're safe now, Elizabeth. I promise." Several silent moments passed between them as they continued holding the other in their arms. Liz relished what it felt like to be this way, how it felt to be held by Loki. She wanted to remember it forever. Her thoughts were cut short when she felt Loki shift on the cushions. "Come on, I want to show you something."

A smile spread across her face as Loki led her to the stables and they found the same horse from yesterday. Loki hoisted her on top of the stallion, his muscles strong and majestic between her thighs as she straddled the large beast. Loki mounted the horse behind her, snaking one hand around her waist and using the other to grip the reigns. And then they were off, racing wildly into the forest that Liz had explored from yesterday.

  
  
  
The trio dashed past trees and whizzed in the open fields of Asgard. The wind chilled her cheeks and blew her hair behind her. Loki dismounted when they arrived near an open cliff and offered Liz a hand. She hopped down from the sturdy horse, losing her balance for a moment and clutching to Loki's arms for assistance. She glanced out at the view before her. They could see the open concept of a large body of water and the sun was beginning to set just like last night.

"Wow," Liz muttered to herself. They walked to the edge of the grassy cliff together, both of them shoulder to shoulder. "It's beautiful." They stopped before venturing too far, halting about ten feet from the edge of the steep drop.

"This is the best spot to watch the sunset," He whispered lowly, feeling like if he spoke too loud the whole situation would disappear. "You'll never see anything like it anywhere else." Liz blinked as the crisp wind blew against her skin and tousled her hair behind her shoulders. The orange of the sky grew into a deep red, then a light purple. It almost reminded her of a candle gradually meeting its end. Liz pursed her lips together as butterflies swarmed her stomach and she reached for Loki's hand, staring out at the ocean with her shining eyes. Loki felt her fingers gently lingering across his own and spread them back toward her, finding the palm of her hand and lacing their fingers together in a lock of connection and desire.

The horizon deepened further into a deep purple and shining red, causing the sun to shine the brightest Liz had ever seen before. It nearly blinded her, but she continued looking anyway. Loki was right, she had never seen anything like it before.

Liz peered up at Loki, her eyes sparkling with instinct due to the intimate aura of the moment. He looked down at her as well when he sensed her gaze locking on him. They turned to face each other reluctantly, bodies grazing as they closed the distance between them. They never looked away, even with the stunning view occurring before them. The sunset had its moment; now it was their turn.

Liz grasped his arms for support and leverage and he held her close to him by setting his hand on her waist. His free hand hovered over her face, his thumb prodding her plump lips before he removed the toothpick from between them. Loki tossed it away, not caring where it might have landed and having no intention to search for it later. His focus was solely on the woman in front of him.

The pair gazed into each other's eyes, and that's when she felt it; the surge of energy flowing through her veins, a sign that her eyes were transforming. And so were Loki's. Together they surpassed the tough shells of the other person and disbanded the cocky personas they'd each set in place to protect outsiders from knowing their true nature.

They gazed into each other's souls now, searching for something that proved this moment was right, that what was about to happen was happening for a reason. Liz wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, and then finally, as they leaned toward each other, eyes shining fair and true, their lips molded together in a passionate kiss.


	34. Golden

_You're the type of guy to write a song about_

_You're laid back, nobody knows what's on your mind_

_We been talking for a while now_

_And I've been falling for a while now_

_I Luv U - Sofia Carson_   
  


Liz worked on the finishing lyrics of her song while some of the Asgardian maids worked on her hair and makeup. About an hour had gone past with them prepping her, running her a bath and exfoliating her body, and making sure she was fully equipped for the night to come. It was only about noon, but the Asgardian Ball started around three in the afternoon. Liz pressed her lips together thoughtfully. Her mind caracoled with new ideas and fresh memories she and Loki had shared together in just the past couple of days. Her heart filled with warmth as she thought about his vulnerable moments in his icy blue skin. He'd shown her such a new and exotic side of himself. Liz blushed when she remembered how he'd asked her to spend the night with him.

_But you'll never be alone._

She moved on to the following events when they kissed during the sunset out on the cliff with the sea crashing below them.

_I'll be with you from dusk 'till dawn._

"Tip your chin up for me, hun," A younger maid politely stated. Liz set her pencil down on her sheet music and cooperated without question, raising her chin so the girl could brush on her eyeshadow. Liz could hear her guest room door opening, and the chords of a familiar Russian spy echoed off the walls.

"Not a minute late, I see," She teased. Liz continued to keep her eyes closed, not daring to break her position until told it was alright to do so.

"When you're used to having to be pampered you know when you need to start the process," Liz called back with a hint of pride. The European blinked several times as she examined the work that had been done. A beautiful smoky eye lingered over a harsh cut of golden liquid eyeshadow. It would accent her eyes beautifully when she morphed them. Liz smirked to herself and thanked the maid graciously. Loki had been working with Liz to try to control when her eyes transformed, and she'd been able to figure out a way to keep them shining and bright like Heimdall's. She just had to think of a specific thing and they instantly changed. When her father asked what she was thinking about, she didn't completely answer his question. Besides, the thoughts going through her head to keep her eyes golden weren't very... kid-friendly. Not to mention that the thoughts had Loki laced into every single one of them. Nobody was aware of it except for Liz, though.

Liz glanced at Nat through her vanity mirror, noticing that her makeup and hair were done as well. To her surprise, the redhead's hair was sleekly straightened and glossy. She liked it.

"I see you've started as well." Nat shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest with a small smile.

"Eh, not as over the top as you." She glanced over at the dress splayed over the bedsheets. "Hm, I'm impressed. You didn't go for a showstopper dress." Liz cast her a bored glance.

"I know when to play my cards, Nat. I was asked to represent my father tonight as no one has heard of me. I didn't want to come out as a pageant queen." Liz examined her hair as the maids began exiting the room, taking their supplies with them. "Besides, I wouldn't have chosen the color for myself if I had a choice." They'd created an updo for her made of curls and a braid that flowed from the side of her head into a bun. Her lips quirked upward when she noticed that they'd placed a gold accent clip in her hair as well. Nat's lips curled suspiciously.

"What color would you have made your dress then?" Liz rose from her seat, stealing one last glance at her hair before turning around. She didn't notice the evil look on her friend's face.

"Green."

"I KNEW IT!" Liz jumped from the sudden burst of yells from Nat, who now pointed an accusing finger in her face. She had a wide grin on her face that said 'I win'. "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON LOKI!"

"Shhhhh!" She hissed at Nat. The Russian began playfully slapping Liz's arms, her smile never fading. Liz's face was panicked and caught off guard, but she couldn't help the blushing of her cheeks. "What do you mean 'you knew it'?"

"I can read you like a book, Rausch," Nat conceded. "You've literally been eye-fucking him the entire time we've been here. When you two dished it out in the training room, I could feel the sexual tension from a fucking mile away. And don't you even _start_ with me about how you've been sneaking off to see him. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Huh? DID YOU?" They were both giggling now, the playfulness of their relationship seeping through the cracks as they shoved one another. "I've set up two couples on our Avengers team, Liz, I know when something is going on." Liz shook her head with a sliver of a grin, obviously referring to Peter and Claire, as well as Bucky and Angela.

"Come on Nat, let's be real about this," She stated cooly as she lifted her dress from the bed. "I don't get attached. I'm a player. You know that." Nat followed Nat, silently helping her into it and zipping the back.

"You don't write songs about boys you fuck and forget, Liz." Liz groaned with annoyance and embarrassment as she turned to face Nat.

"I'm going to kill you if you tell anyone," Nat smirked and drew her fingers over her lips as if she were zipping them shut. With an amused laugh and a bright smile, Liz strung her arm around Nat's neck in a small hug. "Come on, let's go."

Loki was already in the ballroom, requested by his brother that he be there to greet the arriving guests as the gathering started. Unlike most of the Avengers team members, the Asgardian people wore their usual attire, more so the people of higher rank, like the gods and goddesses, than the normal townsfolk. It was a sort of pride for the gods and goddesses to present themselves in their normal manners as it also represented who they were. Loki and Thor dressed in slightly more formal designs of their usual uniform since it was a formal event. Sif stood next to him, greeting people as well when Loki sensed her leaning toward him.

"Well, would you look at who showed up," She muttered, the distaste dripping like venom off of her tongue. The prince followed her gaze near the opposite end of the line, where it started, and his stomach knotted. There, walking up the steps to the castle, was Amora and her younger sister, Lorelei. He swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable in the presence of the woman. Not so much Amora; Loki had nothing against her. But Lorelei... he wasn't even close to ready to speak with her again. In fact, he wished to never come in contact with her under any circumstances. Loki cleared with throat reluctantly before moving to sneak away.

"And with her arrival, I present my disappearance," Loki spoke to her softly. Sif sent him a scolding look, mouth open as to reprimand him and tell him to get his ass back with his brother, but he was already gone. Loki quietly jogged away, trying to be as subtly noticed as possible. Why, of all times, did Lorelei have to show up _now_?

He got sucked into a few conversations with some surrounding guests, like Tony and a few other gods and goddesses. Thankfully they were able to keep him busy and lessen his chances of running into her. In the middle of a conversation with several distant relatives (well... Asgardian relatives), something happened to catch his eye as he glanced around the large ballroom.

He caught sight of a luminescent nude dress, sleek and shiny in all its glory. The reflective material drew him in like a fish on a hook, and soon he realized who was wearing it. Liz, dressed simply yet elegant with her sparkling heels and perfectly crafted makeover, made Loki do a double-take. She looked beautiful. He politely excused himself from the conversation and made his way toward her. He didn't look anywhere else.

"Good evening, my dear," He greeted with a flattering grin. Liz quirked an eyebrow at him when he took her hand and kissed her fingers gingerly. The action was flirtatious, sexy, and tantalizing. She had to purse her rosy lips to contain her smile. "You truly are a sight to behold tonight."

"Thank you," She accepted. Loki returned his gaze to her face.

"You're keeping your powers under decent manipulation, I see," He referred to her eyes. Liz glanced around nervously like she was afraid people would be able to see right through her. She didn't want to disappoint Heimdall.

"For the most part. It takes more concentration than I thought." Loki curiously tapped into her mind, intrigued as to what she was thinking about to hold her concentration. When he saw her thoughts and heard the words she whispered to herself in her head, he felt his cock twitch. That was not what he was expecting, but nonetheless, he was flattered. His eyes dashed around her glittering face as she continued to look around the room. Then they narrowed mischievously.

"I can imagine," He purred deceivingly. Loki, still grasping her hand in his, tugged her gently into him. Liz gasped with surprise as she nearly ran into his chest, her free hand landing on his bicep for stability. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

"Perhaps I can help with you dirty fantasies, kitten," Her eyes widened from realization and soon she was being swiftly swept away from the crowds of people. He led her just around the corner of the ballroom where he pressed her against a large, round pillar. Loki's lips crashed against her own in a smoldering kiss. The abruptness of it made Liz moan with approval as she felt Loki's hands run from her shoulders to her waist. He paused at her hip when he reached what felt like skin. Confused, he peered down to realize that it was the slit of her dress. It ended just below her hip.

Loki grasped her chin firmly, forcing their eyes to meet. "This dress is a bit revealing for my taste, dear," He said dangerously. His fingers lingered beneath the fabric and plucked at the string of her skimpy panties. "I think you deserve a punishment." Loki formed something in the palm of his hand, though Liz wasn't sure what it was, because when she attempted looking down Loki grasped her chin harder. Then she felt him delving under her panties, a small, cold metal sphere in his fingers. She gasped again when he inserted it inside of her womb. It chilled her and made her clench with need.

He watched her every move, anticipating the effects he had on her and her emotions. It was exquisite.

"What- oh!" Liz muttered, not able to comprehend the words in her head as the object began buzzing within her. It caused her body to clench around it. She bit her lip, desperately trying to tame the pleasurable sounds that wanted to escape her lips. _A vibrator_.

"This is going to occur throughout the course of events during the night," Loki explained in a low whisper. "Your _pleasure_ belongs to _me_. _I_ am in control." Liz sighed when the buzzing stopped and she blinked tiredly. Fuck, this was going to take all of her strength. "Do you understand, Elizabeth?" She didn't answer, only gazed into his fiery green eyes. He glared at her. "I said," Liz moaned as the vibrator moved strikingly fast.

"Shit," She panted breathlessly. She was already nearing a climax.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I understand daddy." Relief washed over her again, but her eyes only bulged as she gaped at the man in front of her. He was smiling evilly.

"Daddy, huh?" Liz swallowed nervously. She didn't know what'd come over her. She'd never even thought about saying that to anyone, any man. Loki ran his thumb over her full bottom lip, letting it linger for a few drawling moments. "I like that." He kissed her cheek slowly, releasing his grip on her chin and backing away. His sinister smirk was still present among his attractive face. "Enjoy your night, kitten."

Liz's brows creased angrily as he began striding back toward the ballroom.

"You asshole!" She whisper-yelled down the hall. When he was no longer in sight, after he turned the corner back into the people-filled room, she collapsed back against the pillar with an exasperated sigh, then muttered to herself, "You undeniable, mischievous, sexy asshole."


	35. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_Bad, bad, butterflies in my chest_

_There's something I gotta confess_

_Yes, somebody's stuck in my head and I, and I..._

_Bad Kind of Butterflies - Camila Cabello_   
  
  


Liz entered the ballroom confidently with her chin held high and posture tall. Her dress flowed like silk around her as she walked, and sometimes her long, tan leg snuck its way through the slit of her dress. As she strode over to Heimdall and a few other Asgardians, like Thor and Sif, she couldn't help the pull she was feeling as she passed by Loki. His gaze was steely and knowing, and it made her stomach flutter.

She spent the majority of the ball with Heimdall meeting new people and being introduced to Norse gods and goddesses. It was traditional, to say the least, nothing too out of the ordinary. Except for the tingling sensations she would randomly get in the middle of a goddamn conversation. Loki toyed with her the entire time, switching between intensities of the vibrator and how long he let it run. At one point when she was speaking with Sif and a few of her companions, he'd upped the intensity so much that it caught Liz off guard and she yelped. While Sif asked if she was alright, obvious concern showering her flawless skin, Liz tried to brush it off as best she could by saying she'd just gotten the hiccups.

Sometimes she would steal glances Loki's way to find he was already watching her. She'd watch as Loki would clasp his hands behind his back and flutter his fingers, flickers of green auras flowing from his fingertips, and he would watch her facial expressions as he tortured her. By the time the party started moving in full swing, music began playing and couples started dancing. Liz gazed over the dancing partners as she leaned on a condiment table, a small flute of champagne in her hand. Liz was tired from the constant contracting of her vaginal walls.

"Enjoying yourself?" Liz glanced to her side to see Valkyrie standing there, a flute also filled with alcohol between her own fingers. Liz cleared her throat and mustered what sanity she had left.

"I am, actually. Asgard is a beautiful place." She smiled gently. "I've been to many parties, but none quite like this."

"Cheers to that," The light-brown skinned woman said with a smile as she clinked their glasses together and then downed the rest of the contents. Liz laughed quietly before doing the same, then set her empty flute on the table. Liz heard Valkyrie snort next to her. "Looks like Thor's already got his hands full with Amora." The brunette followed her gaze toward the other end of the room. Her gold eyes landed on Thor with a beautiful blonde in teal attire that she'd never seen before.

"Who?" Liz asked curiously. They continued watching the pair from afar.

"That's Amora the Enchantress, a very powerful witch. Almost as skilled as Frigga." Liz glanced at Valkyrie, just catching the sour face she made. "Her sister, on the other hand, I wouldn't curse my words speaking of her. I don't know what Loki was thinking." Liz felt her chest grow tight. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" Liz prodded innocently.

"He and Lorelei were together for about one-hundred years, mostly just for the benefits. But that's Loki for ya." She pointed toward a redheaded woman with long hair and porcelain skin. Lorelei was smiling rather cockily as men flocked to speak to her. "That's her." Liz must have accidentally scrunched her nose or something because Valkyrie snickered beside her. Liz's gut twisted the longer she littered Lorelei with her gaze. Then she wondered to herself... did she look like that? With men drawing to her as if they were flies mesmerized by a light? Suddenly she didn't like the idea of men's attention. Valkyrie excused herself, but Liz didn't notice until another presence soon replaced hers. The new body drew her attention away from Lorelei, but not right away. This woman almost felt like a threat to her, though she wasn't sure why. When she finally found the sense to remove her eyes from the redheaded goddess, she turned to face a tall, well-dressed man with searing green eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth," Loki charmed. "Would you grant me the pleasure of joining me for a dance?" He asked with a gentle outstretched hand. She gazed into his eyes for a few lingering moments, willing her jealousy and protectiveness to sink into the locked compartment of her thoughts. She wasn't ready for him to know her thoughts on Lorelei, particularly never. She took his hand with a sly smile and he led her toward the center of the dance floor.

"Why so formal, your highness?" She teased as he wrapped his arm around her waist and grasped one of hers in the other. Liz glanced between his eyes as she rested her free hand on his shoulder and allowed Loki to guide them in a soft waltz.

"Do not get used to it, my dear," He grumbled lowly. He dipped his head toward her, pressing their cheeks together in a casual intimacy that didn't provoke any further infatuations or flirtatious behavior. Liz sighed in satisfaction when his lips brushed her ear. "You won't experience it for long once I have you in my _bed_ tonight." Loki felt her body stiffen against him. She bit her lip.

"You mean..."

"Yes, I mean _that_." Liz could feel butterflies growing in her abdomen, or maybe it was Loki toying with her again, she wasn't sure. Her mind became fuzzy with the thought of having Loki inside her, their hips crashing together violently and fervently. It sent chills down her spine and spread goosebumps across her arms. Suddenly she didn't care about anyone else in this room, or even what they were doing here. Liz wanted him, _needed_ him.

"Of course you would torment me with the thought," Liz panted sarcastically.

"I'm merely preparing you for future events," He defended, his fingers pressing her body closer against him. It was like a hot iron to her skin, feeling him this way with the thought of sex. She wished she could feel his toned body beneath all of his heavy clothing. Liz inhaled deeply, a sudden surge of confidence enveloping her as she smirked against Loki's cheek.

"Perhaps _you_ should be the one preparing, love," Her voice laced with dangerous ludicrous and hot intention. It caused Loki to swallow with anticipation.

He continued to tease Liz throughout the night, once again experimenting with different intensities and rhythms. She was really starting to get lost in herself by the time the party was nearly over and guests eventually started trickling out of the ballroom, some of them wishing farewell to Thor and his comrades while others just left. Liz exchanged some final words with her father, a friendly smile playing on her pink lips when he thanked her for coming and wished her a good night.

Not even moments after Heimdall turned around to leave, Liz felt a demanding hand grasp her wrist. She was being swept from the ballroom before she knew it, her eyes shining in the dark corridors of the castle as she obediently followed Loki to wherever he was taking her. She noticed the way his armor glinted in the bright moonlight when they passed open arches. Her stomach fluttered when she caught the scent of him; he must have sprayed some cologne on himself at some point.

When they got to a large set of doors, which she realized led to his bedroom, he briskly swept her inside with a single fluid motion of his arm. As she entered the room for the second time her eyes roamed around like the first time she'd been here, but not nearly as long.

Her gaze snapped to Loki immediately after he closed the door, but she didn't have time to say anything before he crashed his lips against her in a hot, smoldering kiss. Liz's fingers glazed up his chest, then shoulders, and then curled their way into his thick midnight hair as his arms grasped her waist tightly against him. She could feel the heat of his fingers through her thin fabricated dress, and it only caused her skin to burn even more fiercely. They fought with each other for dominance, their tongues dueling against one another in a silent battle. Liz panted when he moved to her neck, her breath labored as she continued to fist his hair.

"Take your armor off," She whispered in a gentle plea, her voice wavering and needy for the touch of his skin. Loki never lost his hold on her neck as he began stripping himself of his heavy clothing, the sound of thumping metal casually hitting the floor ringing in their ears. Only once did he break away from her fevering skin to take off his undershirt, and when he did, Liz found herself skimming her fingers along his back, the toned muscles of his body rippling under the palms of her hands. Loki grazed his pointer finger beneath her chin to tilt her head upward, his glowing green eyes boring into her soul as she whimpered beneath him. He glanced at her quivering lips, how they were full and plump from kissing so wild and reckless.

His voice was barely audible as he whispered darkly, "Get on your knees." Her eyes flickered with what looked to be fright but soon blazed with desire and smut.

Liz sunk to the floor onto her knees, her golden eyes never breaking contact with his as she waited for his next instructions. Loki unbuckled his belt and lowered the waistband of his pants until his hard cock sprang free, nearly slapping her in the face.

"Suck it, Elizabeth. I want to see those pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock." Liz gulped before gripping his base and flicking at his tip with her tongue. The light action alone made Loki feel ecstatic; like he would cum at any given moment. It felt so damn _good_. Loki's jaw clenched as she began working on him, her tongue sliding along his length and gripping him with her lips. He gripped her hair, fingers fisting into the curls and bobby pins that were keeping it in place. _It wouldn't be up for much longer_. She felt the buzzing in her core begin once more, the vibrator kick-starting into the most intense level of the night. She moaned loudly as she sucked him, her legs beginning to shake from the growing pleasure.

Liz allowed Loki to take control, ramming into the back of her throat with such intense force her eyes began to water and saliva started dripping down her chin. After climaxing for the first time after several hours, she took a desperate, choking breath when he finally released her hair and exited her lips, leaving her coughing for a few moments. Loki growled when he forced himself to stop, not wanting the sensations to end, but he knew that if he continued then he'd cum on the spot. So he pushed back his needs and stalked toward the bed while removing the rest of his clothing.

"Undress for me, kitten." Liz wiped off the spit from her face before swallowing and rising from the floor. She faced him as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, his erect cock clasped in his hand as he stroked it slowly. Liz pursed her lips together, a blush rising to her cheeks as she reached behind her and unzipped the back of her dress, then let it fall around her in a curtain of shining silk. It left her only in her strapless bra and matching skimpy panties.

" _Everything_ ," He instructed lowly when she paused. Without a second thought, she unclasped her bra, allowing her breasts to fall under the steely gaze of her partner. His intense stare burned her skin and left her feeling as if she was going to ignite into flames. She slid her fingers under her panties next, feeling them skim along her legs as they fell onto the black carpet. As soon as she was free of her undergarments Liz stalked toward him while her fingers ripped the pins from her hair. The brunette curls formed a sexy halo around her neck and shoulders.

When Liz reached Loki she paused, then lifted one leg onto the bed next to him when he motioned for her to do so. Knowing what he wanted, she relaxed her pussy and let the vibrator slip from her walls. It dropped into the palm of Loki's hand, her slick wetness dripping onto his fingers as he tossed it away. Liz wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her heated core against his thick member, then kissed him long and hard as they crushed each other into a prolonging hug. Her full, round breasts pressed against his chiseled chest, a feeling she'd craved since the night he'd taken control over her and bound her to the headboard of her bed. Their bodies molded together perfectly as they ground against one another, her wet folds gripping his cock with a needy suction. Loki groaned when Liz nipped at his neck, grinding his harder against her as he gripped the soft globes of her ass and moved her hips against him. Liz smirked against him at the sound of his breathless grunts and moans.

"Too much for you?" She mocked. He flipped her onto her back as he loomed over the European woman, his gaze dangerous and dark as his eyes pierced hers. As he watched her he grazed his fingers over her lip, dragging them down her neck and between her breasts.

"I'll show you what too much is," He growled before taking her right breast into his mouth. She inhaled sharply at the sudden pleasure, her body shivering as his fingers continued along her abdomen and hovered over her slick opening. Loki dipped a finger inside her folds, reveling in how warm and tight she was as she clenched around him. He clamped down onto her sensitive bud with his teeth and rolled it as if he were a dog with a bone. Liz squirmed beneath him from the double attention, her back arching in an attempt to escape the exploding sensation within her body. Loki gripped her neck tightly in his other hand as he continued working on her.

"Sculpted so beautifully," He muttered against her searing flesh. His lips traveled down her abdomen until he sat crouched between her legs. "Crafted to perfection," He lapped at her womanhood, reveling in the taste of her juices and sucking on her as if he were to imprint onto her body. He bit the inside of her thigh, Liz reacted by gasping fervently. Loki smirked. "And so _needy_ for me."

"Loki, please...I..." Loki rose back up her body, letting his hand skim her soft, supple skin before he cupped her cheek, his signature smirk playing along his thin lips.

"Yes, kitten?" She blinked up at him as she panted.

"I need you inside me. I can't wait anymore." Liz felt him poking at her entrance with his thick cock. Fuck, he would ruin her if he had his way with her, which she was sure he would. His smile grew wider across his face as he leaned into her, letting their lips brush in a feathering kiss.

"Are you sure, dear Elizabeth?" He rasped. She whined against his lips as he continued teasing her, his head pressing faintly against her pussy. Holy hell, he was driving her mad. "Once you get a piece of me, you will never be satisfied in the same way by anyone else, I can assure you that."

"Please." He watched her evilly as he teased her a few more times. One of his hands skimmed over her breasts and stomach, then he dug his fingers into her thigh. Liz's body shook with anticipation the longer they sat here like this, just waiting, watching, daring.

Suddenly she felt like she was going to explode, she couldn't take it anymore. Her golden orbs blazed brightly and she pleaded to Loki, their gaze locking like two magnets.

"Please!" Loki wasted no more time as he pushed against her tight entrance, carefully slipping inside of her and unable to contain the shudder of pleasure that raked his body as he pressed their hips together.

Liz moaned with pleasure as he filled her completely, his length and girth fitting her tightly like a glove. It felt like heaven, being here like this together. She found herself biting into Loki's shoulder when he began to move inside of her, the slickness of her walls gliding him easily against her. The friction between them sent sparks dancing along their skin, their connection flowed like electricity, untamed, dangerous, and spontaneous. It was the most amazing feeling either of them had ever felt.

"Fuck, Elizabeth," The butterflies in her stomach multiplied when Loki pounded harder, faster, stronger. Liz found it hard to contain her guttural moans and whimpers. It almost seemed impossible to stay quiet.

"Don't stop."

"You feel so good around me." Liz almost hadn't realized they'd changed positions, her head was too fuzzy and blank to realize anything that was going on. Loki gripped her free-falling curls into a tight fist as he crashed into her from behind, his thrusts growing more demanding and animalistic. Liz climaxed almost immediately, his cock hitting her even deeper than before. He didn't let up even as she spasmed around him, the walls of her pussy closing around him, milking him. Loki gripped her hair farther, her back arching so drastically that her forehead grazed Loki's lips as he spoke. His brutal strokes paused.

"I will fuck you until you can't walk; until my cock is imprinted into that pink pussy of yours. By the time I'm done with you tonight, I promise you that you won't be thinking about anyone but me." He smashed against her in one powerful thrust, she whimpered. "Not my brother," Thrust. "Not any man back on Midgard," Thrust. "Only _me_." Thrust. Loki pushed into her as far as he could go, her plush ass pressing against him. Liz groaned in uncomfortable pleasure, he could feel himself entering her cervix. "Do you understand, kitten?" Liz grasped at the silk bed sheets, at his legs, anything around her to try to relieve the pressure inside her.

"Y-yes," She choked out. Loki released her hair, now using both hands to press her hips into him, causing her to wrap even farther around him. Somehow, he pushed further into her, the tip of his cock entering her womb. Liz cried out, not knowing what to do. She'd never experienced this feeling before.

"I'm not sure that you do."

"I do! I don't need anyone else, I only need your cock inside of me." Liz panted heavily as he continued staying buried in her womb. Her vaginal walls spasmed around him. She was going to cum again. A sigh of relief washed over her as he exited her.

"Good girl." After taking a few deep breaths to recollect herself, Liz pulled Loki down onto the bed and straddled his waist, lining her core up with his erection and then sinking down onto him. She hissed with pleasure and satisfaction as she placed her hands on his chest, his own hands resting on her things. Liz studied Loki's reactions as she began moving on him, his eyes closing as he forced deep breaths in through his nose. He was trying to resist his urge to cum.

"Look at me," She said authoritatively. Green clashed with gold. "I want you to look at me while you cum, Loki," She directed as she bounced on him, the growing flames igniting in her core as she began moving faster and faster. A smirk made its way onto her lips, her hair flowing around her shoulders in ruffled waves.

"Have you never released this way, Loki? With a woman taking control of your instincts?" The strangled response he offered her told her everything she needed to know. He strained against her, trying to fight against his need to cum. She was milking him too strongly, working him like an expert. Neither Ingvild nor Lorelei was ever this experienced or dominant.

"Let's change that, shall we?" They both grew restless when Liz ground her hips more furiously onto him, the force of her thrusts and quickness of her speed sending them into a frenzy of emotions. Loki's fingers dug into Liz's waist as he held her down onto him one last time, the suddenness of him filling her womb again sending her over the edge into a rippling orgasm. Loki spilled into her, his cock shooting streams of his hot cum into her tightness.

When they both declined from the peak of their climax, Liz hunched over and placed her hands on either side of Loki's head. Her curled hair splayed around his cheeks like a curtain, as they panted together. The two of them sat there together, still connected through the intimacy of the moment, neither of them wanting to move from their positions. Gradually, Liz's eyes flickered from gold back to grey, the dimness of the room shadowing her features. The only light offered to them was the rising moon that shone through the cracks in the curtains of Loki's bedroom window. After several minutes of silence, Liz finally made a move by kissing Loki gingerly, their lips brushing softly and kisses light. Then she cleared her throat.

"I've never had sex like that before," She admitted shyly. Loki looked up at her, his hands skimming over her exposed back and rolling over her hunched shoulder blades.

"How do you mean?" Liz pursed her lips, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks and nose.

"With meaning. I've never fucked with meaning, ever." Loki searched her eyes for a few moments, his thought pondering what to say.

"That's because boys have fallen in love with the fire in you, but have never been man enough to handle getting a little burnt." Liz blinked at him, somehow feeling a sense of understanding from his relatable analogy. Her heart fluttered as she gazed at him. Then he tucked her falling hair behind her ear and kissed her one more time. "Why don't you go start a shower, and I'll join you once I clean up out here."


	36. Blindsided

_Bad, bad, butterflies in my chest_

_There's something I gotta confess_

_Yes, somebody's stuck in my head and I, and I..._

_Bad Kind of Butterflies - Camila Cabello_

Liz woke up to the soft feeling of the bedsheets, her senses fuzzy from the previous nightly activities. Her skin was bare against the silk, her abdomen and legs tangled in the fabric. It constricted her like a snake, yet comforted her from the tight contact. She opened her grey eyes and glanced around the room to see Loki leaning back in a chair near his vanity. He dressed in loose night pants and an unbuttoned nightshirt. He was watching her intently, his eyes swarming with dark intent and desire. Liz rose onto her elbow, using her free hand to hold the bedsheets to her chest. She flinched, a noticeable pained expression striking her face as she moved her legs. To say that she was sore was an understatement; she was absolutely fucked, literally. Her core screamed at her for moving, the throbbing between her thighs aching in a dull pain, but in a way it was pleasurable. She'd never been pleasured so brutally in her life. After starting the shower like Loki had suggested last night, they'd respectively washed each other, their hands running along the length of each other's bodies. It ultimately resulted in two more rounds of vicious sex, once in the shower and another in the bed when they were done.

Loki smirked proudly when he noticed her obvious discomfort. He knew that what she was feeling had to have been from him. It surely wasn't from dancing.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly as she gazed at him. He glanced into her eyes, his fingers rubbing together in deep thought as he dug deeper into her thoughts, into her past, and into her secrets. She looked absolutely angelic lying in his bed and wrapped in his sheets. Just the sight alone was enough to make him hard again, but he forced the dirty thoughts away. Liz wouldn't be able to take any more right now, and as much as he craved to break her against his headboard, he refrained from doing so.

He watched as she glazed over his body with her piercing grey eyes, his jaw clenching when he noticed her biting on her lower lip. His cock stirred. If she was looking for trouble then she was doing a damn good job of getting it.

"You look sexy sitting there like that," She told him quietly. His smirk widened, his intrigue in this woman growing the slightest bit more.

"You may want to return to your room before things escalate more drastically." Liz swallowed, her body shivering from his raspy morning voice. She licked her lips, her chest fluttering with anticipation. He was probably right, but did she really ever follow the rules, let alone listen to anybody besides herself? Nope, not ever. And she was feeling good. After a night with Loki and the way it turned out, who wouldn't be in good spirits?

"Who said that I intended to leave?" Loki gnawed at his cheek. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning."

"Jesus, why are you awake so early?" Loki chuckled deeply before rising from his chair and making his way over to her.

"Because breakfast will be served soon," He told her before kissing her forehead. "And as lovely as it is to see you wrapped in my sheets, you need to get dressed."

After breakfast, they split into their separate ways for the day, Liz going with Sif and a few others to train while Loki went to speak with Thor about some matters regarding the palace. When the group of women arrived at the sparring chambers the students, both male and female were already waiting for them. When the doors first opened there were noticeable laughter and chatter among the hundreds of trainees, all of them clustered in friend groups as they pushed each other playfully. But once they recognized Sif and Valkyrie, they immediately straightened into perfect rows, their posture stiff and ready for the commands to be given to them. It was impressive, Liz thought, that they could be so obedient for their instructors, and for it to be out of pure respect was incredible. She and Nat had been similarly trained in the Red Room, but they didn't respect their commanders, they feared them.

The training was relatively form-based. While Sif instructed the students like usual, Valkyrie taught Liz, Nat, and Angela some of the purely Asgardian maneuvers that she learned during her time as a student. Needless to say, she was a very impressive fighter, and you could easily tell that she took great pride in her skills. Liz noticed how impeccably precise her movements were and how carefully she demonstrated each strike. Valkyrie went over the combos multiple times with them to make sure they understood, then took it upon herself to test her teaching. Each woman took their chance with Valkyrie, mixing in their own style of fighting with the combos that they'd just learned. They all lasted a decent amount of time, but Valkyrie ended up coming out on top of all of them. The warrior smiled triumphantly as she helped Angela off the dusty floor.

"You guys learn quickly. It's no wonder you're on the elite team."

"Which leaves me to ask you," Nat started as she held one of her shoulders in her hand. Valkyrie had hit her pretty hard. "Why haven't you joined us? You obviously have the skillset." Valkyrie glanced out at the training grounds around them, the clinking of swords and shields echoing in their ears.

"I have my reason to fight, and that reason is right here," She explained with a soft smile. Nat didn't try coaxing as she nodded with content, a respectful glint shining in her eyes.

Loki waltzed down the corridors of the castle, silently making his way back to his sleeping chambers. He and Thor had just gotten back from speaking with the Warriors Three. The meeting consisted mostly of politics and the needs of the people, the general things that every kingdom needed to talk about every once in a while. He wasn't sure why Thor bothered to include him in things like that. It's not like he offered much of an opinion anyway. Nonetheless, he wasn't annoyed that Thor forced him to do these things. In a sense, he was glad because it gave him a sense of belonging. At least he was able to help make sure that Asgard was running properly and smoothly.

Loki opened his door and turned to close it behind him, a sense of clarity washing over him as he was finally alone. But then he caught the scent of something. A smell that was oddly and frighteningly familiar. He paused his movements for a few long seconds as he breathed in the smell, the wheels in his brain turning fiercely in order to figure out what it was from. It smiled like... daisies. Loki's stomach plummeted as he whipped around, hoping that his mind was only playing a trick on him. Unfortunately, it wasn't. There, sitting across the room by his vanity, was none other than the bitch seductress herself. The woman that he loathed more than anything, the person he never wished to see again. His skin burned with anger.

The woman's green eyes stared back at Loki as she smirked evilly at him. She was evil, malice, and corrupt. Her porcelain skin made him sick, her red lips made his ears fume with fury, and the aura surrounding her caused his stomach to churn.

He hated her.

"Get the fuck out, Lorelei."


	37. False Truths

_Couldn't even see you through the smoke_

_Lookin' back I probably should have known_

_But I just wanted to believe that you were out sleepin' alone..._

_Wrong Direction - Hailee Steinfeld_

"Nice to see you too," Lorelei said dryly, her right leg slung over her left as she twirled her thick, orange-colored hair between her fingers. Loki narrowed his eyes at her, his hatred for the woman multiplying by the second. He was pissed that she was here, in his room, without any invitation.

"What in Surtur's name do you want?" He asked her sternly. He didn't want to talk, he wanted her out. She'd had her chance with their relationship, and she's the one that fucked it up. That wasn't his fault. Lorelei looked at him with furrowed brows, her lips forming into a soft frown.

"What gives you the idea that I want something?"

"Cut the shit, Lorelei. I'm not stupid." Her smirk replaced itself once again. She was like a puppeteer, always pulling strings and working the perpetrator to incriminate themselves. She was almost as sneaky as Loki himself, but as usual, she forgot who the true God of Mischief was. He still hoped that one day her actions would come back to bite her in the ass.

"Still feisty, I see," She purred while rising from the chair. Her Asgardian dress flowed around her legs. The skirt was transparent with many slits, the bodice hugged her body tightly and accentuated her full bust. She had a fitted shoulder pad of golden armor on one arm and a full, golden, fabric sleeve on the other that reached to her wrist. Her matching golden sandals snaked up in thigh-high laces. She was so seductive it sickened him to the point of throwing up. "Though I can see that your patience still wavers."

"That happens when you're in a room with someone you hate." Her facial features didn't waver as she acted as if his words meant nothing.

"Oh please, Loki," Her stringy skirt flowed behind her as she walked up to him. "I think we both know you're overexaggerating." Loki's hands balled into fists. He clenched his teeth so tightly together he thought his teeth would shatter.

"Try me." She laughed half-heartedly and reached up to touch his cheek, in which Loki gripped it and threw it away harshly. She looked at him with disapproval.

"For Odin's sake, what's your issue?"

"You seriously have the audacity to ask what my issue is?" Loki fumed dangerously? "You double-crossed me!"

"You can't honestly throw that big of a fit over this, I know you've done it all the same," She argued. Loki's eyes blazed at her.

"Where were you that day, Lorelei? Where in the fuck did you go?" She glanced away from him, her face defiant.

"I was busy."

"Busy doing _what_?" He spat venomously. "Did you get swallowed by a goddamn Leviathan?" A Leviathan was the giant worm-like creatures that fought alongside the Chitauri, the aliens that Loki lead during the invasion of Earth. Originally, Lorelei was supposed to aid him with the invasion, in fact, she was a crucial part of the plan. She was supposed to lead the final squadron through the portal entry to finish everything off. But she never came.

"No."

"You're right, you didn't. Because you left. You forced me to take the full blame, and you let them put me in prison!" He was screaming at her now, his fury untamed as he released his anger onto the redhead.

"Get over it, will you?" She said cooly. "It's in the past, you can't change it now."

"Maybe not, but because of you and your selfish decisions, I no longer want to curse myself with your presence."

"And who would you rather grace it with? Ingvild?" Lorelei prodded.

**_Elsewhere in Asgard..._ **

Liz waved goodbye to Nat and made her way down the hallway, her body aching from the training. Valkyrie really hadn't gone easy on her. She massaged her neck, rolling her head to try to relieve the straining of her muscles. Maybe Loki would help her with that. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of his hands massaging her neck, digging into her skin firmly before letting his fingers trail down her back and between her thighs.

She bit her lip, soon realizing that she was dozing. Liz turned down the hallway to her guest room, her eyes glued to Loki's door. She should probably shower first, but was it really worth it if they would have to shower after fucking anyway...? With a shrug of her shoulders, she gave in to her desires and approached Loki's bedroom door. She was about to knock on the dark wood until she heard a startling voice behind it.

"Are you shitting me?" It was Loki. He was screaming, his voice filled with rage and hatred. Liz blinked at the door before pressing her ear against the wood, curious as to who he was talking to.

"Am I wrong?" Her gut wrenched at the second voice. It was a woman. Liz didn't recognize the woman's voice, but she knew that whoever it was wasn't too happy herself. Her tone was snappy and accusatory.

"That doesn't involve you, Lorelei." Liz felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Lorelei... he was talking to Lorelei. What was she doing here? _I thought Valkyrie said they were done_.

"Actually, it does! Because I know that you screwed her while we were intimate!" Liz's chest tightened and she found it was getting harder to breathe. They were talking about another woman... she could only assume it was her. Her brows furrowed sadly. Was he still seeing Lorelei...? How could he not tell her?

"Not anymore." She could feel the color in her face beginning to drain. _Not anymore..._

"Oh, because that totally helps the situation!"

"She grew up in the fucking brothel, for Odin's sake! She was never more than a good fuck regardless!" Liz forced herself to peel away from the door, her eyes wide with astonishment and sadness. He was talking about the strip club. She could hear them continuing to argue, but she wasn't listening anymore. Her body was completely numb and her mind was frozen in time. She could slowly feel her heart beginning to break, the realization of the situation slowly causing her stomach to sink. Liz forced her legs to carry her to her room, the heavy doors bursting open as she broke inside. She snatched her clothes and stuffed them into her travel bag, sliding her songbook from the bedside table and tossing it into the bag as well. She was packed within minutes, her face an emotionless mask that she refused to lose. How could she have been so stupid?

As she was about to exit the castle, she paused, an idea forming in her head. If he was going to cut her off like this, then she needed to get one last upper-hand on him. Somehow, in some way, shape, or form, she just had to top him. So she dropped her duffel bag by the main doors and went to his private library. As she entered the secret room, she glanced around the cozy space. Memories and flashbacks of their time here replayed in her head, causing her heart to throb with longing and anguish. Her adrenaline pumped wildly as she began filing through the bookshelves, searching for a specific book and then sighing with content when she found it. When she was ready to leave, she glanced at his desk, eyeing the pen and paper that sat on top of it. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, her chest aching with heartbreak. With a finalizing thought in her head, she grasped the pen and wrote her short note on a small, textured slip of paper. Then she took a small dagger that hung decoratively on the wall.

After placing her note in her desired location, she snatched her bag into her hand and strung it across her body, then made her way to the horse stables. She smiled sadly when she found the stallion from the forest. It looked at her with its deep brown eyes. Liz stroked his nose and mounted the large horse, grasping the reins in her hands and pointing him in the direction she wanted to go. With one last glance behind her, she gazed at the beautiful castle as it glistened in the glowing sunset of the evening.

The stallion raced forward when she snapped the reigns, her brown hair flowing behind her as it whipped in the wind. When they neared the long bridge that led to the Bifrost gateway, Liz's eyes traveled out at the water. Its reflection glinted with the purple and orange hues of the sunset, the same sunset that she and Loki watched from the cliffside. She forced her gaze away when she felt a single tear escape her eyes. She shouldn't have grown so attached. After all... they'd agreed it was just a game.

**_In the Castle..._ **

Loki sighed with frustration as the guards finally pulled Lorelei from his room. She continued to scream and thrash against them, insisting that they release her and respect the authority of a goddess. But in Loki's eyes, she was much less than a goddess. She was the pure definition of insane. He ran his hands over his face, his forehead sore from creasing his eyebrows so hard. His body was tense with rage. Loki felt horrible for speaking of Ingvild in such a shrewd way. He was only trying to get Lorelei out of his quarters. Loki ran his fingers through his thick, black hair. He needed to see Liz. So he went to her room and knocked on her door. He waited several seconds before knocking again, but the silence followed like the first time. Confusion covered his face.

"Elizabeth?" He peeked inside the room, searching the main room, closet, and bathroom before leaving and re-entering the hallway. Loki checked the training corridor next but came up empty-handed when Sif told him that she and her friends had left almost an hour ago. His next location was his library. He scanned the room when he entered, the room cool to the touch as usual. She wasn't here. As he moved to exit, something caught his eye. Loki's brows furrowed at the mount on the wall next to his desk. There were supposed to be two crisscrossed daggers on the mount, but one of them was missing. _What the hell_? He retreated to the only other place he thought she could be. His feet carried him to the garden. He took many twists and turns until the view of the treehouse came into view. His heart thumped in his chest. God, he hoped she was here. He longed to run his fingers through her long, brown hair and hold her close against his chest.

His eyes squinted against the harsh light of the colorful sunset. As he neared the large tree he noticed something attached to the trunk of it. It flapped in the wind and he noticed that his missing dagger was stabbed into it to keep it from flying away. Loki wedged the dagger from the thick bark before focusing on the paper. The dagger in his hand slipped from his fingers as he finished the note, his heart pounding one hundred miles per hour. He clutched the paper in his hand, crumpling it into his palm as he sprinted back into the castle and back to her room. She had to be here, she just had to.

This time he barged into her room without knocking, his breathing labored with anxiety and worry as he spun viciously, wishing she would just appear for him to see her.

"Elizabeth?!" He ripped open the balcony doors, a flicker of hope sparking inside him, but it was quickly put out when he found yet another empty space. He glanced around the room once more, then realized that her belongings were gone. Well, almost everything. Loki grasped the few sheets of paper that laid on her vanity, his green eyes reading the title at the top of the main page.

It was Liz's song.

He held them in his free hand as he ran out of the room, his legs sprinting back across the corridor. He stopped abruptly when he saw the familiar stream of colorful light leading from the Bifrost. The prince leaned over the open railing of the hallway and panted heavily, his stomach dropping when he realized who it was that left. He unraveled the note in his hand and read it one last time, the pang in his heart growing as he played it over and over in his mind.

_I never should have let my walls down. Congratulations, Loki. You won._


	38. Game Over

_Calm down girl, why you so mad?_

_Why's your heart gone?_

_It's all good girl, why you upset?_

_Guess they have forgotten what they did_

_Angry Too - Lola Blanc_

Liz beat her hands into the punching bag, her knuckles white with clenched tension and frustration. The sound of the clanking chains rang in her ears each time she'd strike it. It made her feel balanced, training was a good way for her to release her stress and built-up emotions. She'd been doing this for almost an hour, just striking the bag over and over again. Her body was starting to ache and there was a sheer layer of glistening sweat coating her tan skin. Her spandex and sports bra clung to her skin and her hair, crested on her head in a ponytail, caught on her dripping shoulders. She clenched her hands tighter as she grunted into her punches and kicks. She was so _frustrated_.

After Heimdall transported her back home she'd marched straight to her room, a mask of nothingness plastered onto her face. As soon as she'd entered the room she jaggedly ripped open her dresser drawer and pulled out all clothing inside until she held her small container of toothpicks in her palm. Liz immediately clutched the sliver of wood between her teeth, a sense of calmness and belonging washing over her as she padded to the bathroom and snatched her pointe shoes from the counter. As soon as she grabbed the ribbons of her shoes she headed to her gym to train the pain away. Her heart still quivered with remorse and envy, and she needed some way to relieve the demise sinking within her. Liz danced for hours, not missing a single beat, and if she did then she restarted her dance all over again. The slightest fumble wasn't acceptable, the smallest waver was deemed trash, and she continued to tell herself that she wouldn't stop until she performed this dance perfectly. But after trying time and time again, she found that she couldn't focus enough to enter the mindset she needed. So she turned to physical training.

Liz grunted as she struck the bag multiple times, each hit harder than the previous. Her shins were red from skinning against the heavy-weight bag and she was notably breathing heavily by the drastic rising and falling of her chest. She clenched her teeth together, denting the wood locked between her jaw. Then with a furious kick and a frustrated yell, she sent the bag flying from its hinges on the ceiling and onto the floor. Its seams split from the contact and sand began spilling all over the floor. Liz panted, brows furrowed as she watched the sand spread. She ripped the wrist guards from her hands and threw them against the wall before pinching the bridge of her nose with resentment.

It was her own fault for this outcome. She knew that opening up was a bad idea yet she'd gone ahead and done it anyway. How could she have let this happen, especially while knowing that her vulnerability always led to demise? She sighed deeply before turning toward the door and retreating back to her room.

When she arrived in her bathroom, Liz stripped her soaked clothing from her skin and cranked on the shower, not bothering to adjust the temperature. The water was chilly as it ran over her body and enveloped her into her own tantalizing thoughts. As she stood fully submerged under the freezing water she couldn't help but let her mind wander. A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to relax and let the water wash away her insecurities, but as seconds turned into minutes of waiting and hoping, she realized this wasn't going to be a fuck-and-forget situation like she'd hoped it would be.

Liz glanced around the shower and her gray eyes landed on the condensation-clad glass door. Her lips pursed together and she bit her lip before wiping some of the fog away, the image of a chair showing through the now clear portion of the glass. Previous memories and silhouettes showed Loki sitting in that exact chair with her between his legs. It still seemed so recent, she could practically feel the energy of the moment oozing onto her skin. Liz scoffed and turned back toward the wall while scrubbing at her arms, desperately trying to rid of the memories and even the feeling of his skin against hers. One of the most annoying parts about this situation was that it was almost as if she was going through withdrawals. This game had prolonged for almost a year, much longer than any fling she'd taken on before.

The brunette felt a sudden disturbance in the air, like the pushing and pulling of gravity. She immediately recognized it as Loki attempting to enter her home. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't be able to, because the book that she'd secretly taken from his library was the same book that he'd used to teach her about magic. And in that book laid spells of enchantment, one of them being a barrier spell. Liz made sure to cloak her house with it. She didn't want to see him. Not after what happened. There was nothing left for them to say to each other, anyway. She knew far too well that she'd fucked herself over.

Liz rested her forehead against the cold wall, the water cascading down her back and over her face. The bending of gravity went on for several more long minutes, and she found that the more Loki tried to break the spell the more she wanted to see him. Her growing feelings for him were messing with her mind and the situation at hand. In some sort of odd way, she hoped that he would somehow be able to break through. What would happen if he showed up here, in the shower nonetheless? Would he embrace her in a hug, ignite a flaming kiss, say "I told you so"? Finally, when the gravitational pulls withdrew and the air around her went back to normal, she closed her eyes. With a feeling of defeat, anguish, and longing, her tough exterior crumbled and silent tears mixed with the rivers of water strolling along her curves.

The worst part about all of this was that she thought that there might have actually been a chance between them. Whether or not she fully admitted to wanting this, she knew it deep in her heart. There was something about Loki that made him so intriguing to her. Maybe it was the fact that they were similar yet different in enough ways to hate and care for each other at the same time. She didn't know, she didn't care. All Liz knew for certain was that this needed to stop immediately. Their game was over, he'd won, and that was it.

Her hands rested on the back of her neck as she fought to control a growing sob.

_Son of a bitch_.


	39. A Sliver of Hope

_I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, givin' up, no, not me_

_Even when nobody else believes_

_I'm not goin' down that easily_

_So, don't give up on me_

_Don't Give Up On Me - Andy Grammer_

"So besides the fact that you called me a whore," Ingvild stated with a passive-aggressive hiss. "Elizabeth heard you and thought you were talking about her?"

"I believe so, yes," Loki confirmed, his voice broken with guilt. Ingvild looked down at him with a poisonous stare, her pupils dilated with a look that said 'I'm not impressed'. Then she smacked him upside the head and Loki shrunk away, his hand covering his cheek that she'd slapped. "Hey!"

"Fix it."

"I've tried getting to her house but she cloaked it so I'm unable to enter."

"You screwed this up for yourself."

"How in Surtur's name was I supposed to know that she was listening?" Ingvild crossed her arms over her chest. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at him with unusual coldness.

"Forget about what happened! It's in the past now, there's nothing you can do to change that. You need to think about what you can do to show her that you didn't mean what you said." Loki ran a frustrated hand over his face and then through his hair. He'd tried getting to Liz so many times but failed to get past the barrier no matter what he tried. He hated to say it, but he taught her well. And it didn't help that she had his most detailed sorcerers book with her. Those spells are the strongest tricks he's ever learned, and for her to master such a complicated spell was impressive. It made his job even harder.

"It's more than obvious that she has no intention or interest in seeing me, Ingvild." He grunted when she smacked him again, this time with a knock to his bicep. Ingvild shook her head.

"You know, for such a womanizer, I thought you knew more about us."

"I really don't need this nagging right now," He said dryly as he leaned back in his loveseat in his library. She looked at him for a long while, her arms crossed over her chest as if she were a mother scolding her child. Needless to say, she wasn't all that happy that he'd been so reckless. Granted that it wasn't entirely his fault, the words still came out of his mouth. They continued to gaze at each other, their stares tense and the air between them heavy with unsaid words. Finally, Ingvild broke the silence.

"So let me get this straight," She started as she rested her head on her fingertips, a disapproving look covering her angelic facial features. "You had everything the way you needed it, had her opening up to you, talking about her past, you even kissed for Odin's sake," She looked at him with a hooded glare. "And now you've fucked up and everything is back to square one."

"Would you care to repeat the situation another time?" He sassed. "I don't believe I got the memo quite yet." The blonde woman shook her head with disbelief at her friend.

"Don't point your attitude towards me just because you're upset. I don't deserve to be lashed out at." Loki only looked away, a defiant mask covering his face as he refused to look at her. Ingvild sighed and uncrossed her arms, letting them hang at her sides.

"When you're finished protecting your ego then you're allowed to come talk to me," And with that, she walked out. Loki sighed with pent up irritation. It's been almost three days since Liz left. The rest of the Avengers team had gone home soon after as well. Not even Nat had known why Liz left so drastically, and Loki couldn't help but feel like an idiot for not being more careful. Everything happened so fast. He replayed everything that went down from the lucidly passionate evening between them to when Liz disappeared. Loki tried to think about possible moments he would be able to somehow get to her or at least weaken the spell.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head that caused him to walk briskly to his room. Once he arrived there and stood before his vanity, he took the sheets of music from Liz's guest bedroom into his hands once again. Loki had read the lyrics over and over again, his heart swelling at how Liz had managed to tie in moments of their relationship into the song. He didn't realize that it was about him all along, and when he discovered the meaning behind the lyrics, it caused him to fall even deeper in love with her. Which made not being able to see her even more difficult. Loki licked his lips with anticipation before making his way to the piano in one of the living areas, then began practicing the piece before him. He remembered that Liz was going to be performing her new song soon. Perhaps he would be able to pull some strings in order to see her then. After all, he wasn't the God of Mischief for nothing.


	40. Stutter

_Had it once_ _,_ _wonder if I would get it twice_

_Piece of mind only comes in the afterlife_

_Thought I told ya, I was lookin' for a sign_

_Sign - Jeremy Renner_

Liz paced around her house frantically. She had drawers withdrawn from dressers, clothes littering her closet floor, and papers scattered everywhere throughout her house. She was practically tearing her house apart, it had to be somewhere. There was no way she could have lost it, it just couldn't happen. Her performance was tonight and she didn't have time for this, why couldn't she find it?

Her song. It was gone. And she had no idea where in the hell she'd put it.

Liz must have been searching for at least two hours before she finally huffed with frustration and gave up. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest as she snatched her car keys from the piano top and began making her way toward the garage. She would just sing the song she wrote for her mother. Besides, it's not like anyone would know the difference.

As soon as she stepped foot inside the theater building she was being rushed to her dressing room. Her team of professional designers and makeup artists were the best in London and Liz knew that she could count on them to make her look more than presentable for her showcase. Her mind began drifting to other thoughts while they worked to paint her face with makeup and made final touches on her dress. In a way, she was disappointed that she wouldn't be singing her new song. She'd worked on it for so long, put so much work into the lyrics and the melody, only for her to never introduce it to the world. Liz thought through her actions and tried piecing together the possible places she could have left her music, but as she continued to pry her memory for answers, she still couldn't seem to think of anywhere she would have forgotten them.

She was standing in the left-wing of the stage before she knew it, her chest filling with butterflies before easing into a comfortable and calm sensation. This happened before every performance, it was practically tradition. Just like always, Liz ran her hands over her dress, a beautiful red gown with long sleeves made of lace and a neckline that hung on her shoulders. She pursed her matching red lips as she listened to the low hums of chatter coming from the audience. Liz couldn't see them as the heavy red curtain was draped across the stage floor, dividing the performer and outside world. When she felt that she was ready, she turned to one of the producers.

"Is everything set?"

"Yes, Miss Rausch. All that's left to do is dim the audience lights."

"And what of the pianist?" The producer blinked at her once before glancing behind her. Liz looked in the direction the producer was transfixed on, her brows furrowed with wonder. Her heart sank when she found what he was looking at. Butterflies immediately erupted back into her body, enveloping the entirety of her skin and overwhelming her senses. All of a sudden she felt numb, like her body wouldn't move if she tried. Her grey eyes glittered with confusion as she looked into the green eyes of someone she thought she'd lost. They held hope, longing, and love. _Love_ , the brunette thought to herself. Loki, dressed in a formal black suit and tie, stood in the right-wing of the stage, both hands in his pockets as he gazed at Liz from a distance. His lips were parted with unspoken words and his brows were creased with what looked to be some sort of sad happiness.

Liz glanced back at the producer with a shaky breath. "Hold on for just a few more minutes," She instructed before crossing the stage as quietly as possible. Her curled brown hair swept along her exposed collarbone and grazed her shoulders as she moved behind the curtain. She approached him carefully like she was afraid that if she moved too fast he would disappear. Maybe he would. It was possible that he was just an illusion. His hair was cropped into curly brown locks like at the nightclub again.

Her lips quivered as her eyes dashed around his face. Loki was smiling gently.

"Hello, darling."

"Loki," She said his name like she was in a dream. Was he really here? He must have been reading her mind because a moment later he was grazing her cheek with his fingers. It nearly took her breath away, the shock of their skin coming in contact sending a wave of energy through her.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I'm here." Liz gently grasped his wrist, wanting him, needing him to touch her. She furrowed her brows at him, a hint of Cheshire showing through the cracks.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" He smirked down at her, that sexy smirk that made her crumble before him.

"I'm here for your performance."

"No shit," She fired before releasing his wrist and glancing around the dark stage. She couldn't waste time talking right now, the show was nearly about to begin. "Have you seen my pianist anywhere? We need them in order to start." Loki gazed at Liz, his eyes shimmering with the familiar mischievousness that she'd seen the first time they met in Egypt.

"He's standing right in front of you, kitten." Her eyes bludged as she stared at him.

"You mean-"

"Yes, dear, I'm the pianist for your solo tonight. Or rather," He pulled a few papers from behind his back and showed them to her. "Your duet." A sweet smile planted itself onto Liz's lips as she read the title on the paper. It was her song, _their_ song. "You left this in your room on Asgard."

"Miss Rausch," The producer called quietly. Liz waved at him, signaling she understood that they couldn't wait any longer. She quickly turned back to Loki before making her way back to the left-wing of the stage.

"We'll talk more later." The audience gradually quieted as Liz waited in her original position. The spotlight lit up her face as she walked onto the stage, the curtain rising to expose her regal figure. The microphone sat perched at center stage and the piano was next to it. She and Loki stole glances at each other before taking their places, Liz resting her hands on the microphone stand and Loki taking a seat on the piano bench. She licked her lips as he began playing the introduction of the song. The keys were familiar to her, but definitely not the same melody she remembered writing down. Loki must have added his own touch to the music. Liz had no problem with it. It sounded beautiful.

Loki came in first. "Not tryna' be indie, not tryna' be cool. Just tryna' be in this, tell me, are you too?" Liz smiled gently at the sound of hearing him sing. It was beautiful and his voice sailed like a silky river. She looked around at the crowd as she took the lead, gaining the attention of the audience as they watched her.

"Can you feel where the wind is? Can you feel it through, all of the windows, inside this room?"

"'Cause I wanna touch you baby, and I wanna feel you too. I wanna see the sunrise, on your sins, just me and you." Chills ran down Liz's spine at the sound of their harmonies.

"Light it up, on the run, let's make love tonight. Make it up, fall in love, try." Liz watched Loki beside her now as he moved to different piano keys, his eyes darting from his hands to the music, then to her.

"But you'll never be alone, I'll be with you from dusk 'till dawn, I'll be with you from dusk 'till dawn, baby I'm right here." As they continued to sing with each other, pour their hearts and souls into this song that was crafted just for them, they felt as though they couldn't be any closer to each other. The lyrics explained their story, how they came to be, and what they meant to each other. When Liz was writing down the lyrics, scratching and scribbling on her sheets of paper, she'd imagined what it would be like to hear Loki speaking her words. But now that she was hearing him actually do it, she felt like nothing in this world could be more perfect. It was so much more powerful hearing them sing together than having to imagine it in her head. As they moved farther into the story of their relationship, Liz found herself singing more powerfully than she ever has before.

"We were shut like a jacket, so do your zip. We would roll down the rapids, to find a way that fits."

"Can you feel where the wind is? Can you feel it through, all of the windows inside this room?"

When they finally concluded their testimonies, they glanced passionately at each other, chests heaving and panting. The crowd stood with roaring applause and whistles, but they barely noticed. The pair's eyes clashed with intensity. Liz smiled sheepishly before turning to the audience and bowing elegantly, just like she did after each concert she performed. Loki and Liz made their way to the main hall after exiting the stage. They greeted guests and thanked people for coming. It took almost two hours to go through every one. As soon as they were done, Loki grasped Liz gently by the waist and leaned down to her ear.

"You look heavenly, my dear." Liz raised a brow at him before releasing herself from his hold and retreating toward her dressing room.

"You have lots of explaining to do, mister." Loki sighed with guilt and trailed her footsteps.

"I'm more than aware."

**(If you'd like to listen to the referenced song, it's titled "Dusk Till Dawn", by Kurt Hugo Schneider & Kirsten Collins)**


	41. Stars Align

_Look baby listen, them hoes is lyin'_

_Here take a tissue, don't like you cryin'_

_I wouldn't cheat bae, you're just too perfect_

_I cannot lose you, it's just not worth it_

_Arguments - DDG_   
  
  
  


Liz walked into her bedroom with uncertainty and anxiety. Loki trailed in right behind her; he hadn't spoken a word since they got out of the car. He explained everything that happened while she drove them back to her home. He told her about Lorelei, and how he was speaking about someone else, telling her that the hurtful words he'd said would never have been about her. Even so, she couldn't help but feel like she'd been taken advantage of. Not that she truly was. Maybe she was just now realizing that she actually was in love with Loki and was afraid of opening up.

Liz ran her hands through her snarled hair, letting her tight curls become loose and flowing. Loki stood close to the door, his head hanging with awkward silence before he glanced up at her.

"Your cloaking spell was well manipulated," He offered. Liz turned to face him, her face blank except for the slight furrowing of her sculpted brows.

"Thanks," She muttered in response, not bothering to prolong the conversation any longer. She didn't know what to say to him. All of the thoughts running through her head, the emotions that tangled her mind like necklace chains, her impulsive instincts that told her to run to him. She couldn't handle it, they were overwhelming and clouding her judgment. When Loki took a small step toward her she placed her hand in front of her, a pained expression shielding her face. It was like the night Loki had shown himself to her, revealed who he truly was. Except now the roles were switched.

"Don't," Liz pleaded brokenly. Loki shook his head with confusion.

"Elizabeth." Liz swallowed the growing lump in her throat, her mouth suddenly becoming dry. He ignored her warning and continued to test the waters by taking small, lingering steps. She didn't move, only scolded him for disobeying her request.

"I said stop, Loki."

"Why?" Tears began brimming the corners of her eyes as all of her built-up emotions started bubbling up all at once. Sadness, rage, anxiety, hope, _love_.

"Because this was a mistake." He glared at her angrily as he advanced on her.

"A mistake?" He repeated with rage. "You're going to try to tell me that this-" He held out his hand, allowing it to morph into an icy blue. "-was a mistake? That any of our intimate moments was a mistake?"

"No, Loki-"

"What about that kiss on the cliffside?" He continued, letting his skin transform back into the pale peach of his skin. He was so close that his chest was pressing into Liz's outstretched hand. "Was that a mistake, too?"

"Loki-"

"What, Elizabeth?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. "What is it?" Liz swallowed and furrowed her brows. He wasn't going to push her around like this. She was in charge of this conversation.

"The game is over, you won. There's no reason for us to see each other anymore."

"Bullshit," Loki countered. He placed his hand over hers, trapping her fingers against his chest. He kept her hand in place even when she tried to move it away. The prince glowered at her. "Stop shutting me out, Elizabeth."

"I'm not shutting you out!"

"Yes, you are! You've put your walls back up because you're afraid!" Streams of unwanted tears began cascading down Liz's cheeks. "You think that since you've finally began caring for someone that you're going to get hurt all over again." He grasped her chin when Liz attempted to look away. "Fuck the game." Loki crashed his lips against hers, their tongues molding together like marble. Liz resisted at first and tried escaping from his enveloping touch, but eventually, she gave in, realizing that she needed him just as much as he needed her. Their bodies pressed together like a puzzle piece, their bodies forming a perfect midline as the kiss deepened even further. Loki clutched her face in his hands when they broke away, the need for air eating at their burning lungs. He swiped at her warm tears with his thumbs.

"I love you, Elizabeth." The brunette gazed up at him, her golden eyes twinkling with admiration and desire.

"What...?" Loki licked his lips before repeating himself to her.

" _I have fallen in love with you_." A tear of his own escaped down his face as they stood with each other. Liz laughed and cried at the same time, her hands reaching up to cup his own cheeks as they rested their foreheads against one another.

"You're going to get burnt, Loki Laufeyson." Liz referenced his comment from their night of steamy sex. The prince brushed her hair from her face and gazed upon her angelic beauty. Even as she cried she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his eyes on. She was a blessing to him, a true light in the dark. He needed her more than he wanted to admit.

"I would do anything for you." The pair laughed before entering into another passionate kiss. As they delved into each other, their hearts opening up with warmth and comfort, Liz guided Loki's hand to her back and placed it on the zipper of her dress. Recognizing what she was leading towards, Loki took initiative and slowly dragged the zipper downward. The dress skimmed from her body and fell to the floor, leaving her only in a pair of panties, her breasts exposed for her lover before her. They worked at undressing Loki from his formalwear. When they were completely bare to one another Loki briskly whisked Liz onto her bed. He perched above her, taking his sweet time to kiss and caress every square inch of her skin.

"Loki," The god peered down at the woman below him, her eyes sparkling with anticipation and mystery. Her fingers were tangled in his thick black hair. A shy smile crept onto her painted lips. "I love you." He kissed her deeply before stroking her cheek.

"I love you too, Elizabeth." Their hands roamed along each other's dips and curves as they entangled in the sheets and left the current world behind. They entered a reality that offered them peace, comfort, and the knowledge that they would forever be able to count on each other. For so long the pair had believed that they were better off alone, that they didn't need anyone else. Now, as they united under the understanding that they were most definitely more than just an affair, Loki and Liz connected their conscious minds and formed an impenetrable bond that would last forever. Never again would they be alone. The lonely, sleepless night would be no more, at least by themselves. The pain they suffered from the losses of their parents would be done together, and they would be there to comfort and care for each other always.

They made love long into the night, slow and passionate, and promised that they would never have to keep searching ever again.


	42. Eternal Love

She woke with a stir. The morning light poured through the sheer drapes that hardly covered the elongated windows. Liz's eyes peeled open slowly, the brightness stinging her senses as she glanced around the room. As she took a deep breath, a steady arm coiled tighter around her midsection. The contact of their fingers brought further awareness to her mind.

"Goodmorning, darling," Loki muttered huskily in her ear. She felt his lips graze her neck before lightly kissing her skin once, then twice, then a few more times. Liz sighed and shifted onto her other side, now facing Loki... her husband. His green eyes sparkled down at her and she caressed his lips gently with her own. The kiss was smooth and delicate. Liz didn't want to smother this beautiful wake-up call.

She smiled coyly against his mouth.

"Goodmorning." Loki's fingers drew countless amounts of shapes on her hip, sometimes lingering on her bare skin before starting up again. The two of them preferred to sleep nude. They usually ended up that way anyway per nightly activities.

"You seemed to have slept well." He examined Liz's face as his eyes danced across her features. She did the same, passing from his lips to his cheeks to his hair. Her fingers were brushing through his locks before she knew it, reveling in the feel of the action and taking her time as she did so. Everything about him was perfect to her. She loved him more than anything.

"Is that so?" He grunted in response as she continued to play with his hair. Before getting to know him, she'd never thought Loki to be someone of shown affection. He'd always seemed rather reserved and distant, but she wasn't disappointed when her assumptions proved wrong. After becoming a public item, he showed Liz off at all moments possible. It made her feel good knowing he was so proud to call her his, and she appreciated that he was fond of showing his affections towards her.

Liz loved to play with Loki's hair, whether to just run her fingers through it or braid small strands when bored. This happened many times, especially in the private library where Liz usually sat examining Loki as he studied his spellbooks and read his favorite novels. Loki would do the same to her and even passed that on to their daughter, Odette. In turn, Odette also liked to do her father's hair and make him 'pretty'. It was Odette that pushed Loki to learn how to braid, even if it was just a simple three-strand creation. Their son, Orion, preferred more physical activities, like sword fighting with cardboard swords and playing with his favorite Uncle Thor.

"Yes." Liz traced a lazy finger along his jawline.

"Well it's pretty easy to fall asleep when you've been wrung dry of orgasms, don't you think?" Loki chuckled lowly before pecking your temple.

"My queen deserves nothing less."

"I would hope not," She said sarcastically as she raised one leg over Loki's hip and rested on top of him, their bare chests connected. "After all the shit I've gone through for you, you would think I deserve the world." Loki cocked a brow at her as he trailed his hands along the sides of her body. Liz smirked gently down at him. "Lucky for me, you're my world." She kissed his nose softly before rising from the bed and walking to the closet, not bothering to cover herself with a sheet. Loki watched her with wondrous eyes as she opened and closed drawers. He hasn't noticed Liz caught him staring.

"What?" She asked absently. He let his gaze roam over her naked body, or rather blessing it by her blinding beauty. Even after giving him two blessing children, she was the most stunning woman he'd ever seen. Never once had he grown tired of her and neither would he ever in the future.

"You're a marvelous creature, Elizabeth." She hummed with a smile as she waltzed aimlessly to one of the large pillars in the middle of the room.

"I have to be. How else am I supposed to keep you entertained?"

"Entertained, you say?" Liz smiled playfully and big her bottom lip between her teeth, rounding the Corinthian column as if it were a stripper's pole.

"Yes sir." His green eyes shaded darker for a moment before he swung his legs over the bed and placed his feet on the cool marble floor. The bedsheets splayed over his thighs, a sight that deserved to be carved into a sleekly detailed sculpture. Loki's chin dipped to create a more dominant featuring, his eyes seemingly hooded as he stared into Liz's eyes.

"Come here, kitten."  
  


Later that day, Liz was wandering the halls of Asgard like she usually did. The grand palace never ceased to amaze her, there was never a moment that she didn't find a newfound interest in the grand architecture or the beautifully carved pillars. The history of the ancient kingdom sparked her curiosity.

The brunette passed through the halls in search of her lover and children. When she found them, she found a sight that was played out more often than one might think. Inside one of the many living rooms, Orion was playfully sparing with Thor while Odette and Loki sat on the side of the room, both of them reading a book. Liz gazed at her husband and daughter, shaking her head with a light smile. Odette was much like her father, such a bookworm and quietly reserved. She analyzed everything, oftentimes having that twinkle in her eye, just like Loki, when she seemed to be plotting something. Both of her children adorned their father's black hair, yet only Odette received his bright green eyes. Orion was blessed with blue eyes that reminded Liz exactly of her mother, all except for the unusually beautiful golden ring around his irises.

Liz cleared her throat, earning the full attention of Thor and Orion. Loki raised a brow in acknowledgment yet still continued to read. Odette didn't even bat an eyelash, but Liz knew that she was listening.

"The horses are ready." Orion cheered and hurried out of the room, Thor hot on his trail. The god of thunder quickly kissed Liz's cheek before being on his way, challenging the ten-year-old boy to a race on the way to the stables. When Liz looked back at the other two in the room, she noticed that Odette had set down her book and followed after her brother, passing her mother in the doorway silently. One thing that Liz knew Odette couldn't resist was horseback riding. Loki set his book down as well and laced his arm around his wife's lower back. They walked in a relaxed manner to the stables, soon mounting their horses and galloping across the luscious land of Asgard.

Liz smiled as she watched her children whooping and laughing as they rode side by side with Thor. She was grateful that her children had an uncle like Thor, especially one so playful and kid-friendly. Thor was always spending as much time as possible with his niece and nephew, which was even more deeply appreciated due to his frequent duties back with the Avengers. They adored him and loved when he told them stories about his conquests and battles.

They arrived at the cliffside that broke off at the ocean. It was sunset and the colorful sky spread across the land like a palate of paint. Liz dismounted her horse and solemnly wandered to the edge of the cliff, the wind blowing in her face and whipping her cascading hair behind her shoulders. The smell of the salty sea washed her senses and sprayed her skin with seafoam, a feeling that Liz found to like. She loved this cliffside and the meaning it held for her.

She felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders.

"Do you remember this spot?" Liz rested her head against Loki's chest, feeling his comforting touch and love that swarmed her whenever they were together.

"Of course I do. How could I not?" Loki kissed her neck gingerly. There was a comfortable silence between them for a long while. They watched the waves of the sea crash into the rocky shore and listened to the laughter of their children as Thor chased them around the field.

"What if I'd never gone to Egypt that day?" Liz suddenly asked. Loki waited in silence for her to continue. "We'd have never met, never would have even know who the other was." He turned Liz to face him, stealing her gaze from the melting sunset on the horizon. "We'd have never kissed on this cliffside-" Loki captured her lips before another word could be uttered from her mouth. When they pulled away, Liz blinked up at him.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, could have kept you from me," He assured you. "Our meeting wasn't a one-time shot, it wasn't 'lucky'. We were destiny, Heimdall said so. I wouldn't have asked for a better lover, a better wife," Liz bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about his words, then followed Loki's gaze back toward the field. Orion and Odette were on top of their uncle as they giggled in the long grass. "Those two children are a blessing that you've given us." He looked back to Liz, sincerity pouring from his voice. "I only hope that they find a companion as amazing as my own." They kissed passionately, sharing their love and passion for each other in their actions.

"I love you, Loki Laufeyson."

"I love you, Elizabeth Laufeyson."


End file.
